Tu, yo y el apellido Echizen
by Chia S.R
Summary: Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente. Sakuno Ryuzaki quería un nuevo trabajo. Momoshiro Takeshi ayudará a sus dos mejores amigos, presentándolos, así es como comienza su historia... Ryo-Saku-Ryo. Capitulo final.
1. Prólogo

**¡¡Holaa!!! Bueno, sé que tendría que estar subiendo sabor a música, pero me hacía ilusión subir este fic nuevo. Además de que se lo prometí a Jackilyn y ojalá le guste :3. Así como a los demas n.n.**

**Notas;** Este fic es un **Ryo-Saku-Ryo. (no¬¬, no me refiero a Ryoma dos veces, si no una a Ryoga). y demás parejas acompañantes.**

**-**Los personajes no estarán en OOC de ese. (lo digo por los típicos que van dejando mensajitos por ello. Leñe, que es diversión escribir¬¬)

-Como todos mis fics: Tendrá lemon, pero en su **MOMENTO. **

-Los personajes no me pertenecen: **Son de Takeshi Konomi.**

**-NO **copien mi historia sin mi permiso, por favor.(que ya me ha pasado una vez TOT).

-El tiempo no es el de la serie perdón, no recuerdo como se llama esoXD

-Me comprometo a intentar hacerlos más largos ;D.a menos que me suceda algo de repente.

-NO ES YAOI.

-COMO YA SABEN YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE, CONTINUO MIS HISTORIAS.Quien crea que NO, es que NO ME CONOCE¬¬.

**(Esto último me lo he visto obligada a ponerlo, gracias a alguien que dice que no se molesta en poner mi historia en alerta porque seguramente no la continuare¬¬. Eso me molestó sinceramente, puesto que SIEMPRE, cuando es su turno, la sigo. ¿o no es verdad? (A menos que me la borren como pasó con mi querido ginecólogo¬¬). Otra cosa a decir gracias a ese personaje¿Escribir por diversión? Sí. Pero, también me gusta saber qué opinan los lectores de lo que leen. No es tan difícil de entender.**

**Fic: Resumen:**

Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente, cansado de sus problemas con su familia, empresa y ex-secretaria. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tímida, de aspecto nada sexy, quería un nuevo trabajo como secretaria. Momoshiro Takeshi, abogado, echaba de menos a su antigüa novia, pero eso no impide que ayude a dos de sus mejores amigos. Así es como se conocen estos dos personajes y así, es como empieza su historia

Aviso:

Siempre suelo dejar intriga, así que prepárense. Es drama-romance aviso por las personas sensibles, luego no se me quejenXD.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

**Por:**Chia-Uchiha ó pervert-chan.

Pasó sus largos dedos, por tercera vez, através de sus cabellos, verdosos, con toques azules y negros. Suspiró y maldijo interiormente. Ni el murmullo altivo de las voces a su alrededor lograban sacarle de su furia. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a el plato que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, un gran chuletón acompañado por una ensalada y patatas fritas. Raro. Extraño. Más, siendo una persona que no tardaba en deborar cualquier comida. Sin embargo, ese día le era imposible.

Y es que Ryoma Echizen estaba rabioso.

Desde que había decido crear una empresa por su propio pie e independizarse de su padre, los quebraderos de cabeza habían aumentado. Quería demostrarle a su progenitor que podía lograr lo que quisiera, derrotándole, hasta el punto de llegar a perder contacto innecesarios con él, sin embargo, Nanjiro Echizen, siempre se las ingeniaba para acercarse a él, tanto por bien, como por mal. Lo peor es que su padre disfrutaba especialmente con esto último.

Razón por la cual, en esos momentos, se encontraba totalmente furioso. Su padre, gentilmente, como se había autonominado él mismo, había creado una asociación especial de gran demanda de dinero. Por mucho que hubiera deseado negarse, no lo logró. Si lo hacía, su fama tan labrada, caería en picado. Hasta ahí podía aceptarlo, pero tener que aguantar a esa persona... ya era otro tema.

-Siento llegar tarde-. Se disculpó una voz masculina.

Alzó su rostro. Apuesto, seductor, pero serio y frio. Era el hombre de aspecto feroz que siempre atraía a las personas por su físico, o, aquellas que deseaban romper su frialdad. Sin embargo, todas siempre terminaban encontrando las puertas cerradas. A sus veinticinco años, podía decirse que era el soltero con más éxito de toda America. No estaba casado, sin embargo, sus relaciones eran tan poco frecuentes, que habían llegado rumores incluso de que aquel apuesto hombre no era fan de las mujeres. Fue así como descubrió que el género masculino también estaba interesado en él.

Sin embargo, su suerte con el género femenino, realmente exitoso y con frutos sexuales, tan solo era puro interés. O las mujeres tan solo veían su fortuna y cuerpo, o él, realmente tenía un problema. Desde luego, tenía bien claro que los hombres no eran de su interés. Disfrutaba de ver una mujer y hasta podría decirse que se emocionaba, sin llegar a excitarse. E ahí el pobrema. Sí podía mantener relaciones sexuales, sin embargo, era incapaz de experimentar el deseo desde el primer momento.

Su atlético cuerpo ayudaba mucho, especialmente, gracias al tenis, deporte de el cual estaba enamorado y abandonó semanas atrás por culpa de el exceso de trabajo. Cuanto deseaba volver a coger una raqueta y golpear una pequeña pelota amarilla. Tenía mucho que descargar. Demasiado quizás.

Centró su atención en su compañero de mesa. Alto, podría decirse que también atractivo, pero no tan exuberante y llamativo como él, pese a que su ver de reflejos alilados ayudaba. Momoshiro Takeshi, de veintiseis años. Con él compartía pasion por el tenis, como con muchos otros de sus conocidos, o, como ellos mismos se atunominaban: Amigos. Además de eso, se conocían desde el instituto, por lo cual, la amistad era mucho más fuerte. Momoshiro se había convertido en uno de los mejores abogados, el más solicitado y con igual falta de tiempo libre. Sin embargo, el chico alegaba que disfrutaba de su trabajo, tanto, como de un buen cigarrillo.

Era una persona que hablaba sin tapujos, siempre dispuesto a lanzar indirectas necesarias que nunca, Echizen, terminaba por compreder. Especialmente, en asuntos de amor. Takeshi hacía años que había estado enamorado de una joven, sin embargo, esta se alejó, viajando repentinamente a España en busca de nuevas informaciones para escribir. Culturizarse. Pero lo que no vio la chica fue al destrozado hombre que dejó. Al parecer, logró recuperarse, o peor, encerrarse totalmente en su empleo.

Pero pese a tantos andares de la vida, era un buen hombre.

-¿Y bien?-. Pregunto Momoshiro tras pedir su comida al joven camarero-. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Tu secretaria-. Señaló el moreno sobre su hombro. El edificio "Corporación Echizen" se visualizaba en el lugar-. Cuando llamé esta mañana demandando una cita contigo para comer, casi me mandó a freir espárragos.

-No hize nada-. Se excusó. ¿Por qué recordar algo que le empeoraría el caracter-. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?.

-Por supuesto, pero no me cambies de tema-. Se molestó el mayor-. Es la décima secretaria en este mes. Nunca vas a encontrar una adecuada.

-Se quejan demasiado.

-Tu das mucho trabajo.

Se miraron. Desde luego, aquella conversación no llegaría a término mientras el de mirada alilada, Takeshi, no lo decidiera. Ciertamente, era la décima secretaria que tenía desde que había comenzado ese més. Enero no estaba siendo el mejor de los momentos. Empezar el año fue lo peor que podía haber hecho. ¿Y por qué fue esta vez la pelea? Por una simple cita.

No quería y se había negado a atender a aquel hombre molesto, de voz cantaría, aspecto infantil y siempre sonriente. Eiji Kikumaru. Le había encargado a su secretaria que cancelara la visita hasta el siguiente més, sin embargo, esta se había olvidado por completo... por quinta vez. Lo exhasperaba. Era demasiado torpe, habladora y encima, con mal genio. Y la paciencia terminó por huir. Cuando se dió cuenta se vió siendo gritada por ella y con las claras ideas de un despido repentino y una nueva solicitación de secretaría. Solo que esta vez, se encargaría él mismo de entrevistarla.

-En fin-. Suspiró aburrido Momoshiro comenzando a deborar su comida recien servida-. He estado informándome y lo siento, pero por mucho que quieras, no puedes echarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es parte de los herederos.

Se heló.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi padre...?

-Lo puso como heredero, igual que a ti-. Terminó el abogado. Reflexionó un instante-. Al fin y al cabo, Ryoma, es lógico. Sois hermanos.

-Ryoga Echizen no es mi hermano-. Gruñó.

De tan solo pensar en ese sujeto, su estómago se revolvía. ¿Cómo podía ser hermano de una persona tan molesta, arrogante y malvada como esa? No tenía ambiciones, todo lo conseguía tras darle dos miradas de lástima a su padre, el cual, fue quien lo adoptó. Ryoga Echizen, de treinta años, explotaba por completo su cuerpo, gastándose el dinero en mujeres. Dinero ganado de otras muchas amantes.

Definitivamente no podía. ¿Cómo entregárle parte de las empresas Echizen a un derrochador como él? Hacía tres años derrumbó la suya propia, siendo recogido una vez más por Nanjiro y sacado a flote. Ahora, lograba mantenerse gracias a que era compartida con Ryoma, sin embargo, las cuentas de números rojos estaban empezando a ser demasiado altas y molestas. Ryoga tan solo se marchaba, diciendo que era problemas de la cuadrilla.

Encima, el caracter de su hermano lo llevaba a tenerlo siempre encima, aparecer en reuniones importantes con citas imprevistas de mujeres. Buscarle novia se convirtió en un reto para el mayor. Y lo peor: Molestarle por tonterías.

-Lo quieras o no, lo es-. Se lamentó Takeshi-. Verás como pronto sentará cabeza.

-Lo dudo.

-No dudes tanto y come, que a mi no me sobre el dinero como para tirar comida-. Regañó el abogado molesto. Odiaba que se tirase la comida-. Si no lo quieres tu...

-Me lo comeré-. Cortó Echizen apartando el plato de la trayectora de el tenedor atacante-. Es mi comida.

#€¬

Era la quinta vez en esa semana que le gritaba y todo, por un estúpido café. Estaba cansada. Por más vueltas que le diera, aquel trabajo no era ningún futuro brillante. ¿Por qué no había terminado la carrera de veterinaria, en lugar de terminar ahí? Seguro que un gato sería mejor compañía que aquel sostificado y pesado hombre. Desde luego, no debió de aceptar la oferta para trabajar con el magnate Kaidoh Kaoru. Era una persona realmente seria, gruñona y demasiado fácil de molestar.

-¿Terminaste el informe?-. Preguntó su jefe desde la puerta de su despacho.

-Sí, señor, y está sobre su mesa, como deseaba-. Explicó tras una reberencia.

-Hm-. Fue toda contestación seguida de un portazo.

Aquel día no había comenzado nada bien. Primeramente, perdía el autobús, llegando tarde y dándole razones para gritarle. Por segundo, con las prisas, había olvidado la carpeta con los documentos en su casa. Otra razón para ganarse una regañina. Tercero, tuvo que ir a buscar los documentos a su casa y por ello, llegó tarde de nuevo. No era de extrañar que su jefe se molestara, pero él tampoco era fácil.

Hacía un año que trabajaba para Kaidoh y nunca le había visto de buen humor. Siempre tenia caras de pocos amigos y según comenzó a creer, era debido a la poca accesibilidad que tenía el hombre con las mujeres. Era apuesto, tenía que reconocerlo, y se cuidaba. Sin embargo, su mal caracter le perdía. Además de eso, según creía, era demasiado vergonzoso. El día que lo conoció, Kaidoh se retiró de la entrevista y podría jurar que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Los primeros días fue cortante, pero cuando poco a poco comenzó a abrirse, ella empezó a hacer más fallos de los comunes.

Quizás, sus problemas, se debieran a la repentina muerte de su abuela. Era la única familia que le quedaba y desde luego, que sin razón aparente su abuela muriera, fue un Shock. Pero fue peor cuando se enteró por el médico que desde hacia cuatro años, la mujer estaba luchando contra el cancer. Y ella sin saber nada, desconocida en todo aquel suceso, lloró. Seguramente, su abuela paterna ocultó todo para no preocuparla, para que continuara con su carrera. No dejaba de pensar que podría haber hecho algo por ella, estar a su lado. Todo lo que una nieta podría hacer. Sin embargo, no fue así.

Por otro lado, sus padres. Los perdió demasiado joven y quizás esa fue la razón por la cual estaba más unida a su pobre abuela. Fue criada por esta desde los trece y no se podía arrepentir de nada. Le dió todo lo que deseaba. Quizás demasiado proteguida y de ahí, había sacado su caracter vergonzoso. Y quizás también, al haber sido criada por una persona mayor, sus gustos en vestir, eran demasiados antigüados.

Su cabello cobrizo, largo y ondulado, permanecía siempre recogido en dos largas trenzas y el flequillo, sujeto por una fina diadema rosa pálido. Ningun maquillaje adornaba su piel. Su rostro era perfectamente limpio y unos ojos carmesí brillaban bajo unas gruesas monturas redondas. Y por último, un sencillo vestido ancho, de mangas largas, grisaceo. Cerrado en el cuello y muñecas, que llegaba hasta los pies. Por supuesto, estos, decorados con una manoletinas negras. Ni una sola jolla adornaba su cuerpo.

No siempre había vestido de esa forma, sin embargo, todo cambió al trabajar anteriormente para otro ejecutivo importante, Atobe Keigo. ¡Demonios! Si nunca hubiera entrado en aquella oficina, seguramente, Kaidoh Kaoru estaría más orgulloso de ella, puesto que, seguramente, muchos de sus visitantes se quejarían de su atuendo. Pero la culpa no era de ella. ¡Si Atobe Keigo no hubiera abusado de su poder!

Aún se estremecía de recordarlo. Y pensar que tan solo llevaba una simple blusa blanca atada a su cintura y una larga falda. El cabello suelto y lentillas. ¿Qué podría haberle sugerido a su ex-jefe que podía acorralarla contra la puerta de el baño y besarla¡Ni hablar! Jamás se lo perdonaría. Dejó el trabajo sin dudarlo. Por otro lado, no se atrevió a denunciarlo. ¿¡Cómo hacerlo¿Qué lograría a cambio de eso!? Nada. Prefería buscar trabajo en otro lugar, presentarse en otra oficina. Y así fue como terminó en las empresas Kaidoh.

Pero de nuevo se marcharía. Estaba segura y su duda se cumplió en el momento en que Kaidoh dejó sobre su mesa la notificación de despido. Ella le miró interrogante, esperanzada porque se detuviera en su decisión, sin embargo, Kaoru tan solo ladeó la cabeza, borrando la imagen de aquellos ojos apunto de llorar.

-Lo siento, Ryuzaki-. Fue lo único que llegó a susurrar, más para él que para ella.

€#

Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, frotándose con ambas manos el rostro, intentando despejarlo. Nada consiguió. Si no hubiera visto a Echizen, seguramente, ahora no estaría tan pensativo. Y es que cada vez que lo veía, le recordaba el pasado. No era culpa de su amigo, pero sí suya. Quizás, y solo quizás, si hubiera sido más valiente, si le hubiera pedido que se quedara, ella hubiera aceptado.

No. Lo mejor era que no se engañara. Ann Tachibana jamás renunciaría a su carrera por un amor. Ella misma lo decía desde un principio. Lo sabía desde que comenzaron su idilio. Si bien cierto que le shockeaba y llegaba a creer que eran mentiras de adolescentes, cuando la vió en el aeropuerto, pudo comprobar que Ann jamás había hablado de boquilla. Entonces¿sus palabras de amor también eran ciertas¿Debía creerlas?

Recordó que lloró. Como nunca jamás creería hacerlo. Se emborrachó por primera y última vez y descubrió quién era de verdad su amigo. Ryoma Echizen, en silencio, estuvo a su lado siempre. Nunca le escucharía insultar a Ann, o decir que fue un necio. Nada. Tan solo encontraría apoyo en su silencio y dentro de lo que cabía, se lo agradecía enormemente. Por eso mismo, cuando este lo llamaba por alguna cuestión judicial, no dudaba en ayudarle.

Desbió la mirada hasta la mesa cercana, uniendo sus dedos y dejando descansar su barbilla sobre estos. Tres personas se mostraban en una fotografía, seguramente, tomada en pleno verano. Sonrió, entristecido, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se alzó, abriéndola. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados. Si antes pensaba que Echizen era una de las personas a la que debía lealtad, ahí tenía otra. Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-¡Hola!-. Saludó animado-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-. No tardaron segundos en abrazarle-. ¿Sakuno?

-Me despidieron de nuevo-. Sollozó la muchacha sobre su pecho.

Suspiró. La chica era verderamente eficiente, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a las relaciones con las otras personas, miedo a que alguien la mirara interesado, que quisiera acercarse más. Cosa que pasó a su anterior jefe, el cual, enamorado de ella, no logró controlarse y la besó. Sakuno se espantó, huyó y jamás volvió a acercarse a Atobe Keigo.

-Bueno, venga, relájate. Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres-. Ofreció amablemente.

-No, gracias-. Declinó ella sonriente-. Sería demasiado molesta si me quedara. Después que siempre tengo que venir con alguna de mis historias.

-Sakuno-. Llamó serio-. Todas tus historias son importantes, porque es tu vida. Jamás digas esas cosas. Dime¿ha sido cruel contigo o algo?

-No, simplemente me entregó la orden de despido-. Respondió la chica tras beber un sorbo de té-. Nada más.

-¿Te explotaba?

-Algo. Pero es lo que terminan haciendo todos los jefes¿no?-. Tranquilizó al ver el rostro de desconcierto de el moreno-. Es más, creo que se portó bien conmigo. Mejor que Atobe. Teniendo en cuenta mi aspecto...

-Otro tema a tratar.

-No empecemos, por favor-. Rogó ella con un suspiro de cansancio-. No quiero tener que volver a vestirme como antes.

Suspiró. Movió la cabeza negativamente y se rascó el cabello. ¿Cuántos años hacía que conocía a Sakuno? Los mismos que a Ann. Tan solo que Sakuno no pertenecía a la banda con la que se juntaba, uniendo a Echizen y Ann. Cuando estas dos se conocieron no tardaron nada en hacerse amigas y realmente, le agradó. Sakuno era demasiado vergonzosa, escondida en caparazones de terror y Ann, alegre y siempre habladora, consiguió incluso más que él. Quizás fuera lógico, por eso de ser chicas, pero no se sentía excluido o olvidado. Era feliz por la castaña.

Y fue Ann quien la enseñó a maquillarse y a vestirse adecuadamente. Si ese miedo a los hombres no se hubiera incrementado, seguramente en esos momentos, no vestiría un sueter largo rojizo, ni unos pantalones anchos vaqueros y deportivas. Al igual que aquellas largas trenzas. ¡Demonios¡Estaba preciosa con el cabello suelto!

-¿Y bien?-. Se interesó-. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?

-Seguir con mi trabajo-. Respondió ella incrédula-. Tengo que vivir. Te recuerdo que todavía estás con los trámites de la herencia de mi abuela.

-Es cierto-. Afirmó con la cabeza, volviendo su manía de frotarse el rostro con ambas manos-. Perdona, estoy con horas extras de cansancio y no cordino muy bien ahora mismo. Aunque claro está, te escucharé todo lo que haga falta.

-Tranquilo, Takeshi-. Agradeció Sakuno sonriente-. Creo que será mejor dejarte descansar, puesto que yo ahora tendré unos dias de pequeñas vacaciones.

Se levantó, recogiendo su abrigo y acercándose a la puerta en silencio. Momoshiro se recargó en el cómodo sofá, observándola. Sin embargo, sus párpados comenzaron a pesar demasiado, tanto, que fue incapaz si quiera de responder a la pregunta de la muchacha.

-¿Tu no querrás una secretaría?

Las únicas consecuencias que se lograba tener con beber, era dolor de cabeza. Y exactamente, eso era lo que él estaba sufriendo. Rodó por la silla, intentando encontrar una mejor posición, sin embargo, no lo logró. Bufó.

-Demonios de silla-. Gruñó. Mas su rostro se iluminó ante el sonido de unos tacones y el tintineo de la puerta-. Adelante-. Indicó.

-Siento molestarle, Echizen, pero necesito hablar con usted.

Ryoga Echizen sonrió ampliamente, alzándose de su silla y olvidando su malestar craneal. Se acercó hasta la rubia situada aún frente a su puerta, extendiéndole su mano diestra, aferrando la femenina en acto de respuesta y llevándola hasta sus labios.

-¡Oh!-. Exclamó con una risa divertida la mujer-. Usted siempre tan galán.

-Es mi trabajo, señora Mattew-. Respondió ofreciendo una silla-. Siéntese y cuénteme qué os trae por aquí.

-Debería de saberlo ya, puesto que llamé ayer a su hermano personalmente-. Informó Mattew arrugando su boca carmín-. Últimamente, nuestras empresas se están quejando mucho de la saturación de sus envios, además de el nuevo eslogan. Demandé que se tratara, sin embargo, extrañamente, mi secretaria tras su visita, dimitió. La mujer que tengo ahora es una gritona sin cuidado y pese a que trabaja bien, es demasiado desordenada. No logra encontrar las notas de la anterior. Por ese motivo, les llamé.

-Y seguramente mi hermano no solucionó el problema-. Se quejó el hombre rascando su mentón-. Este niño...

-Tampoco te enfades tanto con él-. Tranquilizó la mujer-. Según he oido, se quedó sin secretaria.

-Sí, no sé como lo hace-. Afirmó buscando entre varios archivadores-. Pero este problema lo solucionaré yo mismo y ahora.

-Puedo esperar...

-Eso sería demasiado maleducado por mi parte-. Sentenció arrugando las cejas-. Usted no se lo merece. Por cierto-, recordó-. ¿Por qué no me envia a su secretaria? Si quiere, puedo ayudarla. La mia es realmente eficiente.

-¡Oh, que buena idea!

Sonrió. Las clientes femeninas eran realmente fáciles de tratar, especialmente, esta mujer. Hasta ahora, había estado moviendo la empresa Mattew a su modo, gracias a la secretaria, con la cual, una noche de amor y promesas, y te sirve para siempre. Seguramente habría sido descubierta y expulsada. Ahora, volvía a tener una oportunidad, por supuesto, debía andarse con pies de plomo. Ahora, todas las secretarías serían puestas en duda. En momento así, agradecía que su hermano trabajara en otro edificio. Lejos. Así podía moverse como quisiera sin tener que aguantar gritos o miradas.

Realmente adoraba a su hermano menor. No había tenido familia, puesto que fue abandonado muy joven y Echizen Nanjiro, con temor de no poder tener ningún vástago, lo adoptó. Sin embargo, al cabo de cinco años después nació Ryoma. Pese a lo que muchos niños experimentas en celos, él no. Desde entonces adoró a su hermano y los niños, el modo que tienen de demostrar amor a otros es molestándolos. Y por supuesto, él no sería menos.

Sin embargo, todo eso tan solo creo ciertos problemas con el menor. Era un ser serio, tranquilo y que solo parecía excitarse cuando jugaba a tenis o lograba superar a su padre en algo. Así como también era prevesible. Sabía que odiaba que le hablaran de mujeres. Se negaba a ser tan mujeriego como el resto de su familia varón. Eso sí, por suerte, no negaba de los placeres de el sexo y cuando lo hacía, procuraba que nadie lograra enterarse, aunque claro esta, el hermano mayor siempre se las ingeniaba para sacar algo. Eran parecidos, pero tan diferentes.

Ryoma era despistado, paciente, tranquilo, se picaba con cosas tontas, y lo peor, bueno. Iba siempre por límpio, jamás sucio, ni siquiera contra su familia. Era una amabilidad escondida tras su duro y serio rostro, además de su caracter frio, otra cosa nada en común. De todas maneras, el día de mañana, ambos tenían el futuro asegurado,así que las rencillas entre ellos, por su parte, no eran serias.

-Bien. Todo listo-. Dijo entregándo los documentos-. Yo mismo llamaré esta tarde y les informaré de su demanda.

-Muchas gracias, Ryoga, realmente eres un encanto-. Aplaudió Mattew emocionada-. ¡Ojalá tu hermano se convierta en un hombre como tu!

-Dios quiera que no-. Negó con miedo-. Me daría pavor ver a mi hermano comportarse como yo-. Rió al imaginárselo-. Y a él le daría un soponcio-. Se alzó para despedirla-. Recuerde enviar a su secretaria para que la mia le enseñe lo necesario-. Recordó guiñando un ojo.

-Demasiado trabajo te doy-. Se preocupó la bella mujer.

-Tonterías-. Gruñó falsamente-. Que para eso estamos.

Tras despedirla con un beso en la mejilla, regresó a su asiento. El dolor volvió de nuevo y caso rompiendo el botón de el intercomunicador, rugió.

-Señorita Kurumi, por favor, tráigame una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y llame a mi hermano.

-Sí, señor-. Afirmó la voz femenina.

En tan solo tres minutos, el botón rojo de llamada se encendió y aburrido, descolgó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó la voz molesta de Ryoma. Sonrió sastifecho.

-Vete poniendo las pilas, querido hermano. Te acabo de salvar el culo-. Recalcó golpeando con los dedos sobre la mesa-. La señora Mattew a estado en mi despacho. Dijo que ibas a tratarle sus asuntos.

-Lo olvidé-. Bufó el menor-. ¿Qué era?

-La nueva campañá para su empresa, por ejemplo. El eslogan quedó detenido de improvisto-. Respondió sastifecho de molestarlo-. Además de otro asunto que yo mismo me encargé ya-. Informó.

-...

-¡Por dios, no dudes de mi capacidad!-, esta vez, molesto él-. No seas malo conmigo.

Logró escuchar un gruñido de sastifacción de su hermano y enarcó una ceja. ¿Acaso el pequeño aprendía rápido? Debía de saberlo ya. Suspiró aliviado al a su adorada secretaria adentrárse en la habitación con un vaso de agua y una pastilla blanquecina. Tomó ambas cosas, ingeriéndolas. Sastifecho, le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo. Sin desprender el hilo de la silenciosa conversación, observó a la muchacha. Joven, de dieciocho años recien cumplidos, eficiente y muy inteligente. Nunca necesitaba notitas para apuntar lo que le demandaba y las cartas, las redactaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Por supuesto, viniendo de él, no pasaba por alto el detalle de la espléndida figura que poseía. Cabello largo azulado, piel limpia y ojos grandes y brillantes. De figura esterilizada, pechos altos y, a primera vista, bien torneados. Además de una voz dulce. Lo malo: Era inaccesible. Al parecer, la chiquilla estaba totalmente enamorada de alguien. Estaba bien, pues no quería sufrir el mismo destino que su hermano. Todas las secretarias que terminaba teniendo, se enamoraban de él y como despistado único, no se enteraba de la razón de despido de las chicas.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?-. Se interesó.

-En la entrevista a la secretaria nueva¿por qué?

-No, por saberlo-. Contestó-. Es aburrido. Que te lo...

Sonrió sastifecho mirando el auricular. Sabía que su hermano le cortaría sus despedidas, puesto que estas siempre estaban llenas de piques tontos. Se alzó caminando hasta la puerta. Lo mejor sería descansar y esperar a que el dolor de cabeza terminara yendose. Sin embargo, la voz de Kurumi llegó hasta él.

-¿Otra visita?-. Abrió la puerta para asomarse, descubriendo a una Kurumi nerviosa-. ¿Qué ocurre?-. Se interesó.

-Señorito Echizen-. Murmuró con voz afligida la chica-. Es que esta joven se ha perdido...

-Bien, pues ayudemos a esta joven...-. Arqueó las cejas-. Perdona mi ofensa, pero... ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Veintinco señor-. Tartamudeó la extraña mujer. Él afirmó.

-Todas las mujeres siempre serán bellas. Lo importante, siempre será lo de dentro-. Alagó como constumbre en él-. Veamos¿en qué podemos ayudarla?

-Esto...-. Tartamudeó de nuevo, enrojeciendo su rostro por momentos-. Es que... escuché que aquí se celebraba una entrevista para secretarias y...

-Espera, espera-. Detuvo alarmado-. Estás en el lugar equivocado. Cierto que es de las empresas Echizen, pero no es aquí.

-Pero, la dirección-. Protestó la joven buscando dentro de su bolso y mostrando un papel.

-Stare Dorsons, señorita-. Rectificó-, no Borsons.

-¡Oh, cielos!-. Exclamó con profundo horror.

-Equivocó la letra-. Murmuró Kurumi preocupada mirando el reloj-. Seguramente... llege a tiempo.

-No creo-. Pensó en voz alta Ryoga-. Mi hermano seguramente mandará todo al cuerno-. Se rascó la cabeza y negó-. Lo siento mucho señorita-. Se disculpó amablemente-. Pero... me temo que perdió su oportunidad. De todas formas, créame, es mejor no ser secretaria de Ryoma Echizen.

-He estado en sitio peores-. Suspiró con clara derrota-. En fin, siento las molestias.

-Nada. Por una mujer, lo que sea-. La retuvo un instante-. Dígame su nombre.

La chica enrojeció de nuevo, aparto sus ojos de los suyos. Sintió diversión. Muy pocas mujeres quedaban ya con esa reacción. Tenía que descubrir de quien se trataba.

-Sakuno... Sakuno Ryuzaki-. Respondió.

€¬€¬€¬¬€

Cerró los ojos, masajeándolos con la yemas de sus dedos. Estaba cansado de tanto exceso de colonia femenina, de miradas extrañamente posesivas, de largas horas de respuestas inútiles y de risas falsas. Era una locura. Jamás encontraría la secretaria que quería. Todas eran iguales a la anterior. Y la otra. Y la siguiente. ¡Dios debía de estar en su contra! No pasó ni una sola. O mejor dicho, no quería ninguna de las que vió.

-¿Cansado?-. Preguntó una voz familiar-. Ya somos dos.

-¿Momoshiro?-. Preguntó abriendo el ojo izquierdo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, me aburría y quise visitarte-. Respondió sarcásticamente. El otro frunció las cejas en molestia-. Venga, Ryoma¿Para qué puedo venir a verte si no es por algo que necesito? Un pequeño favor.

-Dispara.

-Quiero que contrates a una buena amiga como tu secretaria.

-Lo que menos quiero ahora son...

-Es excelente trabajadora. Te lo prometo. Y por lo tímida que es, ten por seguro que no se meterá en tu vida-. Explicó-. El único defecto que tiene, intentaré quitárselo.

-¿Qué defecto?-. Se interesó. Parecía una buena oferta.

-Su... indumentaria-. Soltó lentamente-. Es algo... primitiva.

-¿Va desnuda?

-No me has entendido-. Suspiró sentándose en la silla cercana-. Está criada por su abuela. Antes vestía de una forma más normal que ahora. Pero...-. Se rascó la mejilla derecha-. Tiene cierto problema de vergüenza y cuando un hombre la mira... cambia radicalmente a rojez. Cambió su atuendo al verse perseguida sentimentalmente por su primer jefe.

-Hm...

Dudó por instantes. Miró através de la ventana, pensativo. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Si Momoshiro la recomendaba, no podía tener nada malo. Sabía perfectamente sus problemas con las secretarias y quería algo bueno, no sería raro que Takeshi eliguiera a la mejor.

-Está bien. Tráela. Aceptaré tu oferta-. Contestó mirando al abogado.

-Pues espera que la llamo para que venga-. Declaro el muchacho rápidamente-. Venditos sean los móviles-. Alagó sonriente. En un momento, llamó-. Sakuno soy yo... sí, escúchame. Ven enseguida a las Oficinas Echizen de la calle... ¿Qué?... sí, todavía estás a tiempo. Por cierto... no te vuelvas a perder.

Arqueó una ceja. ¿Perderse¿Cómo podía perderse hoy en día una persona? Habían millones de mapas colgados en cada calle. ¡Era imposible! Cuando su amigo colgó el telefono una de sus serias miradas, con algo de duda, le abordó. Takeshi rió algo nervioso.

-Bueno... quizás su único problema no sea solo su vestimienta... También es algo despistada, vergonzosa... Pero te prometo que es eficiente-. Señaló golpeando la mesa con sus nudillos-. Por favor, Echizen. Es una persona muy importante para mi...

Suspiró, desbiando su mirar hasta el reloj.

-Tengo tiempo-. Declaró, reciebiendo un suspiro de alivio como respuesta.

-¿No quieres saber de qué la conozco?-. Preguntó estrañado Takeshi.

-No-. Negó bostezando.

-Es una lástima...

¬

Guardó el teléfono en el bolso y se acercó hasta la carretera. Aunque estuviera cerca, esta vez no cometeróa el mismo error de perderse. Especialmente, si Momoshiro la había llamado. Realmente se había extrañado. Sin embargo, hiría. Había algo que la había motiviado y era aquel apuesto hombre. Ryoga Echizen, según había leido en la placa de su despacho al salir.

¡Dios¡Era un hombre tan arrebatador! Aún más de lo que habían sido Atobe Kiego y Kaidoh Kaoru. Por primera vez, sintió envidia de una secretaria. Habría dado su mundo por no equivocarse de lugar y que fuera Ryoga el cual demandaba por una secretaria eficiente. Suspiró. Era un hombre tan brillante, que seguramente, ya estaría casado. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba recordar, si uno de los hermanos Echizen se hubiera casado, habría sido una bomba periodística, sin embargo, no había ni una sola notica. ¿Podía ser que estuviera soltero?

Tragó saliva. Inconscientemente, agradeció al cielo que ese apuesto y atractivo hombre estuviera soltero.

-Señora, ya llegamos-. Indicó el taxista.

-¿Señora?-. Preguntó extrañada. Volteó la cabeza-. ¿Cuánto es?

Mientras pagaba, logró mirarse en el espejo retrovisor. Ahora comprendía. Con aquel atuendo cualquiera podría pensar lo que no era. Sonrió con amargura. Sus esperanzas y alegrías por la soltería de el mayor de los hermanos Echizen, cayó al suelo. Era imposible que lograra algo de esa forma vestida.

-¡Sakuno!

Alzó su rojiza mirada encontrándose con otra alilada. Sonrió, corriendo hasta Takeshi.

-¡Siento haber tardado tanto!-. Se disculpó-. Ya me iba a casa, dijeron que las entrevistas...

-Lo sé-. Interrumpió el moreno alegremente-. Pero tengo mis contactos y si todo sale bien, estarás trabajando mañana mismo, con un sueldo estupendo y¿quién sabe?, hasta cambies de personalidad.

-Momoshiro-. Suspiró cansada.

-Antes de nada-. Retuvo Takeshi-. Debo avisarte de algo. Ryoma Echizen es una persona fria, de caracter poco hablador y seco. No te extrañe si te contesta con simples monosílabos. Y si le ves cabreado, ni le hables-. Aconsejó. Sonrió al ver terror en el rostro de la chica-. Ánimo, sé que podrás lograrlo.

-¿Me vas a dejar sola con él?-. Preguntó con la mirada clavada en la gruesa puerta.

-Será tu jefe-. Afirmó Momoshiro guiñandole un ojo-. Mejor cuanto antes.

Y de un empujón, fue adentrada en el pequeño despacho. Se quedó absorta en la puerta, hasta que, finalmente, llegó a ella el ruido de tos en demanda de atención. Se volvió con miedo.

-¿Sakuno Ryuzaki?-. Preguntó una voz dura.

-Soy yo-. Respondió.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la mesa, observando la cabeza agachada sobre unos folios. Aquellos cabellos verdosos, de toques negros y azules, los había visto anteriormente. Malditos despistes. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre frente a ella alzó la vista, comprendió. Era Ryoga Echizen, pero enversión más joven.

-Deme su currículum-. Ordenó él. Obedeció, volviendo a obserle. El hombre se alzó, estirando una mano hacia ella-. Mucho gusto, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Apartir de ahora será mi secretaria y, yo, Ryoma Echizen, su jefe.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

¿Y bien?

Espero sus rw para continuarlo n.n.

15 serán suficientes ó como 10 n.n.

Tienen tiempo hasta que le vuelva a tocar la actualización n.n.

¡Nos vemos en Sabor a música! n.n


	2. capítulo uno

_**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza u.u. Tuve problemas con mi pc y no me dejaba subir TOT. Pero aquí terminé el segundo capítulo n.n.**_

* * *

**Notas;** Este fic es un **Ryo-Saku-Ryo. (no¬¬, no me refiero a Ryoma dos veces, si no una a Ryoga). y demás parejas acompañantes.**

**-**Los personajes no estarán en OOC de ese. (lo digo por los típicos que van dejando mensajitos por ello. Leñe, que es diversión escribir¬¬)

-Como todos mis fics: Tendrá lemon, pero en su **MOMENTO. **

-Los personajes no me pertenecen: **Son de Takeshi Konomi.**

**-NO **copien mi historia sin mi permiso, por favor.(que ya me ha pasado una vez TOT).

-Es un UA ó UA, Vamos, universo alterno n.n

-Me comprometo a intentar hacerlos más largos ;D.a menos que me suceda algo de repente.

-NO ES YAOI.

-COMO YA SABEN YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE, CONTINUO MIS HISTORIAS.Quien crea que NO, es que NO ME CONOCE¬¬.

**(Esto último me lo he visto obligada a ponerlo, gracias a alguien que dice que no se molesta en poner mi historia en alerta porque seguramente no la continuare¬¬. Eso me molestó sinceramente, puesto que SIEMPRE, cuando es su turno, la sigo. ¿o no es verdad? (A menos que me la borren como pasó con mi querido ginecólogo¬¬). Otra cosa a decir gracias a ese personaje¿Escribir por diversión? Sí. Pero, también me gusta saber qué opinan los lectores de lo que leen. No es tan difícil de entender.**

**Fic: Resumen:**

Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente, cansado de sus problemas con su familia, empresa y ex-secretaria. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tímida, de aspecto nada sexy, quería un nuevo trabajo como secretaria. Momoshiro Takeshi, abogado, echaba de menos a su antigüa novia, pero eso no impide que ayude a dos de sus mejores amigos. Así es como se conocen estos dos personajes y así, es como empieza su historia

Aviso:

Siempre suelo dejar intriga, así que prepárense. Es drama-romance aviso por las personas sensibles, luego no se me quejenXD.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_Sakuno Ryuzaki..._

Dejó descansar su barbilla sobre su muñeca distraidamente, tropezando ante su descuido y casi golpeando ésta contra la mesa de el comedor. Su hermano lo miró incrédulo, alzando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza en negatividad. Ahí tenía más puntos para pensar que su hermano pequeño lo veía como un tonto incompetente, entre otras cosas.

Fijó sus ojos en él, que terminaba por comer a desgana aquella tostada y remugaba sobre la comida japonesa. Frunció las cejas. Quizás debería de hablarle sobre la joven, saber si llegó a presentarse en las oficinas Echizen y, por una pura casualidad, Ryoma la aceptó. Tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo, al igual que por preguntarlo.

-Ayer estuvistes con las entrevistas de las secretarias, según creo recordar-. Comenzó llamando así la anteción de el menor-. Por casualidad... ¿Fue una joven algo perdida, de cabellos largos castaños, anteojos grandes y vestidos antigüos?

Ryoma pareció pensativo por un instante y negó con la cabeza, alzándose y dejando caer la servilleta sobre el plato vacio. Alzó una mano en despido y salió por la puerta. Ryoga no le creyó. Generalmente Ryoma terminaba por preguntar quién era la persona y después pensaba sobre esta. Era tan fácil que él olvidara el nombre de alguien. ¿A cuantas personas le había presentado ya millones de veces por su olvidadiza memoria? Demasiadas.

-Señor, tiene una llamada-. Informó una joven sirvienta con el teléfono en una vandeja-. Es su padre.

-¿Mi padre?-. Preguntó extrañado.

-Así es-. Afirmó la joven.

Tomó el auricular algo preocupado. Era raro que Nanjiro Echizen llamara tan temprano, pero si lo hacía, era efectivo o bien había estado bebiendo toda la noche, tan borracho, que llamaba para gritarles. Sin embargo, no fue así.

-Ajá... entiendo-. Afirmó tras escucharle atentamente-. Se lo cometaré a Ryoma. Es raro que os hallan llamado a vosotros por equivocación-. Se molestó frotándose el mentón. Entonces sonrió complacido-. Por cierto, papá... ¿Te suena de algo el apellido Ryuzaki?...

* * *

Cerró la puerta de el taxi y corrió hasta las grandes puertas, sorprendiéndose, jadeante, de ver la figura altiva que se encontraba ante ella, mirándola de reojo y algo sorprendido. El apuesto joven miró su reloj y negó con la cabeza, mientras que se obligó a sí misma a aferrarse a su abrigo por la mirada. 

-No le pagaré horas extras.

-No era esa mi intención-. Susurró con miedo.

Agachó su rostro, mientras que le observaba por encima de las monturas oscuras. Alto, de aparencia fuerte bajo aquel traje grisaceo, casi plateado, y una camisa prieta azulada. Era el encargado de abrir las puertas y por lo visto, se lo tomaba realmente en serio. Ryoma Echizen le parecía seco, duro, frio y demasiado directo. Todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor. Amable y galán. ¡Demonios¡Podría ser su secretaria perfectamente!

Sin embargo, no quería defraudar a Momoshiro. Se había esforzado mucho en conseguirle ese trabajo y no lo desperdiciaría. Su jefe no podía ser peor que Kaidoh o Atobe. Pero por esa misma razón, se había levantado más temprano de su constumbre y en lugar de coger el autobús, cogió un taxi para llegar antes y ser efectiva en su trabajo, y no llegar tarde, y él... ¡Él le decía que no le pagaría horas extras!

Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera recien despertado y de mal humor por ello. Recordó el consejo de Momoshiro sobre él, su respuesta al mal humor, y decidió no abrir la boca. Claro, que no sería difícil. Era demasiado vergonzosa como para querer mostrar interés en su salud o, peor, en si había dormido o no. Derepente la idea de que el hombre hubiera estado durmiendo con una mujer, cruzó su mente. Se llamó a sí misma estúpida por no pensarlo antes. Era un hombre sano y tanto estrés no era bueno para un hombre. Necesitaría desfogarse como fuera.

Y la cama era una buena opción para el género masculino.

Sus mejillas debieron de enrojecer y por un momento pensó que él podría leerle la mente y la miraría como una solterona pervertida. Pero es que era una solterona. Una solterona que por primera vez en su vida, se sentía atraida por el hermano mayor de su jefe.

-Café.

-¿Eh?

Se volvió hacia él, en el momento justo que el ascensor se detuvo y la hizo tambalearse ante la sorpresa y se agarró por pura inercia de la chaqueta grisacea. Él la observó y sin moverse, esperó, pese a que las puertas estaban ya abiertas, que ella se incorporara. Un dulce aroma a colonia y hombre, la inundó. Ryoma no usaba el mismo tipo que había sentido en Ryoga, era más... dulce y masculina.

-Quiero café-. Repitió andando ante ella a grandes zancadas-. Ya.

-Sí, señor.

Miró la entrada que sería como su despacho y en menos de un minuto, logró descubrir, tan solo con una mirada, dónde se encontraba cada objeto que necesitaria. Cuando encontró la cafetera, sin ni siquiera dejar lo que tenía entre sus manos, la preparó. Si Momoshiro tenía razón, lo que menos quería era que en su primer día la gritaran. Por ahora, pese a haber sido tajante, no la había dejado caer y tampoco, le había gritado. Repitiéndole las cosas con paciencia. ¿Cuanto duraría? Por supuesto, no se aprovecharía de ello.

Colocó sus cosas sobre un perchero y caminó hasta la dura mesa de granito brillante, cogiendo la agenda negra y el bolígrafo que descansaba sobre esta y observándola. Era la agenda de Ryoma Echizen y claro está, tendría que volver a encontrarse con él. Llamó a la puerta y tras escuchar un osco adelante, se adentró en la claridad de el despacho con olor a incienso perfumado, demasiado fuerte y pesado, que la obligó a arrugar su nariz en molestia.

Echizen se encontraba frente a un enorme fichero, rebuscando y maldiendo a la anterior secretaria. Al escucharla, la observó de reojo. Sakuno abrió las hojas y encontró al fecha señalada. Leyó atentamente y esperó, con la mirada clavada en la ancha espalda masculina. ¿Ryoga también sería tan ancho? Seguramente. Puede que hasta más que Ryoma, al ser el mayor.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó él mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh, sí!-. Recordó nerviosa por ser descubierta-. Tiene cita con el señor Takefumi esta tarde a las cuatro, a las siete otra con la señora Metiers. Y en la mañana al parecer, tiene, a las diez, reunión con los trabajadores... a las doce...-. Ahora casi maldijo ella misma-. No entiendo esta agenda-. Confesó en un suspiro.

-Ni yo-. Sentenció él-. Esa inutil-. Maldijo en voz alta.

Se acercó hasta ella, arrancándole la agenda de las manos y tirándola por la ventana abierta. Sakuno le miró asombrada y hasta sintió el reflejo de haber corrido para detenerle. Después, mientras aún seguía absorta en el suceso, él le dejó un billete de diez euros sobre su mano. Le miró, para alternar su ver en el billete.

-Ves a comprar otra ahora mismo-. Ordenó.

Ir a comprar una agenda. Aquella era la orden más tonta, por no decir estúpida, que había recibido nunca. Pero la siguió. Para su suerte, había una papelería justo frente a las oficinas y fue rápido. Cuando regresó, una sombra la alteró, obligándola reprimir un gemido de miedo en su boca y dándo varios pasos atrás. Su mano quedó presa de una más grande y cálida, reteniendo su huida y apremiándola a tranquilizarse.

-Buenos dias, señorita-. Saludó el hombre ante ella-. Quisiera ver a mi hermano, pero esperé hasta tener el honor de verla.

-Se... señorito Echizen-. Repitió lo que recordó de la secretaria de él mismo-. En..., en seguida le aviso-. Informó.

Dejó con torpeza la agenda sobre la mesa y presionó el botón que encendería el intercomunicador hasta el despacho. Un simple gruñido fue la respuesta que recibió.

-Señor, su hermano se encuentra aquí-. Habló atropelladamente.

-¿Qué?

Antes de que respondiera, la puerta se abrió brusca y la figura de Ryoma apareció tras esta. Sakuno los miró alternadamente y tal y como había pensado, Ryoga era más grande, apuesto, sonriente, alegre, guapo, atractivo, que su hermano. ¿Por qué no podía ser la secretaría de aquel monumento de hombre? Claro está, no podía negar que Ryoga tenía muchas cualidades que a Ryoga le podrían faltar, pero su inocente corazón estaba disparado hacia el hermano mayor.

* * *

Se había desecho de aquella agenda sin pensar. Era normal que su secretaría nueva se perdiera con las notas de la anterior y por ello, no lo soportó. Ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía. Se había roto los ojos buscando el maldito documento que necesitaba y cuando parecía que lo iba a encontrar, su hermano hizo aparición. El caso era raro. Ryoga nunca iba hasta su despacho si no era nada necesario para su interés. 

En la mañana parecía haber estado absorto en _algo_ y preguntó por su nueva secretaria. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que de nuevo, otra terminara cayendo en los brazos de su hermano y desertando por estar enamorada de Ryoga. Aunque, por lo que había visto y escuchado de Momoshiro, Sakuno no parecía capaz de hacer algo así. Casi rezó porque fuera así. No soportaría otra rueda de entrevista con mujeres vanas y falsas.

Y mira que la muchacha era extraña. Se sonrojaba demasiadas veces, parecía estar en su mundo de hadas, aunque era eficiente, torpe cuando no debía de serlo y tartamuda en nervios. Sacudió la cabeza. Era todo lo contrario de lo que a su hermano podría interesarle. Pero él estaba ahí. En su maldito día de trabajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó con necesidad de echarlo.

-Papá llamó nada más irte-. Declaró-. Dijo que los señores de la empresa Tezuka llamaron.

-¿Tezuka?-. Preguntó él asombrado.

-Sí-. Respondió Ryoga siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de Sakuno-. Es interesante...

-¿Esas empresas o la llamada?-. Preguntó interesado. Era bastante importante saber qué planeaban.

-Decía tu secretaria, pero como nunca te enteras de nada-. Suspiró Ryoga golpeándole el hombro-. Sobre la llamada, dijo que te enviarían un informe sobre su petición y que no entendía porqué razón se lo habían enviado a él. Aunque conociéndote, no creo que tardes en informarte por ti mismo.

Guardó silencio, intentando pensar. Hasta que la idea y el recuerdo de su anterior secretaria llegó a su mente. Le daría el número equivocado. Se frotó la sien con sus dedos y negó con la cabeza. Sintió el ruido de el café verterse y desvió su mirada hasta la derecha. Sakuno Ryuzaki se encargaba de servir dos tazas de café entre ellos dos. Pestañeó de asombro. ¡Era tan diminuta! Ellos dos la superaban de altura y anchura. Parecía una muñeca frágil y rompible.

Cierto que Ryoga Echizen era mucho más grande y alto que él, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás. Muchas de las mujeres que habían sido sus acompañantes de fiesta, o noches, eran más bajas y de cuerpo fráguiles. Pero esta joven, era demasiado. Quizás eran las grandes ropas, las grandes gafas, o su falta de personalidad fuerte, pero parecía que hasta un simple golpe de aire la rompería..

-Aquí tienen-. Dijo con voz miedosa-. Su café.

-Gracias-. Agradeció Ryoga tomando su taza-. ¿Y tu no tomarás?

-Gracias, pero no-. Se disculpó ahogando una mueca de asco-. No me gusta el café.

Y tal y como dijo esas dos simples frases, su rostro optó por un toque carmesí cuando su hermano la alavó, diciendo que así su boca no tendría mal sabor. Era cierto que el café era horrendo. A él tampoco le gustaba. Pero lo necesitaba para mantenerse despierto y en su puesto. Desde siempre había sido demasiado dormilón y no era de estrañar que fuera el primero en acostarse de toda su casa y el último en despertar.

Regresó hasta su despacho, con la taza de café humeante en una de sus manos y retomó su trabajo con los documentos. Tenía que acordarse de decirle a su secretaria que colocara todo de nuevo. Quizás sí que tendría que pagarle horas extras. Escuchó la voz de Ryoga, aún fuera de el despacho y arrugó la boca en una mueca de molestia. Sakuno tendría demasiado trabajo como para que él la estuviera molestando, además, Ryoga también tenía sus qué haceres.

Alzó el teléfono y tras marcar, esperó tono de llamada y la contestación prudente.

-Oficinas Tezuka¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos dias, quisiera hablar con Kunimitsu Tezuka-. Explicó con voz dura.

-Enseguida.

Pasaron tres minutos hasta que la dura y seria voz de el llamado contestó al teléfono.

-Señor Echizen-. Saludó con cortesía obligada-. Sentimos mucho el mal entendido.

-No-. Negó-. Fue culpa nuestra. De todas formas, en lugar de esperar su informe, quería ponerme en contacto con usted.

-Sí, me parece bien-. Agradeció sutilmente la otra voz-. Estaba preocupado, ya que su empresa quedó en ayudarnos.

-Y no me retiraré-. Declaró-. Es más. Nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de todo. Tan solo esperamos una buena salida por su parte. Nos aseguraremos de que el proyecto sea como usted quiere.

-Gracias. Da gusto invertir dinero en algo que realmente salga bien. Buenos dias.

Colgó el telefono de inmediato y se recostó sobre su silla, llevando la taza hasta su boca. Kunimitsu Tezuka era un hombre realmente importante, aunque no tanto como la familia Echizen. Tenía muy buenos conocimientos de donde invertir y donde no. Desde luego, las empresas Echizen era un gran pilar y sus proyectos con las otras empresas habían sido perfectos. Ryoma no aceptaba un fallo y Tezuka lo sabía. Por eso mismo lo eliguió.

-Bien hecho, pequeño-. Aplaudió su hermano.

Apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, lo observó. Arrugó las cejas, acercándose hasta él, asegurándose de que la puerta quedaba cerrada, y sentándose en una de las cómodas sillas.

-¿Por qué me has mentido, pequeño?-. Preguntó.

-¿Eh?

-Te pregunté sobre tu secretaria y me dijistes que no lo sabías.

Bufó. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasar por eso? Su hermano era experto en fastidiarle. Tanto en trabajo como en mujeres. Terminó de vaciar la taza y desvió la mirada hasta la puerta cerrada, arrugando el entrecejo. Quería observar el trabajo de su secretaria, por si se veía obligado a echarla si no daba frutos, no ha permitirle descansos mientras creía que él no la observaba. Pero algo dentro de él, le dijo que tal y como Takeshi le había dicho, Sakuno no se detendría a descansar como debería.

-¿Por qué has cerrado?-. Preguntó.

-Porque tengo algo que decirte sobre tu secretaria-. Explicó el mayor enderezándose en la silla-. Sakuno Ryuzaki. ¿Realmente no te suena ese nombre?

-No-. Negó desinteresado. ¿Qué le importaba si había aceptado por un amigo?

Ryoga bufó, sorviendo de su taza y mirándola atentamente por un instante, para devolver la mirada hacia su hermano.

-Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki-. Repitió como si fuera su conciencia. Suspiró al darse por vencido-. Tatsumoto Ryuzaki. Era el anterior dueño de todo esto, Ryoma. Antes de que papá se lo comprara. El hombre estaba enfermo y murió. Su mujer, Sumire Ryuzaki, heredó todo su dinero, ya que su hijo murió también. Sakuno, la joven que es tu secretaria, es la única heredera. ¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir?

Ryoma le miró atentamente. Ryuzaki. Ahora sí comprendía de donde le sonaba aquel nombre cuando lo escuchó y leyó. Alzó sus cejas en sorpresa y Ryoga sonrió ampliamente.

-Exacto-. Afirmó el mayor-. Esa mujer tiene más dinero que los tres Echizen juntos. Me gustaría saber porqué trabaja de secretaria. He concertado una visita con su abogado esta mañana, así que tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-. Preguntó extrañamente molesto.

Ryoga guardó silencio, mientras comenzó a jugar con la tela de sus pantalones, para mirarle con cierta tristeza.

-¿Sabes cual ha sido el trato de tu padre?-. Preguntó con sarcasmo. Ryoma negó-. Me dijo que era la última vez que me ayudaba gratis. Su cambio por las empresas, era que me casara.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago ante la mirada de su hermano mayor. Sabía algo de eso, pero creía que era ilógico. Ryoga ya era bastante mayor y que su padre quisiera que sentara la cabeza, le parecía bien, pero la mujer que viviera con él, terminaría sufriendo y lo que menos quería ahora, era que una de sus secretarias sufriera. Aquello retrasaría su trabajo y se vería obligado a cambiarse de nuevo de secretaria, por no decir que se despidiera ella misma de improvisto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ryuzaki?-. Preguntó.

-¿Cómo que qué?-. Exclamó asombrado Ryoga-. ¡La quiero a ella!-. Setenció.

Ryoma Echizen no era un hombre de sentimientos. Nunca había sentido ni le habían herido. Así como tampoco lo había hecho, al menos, dándose cuenta. ¡Si supiera cuantas mujeres habían llorado sangre por él! Era consciente de que su padre y hermano no eran trigo limpio y que harían lo que fuera para sacar dinero hasta de debajo de las piedras, si era necesario, jugarían fuerte. Sin importarle a quien se llevaran por delante.

-Bueno-. Dijo Ryoga alzándose-. Tengo una visita con su abogado, si me disculpas.

-Ryoga...-. Llamó en un acto reflejo, sin mirarle-. Yo de ti... no me metería con ella. Solo es un consejo.

Ryoga tan solo ladeó su mano en despedida, abriendo la puerta ante y él. Ryoma sabía que Ryoga no comprendería la razón de su consejo, pero estaba seguro que hacía bien en aconsejarle, aunque fuera de una forma tan improvista hasta para él mismo. Sakuno Ryuzaki, estaba más respaldada que el propio presidente.

* * *

Sus dedos se movieron sobre la mesa de su despacho, mientras que miró una vez más el reloj sobre la puerta. Finalmente, el timbre lo hizo dar un bote en la silla y acercase a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta. No le gustaba nada tener que recibir a ese hombre en su trabajo. Más, tras su llamada anterior. Quería hablar sobre Sakuno. Que Ryoga Echizen se interesara por la situación económica de Sakuno, en lugar de lo que esta guardaba debajo de sus faldas, era raro. No. Extraordinario. 

-Siento el retraso-. Se disculpó el altanero joven-. Pero el tráfico estaba insoportable. Demasiados coches.

-No se quejará. Las empresas Echizen tiene tres concesionarios por familiar-. Gruñó permitiéndole entrar-. ¿A qué se debe su visita, señor Echizen ¿Acaso mi cliente le ha hecho algo y quiere denunciarla?

-Todo lo contrario.

El corpulento joven se adentró en el gran despacho, observando atentamente a la joven secretaria. Takeshi tosió y señaló su despacho privado. Lo que le hacia falta ahora era que su siempre distraida secretaria perdiera sus cavales por él. Ryoga riendo, entró. Se acomodó a sus anchas y espero que Momoshiro se sentara, para empezar a explicar sus razones.

-Verá, siento curiosidad por saber si es cierto que la señorita Ryuzaki es heredera de una gran fortuna. ¿Por qué, si fuera así, estaría trabajando como secretaria nuestra?

-¿Está insinuando, que si Sakuno fuera una rica heredera, se metería en sus límites para hundirles?

-Algo así-. Afirmó Ryoga inclinándose hacia él-. ¿Estoy equivocado?

-En cuanto a la herencia, no-. Confesó-. Pero Sakuno jamás entró en vuestros límites con la intención que usted cree-. Se volvió y sacó una gran carpeta color beige-. Ella está allí porque su hermano me hizo el favor de aceptarla. Tiene una gran capacidad como secretaria, estudios de medicina animal y una inteligencia superior a los que todos se creen-. Extendió un papel sobre su mesa-. Este es el testamento de Sumire Ryuzaki. Tal y como puede observar, dejó en herencia todo a su nieta. La única descendiente con vida.

Ryoga lo tomó entre sus manos, observándolo con gran atención.

-El último párrafo escrito, cuenta la última voluntad de la mujer. No quería que Sakuno heredara nada, hasta casarse. Sakuno es una mujer rica, sí señor, pero desconoce que lo es-. Explicó Momoshiro-. Es más. Pese a que podría estar viviendo de lujo y preocuparse por la herencia de su abuela, le gusta más trabajar y estudiar. Es como una esponja, absorve todo en cuestión de segundos o minutos.  
-Pero su caracter la reprime-. Cuestionó Echizen.

-Así es-. Afirmó.

El mayor, entregó el folio tras revisarlo varias veces. Apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla y lo escrutó con sus ojos marrones, claros, de un toque rojizo. Momoshiro los encontró realmente parecidos a los de Sakuno. Solo que los de la castaña eran más dulces y brillantes. Cuanto más lo observaba, pese a parecerse a Ryoma, eran diferentes en totalidad.

-¿Por qué tanto interés, entonces?

-Porque me interesa-. Confesó Echizen sonriendo-. Quiero convertirla en mi prometida. Y no quiero que la gente se lanze contra ella. Quiero que pueda protegerse las espaldas.

-Ya veo...

-¿No tiene incoveniente?

-Siempre que ella acepte, no.

Aquello pareció relajar al visitante, que suspiró aliviado. Se ciñó el cinturón de su traje caro y le miró de nuevo.

-Mi hermano dijo que no me metiera con ella-. Contó inexpresivo-. Pero... esa joven realmente me gusta. Me interesa.

-Disculpe mi osadia-. Interrumpió Takeshi-. Pero, conozco a su hermano desde pequeños y muchas veces he estado en su casa. Siempre que le he visto, ha llevado las mujeres más... más exuberantes que he visto nunca. Sakuno no entra en esa definición.

-Es fácil hacerla entrar-. Respondió Ryoga sonriendo maliciosamente-. Será mi mujer y yo la cambiaré.

* * *

No podía creerse lo que había echo. En toda su vida, no se había atrevido, pero aquel hombre se había alzado con crueles intenciones y no podía permitir que aquello sucediera otra vez ante ella. Una vez pasó, pero otra vez, no. Se negaba a ello. Mantuvo agarrada la muñeca en la espalda de el agresor y clavó el cañón de su pistola sobre su sien, a la vez que miraba a la mujer que apuntaba con tembloroso pulso hacia ellos. 

-Suelte el arma-. Ordenó.

-¿¡Por qué... por qué tendría que hacerlo1?..., esto...¡Es un secuestro!

-Venga, por favor, mujer-. Exclamó con sarcasmo-. No podrás secuestrar nada si te mato. Baja el arma.

Al parecer, la mujer accedió. Dejó caer el arma en el suelo. Con avilidad conseguida, apresó las muñecas de el hombre con sus esposas y en rápidos movimientos, neutralizó a la fémina. Arrojó las armas en dos bolsas de plástico y se apartó unos mechones de la frente. Los pasajeros aplaudieron su valentía y lloraron al ser liberados. No podía creerse que volviera de regreso a America, de vacaciones, y tuviera que trabajar.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, la prensa y la policia se encontraba ahí. Intento resguardarse de las noticias, pero estas la hundieron con preguntas típicas, a las que en silencio, evadió. No sabía sí lo consiguió, pero al menos, cuando se adentró en su pequeño apartamento, pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

En la oscuridad, recorrió todo con la mirada, con la delgada espalda apoyada en la puerta. Suspiró, al notar bajo sus pies las muchas cartas y se removió el cabello ante la idea de que muchas no habían apuntado su dirección de Japón, si no que continuaban enviándoselas a America. Las recogió con fastidio y se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero negro, abriéndolas una por una, pero sin leer.

Movió su mano sobre el sofá y sus dedos tocaron sin querer el mando de la televisión, la cual, tras encenderse, mostró justamente, el atentado de secuestro contra el avión y sí, ella también salía. Se maldijo por dentro y menos de lo que creía, el teléfono sonó. Lo cogió con desgana y suspiró con cansancio.

-Ann Tachibana... Sí, mama, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada. Iré a verte mañana. No, no necesito comida. Gracias... adios.

Estaba segura de que después de su madre, su hermano y el resto de su familia llamaría. Volvió a centrarse en las cartas y halló una bastante interesante, que la hizo sonreir.

-Sakuno.

Había conocido a Sakuno por casualidades de la vida y le encantaba esa joven miedosa, tímida y tan frágil de caracter y cuerpo. En seguida se hicieron amigas y la defendió a cuerpo y alma. No le había dado su dirección nueva y seguramente, cansada de no recibir contestación, le escribió a un lugar seguro, contándole las últimas noticias. En esa, la informaba de su recien puesto en las empresas Echizen y cuando leyó el apellido, sintió una gran punzada en su pecho.

Echizen no podía hacer otra cosa que recordarle a él...

Pero en esos instantes, le preocupaba más Sakuno. Conocía a Echizen y no era una persona demasiado social. Sakuno se aterraba demasiado y Ryoma era capaz de herirla sin saberlo. Incluso de dejarla caer por unas escaleras sin darse cuenta. Despistado a más no poder. Lo más extraño de todo, es que ella la dejó estudiando veterinaria y ahora estaba de secretaria. No era lógico. ¿Por qué la había dejado que se fuera a esos lares?

Demonios. Todos y cada uno de los caminos la llevaban a su recuerdo. Hasta su departamento. Por más vueltas que quisiera darle, Takeshi Momoshiro estaba clavado en su piel. En cada uno de sus poros. Él había sido el comienzo y por más vueltas y engaños que quisiera darle a su corazón, quería que fuera el fin. Lo había amado como niña y lo amó como mujer, entregándole todo.

Pero se negaba a sí misma a concederse algo así. Le abandonó. Aunque él tampoco hizo intento de retenerla, tal y como ella deseaba. Esa, era la única prueba que necesitó para saber que él no la amaba. Que no le importó que se marchara. Y cumplió su sueño. Se convirtió en policia. Detective, para ser más exactos. Superó todas sus pruebas sin problemas y no dudó en detenerse en ese momento de su carrera, tranquila y sin riesgos de más. Había trabajado demasiado y ahora, disfrutaba de sus merecidas vacaciones.

Saltó sobre la moqueta y lanzó sus zapatos lo más lejos posible, para correr descalza hasta el baño. Quería ver como se estaba comportando Sakuno en su trabajo y sería mejor ir cuanto antes. El medio día empezaría pronto y quería invitarla a comer. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, preguntarle y saber. Además de intentar convencerla para que dejara las empresas Echizen.

* * *

Sacudió sus manos sobre sus caderas y dejó que las mangas suvidas hasta los codos, se deslizaran por sus delgados brazos, sonriendo ante su trabajo. Tal y como Echizen le había pedido, reordenó todos los inventarios, los archivadores y se encargó de contactar con las citas de aquel día para que no se metiera en lios innecesarios. 

En esos momentos, su jefe debía de encontrarse con los trabajadores de el mismo edificio, asegurándose de que las máquinas interiores de la corporación Echizen funcionaban correctamente. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al verle detenido en la puerta, con la mirada asombrada en su alrededor y una bolsa en su mano izquierda. Lo miró con curiosidad y hasta carraspeó para ser vista.

-Toma-. Dijo él saliendo de su estupefacción.

Sakuno tomó la bolsa con cuidado y miró el interior, mientras que él, tras tomar otra taza de café, se enterró en su despacho. Pestañeó y hasta una sonrisa de felicidad escapó de sus labios al ver el contenido. Botecitos diminutos de zumo y algunos croissant's. Apresó la bolsa contra su pecho y casi dio un salto diminuto sobre sus pies. Era la primera vez que uno de sus jefes tenía en cuenta que no soportaba el café.

-Ryuzaki.

-¡Sí, señor!

Dejó la bolsa sobre su mesa y se adentró en el despacho. Ryoma estaba situado en el centro, cruzado de brazos y la cabeza gacha. La mirada se posó sobre ella y un extremecimiento la recorrió.

-¿Qué desea, señor?-. Preguntó.

-Recordarte que tenemos mujer de la limpieza-. Gruñó.

Las doradas orbes de su jefe rodaron por la limpia habitación, que ella misma había limpiado y ordenado, y se detuvieron sobre las velas que ella misma se había atrevido a colocarle. Tenía un olor dulzón a jazmin. Temió por un instante que a él le desagradara, pero también había recordado que muchas de las visitas eran fumadores y era mejor tener velas antitabaco que oler el sucio aroma que terminaban dejando. Sin embargo, su jefe tan solo se acercó hasta ellas, inclinándose lo suficiente como para poder obtener un suspiro de aroma.

-Le gusta el jazmín¿señor? Si quiere lo cambio por el anterior...

-No-. Negó-, déjalo.

Fue hasta su asiento, observado por ella con atención. Había dejado descansando su chaqueta sobre el negro sofá y la camisa parecía perfectamente ajustada a su cuerpo, mostrando los grandes hombros y perdiéndose en su cadera. No llevaba corbarta y dos botones superiores dejaban ver su cuello, masculino y bastante atractivo. Suspiró. Ryoga, sin embargo, mostraba siempre una oscura corbata negra atada a su cuello, impidiendo que se le viera.

-Ryuzaki-. Repitió la voz ruda.

-¡Ah, Perdón!-. Exclamó acercándose hasta la mesa-. ¿Qué desea?

-Fotocopia estos informes y guardalos. Llama al resturante y pídeme la comida.

Afirmó, tomó los papeles y pensó por un instante.

-¿Qué restaurante?

Él suspiró y señaló su espalda mientras que miraba otros documentos con gran atención. Sakuno se acercó, para poder ver mejor el letrero de el restaurante.

-Si no ves, quítate las gafas.

-¿Eh?-. Exclamó asustada-. Sí... sí que veo con ellas... si no viera... no las llevaría y...-. Suspiró con urgencia-. ¿¡Qué desea para comer!?

Se asustó al ver que el fruncía el ceño y se frotaba el oido con uno de sus dedos. Su mirada le avisó que no le gustaban los gritos, pero es que el tema de las gafas, la ponía realmente nerviosa. Era su defensa. Su careta ante los demás. Y ocultaban sus enormes ojos que tanto decía Atobe que le gustaban.

-Lo que quieras-. Zanjó ante el asunto de la comida.

-Sí, señor...

Regresó hasta su asiento y casi como un robot, demandó la comida. Tan solo esperaba que le gustara. Tenía gustos raros y justos a la hora de comer fuera. Prefería cocinarla ella misma, por eso, era algo torpe a la hora de pedir algo. Fotocopió los papeles y los archivó, llevándole a él los usados. Ryoma era serio y se concentraba demasiado en el trabajo, como para pensar en que algún momento estuviera relajado. Si entraba, ya alzaba la cabeza para mirarla y enseguida, la escondía en su tarea.

Lo mismo sucedía con las llamadas. Si hablaba por el intercomunicador, no tardaba nada en contestarle. Siempre alerta a cualquier cosa, y antes de que ella le informara de una cita, él ya estaba más que preparado, con la chaqueta puesta y la carpeta entre sus manos. Al parecer, había tenido tantos problemas con sus anteriores secretarias, que ya no se fiaba.

Cuando la comida llegó, la llevó hasta la pequeña mesa que descansaba en el despacho de el hombre, preparándole una improvisada mesa. Ryoma la miró de reojo y afirmó antes de que le dijera que ya estaba listo. En el momento en que el hombre colocaba sus posaderas sobre el cómodo sofá, unos golpes finos retumbaron en la puerta.

-Llego apunto para comer.

Se tensó sobre sus pequeños tacones y se volvió, con los ojos brillantes. Ryoma esbozó un gruñido y comenzó a comer.

-¿Qué no piensas invitarme?.

-No.

-Me da igual, no he venido a verte a ti. Sakuno, cuanto tiempo.

-¡Ann!-. Exclamó esta abalanzándose sobre ella.

No podía creer que fuera cierto, pero así era. Ann Tachibana había regresado de Japón y estaba detenida como una reina ante ellos dos, con la mitad de su cuerpo recargada sobre el filo de la puerta y de brazos cruzados. Sin embargo, cuando la abrazo, fue contestada con otro fuerte apretón. Ann casi la aplastaba. Según le había contado Takeshi, el hermano mayor de Ann era experto en técnicas de lucha. Artes marciales y por lo tanto, Ann aprendió a defenderse, por supuesto, su trabajo como policia ejercitó más su fuerza. Sin embargo, no había perdido su femenidad.

-¡Te eché mucho de menos!-. Exclamó escondiéndose en su hombro-. ¡Oh, Ann!

-Yo también, Sakuno-. Señaló su compañera-. Y me pregunto; ¿qué haces trabajando para Echizen?

Sakuno parpadeó por un instante, y con toda la inocencia de el mundo, lo dijo.

-Takeshi fue quien me ayudó-. Rebeló-. Gracias a él tengo este trabajo.

Ann la miró con angustia, para desviar su mirada hasta el hombre que continuaba comiendo, ignorándolas por completo. Los ojos azulados parecían tener impulsos de llorar, pero era reprimidos. Ann se apartó un corto mechón castaño rubio de su rostro, escondiéndolo tras su cabeza y sonrió forzada.

-Momoshiro continua siendo un trozo de pan.

Esta vez, su jefe sí se alzó y la observó con una mirada desaprovadora. Sakuno se estremeció entre ellos. Ann golpeó sus hombros, desviando la mirada de Ryoma y centrándose en ella.

-¿Ya es la hora de que te vallas a comer?-. Preguntó.

-Umm-. Revisó su reloj y negó con la cabeza-. Me queda media hora.

-Oh...

-Puedes irte-. Dijo Echizen abriendo una lata de fanta-. Has venido antes y trabajado. Vete.

-Muy bien-. Aceptó rápidamente Ann-. ¡Vamos, Sakuno, antes de que se arrepienta!

Entre risas, ambas cruzaron la calle y se adentraron en el mismo japonés que Ryoma había pedido la comida. Tras pedir ellas algo, Ann la miró por entero, arrugando las cejas en tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó con tu atuendo¿Has robado una tienda de antigüedad?

-¡Oh, Ann!-. Suspiró con tristeza. Bajó la voz para confesar-. Uno de mis jefes me besó y me aterrorizé. Desde entonces, cambié.

-Pues ya puedes ir volviendo a como eras antes, que Echizen ni se enterará de que has cambiado. Ese hombre es más... ¿Despistado?-. Ann rió divertida-. En serio, Sakuno. Eres demasiado preciosa como para esconderte tras esas grandes ropas y gafas que ni necesitas. ¿Es que no piensas casarte nunca?, venga¿No te gusta nadie?

Como un rayo, el rostro sonriente de Ryoga Echizen cruzó su mente y sus mejillas tomaron el color maduro de un tomate. Ann sonrió maliciosa. Podía leerla como un libro abierto y Sakuno sabía que no cesaría de hacer preguntas hasta el último momento en que se lo sacara, así que era mejor dejar las cosas claras cuanto antes.

-Quien... quien me gusta es imposible-. Comentó-. Él... nunca podrá fijarse en mi.

-Con ese atuendo...

-¡No! Mi atuendo no tiene nada que ver-. Se defendió, aunque por dentro creía que sí-. Es que... él...

-¿Quién es?-. Preguntó con preocupación la joven-. ¡Oh, dios¡No me digas que te has enamorado de Ryoma!

-No, no-. Negó rápidamente-. Es... Ryoga Echizen...

-¿De Ryoga?

El grito acalló a las personas que tranquilamente comían y ella deseó que la tierra la tragara. Ann se había incorporado y la mirada sorprendida, hasta con una mueca de incredulidad. Afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo señas con su mano para que la castaña se sentara, lo cual hizo, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos y negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-No, corazón, no-. Negó mirándola con tristeza-. ¿Por qué de todos has tenido que enamorarte de ese hombre?

Sakuno siempre había sido una persona totalmente confusa en según que cosas, hambrienta de conocimiento, de forma tan sutil, que tan solo unas cuantas personas se podrían haber dado cuenta. Por esa misma razón, sentía la necesidad de saber porqué no podía enamorarse de Ryoga Echizen y sí, al parecer de Ann, de Ryoma Echizen. ¿Por qué enamorarse de el último era divertido, y, desastroso de el primero?

-Sakuno, ese hombre, es un mujeriego-. Explicó Ann seriamente-. A la primera de cambio, te estará poniendo los cuernos. Tu no te mereces algo así.

* * *

Se adentró en su despacho y se detuvo al ver la figura de aquel hombre, recostada sobre la mesa y cubriendo por completo el delgado cuerpo de su secretaria. Tosió y ambos se separaron con naturalidad. Unos ojos azulados le miraron con extrañeza y no tardó nada en descubrir de quien se trataba. Miró de reojo a su secretaria, que se removía nerviosa sobre su silla y se apresuró a entregarle el correo. 

-Señor Fuji¿qué le trae por aquí?-. Preguntó recogiendo con una sonrisa las cartas-. No creo que tuvieramos una cita.

-Exactamente, señor Echizen-. Afirmó el hombre-. Por eso mismo, estaba intentando que su secretaria me colara. Pero es una joven demasiado tozuda. Ni insinuándome conseguiría nada.

-Es que al parecer, ya tiene a alguien-. Explicó divertido Ryoga-. Kurumi es una mujer de temperamento y fiel al hombre que ama. Es agradable. Pero, dígame¿qué desea de mi?

-Verá, no es nada importante, pero quería saber cómo van los adelantos con el hospital.

-Oh, por supuesto-. Recordó Ryoga-. Mi hermano desgraciadamente, no está. Pero espero servirle.

-Ya hablaré con Ryoma en otra ocasión-. Aceptó el castaño.

Ryoga lo condujo hasta su despacho y Kurumi le dejó una gran carpeta frente a él. Hizo una leve reverencia ante ambos y se marchó, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos hombres. Ryoga podría jurar que había visto más que un simple coqueteo, pero no quería meterse más hallá. Si Kurumi accedía a engañar al hombre por el que no se había lanzado a su brazos, por Shyusuke fuji, adelante. No se lo impediría.

Fuji era un buen hombre, aunque le gustaba ciertas cosas de masoquismo, por eso mismo, era productor de las campañas más grandes de elementos privados de sadomasoquismo sexual. Y no lo ocultaba. Pero un hombre capaz de crear algo así, también era capaz de trabajar junto a los Echizen en la construcción primorcial de un hospital para niños con cancer.

Abrió la carpeta y tras buscar el documento que necesitaba, se lo extendió a Fuji, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Es extraño, puesto que usted tendría que haber recibido otro.

-Sí, pero el mio es atrasado-. Reflexionó Fuji-. Por eso mismo, quería saber si tendría problemas con correos o si ustedes no habían recibido notificación. Entregé la misma cantidad de dinero, Echizen-. Explicó entregándole el papel-. No quiero que me... ¿Tangen¿Es esa una palabra demasiado difícil para usted?

-No, señor-. Rió divertido-. A nadie nos gusta que nos estafen. Puedo hacerle una fotocopio, si lo desea.

-Por favor.

Se alzó y entregó los papeles a Kurumi. Fuji los observó con atención. Notaba su mirada sobre ellos y cuando se atrevió a colocar una mano en la cintura de su secretaria, Shyusuke sonrió maliciosamente, apresando entre sus manos los reposabrazos de la silla, y cuando regresó, sentía que estaba apunto de comerselo o golpearlo. Sonrió sastifecho. Kurumi había conseguido que el hombre estuviera en sus pies. Y no un hombre cualquiera. Fuji Shyusuke, ni más ni menos.

-Aquí tiene-. Dijo extendiéndole el papel fotocopiado-. Espero que esto apacigüe sus dudas.

-Por supuesto-. Afirmó este-. Dígame¿le molestaría que me llevara a su secretaria a cenar, antes de la hora?

-Para nada-. Rió fuertemente-. Es más, se la concedo con mucho gusto, pues yo también tengo otros planes necesarios.

Sin esperar nada más de él, Fuji se alzó, habló con Kurumi y esta, tras despedirse de él, accedió a la compañia de el castaño. Ahora le tocaba a él. Revisó la hora en el reloj. Ryoma solía marcharse a las siete y media y seguramente, Sakuno le seguiría. El último en cerrar era el portero. No le había costado demasiado encontrar la dirección de la castaña y sonrió para sus adentros cuando pensó en la cara de asombro que pondría la joven al verle.

Por supuesto, no podía llegar y anunciarle que deseaba que fuera su esposa. No. Tendría que ir lentamente y por la forma de caracter de la joven, no sería fácil ni tampoco difícil. No había levantado sospechas en el abogado de la chica y al parecer, quedó hasta sastifecho siempre y cuando, ella aceptara, y ahí es donde él quería llegar. Las mujeres siempre terminaban a sus pies y estaba seguro de que los sonrojos no eran por el ignorante de su hermano.

Un ignorante que por un momento, le había dado miedo. Ryoma no era de los que daban consejos, al contrario, se los guardaba para sí mismo. Tan solo amenazaba con la mirada y listos. Por eso mismo, que hablara, era malo. Pero no había percibido gran interés en la joven, más hallá de su trabajo, así que no habría problema y si lo hubiera, igualmente continuaría. No podía permitirse ni perder ante su hermano.

Pero como éste no era el caso, iría pasito a pasito.

* * *

Dejó caer los zapatos a un lado de la entrada y acarició el perlado manto de su gato, que la recibió nada más llegar, maullando por hambre. 

-Perdona, _gold_, no pude venir a comer-. Se disculpó con el felino-. Siento lo de tu comida. Te daré ración extra.

Su apartamento era de lo más pequeño. Una habitación usada de dormitorio, un gran salón cocina, un baño completo y un simple lavadero. Para ella y su gato, le bastaba. Lo consiguió gracias a la venta de la anterior casa, donde se instalaba con su abuela ya difunta. Le sobró dinero y se encargó de guardarlo para los días venideros sin trabajo. La soledad la atormentaba un poco, y así fue como _gold_ cayó en sus brazos. El gato al principio resultó ser arisco, pero lentamente, se conocieron ambos.

Mientras acariciaba de nuevo al gato, que disgustaba su jugosa y ansiada comida de su pequeño platito de metal, pensó en la comida con Ann. Esta se había puesto demasiado pálida ante su confesión y deseó por todos los medios sacarle de su cabeza la imagen de Ryoga Echizen. Lo había acusado de mujeriego, traidor y mentiroso. Pero ella creía que no. Algo más tenía que haber detrás de esos comentarios.

Ryoga Echizen, se mostró demasiado amable con ella cuando se perdió y no dudó en dejarle claro el caracter de su hermano. Incluso se interesó en ella por no tomar café. Fueron dos simples cosas, pero muchos otros hombres no le habían prestado la mera atención. Incluso se dignó a mantener una corta conversación con ella y alagarla como mujer. No. Ni hablar.

Mientras debatía entre si odiarle, como le había aconsejado Ann, o no odiarle, se duchó. Le gustaba pasar varios minutos en remojo, perfumar su cuerpo y cabellos. Su piel morena quedaba siempre cubierta por la densa capa de jabón y los ligeros toques a perfume de las bolitas de aceite. Le gustaba las de color rojizo y su piel siempre quedaba suave y tensa.

Cerró los ojos, con claras intenciones de relajarse, mientras se pasaba sus manos por sus brazos y piernas, masajeándose la piel con suavidad. Pese a lo que muchas mujeres podrían hacer en esos momentos, como masturbarse, ella no había sentido nunca esa necesidad, ni siquiera se atrevió cuando el recuerdo de Ryoga volvió a su mente. ¿¡Cómo le miraría después a la cara si hacia algo así!? Además, eso no iba con ella. ¿Acariciarse a sí misma? No. ¡Ni pensarlo!

Se alzó, abrazándose sus piernas y suspiró. Gracias a Takeshi había conseguido trabajar en un lugar que realmente le gustaba. El silencio de Echizen aveces era atemorizante, pero se podía pasar por los pocos detalles que tenía. Seguramente, traerle los croissant's y el zumo, fue puro instinto y no lo debió de pensar. También parecía haber deseado y rogado, cambiar el olor de el despacho que había dejado su anterior secretaria. Y ya, casi parecía que el hombre se echaría a llorar cuando vió todo tan recogido y perfectamente colocado.

Incluso, cuando regresó tras su comida con Ann, vio que la comida había sido completamente vaciada de sus cacharros y él dormitaba unos momentos en el sofá, estirado cuando largo era y casi sin caber en él, ya que sus largas piernas parecían salir con necesidad de el borde de el mueble. Lo había arropado con su propia chaqueta y cuando él se despertó, la dejó sobre su cabeza al salir de el despacho, sin mirarla, sin darle las gracias. Pero ella sonrió y dejó su abrigo de nuevo en el perchero.

El timbre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y hacer reaccionar su cuerpo al agua helada. Se alzó, buscando el albornoz más cercano y mojando el piso, con torpeza y riesgos de caerse, abrió la puerta. Su cuerpo se quedó helado a más no poder y hasta tembló al instante.

-Señor... Echizen.

-Ryoga está mejor. Espero que no le abrás a todo el mundo la puerta de ese modo.

Llevó una mano hasta su boca, mientras con la otra intentaba cerrar lo más que su cuerpo permitia, el albornoz. Ryoga se hechó a reir.

-Por favor, si le das más vueltas al albornoz, es que eres un palillo andante.

Sakuno se miró, parpadeando. Ni ella misma podía creer posible que estuviera enrollada por dos veces a la rojiza tela caliente y húmeda de algodón gordo. Tragó saliva y con el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, le dió permiso para que entrara. Fue entonces cuando un lijero olor a comida china le golpeó la nariz.

-Si no te molesta, me pido palillos para cenar.

Otra sonrisa más escapó de los labios de el atractivo hombre y sus mejillas ardieron. Cerró la puerta tras ella y señaló la cocina.

-Si... si me disculpas...

-Claro, adelante-. Aceptó él.

Cuando se escondió dentro de su habitación, creyó que sus rodillas no soportarían sus cincuenta kilos. Era imposible, pero era real. Ryoga Echizen estaba esperando a que ella regresara, en su piso, no. En su cocina. Con comida. Con hambre y con sonrisas seductoras y letales. Se vistió rápidamente. Por supuesto, no olvidaría sus grandes ropas y poco sensuales. Las grandes gafas se amoldaron sobre su nariz y tras cepillar su largo cabello húmedo, maldijo tenerlo tan viciado. Cuando regresó, la mesa estaba puesta y la comida servida.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Te molesta que me haya adelantado?-. Preguntó el hombre apareciendo detrás de ella-. No creo que por ser el invitado, tenga que quedarme sentado mientras me sirves la cena.

-No...-. Negó perdida. No era lo que a ella le habían enseñado.

-Sientate, por favor. Tengo un hambre de perros.

La acomodó en la silla caballerosamente y sin esperar, se sentó junto a ella. En lentitud y silencio, comenzaron a comer. Se sentía avergonzada. No solo estaba el hombre que ocupaba mayor parte de sus pensamientos con ella, si no que además, la había visto casi desnuda, sin gafas, sin caparazón.

-No deberías de abrir la puerta así-. Aconsejó él-. Cualquier otro hombre se habría lanzado sobre ti y ahora mismo, solo Dios sabe que te estaría haciendo. Me moriría de celos.

-Lo siento...-. Se disculpó inocentemente.

-Venga, venga. No te alteres. No he venido para eso.

Le miró con interés pintado en su rostro y él volvió a reir. Alargó su mano grande y con olor a comida, para quitarle un trozo de espaggetty mal intencionado que se quedó sobre la comisura de sus labios. El contacto de aquellos dedos la estremeció por completo. Él mantuvo la mano ahí, mirando su rostro sin cesar, mientras que ella variaba su mirada de la mano, hasta sus ojos. Finalmente, divertido por su nerviosismo, la apartó, comiendo el trozo de pasta. Ella le miró perpleja. Generalmente, alguien, quien fuera que se atreviera a tener ese gesto, lo tiraría de inmediato.

Aguantándose su vergüenza e intentando que no la dominaran los nervios, preguntó:

-Entonces...¿a qué ha venido?

El rostro masculino se volvió con claras sensaciones de tensed y Sakuno comenzó a creer que no había hecho bien en preguntar. Sin embargo, una fugaz sonrisa escapó de los labios de Ryoga, acomodándose en la dura silla de madera vieja.

-Quiero conocerte más-. Explicó con voz suave-. Tengo ya una edad, Sakuno, en la que quiero centrarme en una sola mujer. Y esa mujer, querida, eres tu.

Esta vez, su corazón parecía estar apunto de salir de su pecho. Estaba emocionada, avergonzada y feliz. No entendía bien esas palabras, pero valían la pena oirlas de aquella sensual boca que sonreía con orgullo. Sus manos le sudaban y las piernas temblaban por sí solas. Había sido de mente imaginaria, así como una esponja que absorvía de todo, pero nunca se había imaginado aquella extraña confesión. Él parecía estar a sus anchas, mientras que ella se moría de la vergüenza.

-Apartir de ahora, si no te molesta, estaré rondándote. Te llevaré a desayunar, comer, ect. ¿Te parece bien?

-...

-¿Sakuno?

-¡Sí!-. Exclamó sorprendida-. Lo... lo siento-. Murmuró escondiendo un mechón tras su oreja-. Es que... es la primera vez que alguien...

-¿Quieres decir que...-. Se inclinó sobre ella, embriagándola con su perfume y aroma propio masculino-..., eres virgen?

-Yo...

Su cuerpo no dejó de temblar, si no que se intensificó ante esa pregunta. Sí. Lo era. Demasiado virgen. Demasiado puritana. Muchas cosas que veía en la calle la exaltaban y sorprendía. Incluso cuando, antes, estaba con Ann y Momoshiro y se despedian ante ella con un simple y corto beso, ella se moría de la vergüenza. Nunca había conocido a un hombre. Jamás. No había sido tocada y eso, le daba miedo. Terror. Pero él solo sonrió, rozando su mejilla con sus dedos.

-No te preocupes-. Tranquilizó Ryoga Echizen-. No te forzaré a nada. Ahora, si me disculpas-. Dijo alzándose-. Será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar. Mañana vendré a buscarte a las siete para ir a desayunar. Creo que entras a las ocho a trabajar para mi hermano¿no es así?

-Sí.

-Bien. Entonces, a las siete.

Sakuno no se movió de la silla, hasta que sintió la puerta cerrarse. _Gold_, que había permanecido apartado y con miradas furiosas hacia el hombre, regresó junto a su ama, despertándola y guiándola hasta la puerta. Sakuno cerró, asegurándose que nadie lograra entrar sin ser invitado. _Gold_ era un gato, pero casi parecía un perro. No era de extrañar que se mantuviera alejado, puesto que era la primera vez, aparte de Momoshiro, que un hombre entraba en su casa. Ni siquiera el cartero lo había hecho.

Cuando finalmente se estabilizó sobre su cama, rodó por las rojizas sábanas sin poder dormir. Se sentía en una burbuja mágica y derepente, se preguntó cuando la romperían.

* * *

-Genial, primero el mayor y ahora el pequeño-. Bramó cerrando la puerta tras el hombre-. ¿Qué quieres? 

-¿Estás de mal humor?-. Preguntó el visitante con una sonrisa triunfal-. ¿Qué quería mi hermano¿Contratarte?

-No. Me hizo preguntas sobre Sakuno, al parecer se siente atraido por ella.

Momoshiro se dejó caer sobre la silla cercana y terminó de deborar las hamburguesas que descansaban sobre la mesa, mientras que Ryoma Echizen le observaba en silencio. Su hermano había comenzado a moverse y no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, aunque le hiciera daño a la chica. Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofares y le miró de reojo. Tenía que contarle que había visto a Ann, pero era algo que no estaba en su naturaleza de hacer. Todos sabían que dentro de el trabajo tenía una cara y fuera, otra. Callada, tranquila, igual de fria e incluso más dura. Hasta podía pasarse horas sin hablar y solo con monosílabos. ¿Quién lograría romper ese silencio? A veces Takeshi conseguía algo, pero no era nada de el otro mundo.

Sin embargo, sus problemas por explicarselo, lo rompió la televisión. Momoshiro no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, hasta descuidó la hamburguesa, que cayó sobre su pierna izquierda al resbalar de sus dedos.

-Ann-. Murmuró.

-Así es. Está en japón-. Dijo-. Ha estado en mi oficina.

-¿¡Por qué no me lo has dicho!?-. Exigió el hombre-. ¡Tu y tus malditos silencios¡Echizen, tienes que aprender que a veces es mejor hablar que callar!

Él tan solo guardó silencio y Takeshi se sintió culpable. Limpio con desconcierto su ropa y tiró la comida de el suelo. Su corazón parecía haber sido apresado dentro de un molde estrecho y aplastado. Ann había conseguido su sueño de ser policía y estaba tan capacitada como para impedir un secuestro. Sonrió, orgulloso por ello, pero... si había regresado, podría haber ido a verle, en lugar de a Echizen.

-Conoce a Sakuno-. Interrumpió sus pensamientos el empresario.

Lo miró de soslayo. Cierto era que Echizen era callado y hablaba cuando no debía. Pero.. también era bueno a veces, sintiendo lo que le preocupaba. Se había cegado tanto, que no había pensado en Sakuno. Ellas eran amigas y no era difícil pensar que Ann fuera a verla. Sabía que ambas se querían mucho y estaba unidas. Pero eso no quitaba su angustia. Sentía deseos de echarse una chaqueta y correr hasta su casa, aporrear la puerta y exiguirle una explicación.

Sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía, empeoraría las cosas. Estaba demasiado excitado y furioso. Lo mejor sería calmarse y pensar con frialdad. Quizás, Ryoma, había pensado que ya había visto anteriormente las noticias y por ello fue a verle. Mas él no había tenido tiempo de verlas. Estaba demasiado ocupado, más bien porque él quería, pero era necesario para no pensar en lo que en esos momentos hacia. Ann ocuparía al cien por ciento de su tiempo.

-Echizen-. Llamó. Éste le miró-. Gracias. Gracias por venir. Gracias por lo de Sakuno. Hablando de eso-. Le interesaba saber-. ¿Qué tal con ella?

-Bien.

-¿Es mejor que las demás?

-Sí...

Takeshi sonrió ampliamente. Como un padre orgulloso de su hija. Era normal que Sakuno fuera buena y la mejor de todas las secretarias que él habría tenido. Era conocido por él mismo el nivel de inteligencia de la joven. Lo que perdía en sus fallos de día a día, lo ganaba con su hambrienta mente. Y por supuesto, en su querido amigo también se notaba. Echizen estaba mucho más relajado que de constumbre. Ni siquiera llevaba su mal estar de días atrás. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle qué había hecho Sakuno, pero sabía que Ryoma no se lo explicaría.

-Ryoma-. Murmuró pensativo-. Solo te pido una cosa. Como amigo, o hermano que es lo que más me siento de ella. Cuídala. No sé que demonios pasa entre ustedes, pero que tu hermano se fije en ella... me da mala espina.

El rostro de el peliverde se volvió rudo de nuevo y con malestar asegurado. Takeshi sabía que Ryoma no estaba celoso, ni mucho menos, pero sí preocupado. No era la primera vez que una de sus secretarias terminaban liándose con Ryoga Echizen o enamorándose de él mismo. Pero ambos hombres sabían que no podrían hacer nada. La decisión, era de Sakuno Ryuzaki.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bien, pues hasta aquí llegó el siguiente capítulo n.n

Como ven yo no dejo mis historias¬¬, lo digo para las personas que dijero que sí.

Pero bueno.

Muchas gracias a las personas que deseaban que continuara y como agradecimiento,

aquí tiene el capítulo n.n

Y tal y como prometí, largo :3

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo:3


	3. Capítulo dos

**¡Hola!**

**Siento la tardanza. Tengo problemas con mi computadora y tardaré un poco más en actualizar T.T Pero lo haré n.n. Tengo que darle millones de gracias a Jacky por colgarme los capis T.T.**

**En fin... Al capi que toca n.n. Antes, como siempre, la nota:**

**Notas;** Este fic es un **Ryo-Saku-Ryo. (no¬¬, no me refiero a Ryoma dos veces, si no una a Ryoga). y demás parejas acompañantes.**

**-**Los personajes no estarán en OOC de ese. (lo digo por los típicos que van dejando mensajitos por ello. Leñe, que es diversión escribir¬¬)

-Como todos mis fics: Tendrá lemon, pero en su **MOMENTO. **

-Los personajes no me pertenecen: **Son de Takeshi Konomi.**

**-NO **copien mi historia sin mi permiso, por favor.(que ya me ha pasado una vez TOT).

-Es un UA ó AU, Vamos, universo alterno n.n

-Me comprometo a intentar hacerlos más largos ;D.a menos que me suceda algo de repente.

-NO ES YAOI.

-COMO YA SABEN YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE, CONTINUO MIS HISTORIAS.Quien crea que NO, es que NO ME CONOCE¬¬.

**(Esto último me lo he visto obligada a ponerlo, gracias a alguien que dice que no se molesta en poner mi historia en alerta porque seguramente no la continuare¬¬. Eso me molestó sinceramente, puesto que SIEMPRE, cuando es su turno, la sigo. ¿o no es verdad? (A menos que me la borren como pasó con mi querido ginecólogo¬¬). Otra cosa a decir gracias a ese personaje¿Escribir por diversión? Sí. Pero, también me gusta saber qué opinan los lectores de lo que leen. No es tan difícil de entender.**

**Fic: Resumen:**

Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente, cansado de sus problemas con su familia, empresa y ex-secretaria. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tímida, de aspecto nada sexy, quería un nuevo trabajo como secretaria. Momoshiro Takeshi, abogado, echaba de menos a su antigüa novia, pero eso no impide que ayude a dos de sus mejores amigos. Así es como se conocen estos dos personajes y así, es como empieza su historia

Aviso:

Siempre suelo dejar intriga, así que prepárense. Es drama-romance aviso por las personas sensibles, luego no se me quejenXD.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Las ojeras debían de ser grandes, pero no fue así. Le dio millones de gracias a su piel que por primera vez parecía agusto con ella y no le había afectado la noche en vela que había pasado. _Gold_ bostezó desde las sábanas y la miró con intriga. Cualquier persona que la conociera, podría decir que estaba totalmente diferente. Y no era de extrañar. ¿Desde cuando ella encendía la radio nada más despertarse y cantaba alguna canción moderna? Nunca.

Tras terminar su acicalamiento, dejó el tazón de constumbre con leche fresca para _Gold_, el cual no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar la calideza de las sábanas, ni siquiera, cuando su ama protestó para hacer la cama. Entonces sí accedió. Sakuno rió por sus molestos gestos de protesta, pero sabía con precisión que el gato sí la quería. Más que ningún humano.

La puerta centró ahora toda su atención. Tragó saliva y se revisó en espejo. Tras asegurarse que las gafas esta vez no faltaban a su atuendo, se acercó para abrir. La sonrisa de Ryoga Echizen se dejó ver al instante.

-¿Lista?

-Lista-. Afirmó-. Muchas gracias por todo, Señor Echizen.

-Ryoga, te dije que Ryoga-. Bufó este esperándola-. Señor me hace ser más viejo aún. A mi hermano no le importa porque todavía es joven, pero yo ya tengo una edad.

Sakuno rió. Permitió que la masculina mano accediera hasta su cintura mientras caminaban por las anchas calles para encontrar el coche de Echizen y cuando esta se alejó para descansar junto a la contraria sobre el volante, sintió deseos de exiguirle que volviera a tocarla. Aquella mano le quemaba. Igual que la noche anterior había quemado sobre su comisura labial. Suspiro e intento concentrarse en la conversación.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó Ryoga sonriendo-. ¿Dónde deseas desayunar? Tenemos dos opciones que son deliciosas: Una cercana a las oficinas Echizen de mi hermano o una cerca de las mias.

-Si no le molesta...

-Sí que me molesta-. Gruñó él frunciendo el ceño-. Deja de llamarme de Usted, Sakuno. O cada vez que lo hagas te besaré-. Rió acto seguido al ver el puchero inocente de su rostro-. ¡Oh, por favor!-. Exclamó-. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacerte algo así?

-Discul... Perdón.

Se sentía avergonzada. No era que le viera capaz¡Es que lo había deseado! Hasta sentía la necesidad de volver a llamarlo de Usted. ¡Demonios! Se estaba comportando de forma extraña. Ni siquiera cuando demandó el desayuno logró dejar de pensar en qué sentiría al ser besada por Echizen. Se obligó a sí misma a olvidarlo y se centró en el trabajo que tendría que hacer nada más llegar. Ryoga, que había estado fuera unos instantes, se adentró con su sonrisa electrizante.

-Sakuno, dime¿te apetecería acompañarme?

-¿Dónde?-. Se interesó mirando el reloj-. Tan solo tengo media hora para ir hasta la oficina.

-No, no-. Negó entre risas el hombre-. Me refiero a esta noche. Mi padre regresa y ha decidido celebrar una fiesta. Me gustaría mucho que asistieras.

* * *

Arrugó los papeles y los lanzó contra la papelera cercana. Era imposible. Aquel día no podía empezar peor. Se frotó las sienes y clavó sus orbes doradas en la puerta de su despacho. Sakuno no había llegado tan temprano como tenía usual hacerlo. Tampoco podía exiguirle que lo hiciera. Pero desde luego no le gustaba que cambiara sus horarios. Era posible que le hubiera sucedido algo. 

-Señor... De verdad que lo siento... Si lo desea, ya vendré cuando su secretaria llege...

-No.

Se alzó y caminó de forma pensativa hasta la ventana. Estaba derepente con la soga en el cuello y aquella noticia no agradaría a nadie. Pero al que más cabreaba, era a él. Arrugó las cejas al ver la imagen de su hermano con Sakuno, despedirse y la castaña subiendo lo más deprisa que el ascensor le permitiera. Y aún llegaba temprano y salva. Se volvió, ignorando la preocupación de el hombre que deseaba asesinar con sus propias manos y esperó en la puerta de el ascensor. Sakuno casi gritó al verle.

-Necesito las hojas de despido-. Exigió-. Ya.

La joven parpadeó confusa, pero no tardó en obedecer. Le entregó la carpeta con los documentos y lo siguió através de la estancia. Se detuvo ante el fichero y cuando él le nombró al hombre que estaba nervioso ante su despacho, no tardó en traerle el expediente que casi se vuelve loco por buscar. Ryuzaki le miraba con claras dudas, puesto que sabía perfectamente que había sido él mismo quien le indicó como colocarlos.

-Satoshi-. Llamó tras revisar el expediente-. Tu contrato y la hoja de despido. Adios.

-¿Qué te ha puesto de mal humor, Echizen?

Alzó la cabeza y suspiró. Momoshiro se acercó hasta Sakuno y la besó en la mejilla faternalmente, mientras que él se dejó caer sobre el sillón tras su escritorio.

-¿Y bien?-. Interrogó el abogado-. ¿Qué te ha hecho ponerte de tan mal agüero que hasta le gritas a Sakuno? Cosa que, por cierto, es muy extraña en ti.

-El eslogan de Kunimitsu-. Explicó en pocas palabras.

Momoshiro pareció comprender. Tomó la taza de café que Sakuno se encargó de entregarles y se adjudicó un puesto cómodo en el despacho. Echizen suspiró antes de tomar aquel líquido marrón caliente.

-El hombre que acaba de marcharse era el encargado de terminar el eslogan¿cierto?-. Él afirmó-. Y como no sirve para nada, te has visto entre la espalda y la pared y lo has tenido que despedir.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ahora, necesitas a alguien que sea capaz de terminar ese eslogan.

-Bingo.

Takeshi buscó la mirada de Sakuno, pero esta ya estaba afanada en su trabajo. Ryoma lo observó por un instante, hasta que le tendió la invitación. Momoshiro la escrutó con cuidado y alzó una ceja sonriente.

-¿De verdad puedo asistir?

-Sí.

Se encogió de hombros. Su madre le había llamado y ofrecido la oportunidad de invitar a algún amigo y Takeshi no le defraudaría. Era un goloso comilón.

-¿Y ella?

-¿Ella?-. Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí, Sakuno. ¿No la invitas?

Negó con la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que Ryoga se habría encargado de eso. En la mañana no había cesado de tirarle en cara que iría a desayunar con su futura prometida y que era su secretaria. Por lo tanto, Ryoga no dudaría en invitar a la castaña a la celebración de su padre.

-Pues si ella no va...

-Irá-. Sentenció.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi hermano.

-¡Tu y tus respuestas sin senti...!-. Takeshi rodó sobre sus nalgas, para mirarle desconcertado-. ¿Ryoga?

Echizen afirmó. Takeshi tardó tan solo dos sengundos en asimilar lo que sucedia. Se levantó y a rápidos pasos salió de su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él. Echizen sabía perfectamente que Ryuzaki recibiría una charla fraternal bastante dura por parte de Momoshiro. Ahora, a pensar quién podría arreglar su problema. Satoshi era el mejor empresario que había encontrado. ¿Dónde encontraria otro?

* * *

Aún rondaba por su mente la invitación de Ryoga y su respuesto de afirmación al ofrecerle que podría llevar una amiga, que no era obligado ir como pareja. Realmente se lo agradecía. Su mejilla izquierda todavía ardia con el contacto de el torpe bes entregado por Echizen al despedirse. Ni siquiera el beso de Momoshiro había borrado esa sensación. 

Nada más llegar había tenido que soportar el mal humor de su jefe. Ya comenzaba de nuevo. Al parecer el despido que tenía que ejercer era bastante duro e importante y estaba tan ciego que ni había visto los documentos. Al igual que tampoco le había hecho falta mirar mucho más hallá para darse cuenta de que Echizen había terminado durmiendo en el despacho aquella noche.

-Ryuzaki, café.

-¡Sí, señor!... ¿Takeshi?-. Exclamó poniéndose en pie-. ¡Ay, no seas malo!

-Es que estabas en vabia-. Gruñó el ojos lilas-. ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, enana?

Golpeó su frente y Sakuno casi chilló en molestia. Le miró incrédula.

-¿Qué e hecho?-. Interrogó.

-¿Te para poco juguetear con Echizen? Quiero decir, con Ryoga. Ryoma me ha hablado de lo vuestro... bueno, lo que se dice hablar no, pero...-. Se rascó los negros cabellos con nervios-. Quiero decir...

-Takeshi-. Suspiró Sakuno afligida-. Déjalo. El señor Echizen es bueno conmigo, pero no... sé perfectamente que... él no querría algo más serio conmigo.

Takashi se sentó en el filo de la mesa y apresó su cabeza contra su fuerte pecho. Sakuno se asombró y sintió que si no la soltaba estaría apunto de romperse la sien.

-Momo... estoy bien-. Dijo casi sin aire-. Necesito... respirar.

Takeshi la dejó marchar y Sakuno respiró con alivio. Era claro que Momoshiro estaba preocupado por ella y no dudaba en darle su hombro o pecho para llorar, pero no lo necesitaba. Era consciente de que Ryoga se cansaría de ella. Lo sabía con todas sus fuerzas, pero era tan... extremadamente delicioso tener a un hombre como él fingiendo que estaba interesada en ella.

-¿Irás a la fiesta?-. Preguntó Takeshi sacándola de sus pensamientos. Afirmó-. ¿De verdad? Entonces me asomaré por ahí, para asegurarme de que nadie te hace daño. Es una festevidad para ricos, Sakuno.

-Lo sé-. Suspiró cansada-. Pero me apetece ir... aunque sea solo una vez en la vida.

Momoshiro afirmó pensativo. Se rascó el mentón y volvió a afirmar.

-Supongo que tendrás que cambiar tu atuendo-. Aconsejó-. ¿Necesitarás dinero?

-Tengo suficiente como para comprar un vestido de fiesta que no enseñe demasiado y no muestre mis curvas-. Sentenció.

Él la cogió de los mofletes y los estiró como la plastelina.

-Ni se te ocurra-. Avisó. Sakuno rió.

-Tranquilo, le pediré a Ann que me acompañe a comprar algo. Seguro que te quedarás más tranquilo.

Sakuno se llevó una mano a la boca. Momoshiro había contraido la cara y sonreido con tristeza.

-Lo siento, Momo...-. Se disculpó aterrada-. No pensaba que... Yo creí que vosotros...

-No. Vino a verte a ti. A mi ni me ha llamado. Supongo que estará enfadada conmigo-. Suspiró-. En fin... ya hablaré otro día con ella. Tan solo venía para que me firmaras los papeles de la herencia.

-Claro-. Aceptó sacando un boligrafo-. Lo que quieras.

Tras firmar, Sakuno revisó con su oido que Ryoma no la llamara. Takeshi sonrió divertido.

-No te preocupes, que no ha llamado.

-Está muy enfadado...

-El eslogan es demasiado importante. Kunimitsu es una persona muy respetable y hasta se podría decir que Echizen lo admira. Esta solo en esto-. Explicó-. Ryoga, por mucho que tu lo... ¿ames? Bueno, como sea-. La acalló con rapideza-. No le ayuda. Sakuno. Ryoma es un borde de cuidado, un mandón de palabras frias y que parece que ni siente cuando despide a una persona, pero se esfuerza en tener un plato de comida en su mesa. Ese trabajo era importante para independizarse por total de su padre.

-Entiendo-. Comprendió la joven pensativa-. Si se pudiera hacer algo...

-¿Me permites entregarle algo sobre ti?

-¿Sobre mi?-. Preguntó extrañada.

-Sí. Quiere informes para conocerte mejor. Desea hacerte fija y hará lo contrario a lo que todos hicieron. Asegurarte.

El rostro femenino se iluminó y afirmó repetidas veces.

-Gracias por todo, Momo.

* * *

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Que Sakuno le recordase a Ann le había producido hasta jaqueca, pero al menos, había encontrado la solución al problema de Ryoma. ¡Ese tonto lo tenía ante sus narices y no se daba cuenta! Tras acariciar cariñosamente la mejilla de Ryuzaki, se adentró de nuevo en el despacho de su amigo, que colgaba el teléfono en ese instante. 

-¿Tu amante?-. Preguntó burlón. Echizen arqueó una ceja en molestia-. Vale, no es el día para hacerte bromas-. Tosió y se recargó con sus manos sobre la mesa-. Tengo la solución.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tu se-cre-ta-ria.

-¿Ryuzaki?

Los dorados ojos de Echizen le miraron asombrados y hasta con incredulidad. ¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta? Ese chico era más despistado de lo que Ann decía. ¡Era un bobo andante! Tenía a la inteligente Sakuno Ryuzaki, heredera de millones y no se había dado cuenta de nada. Sin embargo, Ryoga Echizen sí. Y eso lo mataba. Tras dar vueltas y vueltas, había comprendido el gran interés de Ryoga y no permitiría que se saliera con la suya. Lo peor de todo, es que Sakuno estaba hasta los huesos por Echizen.

-Haber, Ryoma Echizen-. Llamó frotándose el ceño con los dedos-. Mira esto.

Buscó dentro de su maletín y agradeció haber metido por completo todos los documentos de Sakuno por la firma. Entregó el papel que buscaba y Ryoma casi dio un brinco de la silla cuando lo leyó.

-Imposible¿verdad?-. Le picó-. Pero es totalmente cierto. Ryuzaki es increiblemente inteligente. Tiene el doble de inteligencia que tu y yo juntos. Formó parte de los concursos intelectuales y su equipó quedó el primero. ¿Necesitas más explicaciones?

-No. Es suficiente.

Tomó el papel entregado por Echizen, que se frotó los cabellos y el rostro con ambas manos. Se inclinó sobre el sillón.

-¿Podría llevar algo así?

-¿Por qué no la observas en la fiesta? Te propongo un plan...

* * *

Ann no tardó en aplaudir la idea. Sakuno la llamó para avisarla de una cita para ir de compras y aceptó en seguida. Sakuno cambiando de ropa de la mañana a la noche. ¡Aprovecharía para renovarle con urgencia el armario! Se deslizó de la cálida agua y se envolvió en el albornoz cercano. No tardaría demasiado en terminar de arreglarse. Cuando terminaba de colocar el carmín, el timbre sonó. 

-¡Sakuno!-. Exclamó abrazándola-. ¡Qué bien!

-An... Ann-. Respondió esta avergonzada-. Gracias por querer ayudarme...

-¡No es nada, mujer! Espera, cogo el bolso y nos vamos.

Sakuno caminó como constumbre tras ellas por las largas galerías de tiendas. Ann la miraba de reojo, aconstumbrada a sus perdidas. Sonrió al recordar el día en que ella y Momoshiro se apartaron de el camino para besarse, dejándola algo rezagada. Sakuno apareció en la sección de objetos perdidos, con lágrimas en los ojos y con temblor de miedo. Momoshiro y ella casi se murieron de el susto y desde entonces, dejaban sus retoces para otro momento y la proteguían a cualquier perdida.

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente?-. Preguntó.

-Un... un vestido de fiesta... bueno, dos-. Rectificó.

-¿Vas a cambiarte entre medias de la fiesta?

Sakuno negó con la cabeza y Ann no necesitó un diccionario para comprender aquella mriada. Suspiró y aceptó.

-Iré. Te acompañaré.

Faltaron segundos para que los delgados brazos la apresaran con fuerza, casi obligándola a caerse.

-En fin, pero existe una condición.

-¡Oh, no Ann!-. Exclamó Sakuno intentado huir-. ¡No me pidas eso!

-Lo haces o no voy...

* * *

Arregló la camisa nuevamente y miró de soslayo la sonrisa complaciente de el rostro de aquella mujer. Tras cerrarse los pantalones, la besó en la mejilla. 

-Las visitas a mi ginecóloga favorita son las mejores de el mundo-. Alagó.

-Déjate de alagos, Echizen. El día que traigas a tu mujer para las revisiones de el embarazo, me moriré de vergüenza.

-Venga ya, Tomoka-. Exclamó alzando una ceja-. ¿De verdad crees que traería a mi esposa a la ginecóloga que llevo tirándome desde hace años? Ni hablar-. Estepó sentándose-. Estoy demasiado escarmentado como para hacer eso. Además, la mujer que tengo en mente para mi esposa, no soportaría un trauma como ese. ¿Saber que su marido se acostaba con su ginecóloga? Sería cruel para ella.

-Una mujer con sentimientos-. Alagó la mujer.

-No como tu¿cierto?

Echizen sufrió la mirada fria de aquella mujer, la misma mirada que tenía por constumbre mostrarle su hermano menor. Sonrió orgulloso.

-Cierto-. Terminó por decir ella.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó-. ¿Cuándo sería la operación?

-Dentro de un mes-. Informó-. Desde luego, tu padre hace tratos realmente crueles.

-Dímelo a mi.

* * *

Suspiró. Estaba cansado y decepcionado. Cabreado y hambriento. El sueño se notaba en cada uno de sus músculos tensos, pero tenía que asistir a esa maldita fiesta. Su padre le había dicho que tenía algo importante que anuncíar y que como Echizen que era, tenía que estar pesente. Maldijo interiormente las celebraciones Echizen. Tenía demasiados quebraderos de cabeza como para pensar en festividades en ese momento. Y ya, la gorda. No llevaba acompañante femenina de el brazo. 

No había tenido ni tiempo, ni ganas, de buscarse una.

Cerró el único botón que cerraría de el traje y frotó sus cabellos con desgana. Quería dormir. Y las fiestas le aburrían. Bostezó al momento en que recibía un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-¿Qué?-. Exclamó volviéndose-. ¿Momoshiro?

-¿Por qué estás tan de capa caida?-. Preguntó este frunciendo las cejas-. Esta noche puedes conseguir un buen as, así que nada de caras frias y tal... Ponte la careta de jefe y sal ahí.

Como constumbre en él desde que se conocían, Ryoma tuvo que soportar el empuje y abrazo para sacarlo al exterior de la fiesta. Momoshiro frunció las cejas mientras buscaba a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Sakuno?-. Preguntó-. ¿No ha llegado todavía?

-Sí que ha llegado, pero no consigo sacarla de el vestidor-. Suspiró una voz tras él-. Menos mal que encuentro a alguien.

Ryoma se volvió, seguido por Takeshi. Éste se podía jurar que era una estátua de músculos tensos. Pero sonrió como si nada y se acercó hasta la castaña.

-¿Dónde está el vestidor?-. Preguntó.

-Por aquí, sígeme.

Cuando ambos se alejaron, suspiró aliviado. Por unos instantes creyó que comenzarían la peor gerra mundial ahí. No comprendía a Ann. Se había presentado a la fiesta sin más y se acercaba a ellos como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Era horrible. Menos mal que él jamás se vería en las cuadras por una mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.

Caminó tras ella en lentos pasos, admirado las perfectas curvas creadas por aquel maldito vestido que le hacía sentir deseos de arrancárselo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Se había prometido a sí mismo que cuando volvieran a encontrarse, controlaría sus instintos, por muchos deseos que tuviera sobre ella. El nombre de Sakuno había sido la señal de Stop. Haría lo que fuera por la castaña. Así como por Ann.

-Sakuno-. Llamó Ann-. Ya te lo traje.

-¿Sakuno?-. Preguntó acercándose hasta los vestidores-. Déjame entrar.

El pestillo se abrió y permitió a su enorme cuerpo adentrarse en el pequeño cuadrado de el vestidor. Momoshiro tuvo que forzarse para que su boca no cediera al asombro.

-¿Sakuno?-. Preguntó-. ¿De verdad... eres tu?

-Sí...-. Afirmó esta afligida-. Take... sálvame...

-¿Salvarte? Demonios, Sakuno, lo que menos me apetece ahora es salvarte-. Confesó frotándose la frente-. Estás... alucinante.

Sentada sobre una silla, Sakuno intentaba por todos los medios tapar su pequeño cuerpo dentro de el ajustado vestido rojo. Escotado, de cola larga y abierto en ambas piernas. El vientre redondeando y mostrado bajo un cinturón negro que no llegaba a cubrir la piel de el vientre. Los hombros desnudos y escote hasta donde la espalda dejaba de serlo. Los castaños cabellos recogidos sobre su cabeza en un moño alto y con leves mechones sobresaliendo de este y maquillaje acompañante.

-Está preciosa, pero no quiere salir-. Explicó Ann arrodillándose ante ella-. Sakuno, tienes que hacerlo.

-Me da mucha vergüenza-. Protestó alarmada-. ¡Me moriré!

-No digas tonterías-. La cortó Takeshi-. Estás realmente guapa. Además, como tarea de secretaria, tienes que dar una visión para tu jefe. Ryoma te necesita esta noche.

-¿Echizen?-. Preguntó Sakuno extrañada-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Verás, ya debes de saber la pérdida de su trabajador y necesita que Tezuka crea que todo puede salir bien. Tendrás que fingir que eres su nueva ayudante.

* * *

El plan de Momoshiro parecía fácil y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Echizen. Era su jefe y un buen hombre. Paciente con ella como no lo había sido ninguno. Respetuoso con su atuendo, amable por su desayuno..., en fin. Que era el mejor de todos los jefes que había tenido hasta ese momento. Y estaba ahora con la soga al cuello. No podía permitirlo. Si Echizen caía, ella iría tras él, puesto que no podría pagarle. ¡Demonios! Tendría que buscarse otro tabajo entonces. 

-Está bien-. Aceptó por tercera vez mientras permanecía aferrada al brazo de Momoshiro.

Cuando llegó ante Echizen Ryoma se encontraba de espaldas a ello, recargado sobre una de las ventanas y observando la negra noche. Momoshiro tosió para llamar su atención y cuando los dorados ojos se volvieron hacia ellos, se estaba arrepitiendo. ¡Oh, dios! Estaba rezando con todos sus nervios porque Ryoma Echizen no fuera como sus anteriores jefes.

Y alguien debió de escucharla. Echizen tan solo se volvió hacia Takeshi y comenzó una conversación en la que tan solo el abogado hablaba y hablaba, sin embargo, Ann, se rió.

-¿Ann?

-Demonios, este hombre no tiene sangre en las venas-. Murmuró entre risas-. No te ha reconocido.

Se aseguró un lugar entre los dos hombres y casi pelliscó el hombro de Ryoma al colgarse de su brazo.

-Echizen, por si no te has dado cuenta, la hermosa joven es Ryuzaki, tu secretaria.

Ryoma entonces pestañeó y la observó atentamente. Afirmó y buscó con la mirada un camarero cercano. Momoshiro le golpeó las costillas con el codo y Echizen optó por coger dos copas de champán, tendiéndola otra a Sakuno, la cual la tomó con cuidado de no derramarla.

-Sakuno-. Llamó Momoshiro-. ¿Por qué no le muestras a Echizen lo buena que eres? Recuerda lo que hemos hablado.

Afirmó y se aferró al brazo entregado a fuerzas. Sintió como los músculos de el masculino cuerpo se tensaban ante su contacto y lo buscó con la mirada. Ryoma observaba atentamente frente a ellos, con el ceño fruncido. Sakuno siguió la mirada y no tardó en darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Había leido sobre él, hablado con su secretaria alguna que otra vez. Sabía que tenía asuntos con Atobe y bastante difíciles. Keigo siempre terminaba quejándose de él, puesto que Kunimitsu tenía buenos contactos y ahora comprendía cuales eran. Los Echizen.

Y ahora que trabajaba para ellos comprendía el miedo que Keigo les tenía. Eran realmente millonarios y podían hacer cuanto desearan. Era lógico que Atobe les tuviera miedo.

Sujeta de el fuerte brazo, siguió a Echizen através de las demás parejas, que derepente, parecían haber centrado su atención en ellos. No era de extrañar. Ryoma era realmente atractivo, no podía negarlo. Se sentió inferior a su lado. Un hombre como él debería tener una atractiva extranjera de su brazo y no una japonesita vergonzosa como ella.

_¡Ya es suficiente Sakuno!_

_¡Quierete más a ti misma!_

Se aferró con fuerza al brazo, sabiendo de sobras que Echizen no sufriría por aquel agarre. Ni siquiera la miró. Continuaba firme en la presencia hacia la que avanzaban. Kunimitsu, al verles, también hizo amago de acercarse y los tres formaron un coro en medio de la pista. Tezuka se inclinó hacia ella como saludo y besó su mano con respeto. Sakuno sonrió avergonzada, pero inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento.

-Un placer estar en su fiesta, Echizen-. Saludó apresando la mano contraria.

-Igual-. Respondió éste contestando al apretón.

-He oido sobre el despido de el personal que iba a hacer mi eslogan, señor Echizen.

Sakuno lo miró desconcertada y hasta casi se golpeó a sí misma al recordar lo directo que era aquel hombre. Tezuka siempre era conocido por ir directamente al grano y con frialdad. Ahora quedaba esperar si Echizen sabría defenderse.

-Sí, es cierto-. Afirmó Ryoma-. Pero me han recomendado una buena ayudante para su eslogan.

-¿La señorita?-. Preguntó Tezuka interesado.

Sakuno, inconscientemente, afirmó. Kunimitsu centró entonces su atención en ella y había comprendido que comenzaba la batalla que Takeshi y Ann esperaban.

-¿Tiene ideas nuevas o usará las de el anterior?

-Nuevas, señor-. Respondió cortesmente.

_Por favor... voz, no me falles._

-Espero poder demostrar la valía de las empresas Echizen, señor. Y por supuesto, que usted quede sastifecho. En seguida me pondré a atender sus necesidades.

Tezuka alzó las cejas en sorpresa. Sakuno no había desbelado la idea que tenían sobre el eslogan, pero sí había asegurado su porcentaje. Aquello le gustó y sonrió.

-Dígame una cosa, señorita.

-¿Señor?

-¿Cuánto coeficiente tiene? Porque me parece a mi que usted es más inteligente que muchas de las mujeres que se encuentran en la fiesta-. Confesó inclinándose hacia ellos-. Echizen, hizo una buena compra. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Sakuno Ryuzaki-. Respondió éste.

De nuevo, Sakuno pudo ver como el empresario se escandalizaba dentro de sí mismo y se esforzó por mantenerse sujeta al brazo de Ryoma, el cual la miró molesto al sentir las uñas atravesando el traje y camisa. Se disculpó débilmente, al ser interrumpida por un fuerte sonido a música y el chirrido de un micrófono. Todos los invitados centraron su atención en el enorme escenario improvisado, donde Nanjiro Echizen hizo acto de presencia. Takeshi se acercó a grandes pasos hacia ellos y sujetó de el brazo a Sakuno.

-Tenemos que irnos, Sakuno-. Avisó-. Venga.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros-. Interrumpió Ann a su lado-. Sakuno, salgamos de aquí.

* * *

Había permanecido apartado de todo. Le permitió a su hermano usarla para que se librara de el embrollo en el que él mismo lo había metido, pero ya era hora de reclamar lo que iba a ser suyo. Si Kunimitsu no hubiera estado presente, Sakuno no se hubiera colgado de el brazo de Ryoma, menos con ese escandaloso y excitante vestido. Ardía en deseos de arrancarselo y aún tenía en su mente la imagen de la castaña en albornoz. Le estaba tentando demasiado. 

Dejando a un lado a Sakuno, había cometido el error de borrar todo el trabajo para el eslogan de Kunimitsu y por suerte, logró echarle la culpa al trabajador. No tendría que soportar los cabreos hacia su persona de su hermano menor. Su padre había preparado la fiesta para un acto benéfico y él la usaría para su propio probecho y quería algo que estaba colgando de el brazo de su hermano. Se negaba rotundamente a negarse a ella. Quería a Sakuno.

-Bien-. Anunció Nanjiro sonriente-. Antes de que termine la noche, quisiera comentarles una nueva decisión tomada. Y no es ni nada menos que el casamiento de mi hijo mayor. Ryoga.

Logró ver como Sakuno, que era arrastrada por el abogado y una joven que ni conocía, se detuvo al instante, clavando su mirar cobrizo sobre él. El labio le tembló y fue sujeta por las dos personas. Buscó con la mirada la de su hermano y dio un paso atrás al instante. ¿Por qué demonio le miraba tan atemorizante? Quizás... ¿Había descubierto lo sucedido? No.

No podía ser posible que su hermano... ¿En tan solo una noche cuando la había tenido dos semanas frente a sus ojos? Imposible.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno¿Podrías hacer el favor de subir?

Aquello le volvió a la realidad. Sakuno se había vuelto, de pálida, a tomate y casi fue arrancada de las manos de los demás cuando los guardaespaldas la subieron junto a él. La tomó con delicadeza de las manos y la besó en la mejilla. Buscó el dedo anular y colocó la joya correspondiente en la mano que correspondía. Sakuno le miraba confusa y desconcertada la alianza. La apresó entre sus brazos y besó las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. Obligándose a sí mismo, la sacó de la fiesta. Tomada a su mano, Sakuno caminaba como un zombi perdido.

-Echi... Ryoga... ¿Qué es esto?

-Te dije que tenía una edad y quería una mujer. Te quiero a ti, Sakuno-. Explicó abrazándola-. No puedes ni imaginarte la rabia que me ha dado que fueras de el brazo de mi hermano¿qué hacias con él?

-Trabajando-. Respondió una voz tras ellos.

Sakuno se volvió rápidamente y corrió para detener la figura masculina que se acercaba amenazante hasta ellos. Se frotó la sien y suspiró.

-Momoshiro Takeshi-. Dijo sonriente-. ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Te crees con derecho a hacerle esto?-. Exigió el abogado-. ¡Es una trampa!-. Sujetó con fuerza los brazos de Sakuno y la zarandeó-. Sakuno, no le hagas caso. No aceptes su propuesta. Eres hermosa y conseguirás a quien quieras. Echizen no... ¿Sakuno?

Ryoga sonrió, acercándose hasta ellos rodeó los hombros de Sakuno.

-Creo que ella ya ha eleguido y su elección es estar conmigo. Te llamaremos para que seas el testigo de nuestra boda.

En silencio arrastró a la castaña hasta la puerta cercana, pero de nuevo Takeshi se entrometió.

-Sakuno, tienes que saber algo antes de... de irte con él.

-¿El qué?-. Preguntó alfligida.

-La herencia de tu abuela-. Explicó rápidamente-. No te la he podido dar todavía por una simple razón.

-Takeshi... no creo que sea el momento-. Murmuró Ann preocupada.

-No, lo es-. Rectificó Takeshi con seriedad-. Sakuno tiene derecho a saberlo.

La sujetó con fuerza de la mano, estirando de ella hacia él. Sakuno parpadeó confusa, pero le siguió.

-Sakuno, en el testamento de tu abuela existe una clausura. Su última voluntad era que no te dejara heredar e dinero hasta que no te hubieras casado, pero por amor. No amas a Ryoga. Tan solo... tienes lo que se llama calentón.

-¡Momoshiro!-. Exclamó Ann interrumpiendo-. ¡Te estás pasando!

-No. Sakuno es tan inocente en esto que es incapaz de reconocerlo. Echizen se está aprobechando de eso-. Protestó.

Ryoga rió tras ellos. Sakuno se había quedado pensativa y tenía que jugar antes de que la chica se fuera. La atrajo contra él por las caderas y besó su desnudo cuello, conociendo la reacción que aquello crearía.

-Cariño, no les hagas caso. A mi no me interesa tu dinero.

Buscó el lugar sensible entre el lóbulo y el cuello y dejó un casto beso sobre la suave piel y absorvió el perfume de aquel cuerpo.

-Vamos, Sakuno, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

* * *

Se frotó los negros cabellos desesperado y maldijo varias veces mientras caminaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y a grandes zancadas. Hasta que no llegó ante su vehículo no se dio cuenta de que ella le había seguido. 

-Has sido demasiado duro con Sakuno-. Le regañó- . ¡Deberías entender mejor sus sentimientos! Ama a Ryoga y aunque este le haga daño, irá con él.

-Ese es el problema, Ann-. Reprochó-. ¡Qué Echizen quiere hacerle daño! Todos estos años intentando que se enamorara de aguien cuerdo y se enamora de ese gánster. ¡Mira que tiene a Ryoma en mira!

-¡Ajá!-. Exclamó la castaña señalándole-. Así que por eso tanto ahínco para que trabajara en las empresas Echizen. Querías que Sakuno... ¡Oh, dios!-. Suspiró apoyándose en el coche-. Que Sakuno se enamorara de Ryoma. ¿Estás loco, Takeshi?

-No-. Negó cansado-. Ann, te juro que no. Ryoma también es mi amigo y crei que presentándoles les ayudaría a ambos.

-Pues te has equivocado-. Espetó.

-En tantas cosas que ni puedo contarlas.

Sus miradas se econtraron. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que deseaba perderse en el mar azulado de esos ojos? Demasiado. La había echado de menos y no podía negarlo. Alzó su mano lentamente, hasta que rozó la suave piel femenina. Sus dedos se deslizaron por las suaves curvas de su cuello y brazos, hasta perderse en el comienzo de su cintura. Ann tembló frente a él, sin apartar sus ojos de los lilas. Frunció el ceño y la miró atentamente.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará si no me quitas la mano de tu cintura?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Continuaré y no me detendré hasta que seas mia. Ya me conoces.

Takeshi esperó pacientemente, una negación, lo que fuera. Sin embargo, Ann alzó la mano de su cadera hasta sus labios, besando sus largos dedos con sumo cuidado.

-Takeshi... no te detengas.

Dos segundos después, se encargó de desatar el nudo de el negro vestido y dejar que se deslizara por las perfectas caderas, en la parte trasera de su coche. La besó con ansias, con deseo y anhelo. La había hechado de menos. Demasiado tiempo. Su sabor, su perfume, su sensación. Atrajo su delgada figura contra él y la besó profundamente. Ann gimió y le dejó completamente el permiso dado para que profundizara cuanto deseara en su boca. Ella metió sus finas manos bajo la removida camisa, acariciando su torso y espalda, pegándolo contra ella. Arrancó los botones y besó su torso, dejando un ligero camino de carmín. La apartó levemente y la observó por un instante antes de arrancar el vestido.

-Dios... sigues... igual de hermosa.

Apresó ambos senos entre sus manos y su boca buscó las erecciones que se alzaron ante el contacto de sus dedos sobre estos. De nuevo, aquella rosada boca se abrio para dejar paso a un sensual y ronco gemido. Sus cabellos quedaron presas de los dedos, que alzaron su rostro con decisión. Con movimientos rápidos, se vio debajo de el atractivo cuerpo y sintió como su erección quedaba atrapada por los suaves muslos. Gimió y endureció sus piernas al sentir leves movimientos por parte de la castaña. Movimientos firmes y cada vez más excesivos sobre sus piernas. Apretó las suaves nalgas y la movió rítmicamente, hasta que la sintió extremecerse. La inclinó, tragándose sus gemidos y buscó a tientas la ropa interior femenina, desaciéndose de ella al instante. Mientras Ann recuperaba el aliento, se aseguró de colocar su protección y antes de que la chica tuviera consciencia de ello, la penetró, besándola fuertemente.

-Dios... Ann...-. Gimió al sentir las uñas contra su piel-. No tan fuerte...

-Perdón-. Se disculpó la joven riendo-. Pero... Por favor..., muévete ya...

-No...-. Negó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella gimió en protesta-. Hace demasiado tiempo... que deseo esto... desde que te fuistes.

-Takeshi...-. Suspiró asombrado-. ¿Es que no has estado con otra mujer?

-¿Ocurre algo si no miento?

-Nada...

-Pues no, Ann-. Confesó-. Desde que estuve contigo.

-Entonces...-. Susurró aferrando las caderas masculinas-. Cásate conmigo, Momoshiro Takeshi.

* * *

Rozó las sábanas sobre su desnudo cuerpo y cubrió su frente con su fuerte brazo. No podía dormir. Estaba desvelado. La fiesta le había parecido una ruina. Lo único soportable había sido el comportamiento de Sakuno con Kunimitsu, el cual había terminado quedando prendado de la joven. Demonios¿quién no? No era un pervertido, pero sabía reconocer una hermosa mujer cuando la veía. Y Sakuno le había quitado hasta el hipo. Tenía que reconocerlo. Aconstumbrado a verla con grandes ropas...¿dónde demonios escondía aquel cuerpo? 

Se volvio boca abajo y apresó la almohada entre sus fuertes brazos. Apretó los dientes y arrugó los ojos entrecerrados. Volvió a otra postura más cómoda. Aquel vestido enseñaba demasiado y con solo una mirada había logrado ver la suficiente carne como para terminar por excitarlo. Bufó y se sentó sobre el colchón. Lo necesario sería una buena ducha. Se frotó los cabellos sudorosos con rabia y maldijo mientras se adentraba bajo el agua fria. ¡Ni una sola mujer había conseguido eso en una sola noche!

Ya había descubierto que Sakuno era demasiado pequeña y cuando la había tenido sujeta de su brazo, pudo comprobar que era demasiado delgada y libiana, eso sí, las uñas las clavaba con ganas.

Una vez de regreso a la cama, se centró al situación. ¿Desde cuando pensaba tanto? O peor¿Por qué había sentido deseos de fulminar a su hermano mayor ante el anuncio de su compromiso? Durante la partida de los invitados había visto a muchas jóvenes llorar y no había tardado demasiado en adjudicarlas como amantes de el mayor.

La maldición de sus secretarias, le llevaba a tener que volver a hacer otra tanda de entrevistas. Seguramente, Sakuno dejaría el trabajo, ya que heredaría los tantos de millones que tenía como herencia, se casaría con el mentiroso de su hermano y dejaría de trabajar para poder vivir cómodamente como una de las típicas mujeres adineradas. Aquella diminuta belleza se convertiría en una sucia mujer rica al lado de su maldito hermano.

Demonios, de repente odiaba a su hermano.

* * *

Aparcó el coche ante su apartamento y la miró de reojo. Sakuno permanecía sentada en al asiento, aferrada a la chaqueta de el traje de el mediano de los Echizen y con los ojos semicerrados de cansancio. Suspiró al ver la puerta de su edificio. Aún golpeaba en su mente las palabras de Momoshiro. Pero no le importaba. Había tomado la decisión de seguir a Ryoga. Le gustaba. Y había sido el primer hombre que se había mostrado interesado en ella. ¿Cómo negarse? 

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Ryoga rozándole el hombro-. ¿Quieres que te carge hasta tu casa?

-¡No!-. Exclamó avergonzada-. Ya puedo andar... sola...

-Está bien-. Aceptó suspirando-. Dime algo, Sakuno-. Murmuró pensativo-. ¿Piensas seguir trabajando?

-Sí-. Afirmó-. Me gusta mi trabajo... tu... hermano se porta bien conmigo... además... Momo fue quien me ayudó y... no quiero fallarles...

-Pero... Yo puedo mantenerte-. Opinó con gesto ofendido-. Mi hermano dejará de tratarte bien, Sakuno-. Explicó impaciente-. Él... creo que está enamorado de ti.

-¿¡Qué dices!?-. Exclamó alarmantemente sonrojada-. ¡Eso es imposible!

Jadeo necesariamente. Sentía miedo. ¡Terror! No le gustaba para nada que sus jefes se enamoraran de ella. Lo odiaba. Le recordaba demasiado a Atobe y sus insinuaciones. Sus miradas lascivas y... aquel beso robado seguido de un fuerte apretón en su seno izquierdo. ¡Ni hablar!

-Mi hermano es un hombre, Sakuno. Igual que yo.

-¡Él no haría algo así!-. Se defendió-. Echizen no...

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Ryoga rozó su nuca lentamente y la acercó hasta él, ofreciéndole su pecho.

-Espero que algún día no tengamos que pelear contra mi hermano porque haga algo indevido.

-Ryoga...-. Suspiró y se apartó-. Buenas noches.

Se había molestado. Ryoga había sido tan poco insensible de no preguntarle qué le había sucedido, si no que continuaba hechando piedras sobre el tejado de su jefe. Se negaba a pensar que el frio hombre se lanzara sobre ella como hizo Atobe. Era demasiado reservado como para acercarse a ella y besarla de improvisto, meterle mano sin permiso y arrinconarla. No. Estaba convencida. Que la mirase por un momento como hombre, igual que había visto en la fiesta, era posible. Tal y como había dicho Ryoga, era un ser vivo con hormonas.

Pero de nuevo volvería a ponerse su atuendo. Sus corazas. Que estuviera prometida con Ryoga, no quería decir que cambiara sus constumbres. Aún cuando tuviera unos cuantos millones en la cartilla. ¿Millones? Demonios... ¿Cuánto era la herencia de su abuela? Buscó entre las carpetas hasta hallar lo que deseaba. Sus piernas cedieron al peso de su cuerpo y sus manos sujetaron su cuerpo sobre el frio suelo.

-Im... imposible... esto es... demasiado... ¿En qué trabajaba la abuela? ... Aca... ¿Acaso era contrabandista o la jefa de la mafia?

Frotó su cabeza nerviosamente y arrugó los labios.

-Soy... demasiado rica...-. Murmuró.

_Al día siguiente._

El sol le hacía daño en los ojos. Había estado toda la noche haciendo cuentas y esta vez, no le hizo nada de gracia que su piel no reaccionara. Dos noches seguidas en vela, era demasiado. Cuando entró en el despacho, Ryoma ya estaba sentado tras su escritorio escribiendo algún informe. Se presentó ante él, apretando su bolso entre sus manos. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia ella, se inclinó.

-Por favor... es... espero que no le importe que... siga trabajando para usted.

-Pues tenga-. Dijo entregándole uno de los informes-. Empieze el eslogan.

Parpado y recogió el informe. Echizen no la había mirado para nada.

-Señor... Echizen...-. Llamó-. ¿Le molesta... que quiera seguir trabajando para usted...? Estoy... sé que sabe de mi fortuna.

-Sí-. Afirmó él mirándola. Alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros-. Eres eficiente.

-Entonces... ¿Realmente quiere que siga adelante con el eslogan?

Echizen suspiró. Se alzó y comenzó a caminar hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda. Sakuno no comprendió aquel gesto. Si realmente trabajaban juntos, significaría estar todo el día codo con codo. Él era necesario y ella también. Estaba segura de que Ryoma lo comprendía. No era sencillo trabajar con alguien que tuviera más dinero que tu, que le tuviera miedo y fuera tan torpe. Un momento. ¿Él... le había dicho que era eficiente? Entonces... Echizen estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Trabajaré duro, señor-. Dijo finalmente.

Una sonrisa superior escapó de los labios de el peliverde. Apretó los documentos contra su pecho y comprobó que de nuevo, la mirada de Echizen era de duda. Se tocó la cara confusa y descubrió que no llevaba las gafas. Agachó al instante la cara y se apresuró en salir.

-Ryuzaki.

Se detuvo se tensó al notar el aliento de el hombre golpear contra su nuca. Se extremeció al instante y dando un chillido, le golpeó con las hojas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué...?

La voz desconcertada de el hombre la hizo apartar las hojas y mirarle desconcertada y aterrada. Echizen sujetaba en su mano izquierda un gusando de pasionaria. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Disculpe!-. Exclamó inclinándose-. ¡No era mi intención golpearle!-. Se excusó-. Es que... no es la primera vez que...-. Se calló al sentir un ruido sordo.

Se alzó, encontrándose al Echizen lejos de ella, matando al gusando dentro de una taza de café. Alzó una ceja y caminó lentamente para asegurarse que el animalito indefenso se moría. Él le mostró el café y ella pudo ver perfectamente la rojez por su golpe y una leve mancha de sangre. ¡Le había cortado!

-¡Sangre!-. Exclamó aferrándolo de el brazo-. Permita que le... que le cure. ¡Oh, cielos! Le herí...

Ryoma alzó su brazo y rozó con éste la herida, mirándose la sangre por un instante y suspiró.

-No es nada.

-Pero...

La apartó levemente y negó con la cabeza, centrándose en los documentos de nuevo. Pero la sangre manchó uno de los papeles, indicando que volvía a sangrar. Suspiró molesto e intentó volver a frotarse la herida, pero esta vez, logró ser más rápida que él. Su rodilla se clavó sobre la musculada pierna, su mano izquierda volvió el masculino rostro hacia ella y cubrió la herida con su pañuelo. Fruncio las cejas con seriedad, mientras que él parpadeaba confuso. Llevó el pañuelo hasta sus labios, humedeciéndolo levemente con su saliva y volvió a posicionarlo sobre la herida. Guió la mano diestra de el hombre hasta este y la apretó con firmeza, buscando dentro de su bolso una vez libre las manos.

Cuando finalmente halló lo que deseaba, lo extendió tras apartar los folletos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó sobre la mesa cara a él y con ambas piernas a cada lado de el cuerpo masculino. Le sintió tensarse al ver la aguja en su mano y se humedeció el labio al comprender lo que quería.

-No se preocupe-. Tranquilizó-. Tengo estudios médicos... Confie en mi.

¿Por qué confesarle que, sí, había estudiado medicina, pero... ¡Animal!? Pero no le dijo nada. Pacientemente, comenzó a coser la herida. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia él, con la idea de ver mejor y sin darse cuenta, se extremeció al sentir el contacto de el cálido aliento sobre su pecho. La postura tampoco era la idónea, pero se tragó la vergüenza y efectuo su mejor trabajo. Una vez listo, enganchó el hilo con sus tijeras y cortó.

-Listo-. Indicó-. Así no... no sangrará.

-Hmph.

Él inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento y se echó hacia atrás, permitiéndole que uniera sus delgadas piernas. Un nuevo pestañeo por parte de Echizen, la hizo darse cuenta de que la falda había sido alzada hasta sus rodillas y con urgencia, la descendió. Ryoma suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Discúlpeme...-. Susurró-. Pero...

-Ryoga.

-No es por Ryoga-. Se apresuró a decir-. Antes... antes de trabajar para usted... me sucedio algo y... me pongo muy nerviosa con mis superiores. Perdón...

-Deberías de contárselo, Sakuno.

-Momoshiro-. Nombró Ryoma alzándose.

Dio un salto y miró al ojos lilas, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?

-Sakuno sufrio los deseos carnales de Atobe Keigo y, creo, que cuando te digo ese nombre, Ryoma, sabes por donde voy.

Echizen afirmó y Sakuno les miró perdida. Momoshiro le acarició la cabeza amablemente y sonrió.

-Nosotros tuvimos pleitos con él hace mucho tiempo-. Explicó-. Tu no estabas todavía trabajando para atobe. En aquel tiempo estabas estudiando.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, estirándose cuan largo era y aflojó el nudo de su cobarta. Buscó la mirada de Ryoma y sonrió de nuevo.

-Ryoma¿te importa que Riku vaya a un recado por mi?-. Echizen se encogio de hombros-. ¿Podrías llevar esta compra a mi casa?

Sakuno afirmó. Tomó la lista entre sus manos y les dejó tras recoger todo. Por suerte, se había marchado sin contar aquella horrible historia a su jefe. Lo peor de todo es que ella misma había hecho el amago de contárselo sin más y Momoshiro la había apremiado a que lo hiciera.

Compró los árticulos sin nisiquiera mirarlos y se adentró con la llave de repuesto que Takeshi le había dado para esas ocasiones. Caminó hasta la cocina tranquilamente y dejó las bolsas en el suelo.

-¿Ya has...? eh... ¿Sakuno?

-¿Ann?-. Exclamó dando un respingo.

* * *

Sonrio de nuevo y señaló la herida de su ceja, mientras que él fruncio las cejas. ¿Qué demonios hacía el abogado en su despacho, tan sonriente y tras haber hecho que Sakuno se fuera? 

-¿A que es bonita?-. Preguntó Momoshiro pícaro-. Sabe curar a las personas. Es sexy a su manera, amable, silenciosa. ¿Qué más quieres?

Se encogio de hombros. Cierto. Ryuzaki era buenísima en esas virtudes. No podía negarse. Pero Echizen estaba demasiado lejos de comprender las insinuaciones de su amigo. Se frotó la mejilla y devio la mirada.

-Es perfecta para que sea tu pareja, Ryoma. Ya sé que está prometida con tu hermano pero...-. Takeshi se frotó el rostro y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, apresando el quicio entre sus manos-. Demonios, Ryoma... Hazme el favor de ligártela.

-¿Qué?-. Exclamó alzándose-. ¿Momoshiro?

Desde que lo conocía, nunca había visto tan pálido a su amigo. Ni siquiera cuando Ann se marchó. Las sonrisas que pronosticaban que algo bueno le había sucedido, habían quedado aparcadas y ahora en un completo mar de hielo.

-No quiero... que se case con tu hermano... sé que no le ama... ¡Sakuno no puede amar a alguien como él! Demonios... solo es un caletón, pero como nunca se ha sentido atraida por nadie, no lo comprende...-. Le miró atentamente y frunció la boca en una sonrisa-. Eres suficientemente atractivo como para hacer que se sienta atraida por ti. Luego... le rompes el corazón si quieres... y eso me sabrá mal, pero es mejor que sufra por ti, que por Ryoga. Estoy hablando como un cerdo, lo sé... pero... No quiero que termine peor con Ryoga. Sé que puedes atraerla, pero antes de que tomes una decisión, quiero contarte lo que pasó con Atobe.

Arrugó las cejas. Aquel nombre le ponía de mal humor. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar en qué lugares había trabajado anteriormente Sakuno y por eso mismo, no sabía qué referencias tenia. Le había gustado como se mantenía ante su trabajo y era suficiente. Se llevó una mano hasta la frente y recordó el golpe al sentirle quitarle el asqueroso gusano. No era su intención asustarla ni que se volviera agresiva y había notado la pena ante ese acto en los rojizos ojos. Una mera idea circulaba por su mente y cuando descubrio que trabajó con Atobe, todo parecía más claro.

Atobe intentó abusar de ella.

-Al parecer, Atobe se comenzó a sentir atraido por Sakuno. Era la primera vez que trabajaba como secretaria y se esforzó por complacer a su jefe. Realmente era eficiente, pero Atobe tiene ciertos problemas y tu ya los conoces. Es igual que tu hermano. Se siente atraido por cualquier cosa que tenga tetas y... Perdón por la fealdad de la palabra... raja femenina-. Explicó molesto-. Sakuno, en aquel tiempo vestía... uff... como una modelo, para que te hagas a la idea-. Él afirmó-. Bueno, pues Atobe comenzó a atosigarla, que si regalos, que si cenas, que si te toco la cintura, que si... en fin. Tu ya conoces las tácticas de ligue de todo hombre. Cuando creyó que la inocente chica le estaba correspondiendo, le metio mano y la besó. Aquello asqueo completamente a Sakuno y desde entonces, siente pánico al acercamiento con los hombres.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla y suspiró.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras que tu hermano ni la ha podido tocar. Porque es imposible. Sakuno se aterrorizara y Ryoga no tendrá suficiente paciencia con ella. Sé que la lastimará y eso me cabrea más todavía. Por eso-. Le miró rogativamente-. Sedúcela, Ryoma.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

_¡Hola de nuevo!XD._

Bueno, desgraciadamente, no puedo correguirlo a miedo de que internet me diga que se acavó al racha u.ù.

Pero espero que se entienda :3.

No tengo mucho qué decir de este capítulo unn... aparte de que espero les guste n.n.

Tiene momoann, como han podido verXD.

Es malo, lo reconozco, porque aunque me gusta la pareja, no sé...

no se me dan los lemons con ellos u,.ù.

Bueno, eso todo :3

¡Nos vemos pronto si puedo:3

Chia


	4. capítulo tres

**¡Hola!! Nuevo capi n.n.**

**Ya saben la culpa de la tardanza u.u. En fin. Este capi va cargado con un poco de todo n.n. Espero que sea de su agrado n.n. Abajo nos vemos nOn

* * *

**

_**Notas;** Este fic es un **Ryo-Saku-Ryo. (no¬¬, no me refiero a Ryoma dos veces, si no una a Ryoga). y demás parejas acompañantes.**_

_**-**Los personajes no estarán en OOC de ese. (lo digo por los típicos que van dejando mensajitos por ello. Leñe, que es diversión escribir¬¬)_

_-Como todos mis fics: Tendrá lemon, pero en su **MOMENTO. **_

_-Los personajes no me pertenecen: **Son de Takeshi Konomi.**_

_**-NO **copien mi historia sin mi permiso, por favor.(que ya me ha pasado una vez TOT)._

_-El tiempo no es el de la serie perdón, no recuerdo como se llama esoXD_

_-Me comprometo a intentar hacerlos más largos ;D.a menos que me suceda algo de repente._

_-NO ES YAOI._

_-COMO YA SABEN YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE, CONTINUO MIS HISTORIAS.Quien crea que NO, es que NO ME CONOCE¬¬._

**_(Esto último me lo he visto obligada a ponerlo, gracias a alguien que dice que no se molesta en poner mi historia en alerta porque seguramente no la continuare¬¬. Eso me molestó sinceramente, puesto que SIEMPRE, cuando es su turno, la sigo. ¿o no es verdad? (A menos que me la borren como pasó con mi querido ginecólogo¬¬). Otra cosa a decir gracias a ese personaje¿Escribir por diversión? Sí. Pero, también me gusta saber qué opinan los lectores de lo que leen. No es tan difícil de entender._**

**_Fic: Resumen:_**

_Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente, cansado de sus problemas con su familia, empresa y ex-secretaria. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tímida, de aspecto nada sexy, quería un nuevo trabajo como secretaria. Momoshiro Takeshi, abogado, echaba de menos a su antigüa novia, pero eso no impide que ayude a dos de sus mejores amigos. Así es como se conocen estos dos personajes y así, es como empieza su historia_

_Aviso:_

_Siempre suelo dejar intriga, así que prepárense. Es drama-romance aviso por las personas sensibles, luego no se me quejenXD.Sedúcela, Ryoma._

* * *

**Capítulo tres.**

**Por:**Chia-Uchiha o Pervert-chan.

Golpeo distraidamente la mesa ante él, con la pluma. Era una frase sencilla de decir, pero dificil de terminar de comprender. Momoshiro estaba realmente obsesionado con que Sakuno dejara a su hermano, y lo comprendía. Maldita sea si no fuera así. Ryoga no era un hombre de buena fé. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Que Momoshiro tuviera miedo de que la chica fuera herida, no sería erroneo, pero, que él también la hiriera, no le parecía bien. Ella trabajaba para él.

Enamorar a su secretaria.

Estaba seguro de que si se ponía, lo lograría. Pero tal y como Takeshi la veía frágil, él también. Demonios, no era tan ciego. Y hacerlo, tan solo haría crecer el pánico de Sakuno al trabajar con hombres, puesto que no dudaría aquella misión demasiado. Debería de contar su frialdad e igual lentitud en cuestiones de amor. Cierto que era capaz de seducir a cualquier mujer para doblegar sus instintos carnales, pero no la quería por más tiempo a su lado. Todas terminaban axfisiándole.

-Ryoma.

La voz de su hermano le hizo salir de el trance. No se había dado cuenta de cuantas horas hacía que Momoshiro se había terminado marchando, excusando la futura tardanza de Sakuno hasta la tarde. No le interesó preguntar por qué. Algo le decía que el regreso de Ann, tenía mucho que ver. Hasta aceptó una cena esa misma noche con ellos. Suspiró y giró las ruedas de la silla, hasta quedar espaldas de su hermano.

-¿Y Sakuno?- preguntó el mayor buscando a su alrededor.

¿Es que creía que la habría encerrado en un cuarto para que no la viera? Se encogio de hombros y continuo con su mirar en el cielo y pensamientos. _¿_Qué debería hacer?

-Ryoma- repitio en su oido el mayor- ¿qué te has vuelto sordo?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó alzándose.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó Ryoga asombrado-. Mi prometida, tu secretaria, no ha venido a trabajar y tu tan pancho.

-Sí ha venido.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Ni idea.

Ryoga suspiró, frotándose los cabellos y rostro de forma cansada. Las ojeras en su rostro eran visibles y sus labios estaban curvados en preocupación.

-Anoche te defendio demasiado, _¿_Sabes? Le dije que te dejara. Vamos, que no trabajara para ti más. Pero se ha empeñado en no dejarte en la estocada.

Digno de Ryoga pensó. Era siempre intolerante a que los demás hicieran las cosas contrarias a las que deseaba. Especialmente, una mujer. Sonrio orgulloso. Sakuno le había dado una buena lección y sin saberlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa que andas tan distraido?- escupio Ryoga bufando molesto-. Te estoy contando los problemas con mi futura esposa. Pero, _¡_oh, usted perdone! El señorito escudo de hielo y frialdad interior, es capaz de comprender que su adorado hermano mayor se halla enamorado. Ryoma...- se frotó la sien con el pulgar y sonrio sastifecho de su discurso- nunca te enamorarás. En fin, si la ves, dile que me llame.

-No soy tu secretario-. Estepó recogiendo su abrigo.

Sin esperar los reproches de su hermano mayor, ignoró el ascensor, para descender los cuatro pisos a pie. _¿_Señorito de escudo de hielo y frialdad interior? No era la primera vez que se lo decían. Muchas de sus amantes lo habían clasificado así. Creían que no tenía sangre en las venas y que sus nervios eran de metal helado. Que equivocados. Puede que realmente fuera incapaz de enamorarse. De sentir apego por una persona, pero no era como su hermano. No podía jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer para quedarse con su dinero.

Eso mismo, sin dar tantas explicaciones, le respondería a Takeshi. Eran amigos, pero no era un capullo.

* * *

Sentada ante ambos, parpadeaba de forma curiosa. Momoshiro había recibido una buena bronca por parte de Ann, que, ya arreglada, la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le correspondio y miró el reloj sobre la estantería cercana. Ryoma terminaría enfadandose con ella por no haber regresado ya al despacho. El móvil le había sonado ya tres veces, pero se había negado a mirarlo. Sabía quien era. Aún estaba enfadada con Ryoga por su falta de tacto con sus sentimientos y aunque era una tontería, quería estar calmada para hablar con él. 

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Ann- ¿No piensas decirnos nada?

-... Felicidades...

Takeshi y Ann rieron. Ann se alzó, sentándose a su lado, sujetándola de el brazo.

-Acaso te sorprende que sea yo quien se lo pidiera.

-Ah, _¿_fuiste tu?- Exclamó la chica asombrada- ¡Ann! _¿_Cómo...

-Supongo que las chicas hacemos cosas extrañas cuando estamos...- dudó entre risas- amorosas. Sí, eso. De todas formas, tenemos otra cosa más importante que discutir.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. La noticia de la boda entre Ann y Momoshiro no era más que un escalón para sacar la suya entremedias y ahí estaba. La conversación temida. Buscó el reloj de nuevo y se levantó.

-Creo que tengo que irme a traba...

-Ryoma me ha dado permiso para que te quedaras con nosotros- Interrumpio Momoshiro serio-. Así pon tus redondas posaderas en el hueco de mi sofá.

Obedecio y ahogó una sonrisa. Momoshiro, cuando estaba enfadado, realmente podía decir cosas divertidas. Pero aquello tampoco le agradaba demasiado. Si Ann y Takeshi se ponían de acuerdo, eran capaces de volverla loca. Tragó saliva y se frotó las manos.

-¿Qué?

-¿De verdad quieres casarte con Ryoga?-Preguntó Ann-. Ese hombre...

-Es un mentiroso- Terminó Takeshi arrugando la boca.

-Yo... Creo que sí... Chicos...- se frotó las manos de nuevo, con nerviosismo- sabeis perfectamente que... ningún hombre se ha interesado en mi desde que me visto de este modo...

-Razón de más para que sea extraño, Sakuno- opinó Takeshi sinceramente-. El hombre más mujeriego de el mundo, viene a verme, interesado por tu situación económica, te pide en matrimonio sin consultártelo y tu aceptas. Sakuno, es un calentón.

-Takeshi, te sigues pasando demasiado-. Regañó Ann alzando las cejas-. Hablás como si Sakuno...

-Sakuno es una virginal muchacha que ni reconoce cuando le interesa un hombre sexualmente.

-¡Ryoga no despierta eso en mi!

Ann y Takeshi la miraron asombrada. Sakuno jadeo y sintio humedecer sus ojos. Ann la apremio para sentarse de nuevo y la acogio entre sus brazos. Momoshiro se frotó la sien y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Finalmente, se inclinó hacia ellas. Sujetó su mano con delicadeza y la besó.

-Sakuno- Llamó-. Sakuno, mírame-. Obedecio-. Si, en dos meses, no te enamoras de otro hombre, te prometo que no me meteré más. Pero si sucede, dímelo y haré todo lo posible para que no te cases con quien no amas.

-Los Echizen son demasiado poderosos-. Protestó Ann incrédula.

-Por eso mismo.

* * *

Suspiró y tumbó sobre sus piernas, permitiéndole acariciar la castaña melena entre sus dedos. Dos minutos antes, Sakuno se había marchado, tras convencerla de que esa noche cenara con ellos. Le era increible creerlo, pero Takeshi tenía absolutamente todo pensado. Quería que Sakuno se enamorara de Ryoma Echizen y olvidara al hermano mayor. Aunque Ryoma después le diera la patada a la chica. Entonces comprendio. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y apretó las mejillas masculinas entre sus manos. 

-Momoshiro... te estás hiriendo por ella injustamente...

-No, Ann-. Negó él abrazándola-. Sakuno... no se merece a un tipo como ese, que no tendrá en cuenta ni cuando la desvirge. Por favor...

-Pero si es su decisión... Ryoma no es mejor, Takeshi.

-Es mejor- contestó cabezón-, Ryoma es mejor.

-¿Por qué?- susurró cansada.

Él se humedecio el labio, buscando dentro de su mente la razón. Ann sabía que la conocía perfectamente, pero no podía explicársela sinceramente y poner la integridad de el frio Echizen en vilo. Negó con la cabeza y le besó.

-Está bien, está bien. Confiaré en ti.

-Ann... no creas en mi, porque le voy a romper el corazón a mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Molesto, continuo moviéndose en círculos por el despacho. Su hermano no había regresado y no tenía noticias de Sakuno. Anoche, al marcharse, notó que algo malo había hecho y que la joven se había sentido herida. Por más vueltas que le daba, no lo comprendía. No era por publicar su actual relación. Tampoco por negarle ir a trabajar con su hermano. 

¿Qué demonios era entonces? Y,_ ¿_Por qué no le cogia el maldito teléfono?

Su hermano había mentido. Sí sabía donde se encontraba la castaña. Perfectamente. Pero por amargarle más el día no se lo había dicho y aquello le había obligado a decir ciertos pensamientos que se había esforzado por encerrar. Realemte le molestaba la frialdad de su hermano pequeño. Odiaba que fuera tan... perfecto. Tenía de todo sin darse cuenta y había nacido en el seno de una familia adinerada, que, aunque viajaba mucho, siempre estaba más pendiente de él de lo que creía. _¿ _Por qué, por una vez, que él se interesaba en algo, sentía que su hermano volvía a estar en medio?

Sonrio. Aquello era como tiempo atrás.

_¡Es mi juguete! _

_¡Papá lo ha comprado para mi, Ryoma!_

_Coge otro._

_-Ryoga, dale la raqueta a tu hermano. No seas egoista._

Definitivamente. Ryoma siempre se había salido con la suya. Sacó el móvil y volvio a marcar. El sonido de llamada llegó hasta sus oidos y un suspiro familiar. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la entrada, donde Sakuno miraba el móvil entristecida.

-¿No piensas contestar?- preguntó ronco.

-Ryoga...

Suspiro. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta ella, apresándola entre sus brazos.

-Demonios, Sakuno. Me tenías preocupado. Tenias que haber cogido el móvil.

-Lo... siento...

Sintio la mejilla rozarle su brazo izquierdo y la apartó, buscando su boca. La besó tiernamente, obligándose a alejarse de ella. Aún no quería asustarla.

-Sakuno... _¿_Por qué te enfadas?_ ¿_Qué fue lo que dije que te hizo daño?

Sakuno negó con la cabeza y se apartó.

-No se... te preocupes... no es nada.

Se apartó de él y se acercó hasta el despacho. Miró el interior asombrada y corrio hasta la agenda, frunciendo las cejas.

-Ryoma se enfadó hoy conmigo. Seguramente estará desaparecido por algún lugar.

Sakuno le miró asombrada y fruncio el ceño. Suspiró y se dejó caer en su sillón. Se acercó hasta ella, revisando su rostro. No llevaba las grandes gafas que siempre cubría su rostro. Con lo hermosa que estaba sin ellas. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y rozó el fruncido ceño. La rojez no tardó en acompañarla.

-Cena conmigo.

-No... no puedo.

Alzó las cejas, sorprendido e incrédulo.

-Es que... ya quedé...

-¿Otro hombre?

-¡No!- Exclamó ella alzándose-. Son... Ann y... Momo...

-¿El antipático abogado?

-No es antipático- defendio Sakuno-. Es mi mejor amigo.

-Pues más bien parece que éste enamorado de ti, leches. En fin... está bien. Ves.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja la chica. Suspiró.

-Te digo que vayas. Diviertete con ellos.

Rodó sobre sus pies y alzó una mano como despedida. La puerta de el ascensor se abrio ante él y se cerró cuando todavía sonreía. Golpeo la tecla de bajada con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Aquel maldito abogado se interponía demasiado en sus planes. Sakuno era tan inocente como creía. No se había dado cuenta de que le había dado su consentimiento para que fuera a esa fiesta. Se lo podría haber negado y obligado a no ir, pero sabía que aquello tan solo la alejaría. Demonios. No podía permitirse ese lujo. Buscó el movil y nada más poner un pie en la calle, buscó la mejor solución a todo.

-Te tengo un trabajo...

* * *

No tenía la menor de las ganas de llevar traje. Estaba arto. Colocó una camisa amplia, negra y con la mitad de su torso al descubierto. No hacía tanto frio como para cubrirse. El traje daba calor y tenía que soportarlo todos los días. Por una noche que no lo llevara, no se moriría. Colocó sus anchos pantalones, cómodos y frescos. Tenía hambre y su estómago rugio. 

Tendría que negarse a cumplir la demanda de su mejor amigo. No podía seducir a su secretaria, aunque fuera por su mejor amigo. Era incapaz de fingir un amor, porque no sabía que era amar. Suspiró y volvio a negarse cuando se adentró en el asiento de su coche. Conduciría él. Aquello no le había gustado al chofer, pero comprándolo con un extra en su paga, fue suficiente para convencerle. Miró el reloj y suspiró de nuevo. Como común en él, llegaba algo temprano. Aparcó lejos de el restaurante, dando así un paseo mientras mataba los minutos y se detuvo al ver una figura familiar.

_Es muy poco orientativa._

_Pierde la noción de el lugar._

-Ryuzaki.

La chica jadeo, asustada y le buscó con la mirada con atención. Cuando lo reconocio através de las gruesas gafas, suspiró aliviada. Alzó las manos, pero las detuvo ante el deseo de quitar aquellos grandes lentes. Era claro que no los necesitaba y había comenzado a odiarlos. El rostro de la joven mujer era demasiado bello sin ellas. Pero no lo hizo. No era nadie para obligarla. Ya se encargaría el pesado de su hermano en hacerlo. Sakuno estaba demasiado equivocada con él. Le había visto prohibir a sus amantes ir a fiestas y viajes, y todas aquellas que le habían desobedecido, no deseaban vivir un solo día más cerca de Ryoga Echizen.

-Esto... estoy buscando... el restaurante de sushi Kawamura... pero...

Suspiró y se encogio de hombros. No perdía nada por ayudarla, al fin y al cabo, él también iba ahí.

-Por aquí.

Caminó a pasos lentos, sin prisa, mirando a su alrededor. Y ella le siguio, cavizbaja y con la misma silueta que usó en la fiesta. La miró de reojo y una tensión en sus hombros se formó al pensar que, si por un momento extraño, decidiera besarla, tendría que agacharse lo suficiente como para poder llegar a sus labios. Ryoga también era alto y se apostaba lo que fuera que tenía que ejercer el mismo acto. Aunque, con lo liviana que era, no sería un esfuerzo alzarla en brazos.

Finalmente, el letrero se alzó ante ellos y dos figuras esperaban pacientemente ante ellos. Momoshiro se acercó hasta ellos, alzando una mano. Vestido con el traje negro y camisa rojiza, tenía señas de haber estado trabajando y no de vacaciones precisamente. Era el único nada informal. Se excusó por eso y se adentraron. Sakuno parecía perpleja, al igual que él. Tan solo que ella era un libro abierto y no era demasiado difícil comprenderlo.

-¿No sabías que Ryoma también vendría?- Preguntó Ann mirando a su prometido.

-Se me olvidó decirlo...- se excusó este-. Pero no importa. Estamos para cenar y divertirnos.

-Claro- aceptó Sakuno sonriente.

Tras ocupar una mesa apartada, todos hicieron su pedido. Momoshiro conocía perfectamente el local y no tardó en guiarles en raciones realmente deliciosas.

-Eres un glotón- estepó Ann entre risas-. Creo que Takeshi será mejor guía culinario que callejero.

-Ey, no te metas conmigo.

Sakuno tosio, al momento en que la pareja se volvio demasiado cariñosa. Momoshiro sonrio y se rascó la nuca avergonzado, mientras que Ann le dejaba un codazo como regalo. Ryoma suspiró. Estaba claro que lo hacía aposta. Esperó pacientemente, hasta que, en uno de los viajes femeninos al servicio, encontró el tiempo para decirlo, nada más que el ojos lilas indicara el inicio de la conversación.

-¿Y bien, Ryoma?

-No.

Takeshi suspiró cansado y se froto los oscuros cabellos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó- ¿es por que no es tu tipo?

Se encogio de hombros. Era posible que no lo fuera. Aunque tampoco conocía sus gustos reales. Todas sus amantes eran fervientes mujeronas, de senos grandes, caderas extrechas y costillas visibles que tiempo atrás le habían producido arcadas. Pero el sexo era el sexo y la necesidad de sastifacerse era grande. Ryuzaki no era ninguna de estas. La poca carne que había tenido posibilidad de ver, no era ni en demasia, ni menor. Podría decir que era justo. Los homoplatos no eran tan evidentes como en muchas de aquellas barbies. Y su rostro era lleno y bastante vivaracho. Para su gusto, sin necesidad de maquillaje.

-Escucha... le he dicho que si en dos meses se enamora de otro hombre... que no la dejaría casar con tu hermano...- explicó avergonzado-. Ryoma... Tu necesitas a una mujer como ella a tu lado.

Arqueo una ceja y bebido de la lata de ponta ante él. Takeshi estaba realmente serio y se inclinó hacia él.

-No sientes nada por ninguna de las mujeres con las que te acuestas. Sakuno es una joven cargada de sorpresas y te vendría bien. Es capaz de llevarte la contraria, de molestarte, de hacerte reir, y pensar. Necesitas ese quebradero de cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás solo.

Interrumpio el camino de la lata hasta sus labios, pensativo. No podía negárselo. Estaba solo. Y la clase de soledad a la que se refería su amigo, no era familiar. Aunque ésta tampoco la hubiera tenido como debía. Necesitaba una mujer. Lo sabía. Tenía ya veinticinco años y al paso en el que iba, se convertiría en su hermano. Pero, no se había interesado más que para sexo en las mujeres. Ellas también lo adoraban por su coraza y no se fijaban dentro. Eran vanas. Sus fans también. Estaba cansado de frases falsas y de adoramientos erroneos. Pero liarse con su secretaria... no. Por más que Momoshiro insistiera.

* * *

Arregló su cabello, mientras que Ann se entretenía en arreglarse los labios. No se inmutó para preguntarle por qué. Ya lo sabía. Ann le explicó, que los hombres preferían besar unos labios bien cuidados y no unos extraños y arrugados. Suspiró. 

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó Ann mirándola-. Takeshi invitó a Ryoma sin más... creo que ni lo pensaba. _¿_Te ha molestado?

-No... solo... me ha shokeado...

Ann sonrio.

-Debe de ser duro, trabajar con Ryoma.

Negó con la cabeza. No lo era. Realmente era agradable. Dentro de lo que cabía, Ryoma era bueno con ella. Mejor incluso que Kaidoh. Frio, tal y como le había dicho Momoshiro, pero bueno. El suceso con la herida aún daba vueltas por sus pensamientos y al recordar la vergonzosa postura que había optado con él, sintio deseos de morirse de la vergüenza. Ryoma no había dicho nada, pero la había visto vulnerable. No tanto como Ryoga, eso sí, pero... Dejar al descubierto sus rodillas no había sido lo más inteligente, así como abrirse de piernas para permitir que el musculado torso encajara entre estas y curarle. Lo había hecho como curandera, pero aquella escena podría ser realmente mal interpretada.

Si Ryoga lo hubiera visto... No quería ni pensarlo. Aún tenía la mosca tras la oreja, pensando en qué había querido decir Ryoga con que la dejaba ir a la cena._ ¿_Acaso se lo hubiera prohibido? No. Era imposible. Ryoga no podría actuar de esa forma. Debían de ser imaginaciones suyas. Cierto que se había molestado al no cogerle la llamada y la había descubierto ignorándole. Pero aquello realmente le molestaba. Ryoma sabía de su pasado y su prometido no. Era algo raro y tonto, pero le había dolido.

-¿Vamos?

Se volvio hacia Ann y negó con la cabeza, apresando la mano cercana con temor.

-¿Ryoga es... malo?

-Sakuno...

-No, por favor, Ann...-. Rogó- Yo...

-Sakuno, escúchame bien. Busca a alguien cercano que te pueda amar mejor que él. Es lo único que te digo.

-¿Tu también?- preguntó suspirando.

Ann sonrio y estiró de ella hasta el exterior. Cuando llegaron, Momoshiro firmaba la cuenta, mientras que Ryoma terminaba, con palideza en su rostro, la ponta. Pestañeo.

-Esto...

-¿Hm?- Preguntó el hombre mirándola.

-Esa... era ... mi ponta.

Ryoma arqueo una ceja, desviando sus dorados ojos de la lata hasta ella. Se encogio de hombros y terminó por vaciar la lata, para entregársela vacia. Sakuno abrio la boca incrédula, mientras que Momoshiro rio por lo bajo. Al ponerse de acuerdo, abandonaron el local. Sakuno caminó junto a Ann, hasta llegar a la esquina cercana.

-¿Cómo te vas, Sakuno?- Preguntó Momoshiro.

-Unm, en taxi- respondio encogiéndose de hombros. El coche no era algo recomendable para una persona como ella. Se perdía hasta en su casa- es lo mejor.

Momoshiro negó con la cabeza y ella retrocedio varios pasos atrás. Conocía esa mirada brillante y llena de malicia. Ya la había visto otras veces, como cuando le dio por llevarla a un campamento en medio de la zona nevada más helada de el mundo, rodeados de osos. Había decidido no fiarse de aquella mirada nunca más. Tragó saliva, esperando la carga que vendría de aquellos finos y sensuales labios. Retrocedio al notar las manos masculinas sobre sus brazos.

-Ryoma, te llevará.

Sakuno rodó los ojos hasta su jefe, que había clavado sus dorados ojos en el rostro sonriente de su mejor amigo.

-No, no es necesario... el taxi me deja en la puerta y subo...

-No.

Esta vez, la negativa vino por parte de el empresario. Echizen se encogio de hombros y rodó sobre sus pies. Sakuno parpadeo un instante y centró sus ojos en el circular movimiento sobre el pecho de el hombre. Lamio sus labios, apretó los puños y de forma improvista, saltó hacia él. El sonido fuerte y seco llegó hasta ellos, al tiempo en que Momoshiro agachó el cuerpo de Ann contra él, la cual optó por guiar su mano izquierda hasta su muslo y no hicieron faltas las preguntas al ver la pistola en su mano.

Sakuno trepo por el cuerpo masculino, buscando, palpando sobre la ropa, hasta que algo húmedo y realmente pegajoso rozó sus dedos. Un quejido escapó de los labios apretados masculinos. Los dorados ojos, la miraron entrecerrados bajo la mueca de dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó sobre las caderas masculinas, apresando el brazo herido en su mano, arrancando la manga de la camisa. Deslizó las medias de su pierna derecha y la aferró en la herida.

-Vamos- Ordenó Ann adentrándolos en el primer portal que hallaron- ¿Cómo está?

-Herido, pero no de grabedad si llamamos ya a una ambulancia- sentenció Sakuno.

Ann le lanzó el móvil y fue entonces cuando se percató de que había dejado caer su bolso al lanzarse contra el grande cuerpo de su jefe. Volvio a asegurarse que la herida era bien sujeta por la media. Buscó el rostro de el hombre. Con la cabeza apoyada en la pared cercana, mordía su labio inferior. Buscó el pañuelo diminuto azul que siempre llevaba dentro de su abrio y limpio el sudor que se había formado en la frente. Buscó a tientas el movil y llamó. Momoshiro miraba a su alrededor, imitado por Ann.

-No volverá a disparar- sentencio ésta- creo que no estaba en sus planes que Sakuno se interpusiera entre la bala y Ryoma.

-¿Quien demonios le ha disparado?- Gruñó Momoshiro acercándose hasta su amigo.

-Ha saber. Los Echizen son famosos por sus ribales- Protestó Ann guardando la pistola- Desde luego... Sakuno eres una maldita cabeza hueca. Esa bala te podría haber dado a ti. Niña tonta.

-No importa.

Ann abrio la boca incrédula, mientras que Momoshiro la sujetó para que no la golpeara. Había actuado por puro instinto y que la colgaran si se arrepentía. Echizen había sido amable con ella y se había ofrecido a llevarla. La guio cuando se había perdido y se preocupó por sus desayunos. No podía dejar que muriera de una forma tan estúpida. Arrugó las cejas con firmeza y volvio a cubrir la herida.

-La ambulancia tarda- Protestó.

-¡Sakuno!- Gritó Ann forcejeando- ¡Eres una inconsciente!

-Sí, puede ser...- aceptó- pero... El señor Echizen también... es una persona. No puedo dejar que muera.

* * *

_Cinco horas después._

Abrio los ojos, cansado. Le habían tenido que intervenir y sacarle la bala. Ésta había impactado en su brazo izquierdo y justo, no salio de el hueso. Había alzado el brazo para retener el empuje improvisto de la chica y estaba seguro de que si no hubiera alzado la extremidad, los sesos de Sakuno estarían esparcidos por toda la calle y un cadaver en el tanatorio. Maldita sea. Le debía una a aquella mujer loca. Había visto el punto en su ropa, pero estaba seguro de que no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó sobre él. Ni siquiera Ann, que era policía de la secreta, se había dado cuenta. No. Tenía que ser la tímida y eficiente secretaria.

La había visto quitarse las medias para apretar su herida e impedir que la hemorragia fuera a más. Cuidarle en atención hasta que vino la ambulancia. Se adentró con él en esta, sujetando su mano libre y mirando con atención todo lo que los enfermeros hacían en él. Hasta que la morfina pudo con él y terminó perdiendo la conciencia. Y ahora había despertado en aquella blanca habitación y la única compañía era ella. Suspiró.

-Pesas- gruñó.

Ella se alzó, frotándose los ojos soñolientos. Cuando le miró, sonrio ampliamente.

-Despertó.

-Hm... _¿_y qué?

-Pues... que me alegra.

Cerró los ojos y acomodó sus hombros sobre la mullida almohada. _¿_Qué le alegraba? Seguramente a la persona que quería matarlo no. Lo que había dicho Ann era cierto. Tenían demasiado enemigos como para que no desearan matarle. Pero de forma tan cobarde, le parecía asquerosamente cobarde. Hubiera preferido que le apuntara en la cara y disparara a bocajarro que hacerlo como francotirador. Sin meter en medio a otras personas. Unos rápidos pasos sacaron de su cabeza los pensamientos que continuaban debatiéndose en su interior.

-¡Ryoma!

Aquello tan solo incrementó su dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrio, para ver el rostro pálido de su hermano mayor, apoyado sobre el piecero de la cama, jadeante y tragando necesariamente para no ahogarse. Sakuno palidecio al instante.

-Ryoga...

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó mirándola con atención- ¿qué han dicho los médicos?

-Tan solo está un poco dañado el hueso, pero sanará. Tardará un tiempo en cicatrizar y en volver a tener movilidad en ese brazo, pero no ha sido arriesgado. La bala salio sin problemas y...

-¡Demonios, Sakuno!- Interrumpio exhasperado Ryoga- ¡No me hagas una biblia de cosas que no comprenderé al cabo de un minuto!_ ¿_Eres secretaria o médica?

-Auxiliar de veterinaria, Ryoga.

Sakuno se alzó, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Le miró, sonriendo fálsamente.

-Dijeron que podía beber cualquier cosa, señor, así que le traeré alguna Ponta y algo de comer.

-Wiz.

Era notable el enfado en ella y el tonto de Ryoga continuo maldiciendo cuando se había perdido de vista a la mujer, ignorando el favor de cortar una disputa al alejarse. Ahora comprendía porque tenía algunos conocimientos médicos y logró apañárselas cuando todo sucedio. Aunque le hubiera gustado más saber que era de personas y no de animales. De todas formas, eso no quitaba que le había ayudado. Hasta el punto de desnudarse para ayudarle. Seguramente, horas después, Sakuno se moriría de la vergüenza y osadía de lo que había hecho.

Su hermano se dejó caer en el asiento que la joven había abandonado. Suspiró repetidas veces, como si el aire no consiguiera llegar hata sus pulmones. Hasta que finalmente, se inclinó hacia él, frotándose el mentón.

-Dame una buena razón para comprender por qué estabas con Sakuno, Ryoma.

Apretó los dientes al sentir el agarre de la manaza de su hermano sobre la herida y ahogó un insulto.

-Es mi mujer, Ryoma. Es mia. No te acerques a ella. Durante toda mi vida te he dado mis juguetes, este no te lo daré.

-No es un juguete.

Ryoga alzó una ceja y su rostro se tornó en la risa.

-Imposible. Debes de estar demasiado drogado por los anastésicos. Tu no puedes defender a una mujer así.

Apretó los labios de nuevo. Era cierto. Nunca había defendido a nadie. Menos a una mujer. No era tan frio como creían de dejar caer a una joven, o ser golpeada, pero no se entrometía. Ryoga había recordado una escena de su pasado y aquello le hizo sonreir con amargura. Quitarle las cosas a Ryoga era el único modo de llamar la atención de sus padres. Ryoga había quedado dañado con ello y resentido a más no poder.

Cuando Sakuno regresó, Ryoga se aseguró llevársela en el momento justo en que Takeshi llegaba. Sakuno dejó la bebida y algo de comida a su lado y casi gruño cuando Ryoga la obligó a marcharse. Momoshiro había arrugado el ceño y apretado la mandíbula, en rabiado. Cerró los ojos y pensó atentamente la frase que iba a escapar de sus labios.

-Momo...

-¿Sí?

-Lo haré.

* * *

La arrastro, sujetándola con fuerza de el brazo. Los nervios por el error cometido habían estado apunto de volverlo loco, pero los celos de conocer que Sakuno estaba con Ryoma... Lo atormentaba. 

-Me... me haces daño...- se quejó ella.

Apretó la mandíbula y la hizo sentarse en el asiento de el copiloto, cerrando la puerta bruscamente. Sakuno se encogio ante el ruido y tartamudeo algo que no llegó a escuchar. Apretó con fuerza el volante.

-Sakuno, ya se lo he preguntado a Ryoma y no me ha respondido. _¿_Qué hacías con Ryoma?

-La cena... él también... estaba invitado...

-¿Lo sabías?

-¡No!

Ella le miró desconcertada y asustada y él suspiró. La rodeo con cuidado de los delgados brazos y la apegó contra su cuerpo. Besó el frontal de la chica y axpiró su olor. Arrugó la nariz y la apartó.

-Hueles a él- espetó.

-Me lanzé contra él... para... que no le dispararan... La persona que lo haya hecho... es...

-¿Es?

-Ruin, horrible... todas las cosas malas de el mundo. No entiendo por qué tendrían que dispararle...

Apretó los dientes y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sakuno... deja de trabajar para él.

-¿Crees que... será peligroso?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-No. Pero no quiero que te acerques a mi hermano.

-Ryoga, ya lo hemos hablado.

-Y no me gusta como terminó. Obedéceme.

-¡No puedo!- Exclamó ella apartándose- Tu hermano me necesita... tenemos que hacer... el eslogan...

-Ese maldito eslogan... ¿No será una excusa para estar con él?

Sakuno negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, pero aquello no le bastaba. Continuaba desovediente. La apresó por los hombros y la acercó, besándola. Sus labios se movieron sobre los delicados expuestos a él. Era normal. Sakuno no sabía besar. Seguramente, si su hermano había hecho el acto, habría sentido lo mismo.

-¡Ah!

Se apartó y llevó una mano hasta sus labios. La sangre se mezcló con su saliva y tragó, lamiéndolos. Sakuno se aferró los labios con sus dedos y le miró aterrorizada.

-Perdona... se me escapó la fuerza. No lo hize queriendo.

Suspiró y encendio el coche.

-Te llevaré a casa, cariño.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

No había podido dormir en toda la noche y estar sola en el despacho, no la ayudaba a dejar sus pensamientos quietos. El labio le dolía y había sentido tanto miedo, que no se había despedido de Ryoga, le cual se volvio a disculpar repetidas veces. Pero no le contestó. No era tan tonta, inocente sí, pero tonta no. Ryoga le había prohibido acercarse a Ryoma. Pero éste era su jefe, no podía hacerlo. El eslogan se había convertido en algo importante para ella. Veía una, aunque solo sea una, de comprobar hasta cuanto puede llegar después de no haber terminado su carrera veterinaria. Ryoma y Momoshiro le estaban dando la oportunidad de su vida.

No había ido al hospital. Decidio ir directamente al despacho e interrumpir todas las visitas que su jefe debía de tener ese día. Era lo mejor. Echizen no podría ir a ninguna. Después de tener todo apunto, había decidido ir e informarle. Sabía que la herida no había sido grave, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara. El susto no se lo quitaba nadie. Había esperado hasta que salio de el quirófano y había llamado a Ryoga nada más que Ryoma entrara. _¡_Y se enfadaba con ella! Había reaccionado por propia inercia y le pagaba así.

-Ryuzaki.

Se alzó de la silla inconscientemente y se tensó. Parpadeo.

-¿¡Señor Echizen!?- Gritó alarmada- ¿¡Qué hace aquí!?

-Trabajo aquí.

-Pero tendría que estar en el hospital... y... su herida...

Preocupada, se acercó hasta él. Con el brazo en cabrestillo, traje y el maletín en su mano libre, él también rompio lentamente la distancia, abarcándola con su estatura. Sakuno tuvo que alzar el rostro para poder verle. Todas la veces lo había tenido que hacer, con él y con Ryoga, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. Los dorados ojos la observaron con atención, en silencio dentro de su mutismo. Llevó la mano lentamente hasta la herida, sin llegar a rozarla.

-Siento... no haber podido ayudarle más... Soy... de veterinaria y no... no tengo tantos conocimientos médicos... para humanos...

Él sonrio, orgulloso y con su altanero aroma superior. Sakuno retrocedio levemente, al sentir algo cálido bajo su mentón alzarle el rostro. El aroma masculino mezclado con colonia, la golpeo suavemente en la nariz, embriagándola. La suave y cálida respiración de el hombre la hizo herizarse por completo y ahogó un gemido extraño en su boca, cuando la masculina comenzó a hablar.

-Mensaje de Momoshiro: Sakuno, el juego que te dije, a comenzado.

Y tal como se había acercado, se apartó de ella, caminando hasta el despacho. Le siguio, de forma inconsciente.

_El juego a comenzado..._

_¿Qué... quiere decir Momo con eso?_

-Señor Echizen- él se detuvo, mirándola de reojo- ¿qué... quiere decir eso?

Una sonrisa misteriosamente conocedora se mostró en los labios masculinos. Echizen se adentró en su despacho y de nuevo, retomó el trabajo, mientras ella se mantenía preocupada y pensativa. Recordando la herida en el brazo de el hombre, se ofrecio a ayudarle de más, pero Ryoma lo negó, señalando que era ambidiestro y podía perfectamente apañárselas con cualquiera de sus manos. Sakuno estaba segura de ello, pero... es que deseaba conocer más de aquella frase. Aunque, buscar respuestas en su jefe, la iba a colmar de un remolino de vacio, puesto que, Echizen, no soltaría prenda alguna.

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre el asiento cercano y buscó con la mirada la figura femenina, entretenida en terminar la comida mientras cantaba alguna melodia. Se frotó la sien y sonrio, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano. Sus alilados ojos rodaron por las semidesnudas piernas, cubiertas únicamente por la camisa que llevaba antes de que le fuera arrebatada por las expertas manos de la policia. Bajo a las faldas, seguramente se encontraba los tesoros más escondidos de los que tanto disfrutaba, perdiéndose por la cadera hasta las dos cumbres más eróticas y terminando en el rostro agradable que tanto le gustaba ver sonreir. 

Demonios. La había hechado demasiado de menos y hoy estaba de muy buen humor, tanto, como para gastar por completo la dos cajas enteras de condones. Pero Ann no se dejaría. Tenía sus propias normas y romperlas, significaba algo erroneo para sus hormonas revueltas. No era un adolescente, pero sí un hombre malditamente enamorado. Cuando la mujer regresó hasta su altura, ignorando los platos con comida, la estrechó entre sus brazos, mordiendo uno de los dulces senos bajo la ropa.

-Takeshi- regañó Tachibana con firmeza- Tengo hambre.

-Yo también.

-No de sexo. Demonios, necesito cargar las pilas- rio divertida y llevó hasta su boca una aceituna verdosa- ¿Qué te ha puesto de tan buen humor? Porque cuando me lo ibas a contar, has cambiado de idea y me has hecho el amor... como unas cuatro veces.

-Algo bueno y malo- respondio tras reflexionar- Echizen ha aceptado.

-¿En qué?- Preguntó alzando una ceja- ¡Oh, ya! Lo de Sakuno.

-Sí- suspiró y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, aceptando la comida gustosamente- Me lo dijo en el hospital anoche. Pero como siempre, no me dio explicaciones. Ha aceptado simplemente, con el rostro serio y una voz neutra.

-Siempre es neutro- reprochó Ann molesta- Si realmente quiere seducir a Sakuno, tendrá que tener mucha paciencia. Sakuno... bueno, parece que realmente está atada a Ryoga. Pero confio en que el bueno de Echizen menor haga algo bueno por una vez en su vida- suspiró y negó con la cabeza, besándole- ¿crees que está bien? Estamos haciendo daño a Sakuno.

-Corrección, querida Ann, la estamos salvando de las crueles garras de un machista y pedófilo hombre con problemas con cualquier músculo femenino andante.

-Tu lógica sobre las mujeres es interesante- Espetó ella golpeándole- Ten más respeto.

-No lo comprendes porque eres mujer.

-Y tu un hombre y nadie te dice nada.

-¿Tienes quejas?- Exclamó alzando una ceja. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. No era momento de cuestionar su sexualidad- ¿Has descubierto algo sobre el ataque?

Ann negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-Nada. La policía revisó el perimetro, pero no habían señales algunas de el ataquen. Sé que era un maldito francotirador, pero... no dejó ni un solo rastro.

-Eso solo nos lleva a una cosa- continuo preocupado. Ella afirmó.

-Un expecialista. Un asesino.

Ann se alzó y caminó en círculos, con la mano bajo el mentón, hasta detenerse, con los ojos brillantes de rabia.

-Pero... Momoshiro, si lo miramos desde su punto de vista, Ryoma se había girado ya cuando dispararon. Sakuno, según me ha dicho por teléfono, vio la lucecita roja de la mira y estiró de él, para tirarlo contra el suelo. El lugar donde la bala impacto...

-Sí, también me di cuenta- Afirmó apretando los puños.

-Era la cabeza de Sakuno- dijeron ambos a la vez.

* * *

Se golpeo la espalda contra la pared, recibiendo el impacto de el puño poderoso contra su barbilla. Gruñó, pero no tardó en incorporarse. 

-Te dije que al hombre que iría de sport, no a mi hermano.

-No fallé- negó el otro- Disparé al hombre de sport. El de el traje no estaba en medio de mi disparo.

-Pues te equivocastes. Disparáste a mi hermano.

Una sonrisa escapó de los curvados labios. Las gafas de sol impedían ver sus ojos y pese a que el puño de Ryoga le había golpeado con fuerza, no consiguió quitarlas de encima de su nariz. Suspiró cansado.

-Mira, yo hize lo que tenía que hacer y listos. No me pagas, no importa. Pero la próxima vez, asegúrate de cómo va vestida la presa, señorito.

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y suspiró cuando el aire libre llegó hasta sus pulmones. Escupio en el suelo cercano y caminó hasta la farola cercana. Se apoyó sobre esta y encendio el cigarrillo que hacía horas le quemaba en el bolsillo. Aquel trabajo era fácil y lo hubiera logrado terminar si no fuera por aquel estúpido brazo que se interpuso entre la bala y la cabeza de Sakuno Ryuzaki. Su cliente no estaría contento. Había fallado. Encima, el trabajo con Echizen también había sido un desastre. Equivocarse de presa por un atuendo. Encima, la presa que no debía había interferido en su segundo trabajo.

Sakuno Ryuzaki. Había estudiado su vida y demás para poder llevar a cabo su trabajo. Era por el que más le habían pagado y no se negó a hacerlo. La joven había estudiado veterinaria, dejándolo a medias, para centrarse en ser secretaria. Tenía un coeficiente realmente alto, pero no lo utilizaba por su caracter vergonzoso. Caracter que sacaba a relucir cuando era necesario. Se había quedado impresionado cuando la vio moverse sobre el hombre que recibio el disparo por error, salvándole la vida.

Aquello lo hacía más interesante todavía. Una presa no valía la pena cazarla si no era buena. Había estudíado aún más su historial. Sakuno Ryuzaki pertenecía a una noble familia heredera de millones y billones. Era sumamente rica. Más que los mismisimos Echizen. Podría hundirlos si quería, pero la nobleza que inspiraba su propio caracter no la dejaba hacerlo. Seguramente, ni lo había pensado. Trabajaba para uno de aquellos Echizen. Ryoma, el menor de ellos. Su relación era de simple jefe y secretaria. Nada especial. Sin embargo, con el mayor de los hermanos, había optado por casarse. Y su relación no era de los perfectos enamorados.

En su descubrimiento había visto lo obsesivo que era el hombre, aprovechándose de la inocencia de la mujer. Aquello la ponía en peligro, pero, _¿_Qué le importaba a él si al final iba a matarla? No era necesario preocuparse. Lo único que realmente le molestaba, era que quería matarla él, no que apareciera en titular como otra mujer más maltratada. Aquello heriría su orgullo como asesino profesional. Era dificil encontrarle y cuando alguien lo hacía, creía que esa persona se merecía llevar el ritual hasta el final. Por eso mismo, como Ryoga había roto el pacto y su segundo cliente no, iría a por Ryuzaki.

Tiró la colilla contra el suelo y ocultó su cabeza bajo una gorra. Suspiró y alzó los ojos hacia el cielo. Aquella maldita mujer estaba protegida. Lo había visto. No le había hecho falta demasiado tiempo para pensarlo. La mujer de cabellos corto y vestido negro escotado era policía. Y estaba seguro que uno de los mejores. Si se ponía a pensar, no era la primera vez que la veía. Estuvo presente durante el secuestro de el avión. Apostaría su dedo índice, el que necesitaba para disparar y más apreciaba, porque eran la misma mujer.

Ann Tachibana. Ya había investigado sobre ella. Era buena a rabiar. La mejor de todas las mujeres policias que conocía y había sido capaz, de forma improvista y desconcida por sus acompañantes, de sacarles de ahí. Es más, se movía como una asesina. Se vio obligado a marcharse. Sabía que a los cinco minutos todo estaría lleno de policias y su presa había quedado oculta detrás de los muros de aquel maldito portal.

Por otro lado, el abogado. Takeshi Momoshiro. Aquel hombre había cursado en la armada. Lo había descubierto tras buscar su historial. Estuvo dos años enteros y por poco supera hasta al más alto rango, pero se retiró al no ser su vocación. Amigo íntimo de los Echizen y su anterior presa. Lo había tenido que estudiar para hacerlo, y después, para nada. Para que su cliente se retirara. Se encogio de hombros. Cada cual deseaba asesinar a quien quisiera. Él tan solo cumpliría las órdenes. Por supuesto, asesinar a Takeshi solo hubiera sido posible siendo franco tirador. No se fiaba de un cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

Se había sentido demasiado tentado a herir al primer trabajo, pero Ryuzaki estaba tan expuesta que cuando ladeo la mirilla, todo sucedio rápidamente y no pudo volver a tenerla en mira, o mejor dicho, se había asombrado de el ímpetu mostrado al ver herido a su jefe.

-¿Lo has hecho ya?- Preguntó una voz tras él.

-Aún no. Tengo mucho tiempo por delante. O también te quieres rajar.

-No. Continuaré. Hasta el final. La quiero muerta. Ryuzaki debe de morir.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Buenas de nuevo!XD.

Ya les dije que venía cargadito de cosas :3.

Espero sus noticiasXD.

Antes de irme, millones de gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus rw n.n.

Feliz, me hacen feliz.

Otra cosa, que me di cuenta gracias a que **Conchito** me lo recordóXD.

Puse Riku en una de esas de el anterior capítuloXD.

Fue un error porque estaba escribiendo el de la apuesta de el amor y no me di cuentaXD. Perdón.

**Conchito**, cuando tengas un rato, te explico porque se borró ginecólogo n.n.

cainat06 muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí n.n. Ojalá podamos hablar algún día n.n.

Bueno, nos vemos ya, creo que en sabor a músicaXD.

Besitos a todos :3


	5. capítulo cuatro

**¡Hola! De nuevo colgando capítulo n.n. Estoy contenta porque aprobé y valio la pena en tardar en colgar, para centrarme en estudiar n.n Ya pronto las vacacionesXD. **

**Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro n.n ¡Saludos y nos vemos abajo!**

_**Notas;** Este fic es un **Ryo-Saku-Ryo. (no¬¬, no me refiero a Ryoma dos veces, si no una a Ryoga). y demás parejas acompañantes.**_

_Los personajes estarán en OOC de ese. (lo digo por los típicos que van dejando mensajitos por ello. Leñe, que es diversión escribir¬¬)_

_-Como todos mis fics: Tendrá lemon, pero en su **MOMENTO. **_

_-Los personajes no me pertenecen: **Son de Takeshi Konomi.**_

_**-NO **copien mi historia sin mi permiso, por favor.(que ya me ha pasado una vez TOT)._

_-El tiempo no es el de la serie perdón, no recuerdo como se llama esoXD_

_-Me comprometo a intentar hacerlos más largos ;D.a menos que me suceda algo de repente._

_-NO ES YAOI._

_-COMO YA SABEN YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE, CONTINUO MIS HISTORIAS.Quien crea que NO, es que NO ME CONOCE¬¬._

**_(Esto último me lo he visto obligada a ponerlo, gracias a alguien que dice que no se molesta en poner mi historia en alerta porque seguramente no la continuare¬¬. Eso me molestó sinceramente, puesto que SIEMPRE, cuando es su turno, la sigo. ¿o no es verdad? (A menos que me la borren como pasó con mi querido ginecólogo¬¬). Otra cosa a decir gracias a ese personaje¿Escribir por diversión? Sí. Pero, también me gusta saber qué opinan los lectores de lo que leen. No es tan difícil de entender._**

**_Fic: Resumen:_**

_Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente, cansado de sus problemas con su familia, empresa y ex-secretaria. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tímida, de aspecto nada sexy, quería un nuevo trabajo como secretaria. Momoshiro Takeshi, abogado, echaba de menos a su antigüa novia, pero eso no impide que ayude a dos de sus mejores amigos. Así es como se conocen estos dos personajes y así, es como empieza su historia_

_Aviso:_

_Siempre suelo dejar intriga, así que prepárense. Es drama-romance aviso por las personas sensibles, luego no se me quejenXD._

_xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

**Capítulo cuatro:**

**Por:**Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan

El mar golpeo con fuerza contra sus tobillos, mojando cada pliege de sus desnudos pies. Era agradable y realmente seductor. Sacado de una telenovela, el panorama era una esplenda puesta de sol de playa veraniega. Claro esta, aquella playa era privada y lo que parecía ser de telenovela, no era otra sino, que unas cortas _vacaciones_. Y no unas vacaciones normales. Obligadas. Ann habia insistido en que desapareciera un tiempo de la ciudad y sin decirle nada a nadie, que viajara.

Había aceptado, pero... nunca creyó que los dos hombres que estaban sentados en la escalera cercana, fueran a acompañarla.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Cansada, se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Finalmente no había sacado nada en claro de su jefe. Echizen no dejó escapar ni una sola vez a lo que se refería Takeshi y en su mente volaban una y otra vez, aquellas palabras.

_Sakuno, el juego que te dije, a comenzado._

Imposible de descifrar. No recordaba de ningún juego. Acaricio el suave pelaje de _Gold_ y sonrio ante los ronroneos de el minino por conseguir una buena pieza de comida.

-Ya voy, pequeño, ya voy- susurró sonriente.

Se alzó, quitando los incómodos zapatos y se estiró. _Gold_ terminó por enrollarse en sus piernas y como constumbre en su torpura, terminó en el suelo. Acto seguido, el estruendo llegó y un fuerte roce en su hombro la hizo gemir. Gateo hasta la cocina, cubriéndose tras la barra y siseo al gato para que se acercara. Otra vez de nuevo. Aquel sonido era de los más reconocible. Un disparo. Tanteo sobre sus bolsillos y finalmente, halló el teléfono. Con notable nerviosismo, tanteo sobre el teclado y llevó el auricular hasta su oido. El sonido de descolgar una ronca voz la hicieron tensarse más.

-¡Ann!- Chilló- ¡Ann, por favor!

-No soy Ann.

Miró el teléfono y parpadeo, golpeándose la frente. Momentos antes había llamado a su jefe para recordarle su cena con dos jefazos importantes, y el número quedó resguardado. Pero con el aterramiento que tenía encima, ese hombre mismo le servía.

-¡Por favor!- gritó aterrada- ¡Es él!

-¿Él?

-¡De nuevo el francotirador!

Lo último que logró escuchar fue una maldición y un gorpe sordo. Apagó el teléfono con miedo. Tenía pensar. Calmarse e intentar recordar el número de Ann. No era claro que Echizen fuera a buscarla. Por qué meterse en lios otra vez por ella? Ni hablar. Ese hombre no se arriesgaría a ello. Golpeo su frente con el teléfono, retendiendo al gato sobre sus piernas y las lágrimas brotaron por la impotencia de no conseguir tener su mente clara.

-¿¡Tanto coeficiente, para qué, Sakuno!?- gritó.

El teléfono bribó, haciéndola chillar y que Gold saltara de sus piernas. Se asomó a tiempo de coger al gato y de nuevo, un aire de golpe le rozó la mejilla.

-¡Yaaa!- Gritó aterrada- ¡Ann!

-Oh, no pequeña, no soy Ann- Había descolgado el teléfono sin darse cuenta- Lo lamento, pero me harías las cosas más sencillas si asomaras tu cabeza por la barana. Así te la podría volar.

-¿Quién...?

-Nadie importante- respondio la voz masculina- no te preocupes. No te dolerá demasiado.

-¿Está... está loco?- Gimio asustada.

-No. Solo trabajo- respondio sarcásticamente la voz- venga, no me lo pongas dificil. Una vida más, una menos, no me importa. A mi me dicen que te mate y te mato.

-¡Es injusto!

-Oh, existen tantas cosas injustas, que serían difícil de catalogar.

Un sonido brusco, seguido de una maldición, llegó através de el auricular. El personaje que fuera, la maldijo enseguida.

-¿Has llamado a la policia? Ja. Y yo que pensaba que serías más noble. La próxima vez, no jugaré contigo. Te mataré directamente.

Y lo último que logró escuchar, fue el tintineo de el fin de conexión. Lanzó el teléfono lo más lejos posible. Cierto era que las sirenas de la policía golpeaban contra sus oidos, pero estaba tan aterrada, que no logró moverse. _Gold_ temblaba entre sus brazos y fue su paño de lágrimas por esos momentos. La puerta salio disparada y diferentes personajes vestidos de negro y con armas, se acomodaron en su casa. Finalmente, una silueta conocida llegó hasta sus vidriosos ojos. El terror se convirtio en llanto finalmente y se lanzó contra los fuertes brazos.

-¡Señor Echizen!

La calideza le recorrio cada parte de los músculos que quedaron atrapados entre los fuertes brazos. Lloró entre el amplio pecho. Ni siquiera _Gold_ parecía molestarse ante la cercanía masculina y sin darse cuenta, parte de sus cosas más necesarias fueron colocadas en el coche de Echizen y ella, era guiada delicidamente hasta la comisaria. Se sorprendio, cuando Echizen sujetó a _Gold_ para que ella se tranquilizara y respondieran las preguntas necesarias. Lo único que consiguio justificar su llamada, era la única prueba, aparte de las balas, que tenía para demostrar que aquello no había sido una simple broma.

¡Dios! En su vida bromearía con su propia vida. Le aterraba de tan solo pensar en suicidarse. Sin embargo, no se conocían ni la voz, ni las balas. Estas últimas eran de creación propia y el rifle igual. Seguramente, usó el teléfono de la vivienda que hallanó, puesto que los policias aseguraron el lugar correcto enseguida. Y nada hallaron. Su desesperación crecio. No podría volver a su casa y se negaba a tener vigilancia policial. Tantos hombres le ponían enferma.

-¡Sakuno!

Echizen suspiró a su lado y le entregó el felino, para alejarse y cruzarse con una nerviosa Ann y un desarmado Takeshi. Ambos la abrazaron fuertemente.

-Dios, tenía que haberme movido antes- gruñó Ann apartándole largos mechones de su rostro- ¿Te llegó a dar más grave?

-No... tranquila- murmuró preocupada- Ann... explícame eso de moverte antes.

Ann se mordio el labio inferior y buscó la mirada alilada.

-Ese tio, desde el principio, va a por ti. No creíamos que fuera realmente así, pero cuando Ryoma nos llamó.. Dios que miedo...- murmuró afliguida la joven de ojos azules- Lo siento.

La abrazó sin llegar a compreder lo que sucedía. Ella misma estaba en Shock y ver a Ann tan entristecida y dolorida, le afligía el alma. Takeshi le limpio las lágrimas y sonrio.

-Irás a dormir con Ann- explicó- En su casa estarás realmente segura.

Ann negó con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie y buscando dentro de su bolsillo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó mostrando el móvil y tecleando- pero pienso pillar al asesino, así que... no puede quedarse conmigo. No me detendré, hasta tenerlo entre rejas.

-Ann...- Protestó Takeshi frunciendo el ceño- Sakuno te necesita.

-Porque tu no puedes quedarte con ella- interrumpio divertida la joven- ¿verdad?- Momoshiro la miró asombrado- Sí, cariño, me he dado cuenta. Piensas unirte a esto, por eso mismo, has vuelto a coger tu uniforme militar y arma. Se te nota en la cara.

Y como una tonta se vio mirando el rostro de el moreno, haciendo reir a sus dos amigos. Finalmente, Ann se marchó para arreglar sus papeles y Takeshi la observó por largo rato, hasta que Echizen hizo de nuevo su aparición, con una ponta en la mano y la otra, escondida galantemente dentro de su pantalón de sport. Takeshi le golpeo suavemente el hombro.

-Gracias por ir- agradeció obligándola a inclinar la cabeza- Pensar que Sakuno te llamó...

-Fue... fue un error- se apresuró a defenderse-. Hacía poco estuvimos hablando de su reunión y el número quedó marcado...

Momoshiro sonrio pícaramente y le acaricio la cabellera castaña como gesto de su infantileza.

-Está bien, Sakuno. Te creo, no hace falta dar tantas vueltas. Le hubieras llamado a él, a Ann o a mi, estarías a salvo. Lo importante es que lo estás.

-Bien- interrumpio Ann- Sakuno, ya puedes irte.

-¿Ir?- Preguntó aterrada- ¿Dónde?

Ann se frontó el mentón y miró de forma dudosa al despistado Ryoma, que se entretenía bebiendo de la lata. Se posicionó ante él y extendio un sobre. No tardó demasiado en arquea una ceja y mirarla sin comprender.

-Sakuno y tu saldreis de la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso. Estareis bajo custodia. El equipo de Momoshiro acaba de optener el permiso para volver a funcionar y ellos serán vuestros protectores. Nadie debe de conocer vuestro paradero, así os ireis ya mismo. No recogereis cosas ni nada. Os hareis pasar por un matrimonio de recien casados.

Busco dentro de el sobre y entregó a ambos dos preciosas alianzas de oro.

-No os la quiteis nunca. Llevan detectores sumergibles y demás cosas que no os interesan- Suspiró- ¿alguna pregunta?

-Yo tengo una.

Ann rodó sobre sus pies y Sakuno dio un brinco en el asiento. Ryoga les miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Takeshi suspiró y golpeo en las costillas al menor de los Echizen, que no tardó en lanzarle una mirada de amenaza.

-Yo no lo llamé- se defendio.

-No, mi adorable hermano nunca me llama y tampoco, me dice nada importante, pero- objetó llevando un dedo hasta sus labios- casualmente, siempre está cerca de las faldas de mi prometida. Eso me preocupa- Extendio la mano hacia Ann galantemente- yo ejerceré el honor de marido que me corresponde.

-No- negó Ann dándole la espalda- No pienso incumplir las órdenes. Además- le miró torciendo el rostro- si lo que quiere es asegurarse que su hermano no toca a su adorable novia, irá. El hermano mayor. Enseguida me encargaré de tu billete y tu nombre falso.

-Ann...- intentó detener Sakuno. Pero no funcionó- Momo...

-Dime- preguntó este sin apartar la mirada de Ryoga.

-¿Tendremos nombres falsos?

-Por supuesto- afirmó Takeshi sonriente.

-¿Y quién nos suplantará aquí?- Preguntó preocupada.

-De eso no te preocupes- suspiró Ryoga sentándose a su lado- anda, Sakuno. Solo tendrás que soportar esto por un tiempo... Seguro que es por ser mi prometida.

El miedo la recorrio. Ryoga sonrio amablemente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. _Gold_ gruñó y saltó hasta las piernas de Momoshiro, el cual logró atraparlo de la cola y ganarse algún que otro arañazo de el asustado minino. Sakuno lo comprendía. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa. Primero intentan matarla. No logra descifrar la razón de ello. No creía haber herido a nadie. Y si era por su promesa de matrimonio... Un nudo se formó en su estomago al recodar las condiciones de Ann. Tendría que fingir ser la esposa de su jefe... Ante Ryoga.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Era algo difícil de tragar. Fingir que amaba a otro hombre delante de el que realmente amaba. Lo más extraño de todo... era que su jefe no se negara. Lo miró de reojo. Pasivo, tranquilo y galante. El aurea de soledad continuaba rodeándole incluso aunque Takeshi le estuviera hablando de forma íntima para dos amigos. Se había dado cuenta el primer día de aquella aurea, pero creyó que no debía meterse. Seguramente, Ryoma Echizen, tendría alguna razón para no mostrar cariño y aprecio, aunque estuviera rodeado de él.

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía comprender.

¿Por qué... era tan diferente el calor que emitia, comparadado con el de Ryoga? Se había sentido segura y proteguida cuando él la sacó de su apartamento y ahora, mientras Ryoga la abrazaba y besaba tiernamente la mejilla, no sentía lo mismo.

-Ten- espetó Ann entregándole bruscamente su billete- Takeshi, encárgate de llevarlos al aeropuerto y de movilizar a tus chicos.

-Sí- afirmó éste con seriedad- ya nos veremos.

Se quedó helada ante la simple despedida. No es que deseara verlo, pero esperaba un beso intenso. Iban a una misión, ambos por separado. No se verían en largo tiempo y no comprendía aquella frialdad entre ellos. Sin embargo, logró atisbar una sonrisa en Ann que desconocía en ella desde hacía tiempo. Una sonrisa llena de melancolía y preocupación.

-Ann- susurró. Esta la miró sin comprender. Se inclinó levemente- Gracias. Gracias por todo.

-Anda, vete ya- bufó la otra avergonzada- es mi trabajo, Sakuno.

-Venga vamos- añadio Ryoga, sujetándola de el talle- Tenemos que irnos.

Takeshi se acercó hasta ellos, arrastrando a un molesto Echizen de el brazo. Empujó a Ryoga sin el menor de los esfuerzos y su cadera quedó apresada por el brazo musculoso de el joven empresario.

-Te equivocas, Ryoga- Se burló Momoshiro felizmente- No deberías de tocar a la _mujer_ de tu hermano.

La sangre le subio a la cabeza, y descendio al ver la presión de la mandíbula de Ryoga, volviendo su tez más blanca de lo normal. La mano en su cintura terminó por adaptarse a su curvatura y con insospitada delicadeza, volvio a ser guiada hasta el exterior, para subir en una larga limusina. Ryoga se asentó ante ellos y colocó unas gruesas gafas de sol, mientras que ella se sentía diminuta al lado de el menor de los hermanos. El aroma de ambos hombres luchaban dentro de su nariz. Ryoga usaba perfumes fuertes y durareros. Ryoma suaves que se mezclaban con su propio cuerpo y agradaban más al olfato de lo que él creía. Gold se acomodó en el asiento libre de Ryoga, el cual dio un respingo.

-Oye, Sakuno- llamó señalando al animal como si de un bicho se tratara- Quítalo de mi vista.

-¿No te gustan los animales, Ryoga?- Preguntó confusa, alzando en brazos al molesto minino.

-No me gustan los gatos, simplemente. Mi querido hermano me jugó una mala pasada cuando éramos más pequeños.

Ryoma se removio en el asiento, fijando la mirada en el paisaje, mientras que ella intentó calmar al nervioso gato. Todo aquel ajetreo lo estaba poniendo tan alterado como a ella, especialmente, ante la desaconstumbre de ver tantos varones juntos. No podía creer que Ryoga realmente tuviera miedo a los gatos por culpa de su jefe. No se veía capaz de hacerle algo al mayor. Ryoga rio fuertemente.

-Yo cogí miedo a los gatos, pero él se quedó sin mascota. No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que se enfadó cuando vio que su lindo gatito no se movia- Explicó sastifecho- todo su cuerpo aplastado, con las víscer...

-¡Basta!- Exclamó asqueada- Te recuerdo que no me gustan los maltratos de animales y que estudie para ello...

Abrazó su gato con miedo e impotencia, mientras que Ryoga se murmuró molesto.

-Deberás de olvidarte de tener mascotas- gruñó- no me gustan los animales. Ese gato, dáselo a mi hermano si quieres- añadio frunciendo el ceño.

Jadeo incrédula. Desacerse de Gold jamás había formado parte de sus planes de boda, de una relación. La persona que la amara, debería de amarla por completo. Hasta sus gustos más infinitos. Se mordio la lengua por no protestar. Aquel tema era él único que más lograba sacarla de quício. Decidio imitar a su jefe y pensar que el paisaje era lo más hermoso que vería en mucho tiempo.

La llegada al lugar, fue lo más deseado que nunca podría creer. Viajar en avión privado por primera vez, debía de ser algo maravilloso y excitante para una persona que jamás lo hizo. Para ella fue un suplicio. Ryoga no dejó de atosigarla con la misma conversación sobre los animales. Hasta le ordenó que nada más llegar se diera un baño porque tenía pelos de gato hasta en el cabello. No podía comprender cómo podía ser tan egocéntrico y descuidado, después de el susto que se llevó. Había estado apunto de perder la vida, y él, se preocupaba por si tenía pelusa gatuna.

Nada más entrar en la lujosa mansión, se dejó caer sobre la cama cuan larga era, estirándose y suspirando. Gold no tardó en seleccionar un cojín como cama supletoria y decidio que ya era hora de que le dejaran dormir tranquilamente. Estaba segura que si molestaba al gato, este sería capaz de hablar para gritar que deseaba dormir. Ella no estaba mejor. Quería un buen sueño, y quizás, el baño que Ryoga le había ordenado, no se demoraría tanto.

-Ryuzaki.

Dio un brinco sobre la cama y rodó por el suelo, haciéndose daño en las piernas. Echizen la miró parpadeante y hasta le creyó ver agüantarse una clara carcajada. Revisó su atuendo y se alzó, haciendo una reverencia ante él.

-Perdone, perdóneme por todo lo que le hize- se disculpó- no quería meterle en esto... pero... de verdad que hize rellamada sin pensar y...

-...Hn- afirmó y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Esto... -murmuró preocupada- ¿Dormirá aquí?

Se volvio hacia ella y afirmó con la cabeza, despreocupado.

-¡Pero no puede ser!

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó alzándose.

Ante sus ojos castaños y sin ningún reparo, el hombre comenzó a desnudarse. El torso blanquecino quedó ante ella. Perfecto en sus dimensiones. La marca de la herida era notable aún, pese haber sido quitado el cabrestillo y alguna que otra venda de más. La cinturilla de el pantalón ocultaba lo justo y marcaba el comienzo de las ingles masculinas. Se llevó una mano hasta su mentón, para asegurar que su boca continuaba cerrada y giró sobre sus pies para darle la espalda. Era imposible que lograra dormir con él. Menos, tras haber visto tanto cuerpo. Intentó subir las gafas, pero entonces recordó haberlas dejado en el piso, aterrada.

-Ropa de mujer- golpeo un susurro en su oido.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó dando un brinco- ups... Lo... lo siento...

De nuevo le había vuelto a golpear. La marca de su codo quedó señalada en la blanca y apuesta cara, mientras él señalaba sin moverse el armario. Pestañeo. Ropa de mujer colgaba de las perchas, perfectamente elaborada y con un gusto nato. Pero... demasiado liberal para su gusto. No podría ponerse sus largas faldas. Esconderse tras sus gafas y evitar que ellos la vieran. Sería reconocible a tres leguas. Inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento y corrio hasta el armario, para familializarse con el atuendo que tan poco agrado le mostraba ese armario.

Por su parte, él decidio terminar de vestirse, cosa que realmente agradecio. Su corazón bombeaba con tal fuerza, que parecía querer salir de su pecho y estallarse contra el suelo. Dos golpes taciturnos en la puerta, la hizo alzarse. Ryoga les miraba con gran atención y cuando clavó su mirada en Ryoma, fruncio el ceño con desagrado. Ryoma simplemente terminó de vestirse y abandonar la habitación sin atisbo alguno de prisa. Ryoga cerró la puerta al instante que el aroma de el menor desaparecio y sintio ganas de llamarlo para evitar lo que tenía que encarar.

-¿Piensas decirme por qué no te has negado a compartir habitación con él?- Preguntó Ryoga sin cortes.

-No tengo derecho a quejarme...-respondio duditativa- además, seria muy raro.. que estando casados, no durmieramos juntos.

En meros segundos, su brazo sufrio el agarre de la fuerte y grande mano. Su frente quedó pegada a la masculina y el aliento de el peliverde golpeo contra su rostro.

-Sakuno... me e estado conteniendo hasta ahora, para no tocarte y tu vas a dormir en brazos de otro hombre. No te lo puedo permitir. Compréndeme. Te he respetado. Decidí esperar hasta el matrimonio si hacía falta... Pero... dejarte dormir en los brazos de mi hermano- los dientes chirriaron y en reflejo, abrazó el fuerte cuello, besándole, a la vez que la rojez inundó su rostro- ¿Por qué me besas ahora?

-Para que dejes de dudar de mi...- susurró avergonzada- Yo.. decidí casarme contigo. Sé que tienes cosas malas, pero también tienes buenas. Quiero encontrar al Ryoga de verdad. El que nadie ve...

Ryoga sonrio aferrándola entre sus brazos, escondio su rostro en su cuello, suspirando sobre su piel. Se extremecio. Era algo tan agradable. Abrazó el grandioso cuerpo lo más que sus brazos lograron abarcarlo. En verdad lo amaba. Mucho más de lo que creía. Sabía que Ryoga podía esconder momentos tiernos y tal y como había dicho, ansiaba encontrarlos. Comprendía sus sentimientos. Su angustia. A ella también la aterraba dormir con su jefe.

-Ryoga- se disculpó mirándole avergonzada- ¿Podrías... dejarme a solas para que me duche?

-Claro, amor mio- afirmó este besándole la frente- relájate. Y perdona mi... falta de tacto. Cuando más me necesitabas y yo me comporto como un patán. Pero estaba molesto. Llamaste a mi hermano en lugar de a mi. Hasta hubiera preferido que llamaras a ese abogaducho antes que a él.

-Ryoga- suspiró, cansada- ¿Cuántas veces os lo tendré que decir? Llamé a mi jefe...

-Mi hermano, Sakuno. Tu cuñado- recordó molesto.

-Eso...- dudó- le llamé porque fue la última persona con la que hablé. Asuntos de trabajo.

Ryoga suspiró, acariciando sus brazos y agachando la cabeza. Se mordio el labio inferior y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espero que algún día comprendas lo mucho que me duele eso.

La puerta se cerró ante ella, silenciosa. Quizás, si hubiera dado un portazo, no la habría preocupado tanto eso. Acaricio al cansado felino y decidio bañarse. Era lo mejor. Necesitaba relajarse. Aliviar las tensiones vividas, aunque aquella experiencia, jamás la olvidaría y lo supo cuando, acariciada de por la calideza de el agua y espuma, entrecerró los ojos. Volvio a sentir el aire golpearla cerca. El estallido que rompio la fuerte tela de el sofá que momentos antes ella había estado. Lo cerca que había estado apunto de perder a Gold si el disparo no hubiera fallado. Dios. No lo hubiera soportado.

Se abrazó a sí misma, deseando desaparecer. Por su culpa, Ryoga y su jefe no estarían obligados a estar con ella de esa forma. No tendría que fingir ser la esposa de el hombre equivocado. Ryoga no estaría herido por aquello. Ann no tendría que estar rompiéndose la espalda por ella y Momoshiro, no tendría que volver a coger las armas. Los había visto muy decididos. Despedirse de aquella forma. Tenía un miedo horrible. Alguno de los cuatro podría salir herido. Quizás hubiera sido mejor dejarse disparar.

-No, Sakuno- se negó a sí misma- ya está bien.

Se levantó de golpe y alzó un puño, con la mirada decisiva y determinación en su cuerpo.

-Hnm... sí, está bien.

Giró el rostro automáticamente y como un rayo, se introdujo dentro de la bañera.

-Señor... Echizen...- susurró dándole la espalda- ¿Cuánto lleva ahí?

-Poco- respondio encogiéndose de hombros.

Se abrazó de nuevo a sí misma y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aquello era mortalmente vergonzoso. Escuchó el sonido de un suspiro, seguido de un fuerte olor a tabaco. Se volvio sin mostrar más de lo necesario y fijó su mirada en el cigarro que mantenía sujeto entre sus dedos. Echizen no fumaba. Al menos, nunca le había visto hacerlo.

-¿Fuma?

-No- negó encogiéndose de hombros- es un vicio.

-Pues déjelo- ordenó asqueada- es... horrible. Le olerán mal las manos. Su boca sabrá faltal y dará asco besarle... su cabello acogerá el aroma y será imposible de querer tocar. Sus amantes no le querran.

Un carcajada estalló y se asustó al sentir los pasos acercarse hasta ella. La figura masculina se arrodilló junto a la bañera, intruduciendo la mano en el interior de el agua, mientras la otra lanzaba el cigarro dentro de el bater. Tembló, al contacto de los fuertes dedos sobre su brazo y cedio al agarre. El entrecejo masculino quedó hundido en molestia y ella misma se sorprendio. Las marcas de los dedos de Ryoga era clara sobre su piel. Dos marcas irregulares rojizas. Apartó la mano, asustada y negó con la cabeza.

-No... no es lo que parece... él no me pega.

Echizen suspiró y continuo moviendo la mano dentro de el agua, hasta que de nuevo, volvio a atrapar algo entre sus dedos. Sus largos cabellos. Los enredó entre sus dedos y deslizó suavemente. Sin darse cuenta, entrecerró sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza, suspirando, agradada por aquel gesto. Tiempo atrás, su abuela ejercía aquel masaje a sus largos cabellos, para que por la noche, durmiera realmente placentera. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y sonrio, calmando sus preocupaciones, mientras aquellas manos continuaron acariciándola, hasta que el sueño la vencio.

Despertó en la tarde de el día siguiente. Cuando la puesta de sol comenzaba a culminar contra el mar. Antojada por verla, se colocó el primer vestido que halló y dejó en libertad su cabello, para correr hasta el exterior.

El mar golpeo con fuerza contra sus tobillos, mojando cada pliege de sus desnudos pies. Era agradable y realmente seductor. Sacado de una telenovela, el panorama era una esplenda puesta de sol de playa veraniega. Claro esta, aquella playa era privada y lo que parecía ser de telenovela, no era otra sino, que unas cortas _vacaciones_. Y no unas vacaciones normales. Obligadas.

Aquella era la realidad. No había otra. Escuchó un silbido en su espalda, y vislumbró a los dos hombres que la acompañaban, sentados sobre una de las escaleras que guiaban hasta el lugar. Sonrio y caminó hasta ellos, enterrando los pies bajo la cálida y limpia arena. Ryoga abarcó los pasos que los separaban y la extrechó entre sus brazos.

-Sakuno, estás mejor?

-Solo me quedé dormida- susurró avergonzada- perdón...

-No, tranquila, cariño. Debes de estar cansada. Es normal. Ven, vamos juntos.

Ryoma fruncio el ceño mirando a la lejanía y Sakuno comprendio. Palmeo suavemente la mano de Ryoga y besó su mejilla.

-Por supuesto, cuñado- sentencio- si a mi marido no le molesta.

Echizen los miró y Ryoga arqueo una ceja sin comprenderlo. Sakuno le miró perpleja y finalmente, Ryoga recordó, entregándola al menor como si de una joven novia se tratara. Meneo la cabeza en negatividad. No podía pensar eso, estando de el brazo de el hombre erroneo. Amaba a Ryoga. Él sería su flamante esposo. Y su jefe, aunque pasara a formar parte de su familia, seguiría siendo su jefe, especialmente, en horas de trabajo. Se aferró al brazo de el peliverde menor y sonrio tontamente mientras caminaban de regreso hasta la grandiosa casa. Ryoga se entretuvo tras ella y cuando le buscó, deteniéndose, este les hizo señas para que continuaran. Y así lo hicieron.

-Disculpeme, señor- susurró inclinando la cabeza- por todo esto... por... quedarme dormida y tener que.. obligarle a... llamar a alguien para que me vistiera y demás...

-Lo hize yo- interrumpio secamente el hombre, con la mirada seria al frente y el rostro sereno.

-¿Perdón...? -Preguntó dudosa- ¿usted... me sacó de la bañera y vistio...?

-Sí.

-¡Oh, dios!- Exclamó mareada- ¿Cómo...?

-No vi nada que no haya visto- suspiró, deteniéndose.

La mirada ambarina se posó sobre sus ojos, su rostro y finalmente, sus labios. Aferró el brazo entre sus dedos con fuerza y tembló, al sentirle inclinarse hacia ella. Justo al momento en que el aliento golpeo contra su rostro, se apartó.

-No- negó asustada.

-Ten- gruñó él.

Mostró su mano cerrada ante sus ojos y al abrila, una mariposa blanca se alejó, libre de la prisión de aquella mano. Parpadeo y sintio deseos de enterrarse viva. De nuevo, había confundido las intenciones de el hombre con ella. Era imposible que dos hombres atractivos se sintieran atraida por una mujer como ella. No tenía nada de hermoso y que Ryoga ya estuviera a su lado, era pedir demasiado. Una burbuja. Se recordó. Aquello era una burbuja que tarde o temprano, estallaría.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que sintio las uñas atravesar la pie de sus palmas. No era ciego. No tanto como para no darse cuenta de que algo extraño había cambiado en su hermano y que, en su mudez, tramaba algo. Sakuno continuaba siendo demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de ello. Lo peor de todo, es que él no y encima, no conocía las estratagemas de su hermano menor. Pero al menos, había demostrado que no era tan poco hombre y se había inclinado para besarla. Lo único que llegó a aliviarle, fue que Sakuno se apartó y él mostró la palomita.

_¡Ja! Infantil._

Suspiró y se recargó sobre el árbol más cercano, mientras de reojo los observó alejarse. Sakuno parecía tan menuda al lado de su hermano. Nunca se había parado a pensar que Ryoma podría ser tan grande. Que hubiera crecido tanto y despertado finalmente. Ahora, no era gracioso. Si no fuera porque Sakuno estaba en peligro, se encargaría de buscar buenas chicas y asegurarse que Sakuno recibiera algún palo ante ello y no se volviera a acercar a Ryoma. Que dejara el trabajo y se olvidara de aquel maldito eslogan.

Maldijo en silencio. Si no hubiera ido a pagar una multa a aquella comisaría, ni se hubiera enterado de el atentado contra su futura mujer. Sin embargo, su hermano estaba ahí. Igual que en la cena. Igual que siempre. Apretó los dientes. Ahora tenía que fingir que estaba de vacaciones con su hermano y su mujer casados, mientras que él era el palo aguanta velas. No había podido dormir nada, pensando qué estarían haciendo aquellos dos solos, en una única habitación. Y sintio deseos de golpear al menor cuando lo vio por la mañana, sonreir sastifecho. Pero al ver a Sakuno, comprendio que realmente no había pasado nada entre ellos y eso lo alivio al instante.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó una voz conocida.

-Oh, estás aquí.

-Siempre estaré cuando Sakuno me necesite.

-Y pensar que creía que eras un simple abogado- gruñó.

-Las apariencias engañan.

Buscó a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de Momoshiro. Una risa superior llegó hasta sus oidos.

-No puedes verme.

-¿Y qué?- Preguntó molesto.

-Es mi trabajo- respondio el otro con voz neutral- Y el único consejo que puedo darte, es que no te entrometas. Si para defender a Sakuno tengo que volarte la cabeza, lo haré.

-¿Es una amenaza?- Preguntó burlón- ¿Acaso no sabes con quien hablas?

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente. El hijo bastardo de Echizen Nanjiro. Abandonado nada más nacer y que por pura pena, el padre volvio a recoger.

-¡Callate!- Gritó exhaltado- Tu no sabes nada...

Golpeo el árbol cercano con fuerza y tan solo el sonido de hierva moverse quedó. Maldecía su pasado y maldecía a todos aquellos que lo conocieran. La única persona que ansiaba y rogaba porque no lo conociera, estaba en las garras de su torpe hermano. Una torpeza que comenzaba a disipar. No entendía la razón. Todas las secretarias que se le insinuaban, no eran correspondidas y por una vez, que una de ellas no le hacía caso, se entregaba para camelarsela. No le cuadraba. Y algo dentro de él, le decía que era una trampa.

_¿Acaso Ryoma... quiere... matarla?_

Era una idea absurda. Ryoma no era de los que aplastaban a sus enemigos de esa forma. No. No como él. Era imposible que él mismo contratara a alguien para asesinar a su secretaria, cuando él mismo tenía tantas oportunidades y el señorito rico, hijo de los afamados Echizen, quedaría impune de esa muerte. No era raro. Muchos peores se habían visto.

-Es absurdo- murmuró en un suspiro- Ryoma descartado.

No podía comprender quién querría asesinar a la muchacha. Era simpática y miedo. Daban ganas de protegerla y sabía perfectamente que muchos la adoraban demasiado. Él mismo estaba empezando a sentirse posesivo con ella y la quería para él. Únicamente suya. Entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Lo mejor sería regresar. Igual no se preocuparía por él, pero sabía perfectamente que su hermano no era una grata compañía todo el día.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Divertido. Así podía catalogarlo. Se había sentado lejos de él, moviendo sus pequeñas mano nerviosamente sobre el tapete y buscando con los asustados rojizos a su hermano. Sí. Había intentado besarla, pero ella se apartó. No pensaba obligarla. Ni mucho menos. Ya tenía bastante al verla completamente desnuda, indefensa. A su merced. Se había sentio fascinado por los largos cabellos, aplacando la rabia que le recorrio al ver los dedos marcados de su hermano sobre la piel pajosa. Pero todo desaparecio con el cabello suave y perfumado y el tacto suave de la piel. Se quedó dormida en la bañera y por mucho que la zarandeo, no consiguio despertarla.

La habia sacado sin el menor de los esfuerzos, sorprendiéndose por lo liviana que era en sus brazos. La secó lentamente, degustando el aroma y suavidad de la piel, además de vanagloriarse de ciertos encantos que apenas pudo evitar no ver. Se había lamido los labios como nunca había hecho ante una mujer y había deseado que su miembro no doliera tanto. Era indiferente. Aquello solo era un juego. Un simple juego que había aceptado para sacarla de las garras de su hermano. Para evitar que la estafaran y hundieran. Para no quedarse sin secretaria. Sí.

Pero no podía evitar ser hombre.

Y ella, una maldita mujer. Se pusiera lo que se pusiera encima. Sonrio sastifecho cuando la tendio sobre la cama y buscó la ropa más adecuada para dormir y lo único que halló, fueron los más sensuales camisones posibles. Suspiró y juró que no podría dormir junto a ella con tanta tranquilidad como creía. Pero era sastifactorio, saber, que, en ese tiempo, Ryuzaki no podría esconderse tras las grandes gafas. Ni las faldas que tanto hacían parecer que tenía. Se había sentado a su lado y acariciado las mejillas llenas, cubierta de cierta rojez y se preguntó si realmente estaría fingiendo, o estaba dormida. Pero la respuesta llegó cuando Gold, ansioso por descansar, golpeo ronroneante con su cabeza, en el mentón de la joven y terminó por caer rendido entre ellos.

Y él también hubiera terminado dormido, si no fuera porque, cuando casi consiguio conciliar el sueño, ella le despertó. Una pesadilla. Y la tuvo que abrazar para que se tranquilizara dentro de su sueño. Funcionó, y, finalmente, cayó dormido abrazándola, borracho de el suave perfume femenino que siempre la estaba acompañando. El que últimamente quedaba cuando ella se marchaba de el despacho y andaba por fuera, colocando archivos, atendiendo sus llamadas.

-¿Dejó de fumar?- Preguntó ella curiosa y nerviosa.

-¿Hn?

-Que si dejó de fumar- repitio, con paciencia clásica en ella.

Afirmó distraido. Nunca había fumado. Solo era un vicio que le tranquilizaba y de vez en cuando. Su padre, sin embargo, tenía la manía de fumar en cualquier momento. Él no podía. Si había cogido un cigarrillo en esos instante, no era para oler mal, como ella dijo, si no para calmar las simples ganas de golpear a alguien. Estaba furioso por no poder atrapar con suss propias manos al que les intentó asesinar.

-Me alegro- confesó ella sinceramente- así no olerá mal.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó inclinándose hacia ella- ¿huelo mal o bien?

La picardía le había podido y hacer avergonzar a la muchacha, se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero hobbie. Especialmente, si quería terminar por seducirla y no dejarla en manos de su idiota hermano. Tan solo recordar la marca de el brazo, lo irritaba profundamente. Como nunca.

-No quería decir...- tartamudeo ella confusa y escondiendo un largo mechón tras su oido- de veras, señor Echizen... yo no...

Sonrio divertido. Buscó a tientas el brazo que continuaba preocupado por el mechón y lo hizo detenerse, para ver la marca que terminó convirtiéndose en dos largo moretones. Ella se apresuró a esconderlos de su vista y buscó centrar la mirada en cualquier cosa que se moviera.

-No soy una mujer maltratada- susurró moviéndose inquieta sobre su mesa.

Ahogó una frase que le quemó la garganta con fuerza y buscó algún punto movible, igual que ella.

_Pero lo serás si sigues con él._

La figura de Ryoga caminando con torpeza por la arena, fue lo único que le llamó la atención. Realmente, aquel lugar era seguro. Había sentido a los policias moverse y hasta había conseguido ver a Momoshiro, qué, divertido, empezó a hacerle alguna que otra aburrida burla. Y sintio deseos de lanzarle el objeto más liviano y cercano. Algunos de los sirvientes, también formaban parte de el equipo de Takeshi y hasta había descubierto los lugares donde cámaras descansaban vigilantes. Fue esa curiosidad el que lo llevó al baño. Pero por suerte, no había ni una sola. Respetaron hasta la intimidad de los dormitorios y creyó que no era tan correcto en esos lugares. Estaban sin protección. Sin embargo, en lugar de cámaras, sí tenían micrófonos y algo llegó a aliviarle.

-Ryoga- anuncio ella alzándose- ¿Por qué no comemos algo?

-Sí, me muero de hambre- dijo este dejándose caer sobre la silla más cercana.

Sakuno afirmó sonriente y echó a correr hasta la cocina, mientras que él sufrio las acusadoras mirada de su hermano, las cuales, recibía desde ayer. No era de extrañar. Los celos lo habían matado siempre y de nuevo, volvían a pelearse por un juguete, solo que esta vez, ese juguete, era humano y una mujer. Ryoga se inclinó hacia él, aferrándole de chaqueta.

-Ryoma, respóndeme a esto. Es una pregunta sencilla y tu eres demasiado inteligente como para no comprenderla- Dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué quieres de Sakuno?

Arqueo una ceja y buscó los ojos rasgados de el mayor. Ryoga debía de haber tomado demasiado aire. Tanto tiempo fuera de las faldas de otras mujeres, no era bueno para él.

-Porque...- continuo- No me iras a decir que derepente, te has enamorado de ella. No me lo creo- negó apartándose y negando repetidas veces con la cabeza- eres un tio frio y sin sentimientos. Es imposible que te fijes en una mujer como ella. Es demasiado para ti. Las barbies te quedan mejor. Mujeres de plástico para un tipo frio. Son mejor. Van con tu caracter.

Apretó los dientes. Ryoga no le conocía. No sabía nada él. No tenía derecho a cuestionarlo. A decir como era o dejaba de ser. No comprendía su soledad. Sí. Ryoga había estado también solo. Odiaba a su padre más que él mismo, pero el calor que siempre anhelaba, lo encontró en las mujeres. Primero las sirvientas, después las hijas de invitados o amigos, hasta que finalmente jugó más alto y terminó de caer con Ryuzaki. Él no. Estuvo solo desde el principio. Arisco. Frio. Solitario. Se volvio borde, poco hablador y con más frialdad a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Hasta que la necesidad carnal le hizo acercarse a las mujeres. Las besó y tocó, pero no sintio nada. Solo las llamaba cuando no podía más. Cuando sentía que iba a estallar.

-Ryoga- gruñó- Hazte la misma pregunta- espetó levantándose.

Ryoga gruñó también tras él y hasta golpeo la mesa. Enfuerecer a su hermano no era lo mejor de el mundo. Mucho menos lo más divertido. Pero estaba realmente arto de él. Arto de sus frases maliciosas. De que deseara guiarle en la vida cuando no podía ni con la suya propia. De que arruinara sus negocios y su padre se lo encasquetara a obligación. Y... Sí. De que abusara de la inocencia de Ryuzaki. Esa misma razón, lo llevó a aceptar y no se detendría hasta cumplirlo.

-Perdón- interrumpio sus andares su secretaria- Pero... el cocinero me pidio que fuera a eleguir lo que desea comer.

Alzó las cejas sorprendido y acaricio los cobrizos cabellos al pasar. Era tan eficiente y dulce. Demonios. De tan solo pensar que le haría daño, le enrabiaba. Él no era mucho mejor que Ryoga.

-Gracias...- susurró cuando ella ya no podía oirle- Sakuno...

Los mismos pasos que se había alejado, regresaron hasta él, sujetándole de la chaqueta en la espalda. Se detuvo y la observó de reojo. Jadeante, con las mejillas enrojecidas y varios mechones revueltos en su rostro.

-¡Señor!- Exclamó sonriendo ampliamente- aunque... estemos aquí y pase todo esto... yo...- Se volvio hacia ella, espectante- ¡Quiero seguir con el eslogan!

-Sí- afirmó.

Y de nuevo acaricio los cobrizos cabellos, mientras ella reía dulcemente bajo su mano, agradecida por las caricias. Había descubierto que aquel era punto realmente agradable para ella y no dudaría en resguardar sus dedos en la largura extensa de cabellos. El olor dulzón quedaba impregnado en su mano y sin poderlo remediar, cuando se alejó, guio la mano hasta su rostro, sonriendo altanero.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Era divertido protegerlos, aunque no algo que le gustara. Estaba furioso. Por más vueltas que le diera, no lograba comprender cómo alguien ansiaba matar a Sakuno y como siempre, el único culpable que hallaba, era el mayor de los hermanos Echizen. Ryoga. Pero Ryoga no era el asesino. Ryoga no intentaba matarla. Solo obtener hasta el último aliento de la muchacha. Posesivo y malhumorado, había sentido deseos de golpearlo cuando lastimó a la castaña, pero sus hombres se aferraron a él con uñas y dientes, impidiéndoselo.

Sin embargo, su plan de unir a Echizen menor con Sakuno, iba viento en popa. Se había sorprendido de la agudeza de Ryoma al encontrar las cámaras y descubrir a muchos de sus hombres instalados por la casa. El primero que descubrio, fue el mayordomo. Inui Sadaharu, hijo de los ricos y afamados familiares Inui. Abandonó la buena vida y decidio proseguir su caminó como científico militar. Aunque le agradaba más el terreno que demás. El cocinero, también formaba parte. Kawamura. Un hombre pobre que salio de la pobreza con su trabajo. Bueno en armas arrojadizas y el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ryoma se dejó ver através de la puerta y se mostró para saludarle. Con él no era divertido esconderse y no conseguiría molestarle como hizo momentos antes con Ryoga. El peliverde arrugó el ceño nada más verle.

-¿Qué quieres?- Gruñó.

-Nada especial- respondio divertido- Tan solo preguntarte cómo descubristes las cámaras.

-También hay micrófonos- murmuró él señalando una pared- es fácil.

Fruncio el ceño.

-Ryoga se pasó con ella- se quejó. Ryoma se encogio de hombros- ¿No piensas hacer nada? Como por ejemplo partirle la boca.

Echizen suspiró y rodó sobre sus pies.

-Está bien, está bien. Eso solo es algo que haría yo- confesó avergonzado- realmente quise hacerlo. Pero mis muchachos me retuvieron.

La cara de Echizen mostraba claramente que aquello no le interesaba y ahora, sentía deseos de pegarle a él. Suspiró y rozó los cabellos.

-En realidad, te llamé para informarte sobre la situación- Explicó, captando así la atención de le joven empresario- Ann está moviéndose por las zonas, investigando, pero no halla nada aún. Tendremos que quedarnos más tiempo de el que creemos. Tenemos todo controlado, pero... es un especialista, como nosotros, así que, tampoco estamos al cien por cien tranquilos. Por ello.

Mostró una pistola ante los dorados ojos. Ryoma arrugó la boca en molestia y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sé que después de lo que sucedio, no quieres ver un arma en tu vida, pero... es para proteger a Sakuno, Ryoma- explicó, recordando acciones pasadas secretas de el peliverde- por favor.

Finalmente, y tras un largo suspiro de rendición, Ryoma aferró la culata metálica y con maestría, la guardó dentro de su pantalón. Momoshiro sonrio y golpeo su hombro en agradecimiento.

-Siento tener que volver a hacerte coger un arma, en serio, pero... te lo agradeceré toda la vida.

-Olvídalo- sentencio Echizen alejándose.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Sintio deseos de golpear al estúpido de su ordenador. Se frotó el rostro cansada y apretó sus cabellos entre sus manos. No consegía sacar nada en claro. Había trabajado con la voz gravada y no conseguía reconocer de quien se trataba. Millones de asesinos francotiradores estaban es busca y captura, pero ninguno coincidia con la voz.

-¿Por qué no lo deja y descansa?- Preguntó una altiva voz.

Tardó cinco segundos en apresar la garganta masculina y que uno de sus dedos amenazara con romper la nuez. Sus ojos tiritearon de rabia, aplacando el orgullo de aquel hombre.

-Mire, señor Kirihara, hasta ahora me he mantenido callada, pero si sigue tocándome las narices, le mataré.

-Solo quería...- valvuceo el hombre.

-Sí, ya sé que querías, así que lárgate.

-Sí...

Kirihara desaparecio rápidamente de su vista. Desde que había entrado en la comisaría hacia tres meses ya, no dejaba de molestarla, incluso se le había insinuado y creyendo su debilidad por ser mujer, intentó aprobecharse de ella. Por todo era conocido ese hecho, por eso mismo, nadie interrumpía cuando ella se defendía. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el asiento y llevó una mano hasta su mentón. No había podido darle buenas noticias a Takeshi y el gruñido en su llamada era más que suficiente para comprender que estaba molesto.

-Lo siento- Le había dicho realmente dolorida.

-Tranquila, cariño- había susurrado él- yo no dejaré que nada le pase, te lo prometo.

Le escuchó golpease el pecho durante su promesa y sonrio como una chiquilla apasionada. Le hubiera gustado decirle que le amaba, que se cuidara, pero aquello no formaba parte de su ser y él sabía que ella no aceptaría algo así, aunque lo ansiara. Por esa misma razón, se negó a abrazarlo y besarlo en su despedida. Prefería cumplir aquellos requisitos cuando todo se hubiera solucionado. Ahora mismo, una vida pendía de su rapideza y movilidad. Una vida muy preciada.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Golpeo la pared cercana y masculló en silencio. No tendría que haber jugado con la presa. Volarle la cabeza y punto. Pero le había parecido divertido aquello y ahora, le divertía aún más, verla aferrarse a su gato estúpido y correr a esconderse tras la barra de la cocina. Hablar con ella por teléfono. Sentir su voz jadeante y aterrorizada. Era pleno extasis. Y ahora, había desaparecido. No la encontraba por ningún lugar.

Se dejó caer cuan largo era sobre la cama y cubrio sus ojos con su mano, masajeando el ceño. Necesitaba pensar. Encontrar dónde se podría haber instalado la muchacha. Ambos Echizen también habían desaparecido y cuando llamó preguntando por su paradero, la sirvienta le respondio bruscamente que ellos también deseaban saberlo. Es decir, ambos habían desaparecido a la vez. No. Los tres. Porque apostaba lo que fuera a que ambos Echizen estaba con ella. El mayor, por ser su prometida y el menor, por haberse visto involucrado en todo aquello.

Le había parecido curioso que fuera Ryoma Echizen quien fuera y no Ryoga. Una sonrisa se mostró en su serio rostro, para desaparecer momentos después. ERa frio. No podía ni pensar en que aquello le alegrara, pero, una idea fue fugaz al momento en que pensó en los tres. Un trio amoroso. Se levantó de la cama, acercándose hasta el mueble decorativo con el teléfono encima. Alcanzó la guía telefónica y buscó. Fruncio el ceño. Aquella joven realmetne era lo más inocente posible. Marcó en el teléfono y esperó paciente. Con la tranquilidad que le marcaba.

-¿Sí...?

-¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó irónico- Tanto miedo tienes que tienes que esconderte. Penoso. Pensé que serías una presa más divertida- El silencio llegó de la otra linea y supiró- supongo que debe de ser divertido, esconderte con tu amante y prometido. Quizás también les vuele la cabeza.

-¡No... ! No les haga... daño... por fa...

Colgó. Si continuaba hablando, sería más fácil descubrir su paradero, pero él también estaría en peligro. Seguramente, Tachibana se pondría en movimiento y tardaría pocos segundos en moverse hasta encontrarle. Dios. Aquella mujer era realmente temeraria. Justo como no le gustaban. Miró el reloj.

-Mierda, solo localizé un trozo de paradero.

Agarró la maleta cercana y apuntó las coordenadas en un papel, para volver a modificiar el reloj. Gracias a su inteligencia, había conseguido convertir un simple reloj de caballero, en algo que pasaría totalmente por desapercibido y era realmente peligroso, hasta capaz de visualizar el paradero de cualquier persona. Abandonó el hotel en el que se encontraba y nada más subirse al taxi, saboreo el placer de estar más cerca de ella. Deseaba jugar de nuevo un ratito más.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegó este capitulo n.n

Largo como decidí desde los primeros capitulos que serían todos los de este fic n.n

Tengo que decir una cosa hacia **lili.**

Me alegra mucho que leas el fic y te guste n.n.

Agradezco mucho tu apoyo al igual que el de los demás, pero mirare bien por los capítulos, que verás

el Ryosaku que quieres, antes de pedir n.n

Gracias n.n.

Sé que suena cruel igual, pero muchos me comprendereis.

No encuentro bien eso de hacer que de golpe y porrazo, los dos se estén dando filete y teniendo

sexo sin explicación.

La historia lleva su curso y no solo es un Ryoma x Sakuno.

Lo dije desde el principio que también estaría involucrado Ryoga.

Es más, aún no sé con quien se quedaráXD.

Bueno, eso era todo, aparte de millones de gracias por apoyarme tanto y leerme n.n

Os quiero.


	6. Capítulo cinco

**¡¡Hola!! Ya vuelvo con otro capi como tocaba n.n. Tan largito como prometi y con sorpresas n.n Espero que les guste n.n.**

**_Notas; _**

_**-**Este fic es un **Ryo-Saku-Ryo**. (no¬¬, no me refiero a Ryoma dos veces, si no una a Ryoga). y demás parejas acompañantes._

_-Los personajes estarán en OOC de ese.** (lo digo por los típicos que van dejando mensajitos por ello. Leñe, que es diversión escribir¬¬)**_

_**-Como todos mis fics: Tendrá lemon, pero en su MOMENTO. **_

_**-**Los personajes no me pertenecen: Son de Takeshi Konomi._

_**-NO copien mi historia sin mi permiso, por favor.(que ya me ha pasado una vez TOT).**_

_**-**Au._

_**-**Me comprometo a intentar hacerlos más largos ;D.a menos que me suceda algo de repente._

_-NO ES YAOI._

_**-**COMO YA SABEN YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE, CONTINUO MIS HISTORIAS.Quien crea que **NO,** es que **NO ME CONOCE¬¬.**_

_**(Esto último me lo he visto obligada a ponerlo, gracias a alguien que dice que no se molesta en poner mi historia en alerta porque seguramente no la continuare¬¬. Eso me molestó sinceramente, puesto que SIEMPRE, cuando es su turno, la sigo. ¿o no es verdad? (A menos que me la borren como pasó con mi querido ginecólogo¬¬). Otra cosa a decir gracias a ese personaje¿Escribir por diversión? Sí. Pero, también me gusta saber qué opinan los lectores de lo que leen. No es tan difícil de entender.**_

_**Fic: Resumen:**_

_Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente, cansado de sus problemas con su familia, empresa y ex-secretaria. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tímida, de aspecto nada sexy, quería un nuevo trabajo como secretaria. Momoshiro Takeshi, abogado, echaba de menos a su antigüa novia, pero eso no impide que ayude a dos de sus mejores amigos. Así es como se conocen estos dos personajes y así, es como empieza su historia_

_**Aviso:**_

_Siempre suelo dejar intriga, así que prepárense. Es drama-romance aviso por las personas sensibles, luego no se me quejenXD._

_xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

**Capítulo cinco.**

**Por: **Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan.

Colgó el teléfono y lo apretó entre sus manos, dejando el cambiador de voz sobre la mesa. Sonrió y se apoyó sobre el escritorio, chasqueando los dedos y golpeando cariñosamente, la espalda del hombre a su lado. Saltó de la mesa y cogió su abrigo, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar. Tenía algo que hacer verdaderamente importante. No dejaría pasar tal oportunidad.

-¿Vas a ir sola?- Preguntó Kirihara apoyada cerca de la entrada- Te acompañaré.

Ann suspiró y recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de su superior. Mostró su arma, asegurándose de llevarla en perfectas condiciones. Señaló al policía con la culata de esta y arqueo una ceja.

-Te meteré una bala si estás en medio- avisó.

Optó por un ligero andar. Su experto en mecánica había hecho el mejor de los trabajos. Le estaría agradecida. Sabía perfectamente que, con la presa fuera de su alcance, el cazador haría lo que fuera por encontrarla, hasta llamarla. Se quedó con el teléfono de Sakuno y se aseguró de que quien contestara, la imitara perfectamente. Ella la conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo, como para no saber cómo hablaba y pensaba.

Ahora tenía, una dirección clara a la que ir. Aquel asesino iría. No era con el primero que trataba. Muchos habían robado localizadores de la policía, dispuestos para encontrar exactamente a la presa. Él no sería menos. Aunque, sin conocer el aspecto que tendría, era bastante difícil. Akaya Kirihara ocupó el lugar de el copiloto, gruñendo por su locura. Sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Estás loca- señaló él negando con la cabeza- Ir sola para encontrarte con un francotirador. No. Un asesino.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Simplemente es un asunto personal- corrió el moreno alzando una mano- Y eso no es bueno. No entiendo por qué el jefe te ha dejado continuar.

Ann sonrió, sin mirarle mientras prestaba atención a la carretera.

-Porque soy la mejor en esto.

Kirihara sonrió, mirando a través de la ventana las muchas casas que se iban quedando atrás. No podía negar algo así, pero el hombre tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró de reojo la silueta de la mujer, concentrada en la conducción y en lo que vendría. Había deseado molestarla tras que ver las notificaciones. Ann le había sobrepasado demasiado y no podía creer que una mujer fuera así. Pero en todos sus encuentros, había perdido notablemente.

Pero no confiaba en que un asesino tuviera intenciones de perder. Había descubierto muchos puntos débiles en ella. Esperaba que no los notara. Esa misma extraña 

preocupación, le hizo ir con ella. Se frotó la sien y suspiró. Tan solo esperaba que su otro "yo" no despertara.

-Se puede saber por qué una persona como tú se hizo policía- Preguntó Kirihara dubitativo. Ann frunció el ceño.

-Es lo que me gusta.

-¿Y a tu novio le parece bien?

-Mi prometido lo acepta. Lo aceptó desde hace mucho más tiempo de el que crees- Objeto la mujer- ¿Se puede saber por qué te interesa?

-Por si te lo pensabas y dabas media vuelta- gruñó hastiado.

Una suave risa inundó el coche. Alzó las cejas negruzcas sin comprender, para mirarla atentamente.

-No me volvería atrás, ni aunque me dieran millones- espetó sinceramente la joven- ahora, a trabajar, o te bajas aquí mismo.

El silencio reinó de nuevo y Ann suspiró, llevando de nuevo su interés a lo que vendría. Sakuno tenía derecho a ser libre. Que nadie quisiera matarla y no lo permitiría. Cierto que se había equivocado de hombre al que amar, pero todas las mujeres cometían errores alguna vez hasta dar con quien deseaban. No estaba de acuerdo con ninguno de los Echizen, pero al menos, el frio y solitario Ryoma, parecía mejor opción que el pervertido Ryoga.

Detuvo el coche dentro de un saliente. El lugar al que el especialista se había encargado de llevarle, no fue otro que una simple playa. El localizador estaba colocado sobre uno de los salientes, donde era obligatorio acercarse para poder ver lo que deseabas, así que el asesino tendría que acercarse. Era bueno en visibilidad, pero no atravesaba las paredes como superman. Esperaron pacientemente dentro del auto. Una figura no tardó en hacerse ver, agazapada y con un gran macuto sobre su espalda.

-¿Es él?- Preguntó Kirihara.

-Esperemos que lo sea- gruñó bajando de el coche- vamos.

Caminaron lentamente, con indiferencia. Rodó sus ojos hacia Kirihara y suspiró, aferrándose de su brazo. La rojez subió al rostro masculino, que la miró incrédulo.

-Si vas tan tenso, se notará- regañó molesta- al menos, finge ser mi novio.

-Tu lo dices fácilmente- gruñó el chico.

-¿Es que no has tenido novia nunca?- él negó mirando al lado contrario- que divertido...

-¿Qué tiene de divertido algo así?- Preguntó molesto el joven, deteniéndose y señalando de forma aburrida el escenario-. No es agradable.

-¿Es por tu lado demoniaco?

La miró incrédulo.

-¿Lo sabes?- Exclamó.

-Sí- respondió Ann suspirando- Lo pone en tus informes. Así como tú has investigado sobre mí, yo lo hice sobre ti- guiñó un ojo y comenzó a estirar- anda, vamos ya.

-Espera- la retuvo de el brazo, haciendo que la mirara- ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando me transformo en esa cosa?- Preguntó arqueando las cejas y señalando con los ojos su entrepierna- crece demasiado. Las mujeres tienen... cierto miedo al verla tan grande... y terminan por huir.

Ann sonrió y palmeo su torso mientras se liberaba, dándole la espalda.

-No te rindas, cada mujer es un mundo- aconsejó- Puede que haya alguna que realmente le agrades. Tanto demonio, como cuando eres tú mismo. Yo...- señaló la cintura, donde su pistola descansaba- sigo queriendo matarte. Así no te imagines lo que no es.

Él sonrió y caminó a su lado, aferrándola de la cintura. Ann gruñó, pero recordó que ella misma había sido la causante de tal cercanía. Rodeo por igual la cintura y caminaron distraídamente hasta el peñasco. La figura, altiva, cubierta por una gorra oscura, los miró desde lo alto. Alzó su rostro, encontrándose con la altiva y dura mirada. Kirihara la imitó y arrugó el ceño, para alzar la mano y señalarle.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué haces mirando a mi novia?- gritó soltándola.

-¡Kirihara!- Exclamó asombrada y sujetándole de la camiseta- ¿¡Qué demonios!?

El moreno guiñó un ojo y comenzó a trepar por las rocas, hasta llegar ante la altiva figura. Ann chasqueo la lengua. Aquel hombre parecía experto en hacer lo que viniera en gana. Corrió por la carretera, intentando llegar antes de que nada sucediera.

-Ese imbécil...- farfulló agarrando el arma- no tiene ni idea.

Se escondió detrás de uno de los salientes y miró a su alrededor. Kirihara había conseguido doblegar al hombre. Parpadeo. Aquello era imposible. Si era un asesino, también tendría que ser bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Tanto como Takeshi. Aquel no era el hombre que buscaba. ¡Era un cebo!

-¡Kirihara!

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo- informó este orgulloso.

-¡Cógelo y aléjate!

-¿Eh?

Parpadeo, agudizando la vista. La señal rojiza no tardó en mostrarse. Tal y como creía. Aquello era una trampa. Siguió la indicación, perderse en la espalda curvada de el policía. Apretó los dientes y maldijo en silencio.

-Perdón... Takeshi...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estornudó y frotó su nariz, avergonzada. Había roto el silencio que caía entre ellos durante la cena. Ryoga extendió un pañuelo hacia ella y agradeció con un simple gesto en la cabeza. Desde que había regresado de la cocina, Ryoga tenía cara de estar de mal humor y la cercanía de la noche, no ayudaba. De nuevo, tendría que ocupar el lecho con otro hombre y eso, a Ryoga lo mataba. Lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada.

Suspiró, jugando con el bistec de su plato. Nunca comía tanto. Kawamura, el cocinero, se había pasado con su plato. Cortó un trozo aburrida, mientras miraba el trozo de carne. Su muñeca fue apresada y el tenedor junto a la carne, fue engullido por una boca masculina a su lado. Parpadeo. Echizen había liberado el tenedor de su agarre y arrebatado su plato, comiendo la comida que ella misma no quería.

-Pero... señor...- susurró aún asombrada.

-Déjalo, Sakuno- Interrumpió Ryoga malhumorado- mi hermano es una lima comiendo. Come más que un perro hambriento.

Ryoga lo podría haber visto así, pero ella no. Aquel tenedor había entrado y salido de su boca varias veces mientras comía y ese mismo tenedor, era el que su jefe estaba usando como cubierto. Tragó saliva sin poder apartar la mirada de el cubierto cuando iba hasta la boca del menor de los Echizen, el cual, al verse observado, la miró interrogante, alzando una ceja. Apartó la mirada y la centró en el mar oscuro. Daba gracias que la luz no fuera notable. ¿Se habría sonrojado lo suficiente como para que se notara que el calor había crecido en su rostro? Aquello podía ser malinterpretado como... un beso indirecto.

Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que su jefe no hubiera caído en tal cosa. Seguramente, estaría acostumbrado a tal acto y con sus mujeres, haría lo mismo una y otra vez. Para él no era más que un simple cubierto que guiaría su comida hasta su boca antes de a su estómago. Era cierto que Echizen disfrutaba de las comidas y comía hasta que esta desaparecía de su plato. Sin embargo, Ryoga no tanto. Era más como ella. Sí, comía y comía, no lo negaba, pero no era tan tragón como su hermano menor. Sonrió divertida. Eran tan parecidos y desiguales a la vez. Quizás, esas simples diferencias, hicieron que se enamorara de el mayor y no de el menor.

Observó de reojo a Ryoga. Había cogido uno de los palillos y se distraía en morderlo, mientras que al igual que momentos antes ella, clavaba la mirada en las oscuras olas de el mar. Con las piernas extendidas, una de sus manos sobre estómago descansando, la respiración tranquila. Los labios entre abiertos sobre el palillo y respiración tranquila. Tragó saliva. Era apuesto y atrayente. No había vuelta atrás. Sonrió. Lo amaba.

-¿Terminaron?- Preguntó Kawamura sonriente.

-Sí- afirmó sorprendida. No le había oído acercarse- Le ayudaré.

-Oh, no, por favor- rogó éste obligándola a sentarse- Usted descanse, señora Izumi.

Sonrió perdida y entonces recordó. Habían sido cambiados sus nombres durante su estancia en aquel lugar. Ryoga se llamaba Toushiro, mientras que Ryoma, el que era su marido, era Ken Ichitose. Es decir, era ella la "señora" Ichitose y su nombre en clave, Izumi. Se dejó caer sobre la silla aceptó que otros hicieran el trabajo que tan acostumbrada estaba a hacer. Suspiró e intentó relajarse. El olor a tabaco la golpeo de nuevo y se sorprendió, cuando descubrió que no era Ryoma quien fumaba.

-Ryoga...- susurró. Éste la miró-. ¿Fumas?

-Siempre lo hago- respondió el ejecutivo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero suelen ser mentolados... este no me gusta tanto. Se nota que son de Ryoma. Le gusta lo agrio, como él.

-Ryoga- suspiró cansada- Por favor...

Desde que habían llegado, había sido consciente de los piques. Ryoga no dudaba en meterse con el menor, que sorprendentemente, lo ignoraba. Al menos, cuando estaba ella presente. ¿Quién podía prometer que Ryoma Echizen no desearía golpearlo más de una vez? Y no le extrañaba.

-A mi no me gusta el olor- reconoció inclinándose hasta el cartón- y como tampoco fumo... no puedo distinguir el sabor de uno y otro. Pero... el simple olor de cualquier tabaco, ya me hecha hacia atrás. ¿Por qué no lo noté en ti?

-Porque me hecho colonia por todos lados- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- es algo que ya dijeron muchas de mis ex-amantes.

-¿Ex?- Hincó Ryoma divertido.

Ryoga arqueo una ceja, inclinándose para apagar el cigarrillo y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, a la vez que expulsaba el humo de el cigarro.

-Sí, ex. Tengo mis ex- refunfuñó- a las cuales llevo tiempo sin ver, por cierto- se volvió hacia ella, sonriente- especialmente, porque lo tengo todo aquí mismo.

Le acaricio el brazo con ternura y sonrió tontamente, avergonzándose de aquel gesto y, declaración. Ryoma suspiró, alzándose.

-No me lo creo- espetó para comenzar a alejarse.

Ryoma chasqueo la lengua, recargándose sobre la silla, para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tu tampoco?

Sonrió y acaricio la mano que él mismo había alejado.

-Te creeré... siempre- confesó.

Ryoga enredó sus dedos contra los suyos, acariciándola. No sabía si Ryoma todavía seguía ahí o si ya se había perdido entre la oscuridad de la playa. Lo único consciente, era que sus labios rozaban los masculinos tiernamente. Ryoga presionó su mentón y dejó descansar su frente sobre la suya.

-Sakuno, ¿Por qué nunca abres los labios?- Preguntó molesto- quiero besarte totalmente. Un beso pasional es mucho más allá de esto.

Llevó su mano libre hasta sus labios. Lo había visto en muchas películas. Los dos amantes se besaban con frenesí y hasta en cierto momento, sus lenguas eran demasiado visibles para los espectadores. Entre cerró los ojos y guio su mano, de sus labios, a los contrarios.

-Si lo hiciera... mi corazón estallaría...- Susurró- ya... siento demasiado...

Ryoga sonrió y palmeo su frente cariñosamente.

-Sakuno, eres demasiado inocente- alagó- estoy deseando que sea nuestra noches de bodas para convertirte en una auténtica mujer- Besó su frente y se alzó-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas... noches- deseo mareada.

Ryoga desapareció, sonriente y altivo. Suspiró, intentando por todos los medios detener el replicar de su corazón. Si Ryoga realmente la hubiera besado de aquella manera, ahora estaría desmayada completamente.

-Sakuno.

Se tensó. La voz de Momoshiro le golpe la nuca. Se alzó de la silla y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de los ojos lilas.

-¿Es que quieres echar la misión al garete?-. Exigió señalándola- Tu marido ahora es Ken Ichitose. No su hermano- aclaró- Ahora, ves a por tu marido y no vuelvas a hacer tal escenita.

-Lo... lo siento- se disculpó entristecida- pero...

-¿Es que tienes miedo de que Ryoga se enfade y te vuelva a hacer daño?- Espetó poniendo las manos en sus caderas y obligándola a volverse hacia las escaleras- Ya me cobraré eso algún día.

-Ryoga no...

-Sí, sí- interrumpió Takeshi molesto- todos dicen lo mismo. Luego pasa lo que pasa. Vete con Ryoma, y no te separes de él nunca. Si él se levanta, tú vas tras él. Si se tira por un barranco, también.

-¡Momo!- Exclamó asombrada- ¡Eso fue...!

-Un decir- terminó divertido- Echizen no se tiraría ni por un barranco, aunque hubiera dinero en el fondo- Acaricio la cabeza castaña y besó su mejilla- ves con Ryoma y haz lo que él diga cuando sea peligroso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Momo...- llamó dudosa- ¿Por qué... confías tanto en el señor Echizen?

Takeshi se mordió el labio y rascó su cabeza.

-Eso, Sakuno, es algo que quien tiene que contar, es él- objetó- a nadie nos gusta que remuevan nuestro pasado sin permiso. Entiéndelo.

Afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó de el moreno, que suspiró alejándose. Sus pies quedaban enterrados entre la arena y terminó por quitar sus zapatos. Sonrió divertida al sentir la arena escurriéndole por los dedos de los pies y saltó infantilmente, hasta que tropezó. Alzó las manos para protegerse la cara, pero el golpe no llegó.

-Torpe.

Alzó el rostro. Las fuertes manos la sujetaban de las axilas y sin esfuerzo alguno por parte del hombre, la alzó. Sin dejarla en el suelo, la sujetó con un único brazo. Se inclinó y observó sus desnudos pies, frunciendo el ceño aliviado. Con los zapatos en una única mano, se sujetó de el cuello masculino, pestañeando confusa. La mano que acariciaba sus pies, remontó más allá, perdiéndose en el comienzo de su muslo. Enrojeció al instante y tembló.

-Señor...- rogó temerosa- no...

-Hmf- alzó una pequeña rama de madera ante sus ojos.

-Eso es...

-Una rama- respondió a la vez que la lanzaba lejos- se iba a clavar.

-Por eso... tropecé...

Él afirmó con la cabeza dejándola sobre el suelo. Aún con su mano aferrada al cuello masculino, comprobó ligeramente la diferencia de altura. Demasiada. Tanto Ryoga como Echizen la superaban. Se alejó, al darse cuenta que él no se alejaba y había comenzado a jugar inconscientemente con uno de los verdosos cabellos.

-Lo... lo siento- se disculpó- Es que... Momoshiro me dijo... que viniera usted... y... no pensé que en la playa habría ramas... de estas...

-No importa- negó él comenzando a caminar- regresemos.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Aquello había sido rápido. Si Ryuzaki hubiera caído sobre la arena, su cuerpo por entero habría explotado. Cuando la alzó a tiempo, vio a Momoshiro golpear a uno de sus ayudantes. Habían instalado bombas en algunas zonas y generalmente, las desinstalaban cuando ellos se adentraban en las zonas. Un radar tenía que indicarles el movimiento, junto a los tres objetos que les dieron: los anillos de casados para él y Sakuno, y, una pulsera para Ryoga. Estos, se encargaban de indicar su posición.

Había estado siguiendo los rastros y se sorprendió de el gran trabajo efectuado por todos ellos. Ryuzaki, claro está, no era consciente de tal cosa y creyó que estaba acariciando demasiado cuando le quitó la rama trampa que se había enganchado a su vestido. Aunque no podía negar que fue agradable. Demasiado. Si sus dedos no hubieran hallado el objeto, seguramente, habría subido más. Eran suaves al tacto. Vírgenes. Estaba por asegurar que Ryuzaki era una de esas mujeres que tienen todos los médicos mujeres. Especialmente, los ginecólogos.

La sintió caminar a su lado, despacio y sin separarse. Se había acostumbrado a ello. Demasiadas veces había creído que la perdería, y así fue más de una vez, por esa misma razón, la obligó a agarrarse a alguna prenda. Al menos, esta vez, no tenía gentío para perderse ni calles estrechas donde no puedes diferenciar una de otra. No podía perderse.

Caminaron hasta la habitación que compartirían. Esta vez, la notó más tensa. No estaba dormida esta vez, era consciente de que compartiría la habitación con él. La cama. El aire. La almohada.

Gold saltó de el mueble, acercándose hasta ella. Sakuno lo alzó, sujetándolo en brazos y acariciándolo.

-¿Le molesta... a usted también...?- Preguntó temerosa, señalando con la mirada al felino.

-No- negó estirándose.

-Gracias...- agradeció con una reverencia.

Cerró la puerta tras ellos y corrió las cortinas sobre esta. Sakuno tanteo en el armario que le había sido inculcado y frunció el ceño. Seguramente, su experiencia con los camisones, no fue muy de su agrado. La vio observar de reojo su armario y morderse una uña.

-Coge lo que quieras- respondió, comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

Ryuzaki afirmó, para volver sus ojos hasta el armario. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. Caminó lentamente hasta ella y apoyó sus manos a cada lado del armario, dejándola entremedias. Ryuzaki se tensó al instante, volviéndose hacia él en un intento de huir, golpeándose la nariz con su pecho.

-Torpe- repitió, cogiendo una de sus camisetas.

Se alejó de ella y colocó la ropa sobre su cuerpo, mientras que como un tomate, ella intentaba encontrar algo que ponerse. Lo suficientemente ancho, seguramente, cómodo y que no mostrara sus curvas de mujer.

-Tsk.

Era imposible ocultar algo así, especialmente, si se colocaba ropa de hombre. Pero, ¿qué iba a saber una persona que nunca había compartido sexualmente una cama? Nada. Era inocente, tanto, que terminaba por seducir inconscientemente. La vio coger varias cosas y correr hasta el baño. Se acomodo entre las sábanas de la cama y acaricio al gato, que decidió usarle como almohada mientras tanto.

Cuando finalmente se abrio la puerta, tubo que morderse la lengua para no reír. Llevaba puesta dos camisetas y unos pantalones de deporte cortos, que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, junto a unos calcetines de deporte. Apagó la luz antes de adentrarse en la cama y nada más hacerlo, le dio la espalda. Apagó su propia luz y acaricio por última vez el lomo de el gato, que ronroneo satisfecho.

-¿Gold?- Preguntó ella volviéndose.

Tanteo el terreno con sus manos, hasta que encontró el pelaje de el felino. Continuo acariciando al animal, hasta que sus dedos se encontraron.

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamó apartándose.

Suspiró cansado y aferró la mano que lograba ver en la oscuridad con sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la penumbra. Ryuzaki tembló e intentó alejar la mano. Tanteo entre los dedos, hasta que halló el objeto que buscaba. El anillo permanecía en el dedo anular, tal y como Ann les había ordenado. Gruñó y la liberó. Sakuno jadeo, asustada. Demasiado jadeante. Encendió la luz, confundido. Guio su mano hasta la mejilla de la castaña, observando su respuesta.

-¿Ryuzaki?- Preguntó alzándose.

La ropa rodó de su cintura y los rojizos ojos encontraron la metálica pistola. Frunció el ceño. Ahora lo comprendía. El miedo la había embargado cuando se desnudó ante ella, sin recordarse del objeto. Lo sacó, dejándolo bajo la almohada.

-¿Por qué...?- susurró ella con miedo- una pistola... ¿Por qué, señor?

-Protección- respondió apretando los dientes- nada más.

La mirada aterrorizada continuaba sin borrarse de aquellos ojos. Ryuzaki estaba demasiado tocada con tal acto. Maldijo entre dientes. Ni él mismo quería volver a usar una pistola. Aquel suceso le golpeaba una y otra vez en la mente desde que la había cogido. Se frotó la sien cansado.

-Momo... ¿se la dio?- Preguntó esperanzada. Afirmó con la cabeza- Ah...- suspiró aliviada- yo... comenzó a creer que usted también... era marine o algo así. Ya me espero cualquier cosa...

-¿Nh?- Enarcó una ceja- Si Momoshiro...

-No lo sabía- le interrumpió- hasta antes de ayer no me enteré. Sabía que Ann era policía de la secreta. Una de las mejores y con permisos especiales... pero... de Momoshiro... no me lo esperaba.

-No te fijaste.

-Es que... creía que como amigos, me lo contaría todo... bueno-, enrojeció notablemente-... no todo..., hay cosas que mejor no me cuente... pero algo así.

-Si lo dejas, ¿Por qué hablar de ello?- Gruñó apartando la mirada.

-Porque es mi amigo- defendió ella agarrándole la mano- Porque me importa... igual que Ann.

Alejó sus mechones castaños con una sola de sus manos, cayendo sobre sus curvados hombros con delicadeza. Entrecerró sus orbes doradas y suspiró de nuevo. Aquella mujer daba demasiadas oportunidades para enamorarse de ella y él tenía que ir cerrándolas cuanto antes mejor. Pero era hombre. No podía evitar mirar si mostraban tan claramente, o eso creía. ¿Cuántas veces había apartado la vista de las muchas prostitutas que llevaba su hermano a su casa? Demasiadas veces. ¿Por qué no apartarla ahora?

Porque aquellas piernas dobladas, claramente pequeñas y sensuales, con aquel tacto atrayentemente suave, los pequeños senos que se mostraban debajo de la tela., apretados por los brazos de la mujer, que había optado por dejar sus manos entre sus piernas dobladas, con la tela de la ropa tras ella. Se lamio los labios y suspiró, alzándose.

-¿Señor Echizen?- Preguntó alarmada- ¿Dónde...?

-Baño- respondió roncamente.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando que su espalda se ocupara de soportar su cuerpo. Miró la bañera y chasqueo la lengua. Ni loco se daba una ducha fría. No estaba tan tenso y necesitado como para excitarse por ese cuerpo.

-¿Quieres condones, Ryoma?

-Cállate- ordenó al escuchar la voz. Momoshiro rio, mostrando su cabeza por alto de la ventana y lanzó algo contra él, a lo cual no prestó atención.

-Es más bonita de lo que parece, ¿eh? Cuerpo pequeño, ojos grandes, largos cabellos que te acariciaran cuando esté sobre ti, moviéndose- rio pervertidamente- montándote...

-Hmf- apretó los puños y cerró la ventana.

Frotó sus verdosos cabellos y entrecerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. Aquel Momoshiro eran claras sus intenciones. Maldición. Si lo excitaba verdaderamente tendría que darse una ducha de agua fría y no le apetecía nada. Por meros momentos se había visto tentado a imaginarse ciertas escenas, pero por suerte, tener la cabeza fría en esas ocasiones, era su mejor arma.

Decidió salir y se sorprendió ante la escena. Ryuzaki dormida totalmente enroscada, igual que Gold, que bostezó entre los brazos de la castaña, para volver a dormirse. Caminó hasta los pies de la cama y alzó la ropa, cubriéndola, para adentrarse también, de espaldas a ella. Lo mejor sería no retar a su cuerpo. Y a menos que se despertara a media noche, no se movería.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Había sentido ganas de estrangular a Ryoma. Golpearlo o cualquier cosa más.  
No era difícil comprender sus intenciones cuando hablaron sobre las ex. Y el caso es que no mentía. Sí que había vuelto a ver a alguna que otra mujer. Demonios. No podía estar en cuarentena tanto tiempo. Esperar a Sakuno se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio. Él no era como su hermano, que se pasaba meses sin sexo. Para él era algo verdaderamente natural.

Por eso mismo se tuvo que retirar ante Sakuno y ahora, disfrutaba de una ducha cálida, mientras su mano rozaba agitada su sexo. Con tan solo imaginarse de nuevo el rostro avergonzado y jadeante de Sakuno, le hacían querer devorarla entera. No habían pasado más allá de simples besos y se volvía loco por querer ahondar más. La primera vez que lo intentó, terminó mordiéndola y castigándola de ese modo por su cercanía con Ryoma.

-Sa... kuno...- jadeo con fuerza, golpeando con rabia inmensa en el placer la pared ante él- maldición...

Solo de pensar que quien estaría disfrutando ahora de su olor sería su hermano, lo mataba. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró su sexo, aún algo palpitante. Necesitaba una mujer. Ya. Suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso no había una sirvienta en la casa?

Salió de la ducha, toalla en las caderas y otra en la cabeza, moviéndola para secar sus cabellos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó en silencio. Lo único que lograba escuchar eran sus pasos desnudos. Abrió la puerta a la habitación ocupada por su hermano y Sakuno. Ryoma dormía boca arriba, con una mano sobre su vientre y otra escondida bajo la almohada, mientras su rostro era dirigirido hacia el lado contrario y Sakuno, era una especie de minino encogido. Dos pequeñas orejas se dejaron ver, seguido de un ligero maullar. Cerró la puerta, jurándose que mataría aquel gato, igual que hizo con el de Ryoma años atrás.

Caminó esta vez por los pasillos interiores de la casa. El silencio reinaba menos en cierto lugar. El salón. Una cantarina voz de mujer le golpeo y su propio cuerpo caminó hasta el lugar. La doncella limpia entretenidamente uno de los relojes sobre la chimenea. Miró atentamente la delgada espalda. La cintura que se zarandeaba en cada movimiento de melodía. Las largas piernas, perfectas en su final.

-¿Desea algo el seño?- Preguntó sin mirarle.

-Sí- afirmó, maldiciendo por eso. Era uno de los hombres de Momoshiro- ¿Por qué una mujer como tú estás con esa panda de matones?

La risa inundó la habitación. La cabellera morena se movió al compás de el cuerpo, mientras unos ojos verdosos lo miraron con atención.

-¿Por qué el interés?

-Porque estoy pensando en llevarte a mi cama- espetó sin miramientos- Deja que te haga el amor.

-No.

Arqueo una ceja incrédulo. ¿Una mujer le había dado calabazas? Se acercó hasta ella, lo suficiente como para ver que la superaba en altura. La única mujer libre en todo aquel lugar y le daba calabazas. Aquello era una clara pesadilla.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó- te trataré bien.

-Él también te tratará bien- señaló la chica sonriente.

Se volvió. Tras él, una figura masculina le apuntaba con arma, directamente a la cabeza, mientras siseaba en una mirada amenazadora. Tragó saliva.

-Riku- habló el hombre- vamos.

-Sí, Kaidoh- afirmó esta alejándose y permitiendo que el amenazador joven la rodeara de las caderas- Buenas noches, joven señor.

Golpeo la lámpara cercana, tirándola al suelo. El sonido de una risa arrogante se alzó en la sala.

-No deberías de tentar a otras mujeres, cuando tu prometida está en la otra habitación, funesto Echizen.

-Momoshiro- farfulló apretando los dientes- ¿Vas a decírselo?

Momoshiro sonrió, alzando una cinta diminuta entre sus dedos.

-Quedó todo grabado. Ahora sí que te he... ¿Cómo se dice esa palabra tan vulgar? ah, sí: Jodido-. Alzó una mano como despedida- La próxima vez, asegúrate que las sirvientas no estén casadas con uno de mis hombres.

-Espera- detuvo- ¿A qué coño juegas?

-¿Yo?- Preguntó señalándose- a nada.

-¿Por qué siempre que estás con Sakuno, mi hermano está con ella?- Interrogó- ¿te divierte ver que me engañe?

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó incrédulo Takeshi apretando un puño- Te lo diré una sola vez, Echizen: Sakuno nunca será tuya mientras yo siga vivo. No la compares contigo ni con todas esas putas con las que te has acostado.

-¿Por qué no?- Gruñó ciegamente- ahora está con mi hermano.

-Te lo advertí una vez, esta es la segunda, Echizen.

Su mejilla quedó herida. Llevó la mano hasta el lugar, tanteando la herida. ¿Qué demonios la había creado si Takeshi estaba tan lejos? Se volvió, encontrándose con un cuchillo de montañismo. Parpadeo.

-Lo próximo, será un balazo en la cabeza.

Momoshiro desapareció, mientras que él chasqueo la lengua. No era mejor morir que quedarse sin sexo. Tendría que haberlo supuesto, conociendo las intenciones del abogado en separarle de Sakuno. Suspiró frustrado y regresó por el camino. Una vez más, se dirigió hasta el dormitorio de los otros dos y apretó los dientes. Ryoma se había deslizado en sueños y cubierto parte de el cuerpo de la castaña con su brazo, mientras esta, se había enroscado contra él.

-Joder- farfulló- que el prometido soy yo...

Cerró la puerta de mala gana, sin importarle si despertaría a los demás o no, cosa que consiguió. La figura de Sakuno se dejó ver a través de la puerta, preocupada, frotándose los adormilados ojos.

-¿Ryoga...?- Preguntó entre sueños- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Y si hubiera sido quien querría matarte?

Sakuno se frotó las manos nerviosa y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

-Él... me dijo que habías venido...- susurró- creía que te sucedía algo...

Suspiro y frotó sus cabellos.

-Sí que me pasa, Sakuno- susurró-. Que estabas abrazada a mi hermano- señaló la puerta- duermes con él. Joder. Es un hombre. Será tu jefe, frio y demás, pero esta- se señaló con descaro su sexo- le funciona perfectamente. Como a mi. Como a cualquier tío que tenga deseos. Dios, eres demasiado inocente.

-El señor Echizen... no me haría nada...

La seguridad con la que decía aquellas palabras... Las odiaba. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Ryoma tan solo era su jefe? Hasta ahora le había visto claramente dar muestras de querer algo más que una simple relación jefe-secretaria. Ryoma nunca comería de el tenedor de otra persona. Ni dejaría de fumar porque una mujer se lo pidiera. Sakuno estaba totalmente engañada.

-Sakuno- rogó abrazándola- duerme esta noche conmigo. No hare nada. Te lo juro.

-Ryoga...- susurró preocupada- no podemos... lo sabes...

La acercó más deseando que no cediera, que deseara acostarse en él como hacía con su hermano. Besó las mejillas impulsivamente, la frente y los labios. Acaricio la forma de estos con su lengua y los sintió tensarse. Sabía que lloraba y que si abría la boca para negarse, se aprovecharía de ella para adentrarse totalmente.

-Ey. Quiero dormir.

Se tensó. Se alejó de ella y clavó su mirada en los ambarinos ojos que tantas veces había visto. Sakuno escapó de sus brazos y corrió a esconderse dentro de la habitación. Ryoma suspiró, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta y bostezó seguidamente.

-Tu- maldijo- Como la toques- amenazó señalándolo- te mataré, Ryoma. A veces... deseo que realmente el tiro te hubiera dado en el corazón de hielo que tienes, en lugar de en el brazo. Me gustaría saber qué puñetas consigues, quitándomela.

Ryoma se volvió, indiferente y él golpeo su frente, frustrado. Era la primera mujer que le hacía perder el juicio de aquella manera. La única que lograba ejercer aquel deseo de posesión irrefrenable. Más que ninguna de las otras mujeres que había tenido. Hasta el punto de desear la muerte de su hermano. Si no la muerte, la desaparición hasta que fuera suya. Ya no le importaban los millones que Sakuno pudiera tener en adelante. La ansiaba por completo. Y el miedo de perderla, se hacía realmente poderoso, cuando veía la sonrisa altiva de Ryoma Echizen.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los rayos de el sol inundaron la habitación. Sentada sobre el sofá, había permanecido toda la noche, abrazada a un cojín. Echizen y Gold durmieron por completo la velada, mientras ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza la horrible velada. Se asustó, cuando su jefe la zarandeo, indicándole que Ryoga estaba en la puerta. No comprendía cómo se había dado cuenta él y, ella, que solía tener el sueño ligero, no. Normalmente hubiera despertado con el menor de los ruidos, pero aquella noche no. Se había sentido terriblemente bien, cobijada bajo los brazos de Echizen.

Frotó con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios. Un escalofrio de asco la recorrió por completo. Había sentido pánico y asco. No estaba preparada para dar un beso como aquel. Aunque fuera Ryoga. Pero lo que él hizo, la asustó terriblemente. ¿Acaso tenía pensado forzarla a llegar? Por segunda vez en su vida, su jefe la había salvado. No le había dicho nada cuando entró. Cerró la puerta en silencio y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, quedando dormido al poco tiempo.

Suspiró y se alzó, caminando hasta el cuarto de baño. Deslizó las mangas de las dos camisetas y arrugó la boca. Las marcas de los dedos había vuelto a quedarse grabadas en su piel y encima, sus labios estaban rojizos y levemente dañados en un lado. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y mojó los dedos. Guio unas cuantas gotas hasta la herida y jadeo en dolor. Las lágrimas corrieron solas de nuevo por su mejilla y se mordió el labio inferior, olvidando la herida en este. Sin embargo, sus dientes no hallaron su labio.

-¿Señor...? Echizen?...

Se cubrió la boca con las manos, mientras que él movió los dedos en molestia. Había evitado que se mordiera con sus propios dedos, hiriéndose en el camino con sus dientes. La miró molesto por aquella acción y sujetó su mentón entre los mismos dedos, mirando con el ceño fruncido la herida. Guio su mano libre hasta el grifo, mojando sus dedos hasta que estos enfriaron y los dirigió hasta sus labios. Se tensó y jadeo una vez más al sentir aquel roce refrescante y el tacto de las yemas. Se sujetó al lavabo, sintiendo que sus piernas cederían. Era demasiado agradable aquel gesto. Y él parecía no darse cuenta.

La liberó del agarre y cerró el grifo secándose las manos a continuación. Gold rodó entre sus piernas y terminó entre las masculinas, se agachó, estirando las manos hacia el felino, sin comprender porque el gato había terminado cogiendo tanto cariño a ese hombre.

-Gold, no molestes-. Regañó temblorosa.

-No molesta.

Echizen acaricio su cabeza con un simple palmeo y rodó sobre sus pies para regresar hasta la habitación. Se tambaleo y terminó cayendo sobre la taza de el servicio. Guio su mano libre hasta su boca y tanteo las mismas zonas que los dedos de aquel hombre habían rozado. Con precisión. Con cuidado. Con sensualidad.

-¿Qué... fue eso...? -susurró, mirando al gato maullante.

La puerta de la habitación se dejó escuchar, dando indicación de que su jefe había salido.

-Sakuno.

La voz de Momoshiro la alertó. Cogió el primer objeto que le vino a mano y lo lanzó contra él.

-¡Eso dolió!- Se quejó el especialista- ¡Qué soy yo!

-¡Pe...!Perdón!- Exclamó acercándose hasta la ventana-. Me asustaste.

Takeshi rozó su dolorida cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber a qué juegas?- Le preguntó arqueando una ceja- Si te gusta, díselo.

-¿Qué?- exclamó confusa.

-Tu jefe, Sakuno- respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros- Vi lo que sucedió anoche... ¿Por qué no lo dejas y te vas con Ryoma?

Abrió la boca para negar, pero la mano de Momoshiro se lo impidió.

-Sé lo que dirás- suspiró- en fin... el juego continua, así que...

-¿¡El juego!?- Exclamó apartando la mano- ¡Explícate! El señor Echizen también me lo dijo, quiero que me digas de qué se trata...

-¿No recuerdas lo que te dije en mi casa?- Preguntó incrédulo- si logro que te enamores de otro en dos meses, dejarás a Ryoga.

Afirmó con la cabeza. Recordaba la escena. Pero no sabía que Momoshiro jugaría tan fuerte.

-Pero... ¿El señor...? Echizen?- Preguntó preocupada- no puedo... enamorarme de él... amo a Ryoga.

-Amas a un hombre que no duda en engañarte- Bramó el agente pellizcándole una mejilla- Echizen sería incapaz de engañarte como lo hace Ryoga.

-¡Ryoga no me engaña!- Exclamó afligida- Él... está sufriendo mucho con esto... es normal que esté cabreado... yo... estoy durmiendo con su hermano por las noches... cuando mi prometido es él. ¿Qué... pasaría si fueras tú y Ann?

Momoshiro alejó su mano y rascó su cabeza.

-Sakuno- suspiró cansado.

-No, Momo, piénsalo.

-Estaría cabreado a más no poder- gruñó finalmente- Tanto, que desearía matar a Ryoma si fuera mi caso.

Sonrió aliviada y acaricio los negros cabellos con ternura.

-¿Ves...?- Preguntó- Ryoga es igual que tu.

Momoshiro Suspiró una vez más y le acaricio a ella la cabeza.

-Cuando todo pase, te mostraré una cosa, Sakuno- prometió- aunque me odies. Prefiero tu felicidad que otra cosa. Ahora hazme un favor y tan solo dedícate a sentir. A más no poder.

Afirmó sin comprender los misterios que rodeaban a las palabras de su mejor amigo. Cuando éste se alejó, volvió a suspirar preocupada. Gold maulló por hambre y afirmó sonriente.

-Yo también, Gold- confesó frotándose el vientre.

Caminó hasta la puerta, al tiempo en que las puertas se abrieron. Ante sus pies, Ryoma permanecía sentado sobre el suelo, mientras que Ryoga jadeaba, con los puños apretados. La miró con el ceño fruncido, para señalarla acusadoramente.

-Conmigo no, pero con él sí, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó perdida.

Ryoma se alzó, frotándose la mejilla donde seguramente, había recibido el puño de el mayor. No comprendía que sucedía. Ryoga se acercó de nuevo hasta su hermano, con claras intenciones de seguir golpeándolo. Jadeo incrédula. Aquello no pasó demasiado por su mente. Cuando fue consciente, había recibido el golpe en su rostro y chocado contra el suelo.

-¡Sakuno! ¡Ryuzaki!- Exclamaron ambos hermanos.

Reptó por la alfombra, sujetando su mejilla con ambas manos. Dolorida. Parpadeo, para dejar escapar las lágrimas que quemaban en sus ojos. Ryoga se arrodilló ante ella, apartando los mechones que comenzaban a pegarse contra su rostro, besándola y apartando las manos.

-Sakuno- llamó afligido-. ¿Por qué te has entrometido?... ¿Tanto le... quieres?

-¡No es eso!- Exclamó aferrándole de los hombros- ¡Es que no entiendo... por qué!

-¡Lleva un chupetón en el cuello!- Exclamó a la vez Ryoga- ¡La única que puede hacérselo eres tu!

-Yo no... Haría tal cosa...- jadeo nerviosa- nunca...

Se mordió el labio herido nerviosa y gimió ante el dolor. Ryoga suspiró, rozándole la cabeza con ternura y la alzó en brazos. Parpadeo entre las lágrimas. Su jefe había desaparecido sin que se diera cuenta. ¿En qué momento lo hizo? Miró su cuerpo. Cogida por ambos brazos, Ryoga la guio hasta el baño. Se sorprendió. Ryoma Echizen solo necesitó un brazo para alzarla y una mano para hacerla temblar mientras buscaba el maldito palo, mientras que Ryoga no parecía tener el mismo efecto.

Suspiró. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, mientras él empapaba una toalla para colocarla sobre su mejilla, entrecerró sus ojos, tragando saliva.

-Ryoga...

-Dime- Dijo éste arrodillándose y colocando el húmedo trapo en su rostro.

-¿Por qué... sois tan diferentes... tu y Echizen?... ¿Por qué... a la vez sois tan parecidos?- Exclamó llorosa- ¿¡Por qué... todos quieren que me... quede con uno de vosotros!? - Alzó las manos, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos- ¿¡Por qué... no puedo ser sincera a mis gustos!?...

-Sakuno...- susurró el hombre confuso- ¿Qué... sucede? No te entiendo- confesó incrédulo- Ya eres sincera, cariño- cogió sus manos, alejándolas- me amas a mí. Y yo a ti... tanto que soy un maldito celoso que se imagina cosas- acaricio los dedos lentamente, inclinándose hasta besarla suavemente-. Perdóname. Te hice de nuevo daño... Dios... si quieres, pégame.

Le miró incrédula. ¿Golpearle? Nunca haría tal cosa. A nadie. Esa era una de las razones por las que se había metido entre ellos. Odiaba esa clase de violencia. Ryoga había cerrado los ojos y dispuesto su cuerpo para que le golpeara en cualquier lugar. Sonrió tristemente para inclinarse levemente y besarle. Ryoga abrio los ojos, parpadeando confuso.

-Listo...- Dijo avergonzada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de el peli verde, que la abrazó por las caderas, dejando descansar su rostro sobre su vientre. El calor de la vergüenza aumentó en ella, obligándola 

a tragar nerviosamente y mirar a su alrededor perdida. Sonrió e hizo lo único que deseaba. Abrazarle.

-No pasa nada... Ryoga... está bien...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Golpeo el rostro pálido con fuerza, sintiendo que la sangre bullía con más fuerza dentro de sus venas. No podía perdonarle. ¿Por qué no había reaccionado a tiempo y la aparto?

-¡Estás entrenado para hacer ese tipo de cosas, Ryoma!- Exclamó mirando al hombre tirado sobre el suelo- ¡Maldita sea!

Se frotó la sien cansadamente y suspiró en un intento de relajarse. El ejecutivo lo miró indiferente, con los labios apretados y las manos enterradas en la arena.

-Hm... ¿Por qué no dices nada?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja- ¡Te han golpeado dos veces! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Antes hubieras devuelto hasta el primer golpe...- se detuvo, mirándolo sorprendido- ¿Sakuno?...- Rio incrédulo- ¿Te estás tomando esto en serio? ¿Hasta el punto de cambiar... por ella?

-No- negó tras un largo silencio- Olvídalo.

Takeshi estaba a punto de protestar, pero guardó silencio al escuchar el sonido de su móvil. Descolgó molesto y clavó su mirada en la lejanía. La boca se volvió pastosa. No sabría reconocer si tenía saliva o no. Miró el aparato incrédulo, apretando el puño con fuerza.

-¿Ann... qué?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maldijo en silencio mientras el taxi rodaba por la autopista. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Ann Tachibana y Momoshiro Takeshi no eran tan tontos. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y chasqueo la lengua. Al menos, había uno menos. El cebo había hecho su trabajo perfectamente y le había servido para averiguar que era una trampa. Asegurado en un buen lugar, logró, al menos, vengarse por tomarle por un simple incompetente. Lo que no se esperaba, era que el cazador, se convirtiera en presa. ¿Por qué Tachibana había cometido aquel error? No era normal.

-¿A dónde, señor?- Preguntó el conductor que llevaba varias horas girando entre calles y calles.

-¿Dónde iría usted si se estuviera escapando de un asesino?- Preguntó sarcástico.

El conductor rio divertido y suspiró cuando sus risas terminaron, aliviando a su estómago de tantos movimientos.

-La verdad, no pensé que todavía quedaran asesinos de esta clase- Arqueo una ceja. ¿Había dicho lo que dijo?- Pero no sé si alegrarme porque todavía queden personas como yo, o entristecerme. Ser asesino no es el mejor de los trabajos, ¿sabe?

-¿Usted...?

-Lo fui- interrumpió el hombre sonriendo- Un asesino muy conocido. Me cogieron y gracias a buena conducta, me liberaron. Ahora tengo familia y trabajo como taxista. Dejé a un lado la excitación que se siente por querer asesinar la última vez que cogí el arma.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó desinteresado.

-Porque me enamoré de la mujer a la que tenía que matar. Es una mujer de dinero, mi esposa, por cierto. La llevaron a un lugar aislado de gente. Tan solo un simple pueblo que por estas fechas celebran fiestas. Eran impresionantes las vistas. Tenía una gran playa privada y una casa alucinante- Continúo el taxista- pero todo aquello es una farsa. Los radares para descubrirte están demasiado alejados de la casa y un paso en falso y serás hombre muerto.

El hombre hizo una pausa y él hizo gesto de que continuara, interesado.

-No sé quién demonios estaba detrás de tal espectacular fortaleza, pero, era un adolescente. Recuerdo que investigue sobre él.

-¿Recuerda su nombre?- Preguntó.

-Algo de melocotón...

-¿Takeshi Momoshiro?

-¡Sí!- Exclamó asombrado el taxista- ¡El mismo! ¿No me digas que tú también estás contra él?

-Algo así- farfulló pensativo- Oiga. Lléveme a aquel lugar.

-Está muy lejos- advirtió- Quizás tres días en coche.

-No importa. Le pagaré todo lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo, mi cliente es uno de los nenes ricos de la sociedad.

-Entonces en marcha. Suerte con su trabajo, joven.

-¿No va a llevarme a la policía?- Preguntó rozando con sus dedos la culata de el arma.

-No- negó él- cada uno elige su destino. Tú has decidido ser de esta forma, entonces, no te lo reprocharé. No soy tu padre para hacerlo.

Agradeció el gesto y cerró su abrigo, acomodándose en el asiento. Un golpe de suerte siempre era bien recibido, especialmente, si ese golpe de suerte, te puede guiar hasta tu presa. Sonrió satisfecho. La excitación comenzó a golpearle.

-Ya voy... Ryuzaki.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, como pudieron ver, Ryoga terminó por enamorarse y no pensar en el dineroXD.

Los celos me lo pierden ù.ú.

Sé que a muchos no le gusta su comportamiento, pero tenía que llegar a darse cuenta de que ansia más que una fortuna n.n

No me gusta el maltrato a las mujeres, así que no pienses que es aposta y que tengo algo contra Sakuno, por favor.

Que no es así.

Es la trama n.n.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron rw y que leyeron desde el principio el fic, aunque sea largo n.n

Complaciendo los deseos de que les guste largo, continuaré como prometí n.n

Nos vemos prontó.

Cuídense.


	7. Capítulo seis

**¡Holaaa!! Regreso con nuevo capi n-n. Largo como siempre y espero que les guste n.n Pasan muchas n-n.**

**_Notas; _**

_**-**Este fic es un **Ryo-Saku-Ryo**. (no¬¬, no me refiero a Ryoma dos veces, si no una a Ryoga). y demás parejas acompañantes._

_-Los personajes estarán en OOC de ese.** (lo digo por los típicos que van dejando mensajitos por ello. Leñe, que es diversión escribir¬¬)**_

_**-Como todos mis fics: Tendrá lemon, pero en su MOMENTO. **_

_**-**Los personajes no me pertenecen: Son de Takeshi Konomi._

_**-NO copien mi historia sin mi permiso, por favor.(que ya me ha pasado una vez TOT).**_

_**-**Au._

_**-**Me comprometo a intentar hacerlos más largos ;D.a menos que me suceda algo de repente._

_-NO ES YAOI._

_**-**COMO YA SABEN YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE, CONTINUO MIS HISTORIAS.Quien crea que **NO,** es que **NO ME CONOCE¬¬.**_

_**(Esto último me lo he visto obligada a ponerlo, gracias a alguien que dice que no se molesta en poner mi historia en alerta porque seguramente no la continuare¬¬. Eso me molestó sinceramente, puesto que SIEMPRE, cuando es su turno, la sigo. ¿o no es verdad? (A menos que me la borren como pasó con mi querido ginecólogo¬¬). Otra cosa a decir gracias a ese personaje¿Escribir por diversión? Sí. Pero, también me gusta saber qué opinan los lectores de lo que leen. No es tan difícil de entender.**_

_**Fic: Resumen:**_

_Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente, cansado de sus problemas con su familia, empresa y ex-secretaria. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tímida, de aspecto nada sexy, quería un nuevo trabajo como secretaria. Momoshiro Takeshi, abogado, echaba de menos a su antigüa novia, pero eso no impide que ayude a dos de sus mejores amigos. Así es como se conocen estos dos personajes y así, es como empieza su historia_

_**Aviso:**_

_Siempre suelo dejar intriga, así que prepárense. Es drama-romance aviso por las personas sensibles, luego no se me quejenXD._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**_Capítulo seis._**

_**Por: **Chia-Uchiha o pervert-chan._

Movió repetidas veces la cabeza en negación, pero aquella chica parecía haberse tomado la orden con demasiada severidad. Takeshi había entrado junto a Echizen, con el rostro serio y palidez dibujada en sus facciones, sin embargo, lo único que dijo fue la orden.

_Teñirle el pelo, ponerle lentillas de colores._

¿¡Su largo cabello siendo teñido!? Dios. Era una horripilación. Pero Echizen y Ryoga no sufrieron mejores noticias. Al igual, tuvieron que cambiar su cabello y ojos. Riku, la sirvienta, se encargó de hacerlo. Casi lloró, cuando sus largas hebras castañas se convertían en rubias y sus ojos pasaron de carmín a verdes. Además, de algo que nunca había llevado y cambio radicalmente su rostro. Pendientes de aro.

Por su parte, ambos Echizen cubrieron sus cabellos de castaño y ocultaron sus ojos en azul oscuro. Parpadeo. Aquel color era realmente precioso. Idéntico al que muchas veces veían en el mar en esas noches.

-Listo- Suspiró Riku volviéndose hacia Momoshiro-. Ya están listos.

-Perfecto, Riku, regresa a tu puesto.

-Sí- aceptó Riku preocupada.

-Los demás, al salón- ordenó una vez más.

Sakuno y los Echizen obedecieron, sin embargo, antes de entrar al salón, Takeshi la retuvo, mirándola con atención. Muy pocas veces le había visto así. De esa forma tan angustiada. Tragó saliva, poniendo las manos sobre el rostro masculino de su mejor amigo, el cual frunció el ceño.

-¿Momo…?

-Ann…- murmuró incrédulo- ha desaparecido.

Llevó sus manos hasta su boca, incrédula.

-¿Momo?- Preguntó.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero al parecer, ha desaparecido… Uno de mis hombres estaba con ella… Kirihara. Lo dejé infiltrado para que la cuidara y -se frotó la frente- también ha desaparecido. El mismo día. Ambos. Según me han informado, Ann siguió la pistada dada por una llamada a tu móvil, al parecer, del hombre que te busca. Uno de sus especialistas hizo que la llamada fuera dirigida a una zona de la playa en un pueblo costero, pero desgraciadamente, ambos han desaparecido sin rastro... una de dos- y trago ante las noticias- o los han matado... o se han ahogado al intentar escapar de él.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue rodear el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y 

acogerle entre su pecho. Los brazos del hombre temblaron por un momento al rodearla, pero decidieron apartarla y acariciarle la cabeza con ternura, en un modo de rendición ante lo que había sucedido.

-Está bien, vamos a dentro- Aconsejó el joven-. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Afirmó, siguiéndole hasta el interior de el salón, donde ambos Echizen se habían asegurado un buen puesto en los cómodos sofás. Se acomodó por igual y esperó lo que tendría que llegar, mirando como un ceñudo Takeshi se dejaba recargar sobre la chimenea y los miraba con atención, como si intentara reconocerlos bajo aquellas ropas y aspectos diferentes.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Ryoga bostezando- No tenemos todo el día.

-Tiempo es lo que te sobra- espetó Momoshiro mirándolo- te aviso, Echizen, ahora mismo, no me toques las pelotas.

-Momo…- susurró Sakuno alarmada- por favor.

Takeshi suspiró al escucharla hablar tan afligida y negó con la cabeza mientras frotaba su sien con ambas manos. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia y suspiró.

-Hemos recibido noticias desde la ciudad- comenzó, tensándose- Al parecer, el asesino se ha movido. Se cree que ha dejado la ciudad. Lastimosamente, hemos de abandonar este lugar- movió en sus manos uno de los diferentes folios- Mucho antes de que yo entrara en el equipo, esta casa se usó como lugar de protección a otras parejas, familias, etc. Cuando yo entré, todavía se utilizaba. Uno de mis hombres estuvo investigando junto a Ann sobre los diferentes asesinos que capturamos gracias a este lugar. Desgraciadamente, muchos fueron puestos en libertad. Creemos que es uno de ellos.

-¿Y por eso nos quieren llevar a otro lugar, cierto?

-Sí- Afirmó Momoshiro mirándola tras su pregunta- No conocíamos sus datos, pero creemos que estamos en lo cierto al pensar que es uno de ellos. Por eso mismo, ahora, ya, nos vamos.

Con la boca abierta por el asombro, buscó las miradas de ambos hombres, hermanos, pero ninguno parecía saber qué hacer con aquella noticia. El lugar que habían creído seguro, ahora no lo era. Tenían que dejarlo al momento y desconocían el lugar a donde los llevarían. Desde luego, podía admirar la suspicacia de Takeshi, especialmente, en aquellos momentos, en los que ni ella misma sabía qué podía hacer por su mejor amigo.

-Bueno- suspiró Momoshiro- Tenemos que irnos a otra zona. Esta quedará abandonada.

-Espera- Detuvo Ryoga alzándose- Se notará que hemos pensado en ello y cuando venga, 

¿Qué sucederá?

-Intentaremos capturarlo- Respondió Takeshi con el ceño fruncido- Por favor, Echizen, deja de subestimarnos- Señaló hasta la puerta- Os presento vuestros dobles.

Ante ellos, tres figuras idénticas a su aspecto verdadero, aparecieron. Sakuno tuvo que tragar, para intentar borrar la sorpresa de su rostro y decidió, que tarde o temprano, tendría que alagar a las personas que hicieran aquel trabajo, o, nacieran de forma natural, tan parecidas unas a otras. Aquellas tres figuras no solo eran físicamente parecidas, si no que habían aprendido perfectamente sus personalidades al parecer. El más alto, idéntico a Ryoga, se encargó de guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle como el verdadero siempre hacía, mientras que el más bajo, Echizen menor, tan solo mantenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos y con el ceño fruncido. Lo que más le sorprendió, fue la mujer. Agazapada entre ambos hombres, con las mejillas enrojecidas y ligeros movimientos de sus labios ansiando decir algo.

-Oh, dios...- exclamó en voz baja- son...

-Idénticos- Afirmó Momoshiro leyéndola como siempre- Así eres tú siempre, Sakuno. Excepto cuando tomas decisiones.

Tragó saliva. Aún recordaba la decisión que Momoshiro le pidió que hiciera. Echizen o Ryoga. Aquella decisión la trastocaba hasta la duda. Cada vez que tomaba firmeza en amar a Ryoga, Takeshi se las ingeniaba para volverla dudosa, y Echizen, todavía más, con sus roces, miradas extrañas y demás. Se frotó el rostro preocupada.

-Pero... ¿y si les sucede algo?

Su doble sonrió, recuperando su propia personalidad y le guiñó un ojo, alzando su pulgar en la señal de Ok.

-No se preocupe, señorita, somos especialistas-. Declaró- No será tan fácil como él crea. Y si podemos, daremos todo de nosotros para capturarlo y que usted pueda estar libre.

La miró sorprendida. Si era un joven con tanto carácter realmente, ¿cómo podía imitarla como si tal cosa? Increíble. Realmente eran especialistas. Afirmó, sonriendo y se inclinó como agradecimiento. Ryoga se acercó hasta ella, colocando una mano en su hombro como apoyo.

-No decaigas ahora, Sakuno- aconsejó guiñándole un ojo-. Confía en tu amigo, que al parecer, es experto en protegerte a toda costa. Hasta es capaz de elegir con quien te acuestas o no- Bufó molesto.

-Ryoga- susurró sin mirarle- por favor, te ruego que dejes las peleas con Takeshi ya mismo... tu... realmente no le conoces...

-Le conozco más de lo que crees- aseguró el peli verde alejándose- en fin. Será como tú quieras.

Takeshi gruñó y apresó entre sus dedos el filo de la chimenea, rompiendo parte de el yeso con sus dedos. Sakuno suspiró asustada y corrió hasta él, sujetándolo antes de que cayera de rodillas.

-Momo...

-Dios...- se golpeo el rostro frustrado- si le sucedió algo... a Ann...- aferró su ropa con todas sus fuerzas- no me lo perdonaré nunca.

-Momo, no digas eso...- regañó no muy convencida- espera. Ann es muy fuerte, seguro que...

-Ya, Sakuno- interrumpió Takeshi tapándole la boca con su mano- no sigas. Suficiente que yo me martirice. Ahora, ves con los demás. Echizen- ordenó, mirando a su jefe- llévatela.

Sakuno abrió la boca para protestar, pero un suspiro por parte de Echizen, lo impidió, arrastrándola de la blusa hasta la salida. Era algo increíble. Intentaba ayudarle, y Momoshiro la expulsaba con su jefe. Suspiró cansada y entristecida, hasta que la grandiosa mano de el hombre se posó sobre su, ahora, rubia cabellera.

-Torpe.

-¿Eh?- Exclamó incrédula. Apretó los dientes con fuerza- ¡solo quiero que esté bien!- exclamó sin poderlo evitar- ¡Ann es importante para mí! Pero para Momo... es... mucho más importante y...

-Exacto- Interrumpió él sonriendo altanero- Mucho más.

Parpadeo, quitando las lágrimas que había derramado, el pulgar de el hombre se afanaba en acariciar sus mejillas. Y se sorprendió, cuando lo llevó hasta su boca para lamer las lágrimas recogidas. Aquello era algo totalmente vergonzoso.

Lo siguió callada, con la cabeza baja para ocultar la rojez que había despertado con aquel acto. No podía negar que su jefe tenía razón y no lo había pensado. Momoshiro estaba sufriendo por su parte. Porque amaba a Ann. Tanto, que era capaz hasta de desmoronarse ante la idea de haberla perdido para siempre. ¿Qué podía hacer ella por él? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esperó pacientemente mientras aquellos dos se acercaban hasta el coche aparcado en la parte trasera de la casa. Sakuno volvía a llevar el molesto saco de pulgas entre sus brazos y Ryoma con su parsimonia de siempre. ¿Es que acaso no podían darse prisa? Odiaba cuando 

se quedaban solos. No podía controlarlos.

-Maldición- Susurró entre dientes.

Desde que esa mañana Sakuno había mostrado claras dudas sobre su decisión amorosa, no podía evitar dejar de ver a su hermano como un rival. Hasta llegó a golpearlo de pura rabia, al creer que Sakuno sí se había atrevido a estar con Ryoma y no con él. Al final, había resultado que aquel chupetón era falso y había sido una simple broma hecha por Takeshi.

-Y por culpa de ambos...- se miró la mano atentamente, cerrándola y abriéndola una y otra vez- Yo...

La golpeo. Con demasiada fuerza. Aquella chica que los había arreglado, se había afanado en cubrir la mejilla golpeada con maquillaje, pero para él estaba visible. ¿Qué locura le había dado a la chica para meterse en medio y salir herida? Suspiró. De todas formas, era su culpa. Ser tan celoso no ayudaba, especialmente, con una joven tan inocente y perdida en los lares de el amor.

Y encima, algo había sucedido con el falso abogado. Algo demasiado grave como para hacerla volverse decisiva en acallarle con sus disputas y Takeshi. Por supuesto, estaba claro que ella no le contaría nada. Se mordió el labio inferior y se adentró en la limusina cuando ambos llegaron, dispuestos a seguirle. Sakuno, pese a ser su prometida, seguía guardando demasiados secretos hacía su persona. Secretos, que lo mataban interiormente. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la confianza entre ellos?

Seguramente, comenzaba a perderla ante tantas situaciones de posesión que había tenido. Se había golpeado mentalmente a sí mismo, al recordar que estuvo a punto de forzarla a un beso que ella no deseaba. Sus ansias de tenerla y la falta de mujeres esos días, lo mataban.

-¿Dónde nos llevarán?- Preguntó Sakuno acomodándose en el asiento y abrazando al felino- estoy preocupada.

-Seguramente, un lugar seguro- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros- No te preocupes, cariño.

Sakuno le sonrió con gentileza, pero eso, seguramente, no interrumpiría su preocupación, especialmente, cuanto al destino no fue revelado por Momoshiro. Esta inquieta, sus hombros temblaban y sus labios hinchados, aún por el golpe, temblaban. Suspiró y estiró su brazo para acogerla en su pecho y besarla. _Gold_ no tardó en saltar hasta Ryoma y refugiarse en él, bufando ante él, pero, ¿Qué importaba si ahora Sakuno lloraba en sus brazos?

-Ryoga...- Susurró ella entre lágrimas- Perdóname... por meteros en esto...

-Sakuno- llamó suspirando cansado antes de alzar su rostro y sonreírle- Creo que te equivocas de palabras.

-¿Cómo...?- Preguntó confusa.

-No te disculpes porque estemos metidos en este lio contigo. Porque, creo que olvidas a qué familia pertenecemos éste- señaló de forma aburrida a su hermano- y yo. Somos Echizen. ¿Cuando no está en problemas esta familia? Por una vez, que te protejamos, no te disculpes.

Sakuno tembló entre sus brazos, sonrojándose notoriamente y ocultando su rostro entre su camisa, para que ninguno de los dos la viera de aquella forma. Y no se movió ni un ápice, hasta que la llegada al aeropuerto se hizo visible. Intentó cargarla para no despertarla, pero al parecer, la mujer tenía el sueño demasiado ligero y no tardó en notar que era movida por él y alegó que podía andar por ella misma. Y tal vez, le hubiera molestado, si no fuera por la cara de asombro que puso al ver el avión.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó asombrada- es... una pasada... Más grande que el anterior.

-Porque el anterior era de una clase diferente- Explicó, sujetándola de la cintura- este, tiene más asientos, etc. de cosas. Nuestra familia tiene cuatro de estos. Uno por persona.

-¿¡Eh!?

La palidez acudió al rostro de la joven y tuvo que reír al ver su rostro de alucinación.

-Ustedes... los ricos... sois... algo alocados... con uno sería suficiente y ya me parece asombroso- Confesó.

-¿Uno?- Preguntó Ryoma incrédulo.

-Cariño, si solo tuviéramos uno, ¿qué sucedería cuando dos de nosotros quiera viajar a diferente lugar en el mismo avión?- Preguntó.

-Es... esperar a que regrese- respondió apartándose un largo mecho rebelde- sería lo lógico...

-Bah, no te preocupes- besó su frente y acaricio sus hombros con delicadeza- Cuando nos casemos, te compraré uno para ti solita.

Sakuno se liberó de su agarre y buscó el asiento más cercano, frotando su frente con incredulidad y negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, no, Ryoga., por Dios-. Negó- Yo no quiero lujos. Es imposible... que me acostumbre a algo así... me gusta mi vida de pobre- aseguró- sería imposible para mí mantener un avión. ¡Si casi no puedo con _Gold_! Mucho menos un avión...- le miró incrédula- ¿Qué... comen?

Ryoma ocultó una carcajada entre sus labios, mirando hacia el exterior y él mismo se golpeo la frente. ¿Dónde demonios vivía esa mujer para preguntar algo tan ridículo? Y, ¿cómo que no acostumbrarse a los lujos cuando era dueña de demasiados ceros? Un momento. ¿Acaso pensaba seguir viviendo en un simple apartamento cuando se casaran? Ni loco. Cierto era que no tendrían hijos, pero, no como para vivir en un lugar así.

Humedeció sus labios. Hijos. Era algo que todavía no lo había hablado con ella. La trampa de su padre para darle en herencia algunos de sus millones, había sido clara. Nanjiro Echizen quería que su sangre verdadera, es decir, la de su esposa real y la suya, sí continuara vigente, por ello mismo, solo Ryoma tenía permitido engendrar hijos. Él mismo había visitado tiempo atrás a Tomoka para una operación en la que quitarían por completo su intención de crear pequeños minis Ryogas. Y todo por no ser un Echizen completo y ser adoptado.

Pero, ¿Qué diría Sakuno cuando viera que con los años no podía tener herencia? Era capaz de echarse las culpas a ella misma por casarse tan tarde y creer que a su edad no se puede tener hijos. Era algo que tenía que hablar con ella. Pero, asegurándose de que ya no la perdía, por eso, esa noticia sería dada tras la ceremonia de enlace matrimonial. Aunque sonara injusto.

Se dejó caer en otro de los sillones y observó la arruga formada en la cadera izquierda de su hermano. Frunció el ceño y sonrió malicioso. El chasquido que escuchó cuando entró la primera vez en la habitación la otra noche, no era otro si no, que el sonido de el gatillo de una pistola. ¿Eso significaba que Ryoma había cogido un arma de nuevo? Le parecía incrédulo y solo quedaba la opción de que Momoshiro se la diera. Ahora comprendía el aturdimiento de el menor y su respuesta lenta cuando se pelearon.

Porque nunca había peleado a puños con Ryoma sabiendo que él perdería. Ryoma había sido entrenado, como muchos de los niños ricos, en todas las artes marciales posibles, además de el manejo de armas. Antes de ser empresario, Ryoma hizo el servicio militar y alguna que otra cosa más cercana a las armas. Quizás, esa era la razón por la cual Takeshi había colocado a Ryoma como su guardaespaldas, en su lugar. Aunque algo le decía que no. Momoshiro quería quitarle a Sakuno y conocía perfectamente el atractivo físico de Ryoma en las mujeres.

-¿Ryoga?

Se volvió hacia la voz de la mujer, que le miraba preocupada. El avión había comenzado a moverse y al quedarse callado, Sakuno pudo atribuir su mutismo al mareo. Dios, si nunca se había mareado. Estaba acostumbrado a viajar y Ryoma igual. Para ellos no era nada.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mirándola.

-Sí, pero, como te callaste tan pronto, creí que estarías... mareado.

-No, mujer, tranquila- acaricio su mejilla y sonrió tranquilizadoramente- No te preocupes. Nunca me mareo.

Se alzó, estirándose y caminando hasta la gabina. Seguramente, el piloto le informaría de el lugar de procedencia, y si no, una de las azafatas, que al parecer, no formaban parte del equipo de Takeshi. Se lamio los labios. Quizás, aunque fuera en el viaje, podría gozar un poco de sexo y quitarse la angustia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bufó una vez más y se acomodó mejor en la silla. La espalda de Ryoga se perdió tras las cortinas hacia la gabina, seguramente, iba con la idea de preguntar el paradero, aunque ya le había visto observar con demasiado interés a la única azafata. La desgracia: no trabajaba para Momoshiro. Ryoga finalmente podría poner fin a sus deseos carnales. ¿Y mientras? Miró la cabeza castaña, que asomada a la ventanilla, observaba el suelo a lo lejos. Ella tendría que esperar, sentada como buena niña inocente de los cuernos puestos por su novio.

-Señor Echizen.

Abrió uno de sus azulados ojos, ahora así por las molestas lentillas, para mirarla. Los rubios cabellos habían sido liberados y caían por completo por la espalda y hombros de la mujer, mientras los verdosos ojos le observaron atentamente, pestañeando confusa.

-¿Realmente está usted... acostumbrado a viajar? ¿Tienen tantos aviones?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Tanto interés le había creado aquello? Ryoga no mentía. Cada miembro de su familia tenía un vehículo propio, aviones y barcos. Claro está, que estos últimos eran más diversos. Lanchas, transatlánticos, etc. Igual sucedía con las casas. Él mismo tenía tres en Japón, cuatro en América, una en Italia, y dos en España. Sus padres, seguramente, uniendo las partes de ambos, tendrían en total unas veinte casas o más. Sonrió. ¿Qué cara pondría si se enterase de aquello?

-Sí, es cierto- Respondió finalmente.

-¡Qué pasada! Pero... eso es mucho dinero...- Dudó y antes de que se diera cuenta, ella estaba sentada a su lado- demasiado. Si echara cuentas, creo que con mi paga actual, tendría que vivir mil años para poder pagar uno solo de esos aparatos.

-¿Está pidiendo un aumento de sueldo?

No podía evitar aquello como una indirecta para que le subiera la paga, aunque tenía que reconocer, que con demasiado gusto se lo daría. La chica trabaja demasiado eficiente y con la pequeña aventura que estaba viviendo, podría decir que, si cuando salieran de ella, conseguía terminar el eslogan, realmente merecería ser algo más que una simple secretaria. Además, dudaba que aquello sucediera. Seguramente, cuando Ryuzaki cobrara su parte de herencia por su abuela, terminaría dejando el trabajo.

-No, señor Echizen- negó ella sonrojándose al instante- solo... es que me parece demasiado... ¿Realmente los ricos se sienten orgullosos de tener... tanto para nada?

-Eso parece...- respondió sin interés.

Él era rico y no lo comprendía. Sus padres le enseñaron a vivir rodeado de lujos. Tener lo que quería con solo llorar o dar un zapateado, por suerte, su carácter fue lo suficientemente 

fuerte como para decidir qué quería. Y luchar formó parte de su vida. Contra su padre. Su madre. Su hermano. Las demás empresas. Todos.

Quizás si fue su frialdad y poca cercanía al sexo femenino lo que le llevó a tener tanta cabeza, pero al menos, agradecía tal cosa. Igual, si se hubiera enamorado de una mujer vana con las que se acostaba, hubiera quedado arruinado demasiado pronto, igual que su hermano. Capaz de, al igual que su padre, tener un hijo bastardo o quizás, hasta dos. Mejor soltero que mal acompañado durante toda su vida.

-Prefiero... la tranquilidad- continuo la joven- tanta casa... me haría sentir sola. Tener tantos modos de transporte, objetos y demás cosas... me harían sentir pequeña y siempre necesitada de algo que no encontraría jamás, al tener de todo. Disculpe si le ofendo pero... creo que los ricos terminan sintiéndose vacios... porque no saben que es ansiar algo... luchar por conseguirlo con tus manos... llorar a fin de mes por no poder pagar la luz y no poder comer... Son cosas... que forma parte de la vida. Ellos... se lo pierden- se frotó el brazo izquierdo apenada y sonrió tristemente- pese... a que mi abuela tenía tanto dinero... a sus hijos, a mi... nos crio como si fuéramos pobres... Por eso, ahora se me haría imposible vivir en tantos lujos. Espero... que Ryoga lo comprenda...

La miró de reojo. Entonces, ¿ella sabía de su verdadero estado económico? ¿Sabía que tenía mucho más que los cuatro Echizen juntos? Sí. Y no conseguía asumirlo por lo que veía en sus palabras. Además, podía comprenderla perfectamente. Ese vacío, él mismo lo había sentido. Tenía todo lo que quería y no comprendía por qué un niño pobre lloraba al ansiar tanto la piruleta y cuando se la dabas para que se callara, te la tiraba en la cara sintiéndose ofendido por tu ayuda.

Pero dudaba que, Ryoga, el cual estaba demasiado acostumbrando al gasto y las cosas fáciles desde que fue adoptado, comprendiera su necesidad de vivir como si fueran pobres. Especialmente, él, que vivió la pobreza hasta que Nanjiro lo recogió. La castaña realmente estaba equivocada con Ryoga. No conocía las persuasiones de su hermano.

-Ryoga... ¿se encontrará bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Hum- afirmó con la cabeza.

Podría dejar que fuera, que se acercara y se encontrara con la verdad de el momento, pero, ¿de qué serviría viajar con una mujer frustrada y un hermano que se había vuelto demasiado agresivo? No le atraía para nada la idea. Quería tranquilidad y era algo difícil de conseguir con la tensión que su hermano creaba al querer poseer tanto a la secretaria. Era demasiado obsesivo. Más que nunca. Comenzó a preocuparle tal acto y creía que realmente se calmaría, pero no fue así. Parecía aumentar a medida que los días pasaban.

Suspiró y volvió la vista hacia ella, ante su extraño silencio. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se había quedado totalmente dormida. Su cabeza caía hacia él y los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre. Le habían aclarado la piel con algún tónico y al parecer, no había sido tan necesario excepto en el rostro, cuello y manos. ¿Es que esa mujer no tomaba el sol? Y 

entonces recordó la vergüenza masiva de la muchacha. Imposible de tomar el sol en una playa repleta de personas.

-Joder...-Maldijo antes de quitarse la chaqueta.

La arropó con cuidado y volvió a posar su mirada en el inmenso mar que atravesaban. El viaje sería largo y seguramente, Ryoga no abandonaría los compartimientos de las azafatas. Aquellos aviones modificados para vuelos largos, proporcionaban pequeños huecos para poder dormir levemente. Seguramente, Ryoga estaría disfrutando de ellos por largas horas, porque al parecer, el avión parecía solo detenerse para repostar y alzar el vuelo nuevamente. En definitiva. Momoshiro los quería fuera de el país.

Sintió la culata de la pistola contra sus costillas y frunció el ceño. Si Ryuzaki no estuviera en peligro, no tendría que volver a coger una pistola, menos, empuñarla. No era algo que le trajera buenos recuerdos. Era odioso. Algo, que hasta para alguien frio como él, fue traumático. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus labios. Solo rogaba no tener que disparar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Parpadeo al sentir un fuerte impulso y nerviosa, miró a su alrededor, hasta que su cabeza golpeo contra algo verdaderamente duro. Se llevó las manos hasta su zona dolorida y entrecerró uno de sus ojos, mientras con el otro, intentaba descubrir qué había golpeado. Abrió la boca desconcertada.

-¡Señor!

Había golpeado contra la cabeza de el hombre, que dormitaba a su lado y al impulso, él se había golpeado contra la ventanilla. Recibió doblemente. Asustada, intentó hallar el lugar dolorido de el hombre, pero éste la apartó, sentándola contra la silla.

-Átese el cinturón- ordenó brusco.

-¿Hemos llegado?- Preguntó obediente-. ¿Dónde?

-España.

Su boca se abrió desconcertada. Liberó el agarre a su cinturón y sin darse cuenta exactamente dónde pisaba, se posicionó sobre él, para ver la tierra en la que se habían detenido. Hasta que él no gruñó, no se percató. Miró hacia su rodilla y después, al rostro enrojecido y las manos temblorosas que intentaban quitar su peso de el lugar.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!

-No... Importa...

La voz quebrada no significaba que no importaba. Le había pisado lo que a todo hombre duele y por meros instantes pensó que igual era demasiado grande el dolor, cuando lo vio girarse y encogerse sobre sí mismo, suspirando repetitivamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó asomándose- ah...

Se apartó al instante, enrojecida y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, para arrodillarse en el pasillo. No podía gritar y tampoco huir. Su cuerpo parecía haber inmovilizado y no respondía a las respuestas demandadas por su cerebro. Era la primera vez en toda su vida, que veía un miembro viril.

-Ey, Ryuzaki.

Se volvió medianamente y observó los dorados ojos fruncidos. Seguramente él le echaría en cara su osadía de mirarle sus encantos privados. Pero el hombre, en su despiste de dolor, pareció no haberse dado cuenta que, cuando había abierto el pantalón para ver si había sido algo grave, ella miró. Algo carnoso... doblado... guardado entre matas de cabellos negruzcos con toques verdes... Sí, definitivamente, el cabello real de su jefe era negro verdoso.

-¿S- sí?- Preguntó.

-Vamos- ordenó él alzándola de las axilas con facilidad- tenemos que bajar.

Se observó en pie, dándose cuenta de que algo aún seguía cubriendo su torso. La chaqueta de el empresario. Se volvió para entregársela, pero fue tarde. Echizen se había alejado y descendía por el pasillo supletoria de metal. Ryoga se dejó ver a través de las cortinas, despidiéndose de uno de los hombres que había pilotado el avión, mientras la azafata le indicaba la salida. Al verla, la cubrió con su brazo y besó la mejilla.

-Vamos, Sakuno. Supongo que es la primera vez que viajas a España, ¿verdad?- Preguntó burlón.

-Sí... Nunca salí de Japón.

Recogio a Gold de el porta equipajes y caminaron de nuevo hasta otra limusina. ¿Cómo conocer tales tierras si nunca había viajado fuera? Era increíble la de cosas que se conseguía con dinero. Sonrió para sí misma. Con el sueldo que ganara, intentaría comprar un billete de viaje y buscaría alguna ciudad que le llamara la atención y se iría de viaje. Sería una buena idea para intentar superar el mes largo de trabajo. Claro está, que para eso, tenía que poder regresar a Japón y terminar su trabajo.

-Si quieres, vendremos de luna de miel a España, con más tranquilidad y te enseñaré los mejores lugares.

-Uhn...- dudó.

Nunca había pensado en dónde quería ir en la luna de miel. Ni siquiera al saber que era la prometida de Ryoga y que quedaría realmente poco para su celebración. ¿Dónde ir cuando llevara el apellido Echizen? ¿Dónde viajar para la primera vez que le hiciera el amor?

-¿No quieres?- Preguntó él preocupado- ¿O no pensaste en ello?

-No pensé...- confesó- Yo... no pensé, lo siento.

-No, tranquila- Interrumpió Ryoga riendo- Déjamelo a mí. Te prometo que será lo mejor- le guiñó un ojo y la pegó más a su formado cuerpo- Verás como serán los días más felices de tu vida.

-Seguro- Afirmó sonriendo complacida.

Se adentró en el coche y buscó el rostro de su jefe, pero este se encontraba ladeado. Seguramente, estaría molesto por haber pisado sin querer su zona íntima. Cualquiera estaría así de molesto. Para una mujer no era lo mismo, pero cuando pisan igual, duele y mucho. Tragó saliva al recordar el leve pisotón que tiempo atrás recibió de uno de los hijos de su vecina, a la cual se dedico a cuidarle los niños, antes de encontrar el trabajo con Kaidoh.

-España... es bonita- susurró- me gusta...

-Eso me alegra- Festejó Ryoga- en fin... veamos a donde nos llevan. Estamos en una isla así que, el espacio es poco.

-Mejor.

Ambos miraron al menor de los Echizen, que, de forma distraída, miraba las carreteras de tierra que dejaban a lo lejos, mientras su barbilla quedaba acomodada en el dorso de su mano. ¿Mejor? ¿En qué sentido? Aquello se podría malinterpretar, hasta ella, que nunca había pensado en esas cosas, pensó en el poco espacio entre dos cuerpos. Tragó y escondio su rostro entre sus manos, mientras una mueca de sonrisa, se dibujó en el rostro de su jefe. Lo miró desconcertada, encontrándose con sus dorados ojos, brillantes en picardía. ¿Lo había hecho aposta? ¿Quería sonrojarla?

-Esto... parece un parque natural- Murmuró Ryoga sin prestarles atención- ¿existía alguna isla protegida que fuera un parque natural?- Se inclinó hasta el conductor- ¿Qué isla es esta?- Preguntó.

-Cabrera, señor, una de las islas baleares- Respondió el conductor- La policía de Japón dio mucho dinero y la terminó por comprar. Ahora es completamente suya. Hace poco que lo hicieron.

-Ya veo- Dijo Ryoga pensativo- Ese Takeshi... ¿De dónde coño a sacado el dinero para comprar algo así?

Una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en el rostro de Echizen, que lo miró alzando una ceja y Ryoga se dejó caer suspirando largamente antes de ocultar sus ojos bajo su brazo. Ella se encontraba perdida. Cierto era, ¿de dónde había sacado ese dinero Momoshiro? No era rico.

-Tu, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Ryoga señalando a su hermano- ¿Por qué coño no me sorprende? Eres el más rico de los tres, ya que Sakuno no puede tocar su fortuna. ¿A quién pediría ayuda si no?

Sakuno parpadeo. ¿Cómo sabía Ryoga...? Stop. Ahora lo recordaba. Momoshiro, el día del anuncio de su compromiso, la avisó sobre algo de su herencia y Ryoga. Bueno, era lógico que Ryoga investigara sobre su futura mujer, ¿o no? Movió la cabeza pensativa y buscó fijar la mirada en algún punto concreto, para disipar las dudas.

La belleza natural de el lugar la golpeo. Las aguas cristalinas irrumpían en todo el alrededor. El verdor de los árboles se acomodaban a la vegetación terrestre, repleta de algunos animales silvestres y demás. Especialmente, aves. No pudo evitar maravillarse con los lagos limpios y los puentes de madera que los unían, algunos creados por simples árboles derrumbados.

-Ma... maravilloso- susurró con asombro.

Una simple mirada y se enamoró de el lugar. Se inclinó hacia Echizen y sonrió.

-Felicitaciones por tal adquisición- Felicitó- es... maravillosa.

-Hum.

-Por dios- exclamó Ryoga hastiado-. Coges una cosa realmente maravillosa y no eres ni capaz de corresponder a una felicitación. Realmente, eres frio, sí, pero con las personas. Joder, Ryoma, despierta o terminarás envejeciendo solo.

-Ryoga- regañó preocupada.

Ambos hermanos suspiraron y la tensión amainó. Ryoga parecía ansiar que Ryoma explotara y aquello, realmente la aterraba. ¿Qué rostro tendría Echizen cuando eso sucediera? ¿Sería capaz de utilizar la pistola que guardaba dentro de su pantalón? ¿O los puños? ¿Sería igual de mortal que los policías que aparecían en las películas de acción? Tembló. Solo de pensarlo, le entraban escalofríos.

-Llegamos- Informó el conductor- su hogar a partir de ahora, señores.

Descendieron de el coche y casi se cayó al suelo ante la impresionante morada. No era lujosa como la anterior, pero, una casa completamente de madera y con tantas habitaciones y demás como una de lujo, era verdaderamente impresionante. El frio no la preocupó. El clima era cálido y a la vez húmedo. Desde luego, era mejor. Caminó entre ambos hombres hasta la gran escalinata y se detuvo, cuando creyó que podría ver parte de la isla desde altura. Que equivocada. Los arboles impidieron cualquier visibilidad.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Ryoga observándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Mucho- confesó- La naturaleza... me gusta mucho. Gold estará contento.

-Igual algún animal se lo come- espetó Ryoga fingiendo un escalofrió.

-¡Ryoga!- Exclamó abrazando con miedo al felino- ¡Espero que... no!

-Era una broma, Sakuno- suspiró, adentrándose en el interior del hogar.

Sakuno no supo si decir si realmente estaba de broma o no. Gold le había cogido demasiado odio a Ryoga y temía que ambos tuvieron más de una pelea, en la que, lo más probable, era que el felino perdiera. Suspiró y decidió entrar también, pero se detuvo, al ver el rostro sonriente con total tranquilidad que observaba su alrededor. Sonrió por igual.

-Señor... de verdad... que es precioso...

Los dorados ojos la observaron con atención antes de que el poderoso cuerpo se acercara hasta ella. La gran mano se posiciono sobre su cabeza, moviéndose gentilmente sobre sus dorados cabellos.

-Gracias...

La respuesta seca de siempre. Pero no fue lo único. Lo único que llegó y la tensó hasta hacer que su corazón latiera desbocadamente. Los labios masculinos se posaron sobre su nariz, besándola lentamente antes de alejarse al interior de la casa. Cayó de rodillas, intentando controlar su respiración. Aquello había llegado de sorpresa, sin razón alguna. ¿Su jefe, la había besado tan infantilmente o... como hombre?

-¿Señor...? ¿Por... qué?

-Porque es un hombre, te lo advertí.

Dio un salto y pegó su espalda contra la pared. Ryoga permanecía con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Si la hubiera mirado, no se hubiera sentido peor.

-Sakuno- suspiró- Creo que... estas algo confusa. No sabes a qué palo ir. Mi hermano o yo. Tienes que decidir. Dices que me amas, pero yo nunca te e hecho caer de esa forma con un beso en los labios, ¿cómo demonios puede hacerlo él? No lo sé. Nunca he visto a mi hermano tratar así a una mujer. Contigo es diferente y, tú, estás confusa. Por eso mismo...

-Ryoga...

-No- detuvo alzando una mano y sonriendo al mirarla- Déjame terminar. Por eso mismo, Sakuno, quiero que detengamos nuestro prometaje. Quiero que... realmente decidas si 

quieres quedarte en mi cama o en la de mi hermano. Porque...- frunció el ceño con seriedad- me niego a que mi mujer sea la puta que me pone los cuernos con mi hermano.

Se alzó y detuvo sus pasos, agarrándose a su camisa. Ryoga sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos.

-Demonios, hasta tienes ganas de abofetearme y no eres capaz de hacerlo- susurró besándole la quijada- Sakuno, por favor, elígeme a mí, pero... olvida a mi hermano. Nunca le mires si decides venir conmigo. Ni siquiera será tu cuñado.

La apresó entre sus brazos y jadeo ante la necesidad de aire. Aquella musculatura la inundaba, haciéndola sentir pequeña. Movió la cabeza en busca de el rostro de Ryoga, pero este se había enterrado en su cuello y no desistía en oler su olor.

-Ryoga... por favor... no me pidas esto...- rogó esperanzada.

-Lo siento, pero... cuando estaba en la gabina de el avión, lo pensé. ¿Cómo demonios soy tan ciego de no darme cuenta que es Ryoma quien te eclipsa para no verme? Quería creer que era un hombre, sí, pero respetaría la mujer de su propio hermano. Y ahora, con el beso, demostró que no lo hace.

-Ryoga...

-Lo siento, Sakuno. Ya he tomado esta decisión. Solo te pido, que seas sincera. Si teniéndote atada, te haces imposible de acceder a mis peticiones, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?- La apartó levemente, acariciándole la espalda con la palma de su mano- Quiero tocarte. Me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor, pero tú tienes demasiado miedo. No sé qué hacer contigo.

La liberó finalmente y se alejó para entrar por igual en la casa. Desconcertada, los siguió. ¿Acaba de terminar con su futuro matrimonio un simple beso en la nariz? ¿Cuántas cosas desconocía del amor? Y, ¿cómo comprender los deseos de un hombre? Ahora, tendría que elegir a cuál de los hermanos deseaba. ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así? Amaba a Ryoga. Echizen era su jefe. Un jefe, que, al parecer, había decidido tomarse algunas que otras confianzas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nada más entrar, golpeo la pared cercana. Buscó con la mirada la figura masculina de su hermano, que lo observaba con desinterés. Apretó los dientes y caminó hasta él, tendiéndole la mano, la cual él observó con detenimiento.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó finalmente tras un largo silencio por parte de ambos.

-Te reto, Ryoma- habló con voz áspera- he roto mi compromiso con Sakuno. A partir de ahora, tu eres libre de acércate a ella, como yo. Y ella de corresponderte si realmente te ama. Lo mismo por mi parte. Cuando esto termine- añadió- si no eligió a nadie, volveré a poner 

mi compromiso. Entonces, te lo advierto, ni la mires, ni la toques. Nada. Respeta la mujer de otro. No es ningún juguete que quedarte por capricho.

Ryoma apresó su mano, sonriendo altanero. Sabía que nunca, absolutamente nunca, se negaba a un reto. Fuera cual fuera y que pusiera en riesgo su integridad masculina. Ambos eran seductores a su modo. Ryoma no era un hombre dispuesto a cazar mujeres, pero, al parecer, a Sakuno sí.

Rodó sobre sus pies tras liberarse y caminó hasta la que sería su habitación, ansiando una buena ducha. Había montado a aquella azafata más de lo que hubiera deseado y como todo hombre, estaba hecho polvo, pero, al menos, evitaba el fuerte dolor en su entrepierna. Las necesidades eran las necesidades.

Ya estaba arto. Cansado de ser tan celoso y posesivo. Se había dado cuenta mientras yacía con aquella azafata de la que ni recordaba el nombre. ¿Quizás Priscila? No lo sabía. Pero, había sentido cierta punzada de traición. Él mismo pedía que le fueran fiel y él no lo era. ¿Con cuantas mujeres había yacido mientras tenía el compromiso con Sakuno? Joder, veinte por lo menos o más.

Maldijo mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarla después de haber estado con ellas? Encima, exigía. Quizás ya era tarde, pero realmente, se sentía muy culpable. Él había hecho que se enamorara, ahora, tenía que averiguar si los sentimientos de Sakuno eran cierto, o, tal y como creía, a la primera de cambio, caería en los brazos de Ryoma.

Ryoma... ¿Cuántos besos abría robado de la muchacha mientras era su prometida? Quizás más de los que se atrevía a pensar. Hasta posiblemente, le abría besado como una digna mujer. Apretó un puño y golpeo la pared una vez más. No. No podía pensar algo así de ella. Era notable su virginidad por cada poro, aunque los sonrojos no significaban que fuera virginal al cien por cien, pero sus palidez ante los movimientos de los hombres, era digno de que realmente no había tenido contacto con nada masculino.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué con él se tiene hasta que caer al suelo!? ¡Joder, solo fue un beso en la nariz!

Un beso, que marcó demasiado en él, en Sakuno y en Ryoma. Demasiado, a su parecer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Se había sorprendido con el reto de su hermano, pero por su orgullo, aceptó.

Observó la comida sobre su plato y cortó un trozo de pescado antes de llevarlo a su boca. Ryoga no había bajado a cenar. Seguramente, estaría durmiendo el cansancio que había descargado sobre aquella azafata. Gracias a Dios que Ryuzaki era verdaderamente despistada.

-Delicioso...- Murmuró ella tapando sus labios con sus dedos tras probar un trozo de carne- realmente delicioso...

La observó por un instante. Portaba los cabellos dorados recogidos en un gran moño y dos pequeñas hebras sobresaliendo de sus patillas. La piel limpia y los verdosos ojos. Mientras estuvieran en la habitación, les habían informado que podía quitarse todo y acomodarse, pero por la mañana, sus respectivos peluqueros los tratarían. El fino vestido azulado caía por su cuello, dejando ver sus hombros desnudos, libres de cualquier sujeción y cuando, tentando, guio su mirada hasta los senos, pudo afirmar que realmente carecía de sujeción. Y se vio obligado a volver la vista al plato. Otra vez.

Miró a su alrededor. Momoshiro continuaba sin aparecer y aquello solo daba una idea. Se había quedado en Japón. ¿Acaso...? Dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y buscó a su alrededor. Ni uno solo. Sakuno lo miró preocupada ante su mirar.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Teléfono- Respondió- Necesito un teléfono.

Se alzó, en busca de cualquier sirviente y encontró a Riku. La joven lo miró asombrada y casi desenfundó el arma al no sentirle acercarse. Suspiró aliviada.

-¿Qué busca?

-Un teléfono- Respondió secamente- Entrégame uno.

-Las llamadas están restringidas por ahora- respondió la morena.

-He dicho, que me des un teléfono- Advirtió sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-¿Para qué quieres un teléfono?- Preguntó sin intimidarse la muchacha.

-Momoshiro.

Riku suspiró y buscó dentro de las negras medias que ejercían de ligeros y bolsillos, mostrándole un celular dorado. No tardó en marcar el número y espero pacientemente. La contestación se hizo tardar, pero al menos, llegó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Riku?

-Echizen- respondió ante la equivocación.

-¿Ryoma?- Exclamó la voz a través del teléfono- ¿se puede saber para qué me llamas? ah... ¿¡Le ha sucedido algo a Sakuno!?

-No-. Negó incrédulo- ¿Dónde estás?

-En Japón... Pienso atrapar a ese tío.

Se frotó la sien al ver los verdosos ojos ante él y las matas rubias. La joven estaba preocupada, tanto, que había terminado por seguirle. Mostró el teléfono y las temblorosas manos lo acogieron antes de llevarlo a su oído.

-¿Momo?

-¿Sakuno?- Preguntó Momoshiro- Ya veo... Ese imbécil de Echizen...

-¿Estás en Japón... por lo de Ann?

En el clavo seguramente. Momoshiro estaba como loco con aquella mujer. Un amor de infancia que al parecer, el hombre se lo había tomado muy en serio. No podía comprenderle. Pero... algo sí. Sakuno temblaba mientras intentaba convencerle, pero Momoshiro parecía no ceder. Suspiró y arrebató el teléfono finalmente, entregándoselo a su dueña, la cual desapareció al instante, dejándolos. Sakuno creó un agradable puchero en su rostro y él tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse.

-Momo... estará en peligro. Tendría que haberlo convencido usted, señor...

-Es su decisión- Respondió imposible.

-¡Puede morir!- Exclamó aferrándose a su ropa- Y... Ann ha desaparecido... no muerto... si ahora él muriera... Ann... lo pasaría muy mal... Perder a alguien que amas a manos de otro... es... demasiado doloroso.

Abrió los ojos desconcertado y frotó su frente. Deseaba salir. Aire. Lo necesitaba. Todo eso lo único que hacía, era recordarle tiempo atrás. Aún podía escuchar en sus oídos el sonoro ruido de los dos disparos de muerte. La sintió caminar tras él, preocupada y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, ante una angosta chimenea de ladrillos.

-¿Señor, se encuentra bien?

-No- negó mirándola molesto. ¿Es que necesitaba un mapa para ver cuando alguien estaba dolorido.

-Per... perdón... Disculpe mi osadía...

Suspiró y estiró su mano galantemente, como muchas otras veces había hecho, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando las caderas femeninas iban a cumplir la orden, las apresó, sentándola entre sus piernas. Ryuzaki se tensó. Igual que horas antes con un simple beso en la nariz.

El aroma le golpeo por completo y su vista no pudo evitar crear el ligero camino de el cuello ante él y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había inclinado, besando la nuca bajo aquel altivo moño. Sakuno Ryuzaki se aferró a sus rodillas, intentando evitarlo sin conseguirlo.

-¿Se... señor?- Preguntó encogiéndose una vez la liberó- ¿Por qué... me hace esto...?

Y eso mismo se preguntó él. Parpadeo y la alejó, sentándola sobre el sofá contrario sin cuidado alguno. Se alejó a pasos rápidos y cerró la puerta tras él. Una cosa era seducirla por dos retos, pero otra muy diferente, desearla como mujer. No quería atarse con nadie. No podía. Menos, responder así ante una situación tan fácil.

-Joder...- maldijo entre dientes antes de tirarse sobre su propia cama- Ryuzaki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El agua caía a raudales contra la entrada. Por más que quisiera salir era imposible. Las olas no le permitirían nada más hallá sin empotrarse contra una de las afiladas rocas, sin embargo, la situación la requería. Golpeo la pared con uno de sus pies.

-Tachibana, cálmese.

-¿¡Qué me calme!?- Exclamó aferrándole de el cuello de la camisa- ¡Te han disparado! Maldita sea... encima caíamos en este acantilado y con la tormenta no podremos salir... si nadara hasta las otras rocas...

-Detente- ordeno el moreno sujetándola de el brazo- No es por nada... pero nadie murió de un balazo aquí, así que... es mejor que te quedes. Corres riesgos de golpearte contra una de las otras rocas.

-¡Lo sé!- Le golpeo la frente, liberándose- Te dije que era yo quien te tenía que disparar... no ese... ¿¡Y cómo demonios tuviste tiempo de revolverte!?

La sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kirihara, el cual alzó el pulgar.

-Soy un especialista en ello. No por nada soy uno de los hombres de tu prometido.

Abrió la boca desconcertada, dejándose caer sobre el húmedo suelo. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y maldijo entre dientes a su novio. Había pensado incluso en ella. Demasiado. ¿Cómo no se había dando cuenta de que Kirihara era uno de ellos? Cierto era que no conocía a uno solo, pero aquello había sido demasiado... molesto.

-Él... quería asegurarse que estuvieras a salvo... e hizo mi cometido.

-Pero ese inocente...

-Intenté protegerles a los dos- se defendió molesto- pero ese muchacho, estaba demasiado asustado como para comprender lo que le habían hecho, y por suerte, cuando echó a correr, no le dispararon.

-Eso solo significa que no le vio la cara- gruñó molesta.

-Sí- afirmó él sujetándose la herida- ese tío es muy bueno en su trabajo.

Buscó los móviles a su lado. Totalmente empapados y estropeados. Si al menos funcionaran, podrían llamar y dar su situación, pero no hubo suerte. Tan solo esperaba, que Kirihara no terminara por desangrarse.

-Saldremos de aquí- apremio el muchacho- y entonces, me curaran y después, podrás pegarnos a ambos por tratarte como alguien débil. Pero- añadió- te aseguro que Takeshi no lo hizo de ese modo. Lo hizo porque te a...

-Lo sé- interrumpió escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos- él... es un idiota.

Sonrió. Sería un idiota. Pero un idiota al que amaba más que a nadie y no podía evitar querer abrazar en esos momentos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Ya sé, ya sé... xD.

¿Alegrías por la ruptura de el matrimonio? No canten victoriaXD.

¿Qué pasará? Es un secreto hasta la próximaXD.

¿Momo espera al asesino? Sí u.u.

¿Conseguirán Ann y Kirihara escapar? esperemos que sí. Solo digo que Ann tendrá cierto encuentro con KiriharaXD.

¿Gold será comido? Pues no ¬¬..

Ah, una cosa. Cabrera pertenece a las islas baleares, no es inventado.

Esta puesta como un parque natural y nadie puede vivir, según han declarado.

Yo la he utilizado en el fic y descrito a mi modo, así que investiguen que es realmente bonita n.n

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo y NUEVO FIC que colgaré n.n

Gracias por su apoyo n.n


	8. Capítulo siete

**¡Holita a todos! Aquí les traigo la continuación de el fic. Me he tardado, la verdad, porque estaba muy perezosaXD. Pero aún así, he cumplido con mi cometido y aquí tienen el capítulo n.n._Notas; _**

_**-**Este fic es un Ryo-Saku-Ryo.** (no¬¬, no me refiero a Ryoma dos veces, si no una a Ryoga). y demás parejas acompañantes.**_

_**-Los personajes estarán en OOC.**_

_**-Como todos mis fics:** Tendrá lemon, pero en su MOMENTO**.** _

_**-Los personajes no me pertenecen:** Son de Takeshi Konomi**.**_

_**-NO copien mi historia sin mi permiso, por favor.(**que ya me ha pasado una vez TOT)._

_**-Au.**_

_**-Me comprometo a intentar hacerlos más largos ;D.a menos que me suceda algo de repente.**_

_**-NO ES YAOI.**_

_**-COMO YA SABEN YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE, CONTINUO MIS HISTORIAS.Quien crea que NO, es que NO ME CONOCE¬¬.**_

_**(Esto último me lo he visto obligada a ponerlo, gracias a alguien que dice que no se molesta en poner mi historia en alerta porque seguramente no la continuare¬¬. Eso me molestó sinceramente, puesto que SIEMPRE, cuando es su turno, la sigo. ¿o no es verdad? (A menos que me la borren como pasó con mi querido ginecólogo¬¬). Otra cosa a decir gracias a ese personaje¿Escribir por diversión? Sí. Pero, también me gusta saber qué opinan los lectores de lo que leen. No es tan difícil de entender.**_

_**Fic: Resumen:**_

_Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente, cansado de sus problemas con su familia, empresa y ex-secretaria. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tímida, de aspecto nada sexy, quería un nuevo trabajo como secretaria. Momoshiro Takeshi, abogado, echaba de menos a su antigüa novia, pero eso no impide que ayude a dos de sus mejores amigos. Así es como se conocen estos dos personajes y así, es como empieza su historia_

_**Aviso:**_

_Siempre suelo dejar intriga, así que prepárense. Es drama-romance aviso por las personas sensibles, luego no se me quejenXD._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se removió enérgicamente para quitarse el húmedo jersey. Por más vueltas que le diera, él no podía esperarse. La herida estaba demasiado fea y sus instintos aprendidos de primeros auxilios no eran los mejores. Tenía que ir. Arriesgarse. Aprovechando un momento de debilidad en el hombre, en la cual dormitaba levemente, decidió saltar al mar. Antes, quitó toda su ropa. El peso evitaría que lograra nadar con más fuerza, la cual necesitaba, y aumentaría el riesgo de hundirse. Guió sus manos hasta su camisa y la alzó, dejándola caer a un lado, y, a continuación, continuo con sus pantalones. Cuando estuvo desnuda frunció el ceño, calculando la mejor opción para llegar hasta la orilla contraria.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse en el mar, una fuerte mano la asedio de el brazo, echándola hacia atrás con brusquedad. Parpadeo sin comprender qué era exactamente lo que sucedía, y, en un intento de su propia defensa, intentó golpear al opresor, recibiendo como respuesta la detención de sus golpes y un robado beso en sus labios entreabiertos. Se agitó nerviosamente. Desesperada por quitarse de encima aquel cuerpo musculado y los labios usurpadores. Finalmente, en un brusco movimiento, logró coger aire y gritar.

-¡Kirihara!

Buscó los ojos contrarios, cubierto por una capa rojiza que la espantó. Los negros cabellos podrían haber usurpado el color grisáceo o plateado de un anciano, pero supuso que eran restos de la claridad que se alejaba. Lo único que podía comprender es que, por muy buena que fuera en la pelea, él la sobrepasaba y eso le creaba un miedo incontrolable.

Sentía los músculos sobre ella, tensos y poderosos. Sus manos habían sido alzadas y apresadas por la mano de el brazo herido, mientras la contraria sujetaba su rostro y las piernas masculinas se habían encargado de inmovilizar por completo las suyas. Por mucho que quisiera, ni golpearle con ellas podría. Jadeo vencida.

Siempre había podido vencer a Kirihara. Aclararle que ella podría ser mejor que un hombre, pero de repente, todo se había intercambiado. Él era el fuerte. Ella la mujer débil. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios cuando sintió los cálidos labios rozar su cuello y hombro. Hambriento, deslizó la tira de el sujetador, dejando entrever uno de sus rosados pezones levemente. Se volvió a agitar. Aquellas zonas únicamente existía una persona que pudiera hacerlo y la aterró pensar que Kirihara lo hiciera.

-¡Detente!- Gritó desesperada- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Como respuesta, tras un minuto de silencio, llegó una risa malévola. Él se arqueó contra ella y unió sus caderas. Tembló. La dura erección chocó contra su vientre. Tal y como el moreno, afligido, le había comentado, era enorme. Demasiado y sintió miedo junto a dolor, al pensar en que terminara por violarla y realmente le adentrara aquella gran extensión.

-¿La has sentido?- Preguntó una ronca voz- No tiembles, no te preocupes. Da más placer de lo que parece. Ya lo veras, pequeña.

Y movió la mano libre hasta su braguitas, acariciando el bello por encima de la tela, hasta perfilar sobre el fino algodón la recta de sus labios. Gimió molesta y avergonzada. No la agradaba. Pero él no parecía notarlo.

-Entrará aquí y te dará mucho placer. Te llenará al completo y me sentirás- añadió- y nunca más querrás la de ese hombre que te abandonó por su mejor amiga. ¿Seguro que lo es? Has estado fuera mucho tiempo. Seguro que terminó por enamorarse de ella.

Parpadeo, deteniendo sus esfuerzos por alejar al hombre sobre ella. ¿Momoshiro enamorado de Sakuno? Humedeció sus labios y tragó saliva con dudas. Cierto que había estado mucho tiempo fuera. Retraída a volver a sucumbir a él. Desde luego, Momoshiro tenía buenas tácticas para convencerla y había terminado por romper sus propias barreras. Pero, eso no quería decir nada. Se había apresurado en pedirle que se casara con ella. Él había respondido demasiado rápido y estaba empeñado en separar a Sakuno de Echizen Ryoga.

Cuando los dedos contrarios abandonaron la tela y empezaban a acariciar sobre los rizos castaños, lanzó un grito de rabia. ¿Por qué demonios estaba dudando de él? Alzó su rostro y mordió el cuello contrario. Al instante, él liberó su cintura y llevó la mano hasta el lugar, dolorido.

-¡Suéltame!- Exigió rotundamente- ¡Tu no lo conoces exactamente! Él nunca me haría algo así. Quítame las pezuñas de encima. ¡Pervertido!

Sintió sus piernas más sueltas y no necesito demasiado tiempo como para pensar qué tenía que hacer. Su cuerpo actuó solo. Alzó su pierna derecha, rodeando entre sus muslos el rostro masculino y acto seguido, empujó hacia delante. Él cayó contra el suelo, golpeando su espalda contra las rocas y levemente su cabeza. Esperó, impaciente, a que él diera señas de sus nuevos movimientos.

El cabello comenzó a tornarse oscuro y cuando los ojos se posaron sobre ella, se apartaron, notando sonrojo en su el rostro masculino y como agarraba su herida dolorida.

-Lo siento, Kirihara, pero…

-No te disculpes- interrumpió- ¿te hice… daño?

Guardó silencio, frotándose el brazo preocupada. ¿Cómo decirle que había estado a punto de violarla y confundir sus sentimientos? Él la miró directamente a los ojos, frunciendo las cejas.

-¿Tachibana?- Preguntó nervioso- ¿Qué te hice? Dilo.

-No- negó caminando hasta la entrada- espera aquí.

-¡Ey!

No debía darle tiempo a reaccionar de nuevo. Ahora no era un demonio y le daría una larga charla sobre si debía o no meterse en el agua. Había estado observando anteriormente las olas y poco a poco, habían rebajado su intensidad. Aunque eso no había desquitado el peligro. Mas no podía esperar más. Kirihara, tras aquellos brutos movimientos, había empeorado.

Cuando logró salir a la superficie, solo atisbó a coger un leve rastro de aire antes de ser engullida. Se aferró a una de las rocas e intentó soportar el golpeó que vendría. Agarrada, cuando la ola se partió, salió para volver a coger aire. De nuevo, emprendió otra largada más. Ahora daba gracias a sus largos y duros entrenamientos.

Sus manos comenzaron a sangrar al agarrarse en cada una de las duras embestidas que las olas imperiosas golpeaban contra ella. Su piel dañada, reflejaba el filo de las rocas y tragó, atemorizada, cuando uno de los salientes era demasiado afilado. Tendría que bucear y no conocía las corrientes. Tan solo esperaba no ser empotrada contra la dureza. No era una idea que le agradara demasiado.

Pero algo de suerte parecía quedarle todavía. Las corrientes no eran demasiado fuerte en el fondo y agarrada a la piedra, logró traspasar aquella barrera. Ahora, tan solo le quedaba unas millas hasta la playa. Y ya se sentía agotada. Aquello no era un trayecto fácil. Si resbalaba en cualquier momento o el mar conseguía arrastrarla, podría ir despidiéndose de la vida. Aunque sus manos no iban a terminar demasiado femeninas e iba a tener más rasguños que cuando entrenó en las barricadas.

Jadeo, para darse impulso mentalmente y sonrió levemente al imaginarse a Takeshi gritando su nombre, incitándola a continuar con aquello. Abrió los ojos y escupió agua. Sin darse cuenta había caído y se encontraba arrastrada por el mar. En un último esfuerzo, nadó hasta la superficie y engulló rápidamente todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron. Agudizó la vista lo mejor que pudo en la oscuridad y sonrió, nadando lo más rápido que sus magullados brazos le permitieron. Cuando sus palmas rozaron la tierra, jadeo con intensidad. Estaban salvados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Encendió un cigarrillo y expulsó el aire lentamente. El sabor quemó su garganta y explotó en su interior con necesidad. Realmente lo necesitaba. Habían pasado tres días desde que los sacó de Japón. Para dar más señuelo y cerciorarse de que el asesino ya había llegado a las costas, salieron de la casa. Las festividades habían comenzado y los tres personajes que suplantaban a Ryoma, Ryoga y Sakuno, tenían que hacer su paripé.

Estaba de los nervios. Lo sabía. Sus hombres no se atrevían a cometer errores para no recibir una buena regañina de su parte. Ahora no eran simples palabras. Se frotó la sien con el pulgar y el índice. El último que había recibido había sido Kaidoh. No tenía que haberlo golpeado cuando se enteró de que Riku había accedido a dejar salir de paseo a Ryoma. ¡Joder, solo era Ryoma! A quien tenía que proteger era a Sakuno, no a Ryoma. Echizen sabía defenderse perfectamente solito. Que se las apañara.

Una figura se posicionó a su lado, sujetando una copa de licor entre sus dedos y agitándola con lentitud. EL olor del alcohol llegó hasta su olfato por encima de el desprendido por el cigarro y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tiró el cigarrillo a un lado y bufó. No había tenido noticias de Ann. Mucho menos de Kirihara y aquello le asustaba.

Kirihara era un hombre fuerte, algo preocupado y temeroso en según qué ocasiones debido a su demonio interior. Pero confiaba plenamente en él y creía que si alguna vez despertaba su endemoniado interior, Ann sabría pararle los pies. Si lo hacía con él cuando menos lo esperaba, también podría detener a Kirihara.

Pero… habían desaparecido y eso era algo que no se podía perdonar. No solo había perdido a la mujer que amaba, si no a uno de sus mejores hombres. De tan solo pensar los gritos que le caerían encima de la familia de el muchacho, se le encogía el corazón. Porque él no podría gritar igual y nadie le daría importancia que hubiera perdido a su futura esposa también.

No. Todos no. Había alguien que lloraría por ella y por él. Sakuno. Ella nunca le fallaría. Por eso mismo, no podía fallarle él. Haría lo que fuera por atrapar al hombre que intentaba asesinarla. Hasta el último de sus alientos. Otro que sabía que no le fallaría, era Ryoma. No lloraría, porque no estaba en la naturaleza del Echizen llorar, pero sí que estaría a su lado. Igual que cuando Ann se marchó. Con sus silencios impertinentes, sus suspiros aburridos y bostezos de sueño. Pero estaría.

Apretó la caja de cigarrillos entre sus dedos y la lanzó contra la papelera cercana. Una espalda quedó apoyada sobre la suya y se asombró. ¿Quién demonios se estaba tomando tantas confianzas?

-Esa es falsa, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la voz masculina- La mujer que está ahí no es Ryuzaki Sakuno.

-Tu…- bufó furioso- ¿Dónde está Ann?

-¿Un intercambio? Me das a Ryuzaki y yo te doy a tu prometida.

-Bastardo- hizo ameno de volverse, pero una negación por parte de el hombre llegó- ¿qué tramas?

-Si te vuelves y me disparas, esa doble morirá- avisó-. Y no solo ella. A mí me pagan para matar a Ryuzaki. Dame lo que quiero y listos.

-Estaría loco si lo hiciera.

Un gruñido escapó de la figura tras él.

-Tsk, lástima- suspiró-. La desgracia para ti, es que nunca dejo un sujeto de mi lista vivo.

Se heló y sonriendo, entrecerró sus ojos.

-Yo lo era también, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó apretando los puños.

-Sí- afirmó el hombre tras él-. Fui contratado por Echizen Ryoga para asesinarte. Generalmente no difamo los nombres de quien me contratan, pero, un último deseo, siempre se respeta.

El sonido de el gatillo estalló contra su espalda. Sintió la bala atravesarle. La carne romperse y estallar en un calor doloroso. Su cuerpo cayó impactado contra el suelo, sin poder moverse. Aquella maldita bala le había alcanzado alguna zona vital. No quería pensar cuál de ellas.

Aquel hombre, definitivamente, no era una de los asesinos anteriores. Era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba y la realidad, era que cuando las personas comenzaron a rodearle y los enfermeros lo transportaban, tan solo sonreía. Disfrutaría encontrándolo y esta vez, no sería él quien sintiera su carne arder por un balazo.

Eso, si lo contaba. Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos. No sentía a su alrededor. Ni siquiera podía responder a las llamadas de algunos de sus hombres. Únicamente un rostro acudía a su mente y sonrió, pensando que si la muerte llegaba y ella estaba ahí, no podía pedir más.

Lo único que sentía, es que Sakuno continuara estando en peligro. Ahora que el cebo había sido descubierto, seguramente, ese hombre buscaría por todos lados. Pero no la encontraría. Él mismo se había asegurado un lugar seguro. Sin que nadie fuera testigo, demandó dinero a Ryoma y este cedió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Compró aquella isla en España y al recordar los golpes de cabeza que se daría el asesino, sintió cierto regocijo. Sería interesante.

Por otro lado, algo de la verdad había sido descubierta. Echizen Ryoga había deseado matarle. No importaba cuando, pero, si así había sido, ese bastardo tenía que conocer el aspecto de el asesino. Si es que sus sospechas de que Ryoga lo había comprado para matarla, no eran correctas. Si realmente lo hubiera hecho, había una pieza que no encajaba y todavía le daba el don de la duda al mayor de los hermanos Echizen.

¿Por qué asesinar a Sakuno antes de casarse? Lo lógico sería hacerlo después. Una vez casados, tendría toda la fortuna de la familia Ryuzaki para él. Sería rico y si aprovechaba bien ese dinero, podría hundir a Ryoma y al resto de los Echizen. Ryoga era un hombre rencoroso. Lo sabía. Pero no cuadraba su impertinencia al querer matarla tan temprano.

Pero eso no le libraría de que, si salía de esta, le mostrara la dureza de su puño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riku había desaparecido tras la puerta hacia ya media hora. Aún no se atrevía a salir de su dormitorio. Estaba acicalada y preparada, sin embargo, no se había movido de la ventana. Por esa misma razón, había visto que su jefe había salido de paseo por el lugar. Acicalado con un suéter blanco y unas calzonas negras junto a unas deportivas, caminó como si de un adolescente se tratara, aventurándose entre la maleza. Lo vio actuar ágil y podría jurar que hasta sigiloso. Y hasta había sentidos de seguirle. Pero era algo imposible.

¿Cómo mirarle a los ojos tras esa noche? Solo había sido un beso en su nuca, pero el ardor que dejó en su piel le había acompañado por toda la noche y no había logrado pegar ojo. Más de una vez había tenido que abrir los ojos para asegurarse que él no se encontraba en su espalda, abrazándola como había hecho y mucho menos, besarla.

¿Qué habría sucedido si no la hubiera dejado? Dios, sería terrible. Era una simple secretaria. Su secretaria. No podía ese hombre estar cambiando las cosas. De nuevo no. De tan solo pensarlo, la imagen de Atobe volvía a su mente. Pero tenía que aceptar que Ryoma Echizen no había sido nada brusco, aunque sí frio al rechazarla. Pero tampoco podía haber esperado más de un hombre que se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba besando la nuca de su fea secretaria y no una de esos bombones que tal placer él tendría de visitar para sacudir sus necesidades.

Por culpa de estas cosas había tenido que cambiar sus grandes atuendos y gafas coraza por ligeros vestidos que la obligaban a comportarse como toda mujer. Tan acostumbrada había estado a no depilarse, que cuando Riku comenzó con su tarea, había mordido sus puños para no gritar y alertar a toda la isla. Ni siquiera, cuando se miraba al espejo, podía reconocer a su verdadero yo. Menos con esos vestidos. Eran demasiado turbadores. Quizás, por eso, su jefe había confundido las tornas y la trató como una mujer.

Pero la realidad era que no podía negar que aquello había sido agradable. Aparte de con Ryoga, nunca otro hombre la había abrazo de aquella forma protectora y la había hecho sentir bien. Encima, para más colmo y lo que la había hecho salir muchas veces de la cama, había sido una cosa de lo más tonta. El perfume del empresario. Parecía haberse enganchado a ella como una lapa y por más que moviera las sábanas, se levantara, saliera, se echara su propio perfume, no se borraba.

¿Ryoga lo sentiría si le daba por olerla? Sintió ganas de reír y cerró la cortina cuando la espalda de Echizen dejó de verse entre la arboleda. De tan solo imaginarse a Ryoga con forma de perro, las carcajadas se hicieron notar. Quizás demasiado, pues la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver el rostro de el mayor de los Echizen pintado en preocupación.

Tragó saliva e irrumpió su risa, volviéndose totalmente colorada. Ryoga simplemente había cubierto su cuerpo con una toalla de manos y poco dejaba entrever, pero para ella, era muchísimo. La piel pálida y musculada. Los cabellos humedecidos que dejaban caer gotas que luego resbalarían por cada trozo de piel. Movió sus manos para abanicarse y escuchó los pasos desnudos de los pies húmedos sobre la madera. Ryoga se acercaba. 

Como acto reflejo en su vergüenza, se arrodilló. Ryoga pasó la cabeza sobre ella, inclinándose para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucedía?-. Preguntó.

-Na… nada- negó sin mirarle. No podía hacerlo- Ryoga. Por favor… Vístete.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó el peli verde expulsando un suspiro- tarde o temprano me verás desnudo.

-Me da vergüenza…- logró gesticular- es… muy pronto para… que te vea así- rogó encogiéndose más.

Con un bufido molesto, Ryoga caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y momento después, apareció con albornoz cubriéndole. Suspiró aliviada y finalmente le miró, sonriendo. Ryoga frotó su frente, alejándole alguno de los mechones rebeldes que había escapado al agarre de el pasador dorado y la besó en la frente. Se sonrojó notablemente y sonrió como agradecimiento.

-¿Por qué reías como loca? Parecía que alguien te estuviera torturando- expresó el hombre arrodillándose ante ella.

-Es que… imaginé una cosa divertida- confesó moviendo sus manos con infantilismo.

-¿Puedo saber qué era?- Inquirió el hombre alzando una ceja- También necesito reírme. Prometo no enfadarme- y alzó una mano como juramento.

Dudó. Pero Ryoga le había pedido sinceridad y quería dársela. Se aferró a sus rodillas dobladas, mirándole con serenidad. Ryoga parpadeo al verla tan decidida a contárselo, pero no se echó atrás. Aunque se moría de ganas. No era muy valiente, pero sí tenía sus esfuerzos y si quería volver a convencerle de que optara por el casamiento, tenía que ser totalmente sincera con él.

-Te… imaginé como un perro- rebeló finalmente.

Ryoga guardó silencio antes de frotarse las sientes y soltar una ligera carcajada. La sujetó de el hombro con suavidad y la miró sonriente.

-¿Por qué me ibas a imaginar como un perro?- Preguntó antes de mostrar una sonrisa pervertida- ten cuidado, eso se puede mal interpretar.

La imagen que debió de mostrar ante la cara divertida de Ryoga debía de ser de un tomate bien maduro, pues su rostro acogió el color inmediatamente. Nunca se podía haber imaginado que aquello se pudiera tomar como una frase pervertida, pero desde luego, para lo que ella estaba pensando sí. ¿En qué lugares podría acercar su nariz Ryoga por su cuerpo? De tan solo pensarlo, la boca se le humedeció notablemente y tuvo que volver a esconderse.

-Ey- llamó él alzándole con suavidad el mentón- No pienses en cosas que todavía desconoces- aconsejó besándole tiernamente en los labios- tómate tu tiempo, Sakuno.

-Pero…- dudó afligida, conociendo la realidad de los sentimientos de él.

-Lo sé- suspiró- sé lo idiota que parezco al decirte esto cuando yo mismo te he exigido tantas veces que me dejaras tocarte sexualmente. ¿Pero, qué enamorado no se ha contradicho cuando ha visto a la mujer que ama sufrir o estar a punto de caer en las garras de otro lobo hambriento?

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaban los términos que utilizaba siempre para distinguirse de su hermano. Pero si ni el mismo Ryoma hacía nada para defenderse, ¿por qué ella tenía que callarle? Para que no estallaran. Odiaba las peleas y lo que menos quería, era verse envuelta en ellas. Especialmente, si estas se creaban por su culpa.

Tampoco es que conociera que responder a esas indirectas y frases tan bien cuadradas por Ryoga con un único fin. Pero aquello creó cierta alegría en su pecho. De nuevo volvía a tener confianza en ella, igual había pasado solo una noche, pero su pecho estaba tan emocionado que parecía a punto de estallar. Poco duró.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Ryoga alzándose y alejándose- ¿Qué tal dormistes tras que mi hermano se encariñara contigo?

Alzó los ojos hasta él y una sonrisa entristecida se dibujó en el rostro de el joven. Los vio. Y ella podía saberlo. Al cuerno la sinceridad.

-Yo…- se frotó el rostro, levantándose.

-Sakuno- interrumpió dejándose caer sobre la cama- Ya te dije que no tienes que darme explicaciones si no quieres. Mírame como un amigo, no como tu prometido. Ya no lo soy- recordó.

Y aquel recordatorio se clavó en ella como estacas. Finas estacas de hielo que parecían hondar cada vez más dentro de su corazón, traspasando la barrera de la carne y hueso. Ya había una gran grieta dentro de la burbuja.

-Ryoga, entre él y yo… no hay nada… Es imposible que yo le guste- Añadió con nerviosismo-. Es un hombre muy sereno y cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, me alejó de él como si le quemara.

-¿Cómo si le quemaras?- Exclamó Ryoga acariciándose el mentón-, vaya, mi hermano es más interesante de lo que parece.

-No… no entiendo- murmuró preocupada.

Que su jefe la expulsara de su lado de aquella forma, para ella no había nada gratificante, mucho menos interesante. Era un acto claro de repulsión. Ryoga sonrió alzando una mano y mirándola al rostro con interés.

-Eso, querida, quiere decir que mi hermano no sabe cómo actuar cuando de verdad se enamora- explicó el hombre frunciendo el ceño- es un gato asustado que está adentrándose en la trampa de el ratón y no conoce cuantas ratas se atreverán a atacarle.

Parpadeo sin comprenderle. ¿Echizen enamorado? ¿De quién? Seguramente, por esa razón la había alejado rápidamente. El recuerdo de la mujer que amaba le debió de golpear fuertemente y sin pensar lo que hacía, la rechazó con brusquedad. Jadeo incrédula, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. Ryoga se alzó, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakuno?- Preguntó- ¿Es que te duele el pecho?

Afirmó sin pensar y él chasqueó la lengua antes de frotarle los cabellos.

-Me parece que mi hermano está ganando demasiado terreno. Esto realmente se está convirtiendo en una justa- sonrió, besándole la mejilla.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama nada más que él desapareció de la habitación. ¿Qué Echizen estaba ganando terreno? Era imposible. Ella se había hecho a la idea de quién era para ella. Su jefe. Nadie más. Seguramente, un hombre que buscaba las necesidades carnales en su justo momento. Aunque, debía de reconocer, que aquello no le dolía tanto como pensar que, finalmente, el hombre estuviera enamorado.

Se estiró sobre la cama y cubrió su frente con su brazo izquierdo.

-Seguro… que… solo es preocupación por ser mi jefe. Sí, seguro… Lo mejor será que ignore las cosas y me centre en Ryoga. Para eso… es quien me gusta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seguía la figura femenina entre los arbustos. No era difícil seguirla. Él mismo había recibido tal entrenamiento y por mucho que pasara horas detrás de un despacho, conservaba su buena forma física. Cuando había dejado a su secretaria, Riku corrió hasta su dormitorio, sumamente alterada y con el rostro pálido le había pedido que la siguiera y eso estaba haciendo.

La isla era frondosa y hasta creyó que en cualquier momento daría forma de vida o una serpiente o un oso. La casa de madera que ellos ocupaban como seguro apareció ante él. Riku se adentró en silencio y él la siguió. Cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él, ya había cerrado la puerta y se había dejado caer contra esta.

El rostro de Inui Sadaharu estaba pálido. Más pálido que por costumbre. Era preocupante. Arqueó las cejas al verle moverse hacia él y hundir sus codos sobre sus rodillas antes de hablar.

-Te hemos hecho venir, porque acabamos de recibir una noticia- comenzó con voz ronca- No me voy a ir por los cerros de Úbeda, así que te lo diré claramente. Luego, tú eres libre de comentárselo a tus acompañantes.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Momoshiro ha sido disparado y está ingresado en la U.V.I. Su condición no es estable y los médicos no garantizan que salga vivo. Esa, era la noticia. Nuestras orden siguen en pie- añadió subiendo sus gafas de montura negra- Hasta que él no muera, no tendremos que seguir las órdenes de otro jefe. Por eso, continuaremos protegiéndoos.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó secamente.

Inui arqueó una ceja sin comprenderle. Aquello era una bola que no entendía. No era tan sencillo disparar a Momoshiro. ¿Acaso no llevaba chaleco antibalas? Debía de llevarlo.

-Una bala preparada personalmente. Traspasan los chalecos antibalas como si agua se tratara. Especialmente, si la persona está cerca. Son más peligrosas. Usted lo comprende mejor que nosotros, ¿Verdad?- Inquirió maliciosamente Inui- Porque usted…

-Cállate.

Se volvió, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de golpe tras él. Caminó entre las hierbas y árboles, sin importarle hacia donde caminaba. Su mente era un caos total. Jamás pensó que lo que aconteció cuando tenía diecinueve años, le repercutiría a los veinticinco. Ni mucho menos, que por culpa de algo así, Momoshiro fuera herido de tan gravedad. Apretó los puños dentro de su pantalón y mordió sus labios con fuerza antes de dejarse caer sobre la arena de la playa a la que había llegado caminando sin rumbo.

El sonido de las olas creaban ligera música acompasada contra sus oídos, relajándole lentamente, mientras el aire marino le golpeaba con suavidad el rostro, pegándose a su cabello el olor que desprendía la humedad marina y el frio le caló los huesos. Fijó su mirada en horizonte, donde pequeños barcos de vela se hacían ver mientras eran empujados con el viento y parecían querer esconderse en la unión de el mar y el cielo. Cuando fue consciente de las horas que eran, el manto negro de la noche ya comenzaba a cubrir y la rojez ultima de el sol anunciaba su ocultación tras el mar.

Suspiró, alzándose y quitó la arena de sus pantalones. Tenía que tomar la decisión de si comentárselo a la castaña o no. El señuelo no había funcionado, si no, ya les habrían dado libertad y seguramente, iría a ver al abogado. Ella no dudaría en ir tras él.

Se frotó la sien en un intento vano de alejar el dolor de cabeza que se había adueñado de su sien y parecía un martillo replicando por atención. No podía borrar de su mente el olor de el cuerpo femenino que había apresado entre sus brazos y la calidez que sus labios habían notado al posarse sobre aquella blanquecina piel. Se había sentido demasiado tentador a hacer muchísimos otros actos, pero por suerte, su cabeza fría le había recordado que aquello solo era un juego y no tenía que pasarse de la ralla. No tenía que seducirla hasta ese punto. Pero haber recordado la apuesta con su hermano le hizo hacer cosas que no entraban.

Y ahora, tendría que comunicar algo bastante desagradable que capaz era de hacer que la chica optara por querer marcharse. Era su amigo al fin y al cabo.

Cuando entró en la casa, las luces de el salón estaban encendidas. Únicamente Ryuzaki permanecía en el lugar, leyendo uno de los libros que se encontraban unos estantes apartados. Frunció las cejas. Aquellos libros eran españoles, ¿acaso sabía leer ese idioma? Se sentó en uno de los sillones y eso la hizo apartar la vista para mirarle.

-¡Dios santo! ¡Señor!- Exclamó alarmada.

De un salto y tras dejar el libro se puso en pie. Poco después, quitó la bata que la cubría y lo tapó, frotándole.

-¡Está helado!- Exclamó- ¡Riku-san! ¡Por favor, traiga mantas, ropas limpias, agua caliente y café!

Gruñó con ansias de negarse, pero los leves roces a su piel le agradaban demasiado como para pensar en negatividades. Riku apareció con las demandas y cerró las puertas antes de marcharse. Ryuzaki quitó la bata dejándola a un lado y mientras se mordía el labio con necesidad, comenzó a desnudarlo. Las manos temblaban al rozar contra su piel, con torpeza quitaban cualquier prenda que le cubriera.

El suéter fue lo primero. Y no fue fácil. Estiró de él para quitárselo y gruñó al ver que no era capaz de moverle del asiento. Sonrió malicioso. Seguramente, esa sería la primera vez que desnudaba a un hombre y estaba tan avergonzada que le era imposible soltar una sola palabra.

-Jo…- logró articular mirándole ceñuda.

Se incorporó levemente y ella mostró un leve atisbo de sonrisa, al creer que ella misma había sido la causante y con rapidez, alzó el suéter, sacándolo al instante. Lo dejó sobre la bata y tragó saliva antes de volver a mirarle. Sus ojos, aún verdes, acariciaron su torso y tanteo levemente el terreno antes de llegar a sus pantalones. La rojez inundó su rostro.

-Frio- indicó mentiroso.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó Ryuzaki dando una palmada para despertar sus pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño y guió sus manos hasta los pantalones. Lo mejor sería que terminara él el trabajo y no ella. Se alzó, para quitarlos y le dio la espalda al instante. Si continuaba mirándole, estaba seguro que estallaría en cualquier momento bajo la vergüenza que sentía. Desde luego, no podía comprender a las vírgenes. Aunque era divertido ver sus respuestas.

-¿La ropa interior?- Preguntó malicioso.

Ella negó con la cabeza, llevando las manos hasta su boca.

-¡Oh, no, por favor!- Rogó con voz temblorosa- Yo me iré y cuando entre, continuaré si eso.

Se volvió, sujetándola de la mano antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá.

-No- negó frunciendo el ceño- continua.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jadeo interiormente. Aquello era una bomba de relojería. Sentía la sangre hervir en su cuerpo. Había reaccionado al ver el cuerpo helado y demasiado pálido del hombre y temió por él. Seguramente, él ni cuenta se daba de el leve temblor en sus labios y lo hinchado que se encontraban, descolorados a un tono lila. ¿Cuántas horas había estado fuera? ¡Demasiadas! Un poco más y no lo contaba. Ni siquiera podía comprender cómo había llegado hasta la casa.

Hundió la pequeña toalla dentro del agua caliente y la escurrió antes de ponerla sobre la tersa y musculada piel. Tragó nuevamente saliva. No sabía porqué, pero su boca no hacía más hacérsele demasiado húmeda cada vez que lo miraba y su respiración más acelerada de lo normal. Acarició el torso con cuidado y él apresó la mano. Una gran manaza que ocupa por completo la suya y le indico lo fuerte que podía hacerlo. Una caricia no era. Estaba trabajando y tenía que pensar que aquello era parte de su trabajo como secretaria.

Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. Ni siquiera pensó en cómo sería. Ryoga la había impresionado y Echizen no se quedaba atrás. Quizás era por ser virgen. Por no haber visto cuerpos masculinos desnudos. Ni siquiera en la televisión. Siempre se las encargaba para cerrar el aparato o cambiar de canal, cuando, por las noches de insomnio, intentaba ver algo en la caja tonta y solo daban películas subiditas de tonos.

El calor comenzó a acariciar aquella piel. No era un hombre demasiado velludo. Mucho menos escaso, pero si intrigaba los leves toques de bello que formaban una flecha que unía el comienzo de su sexo con el centro de las rosadas tetillas. Era fuerte y sus músculos estaban diseñados. Sus brazos siempre se escondían tras los trajes de ejecutivo y no mostraban lo musculados que estaban.

Largas piernas fuertes y formadas en su justa medida y unas caderas anchas como hombre. Fuertes hombros y un rostro atractivo. Aquel hombre era una verdadera joya. Gimió interiormente al pensamiento de que incluso le parecía más atractivo que Ryoga. Se agachó, frotando por último los pies y dejó la toalla dentro de el barreño, mostrándole la ropa para que se vistiera. Perezoso, obedeció.

Un pijama azulado de hombre. Una vez que se lo puso, no tardó en rodearlo de mantas y hasta que no le sintió quejarse por calor, no se detuvo. Suspiró, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá cercano, mientras impasible, su jefe tomaba el café, creando una mueca de desagrado total. Sonrió divertida por aquel gesto. Quizás hubiera sido mejor pedir otra cosa que no fuera el café. Pero era un excitante que le haría querer moverse y le vendría bien para el frio que acogió en su interior. Mañana, seguramente, el hombre tendría un fuerte dolor de huesos.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó Ryoga adentrándose y deteniéndose para mirar a su hermano- ¿Tanto frio tienes? Eres un exagerado.

-El señor Echizen… acaba de llegar- explicó Sakuno con paciencia- estaba helado… Demasiado helado.

-Ya veo- Ryoga frunció las cejas, acercándose hasta el mueble bar- ¿y dónde has estado para que cojas frio? Ayer también desapareciste en la noche. ¿Una amante?

De nuevo aquel escozor en su pecho. Un leve motivo que creaba cierto dolor electrizante. No entendía la razón, pero ver que el rostro de el menor continuaba imperturbable, la angustio más. Aceptó la copa de whisky que le entregó Ryoga y la apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos. No era de beber, pero en aquel momento, sentía que podría beberse toda la botella entera sin más.

Ryoga soltó una carcajada cuando la vio engullir más de lo necesario y fue el menor de los Echizen quien le arrebató el vaso, con el ceño fruncido y lanzando el licor contra la chimenea apagada. Ryoga suspiró.

-Solo quería ver cómo se comportaba cuando bebía.

-Necio- espetó alzándose y frotándose las sienes.

Sakuno lo observó furtivamente. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar con él le había visto hacer esos gestos y lo único que demostraban, era que llevaba una vida demasiado estresante y una jaqueca galopante en su cabeza. Su puño temblaba ligeramente empuñado y se preguntó si no tendría deseos de golpear al mayor. Pero cuando la mirada dorada se clavó en ella acusadoramente, supo que los carros iban a ser descargados contra ella, aunque nunca hubiera pensando que, su modo de ataque, sería aquel.

-Momoshiro está en peligro de muerte- le encaró.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Escupió dentro de su vaso el licor y tosió, mirando a su hermano incrédulo. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Había pensado que se lanzaría contra él finalmente. Que explotaría como nunca había hecho y le demostraría lo buen luchador que podría llegar a ser, pero no esperaba que la tomara con Ryuzaki y le soltara tremenda bomba en toda la cara y, después, se marchara dando tumbos por lo que parecía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Cuando miró a Sakuno se encontraba pálida, con la boca temblorosa abierta en un intento de refrenar un gran grito de horror y los ojos perdidos en la nada. Temblaba ligeramente y estaba claramente e shock. Ryoma había sido un bruto al decírselo de aquella forma. Pero, ¿qué podía esperar del hombre sin sensibilidad? Nada menos que algo de ese talante. Fuera cierto o no, era demasiado delicado como para dejarlo caer como un balde de agua fría.

-Sakuno- Llamó.

La castaña ocultó su rostro entre sus manos cuando se sentó a su lado, escondiéndola entre sus brazos.

-Es… una broma, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó esperanzada- ¡Él mintió!- Exclamó aferrándose a sus ropas- Momo… momo no puede… haber…

-Ha dicho que está de gravedad, no que esté muerto, Sakuno. No pierdas la esperanza.

La besó en las mejillas húmedas y acaricio la piel suave antes de depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. La sujetó por el talle y le apremio a alzarse.

-Ahora eres tú la que tienes que descansar, vamos- Ordeno guiándola hasta su dormitorio- Le diré a Riku que te suba una manzanilla.

-Gracias…

Pero sabía que no había sido suficiente. Posó la palma de su mano abierta sobre la frente castaña obligándole a mirarle empujándola levemente y frunció las cejas, sopesando sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?

-No- negó la joven secretaria azorada- es mejor… que esté sola.

Afirmó y abrió la puerta con galantería, asegurándose que podía caminar sola. No estaba de el todo seguro, pero creía que Sakuno no le quería tener cerca en aquellos momentos y una tonta idea le recorrió la mente con fuerza. Tanto, que cuando la puerta se cerró ante sus narices, la sopesó tanto, que terminó escondiéndose tras uno de los muchos muebles, esperando con paciencia mientras bebía repetidas veces de una botella de whisky y tal y como esperó, la puerta de ella se abrió. Con andares lentos, caminó hasta la puerta de su hermano, llamando temblorosa. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, para cerrarse una vez ella entrara.

Los celos volvieron a golpearle con fuerza brutal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se sorprendió notoriamente al verla detenida ante su dormitorio. No era decisión lo que veía en sus ojos, pero sí dolor. Desde luego, había sido un bruto al soltar aquella bomba sin el menor de los cuidados. Debería de haberse dado cuenta que ella era demasiado sensible. Pero estaba furioso. Con él. Con Ryoga. Y con ella. ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado una copa de alcohol y se la bebía tan rápidamente? No era una experta y se le notaba. Seguramente debía de desconocer totalmente qué ocurriría después de hacer algo así.

Débil. Temblorosa. Con el rostro pálido y los labios entreabiertos en un intento de hacer la pregunta que le quemaba la garganta, lo mira de hito en hito. Suspiró al ver que optaba mejor por apartar la mirada y olvidar la fijeza que no iba con ella.

-Esto… señor…- murmuró- ¿es cierto… lo que dijo?

-Sí- afirmó con voz débil.

Los verdosos ojos se movieron buscando un punto de apoyo, pero no lo encontró. Su cuerpo se movió solo y reaccionó a sujetarla antes de que tocara el suelo. Con un solo brazo acogió la cintura y su mano sujetó uno de los delgados brazos. Delicada, no débil, se corrigió. Era una mujer tan diminuta como había pensado, que por meros momentos se creyó que la rompería y antes de que aquello ocurriese, la dejó sobre la cama, abriendo las ventanas para que el aire nocturno entrara.

-Por favor- rogó sujetándose a su pijama- cuénteme… qué paso…

Suspiró y frunció las cejas, liberándose de él agarre de las temblorosas manos y sentándose a su lado en la cama. No era de hablar largo rato. Únicamente lo hacía en las entrevistas de trabajo o reuniones y era demasiado frio como para dar rienda suelta a una charla amistosa.

-Al parecer- comenzó forzadamente- le han disparado por la espalda. La bala- y arrugó el ceño nuevamente- le atravesó el chaleco y a alcanzado algún punto vital.

-Pero…- dudó mirándole esperanzada. Negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no está muerto. Esta grave.

-no lo entiendo- gimió dolorida- si el chaleco… es antibalas.

La puerta se abrió antes de que lograra contestar. Ryoga hizo acto de presencia. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Los pómulos enrojecidos. La nariz emborrachada, movimientos tambaleantes, hipidos alarmantes y una leve forma mareada de caminar. ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo ese loco? ¿Beberse el bar completo?

-Sakuno, yo tengo respuesta a esa duda tuya- expresó sentándose en el suelo de golpeó- te la puedo contar.

-¡Ryoga!- Exclamó afligida y sorprendida Ryuzaki.

La retuvo de el brazo al ver que Ryoga había apretado la botella por el cuello y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. No hacía falta ser un experto para saber los planes que tenía con la botella. Ryuzaki lo miró intentando soltarse, pero al no conseguirlo le arañó la piel. ¿Es que realmente ansiaba que le dieran un botellazo en la cabeza?

-¡Deja que se acerque!- Exclamó Ryoga riendo fuertemente- ¡Le enseñaré como debe comportarse una mujer dócil! Seguro que no se acercara nunca más a ti. Oh, espera- y lo miró arqueando una ceja- ¿Cuántas mujeres se han acostado contigo sin saber qué eres un asesino?

Apretó los dientes y liberó el agarre a su mano para alzarse. Ryoga se puso en guardia, sabiendo los planes que tenía. No quería escucharle. Expulsarle de su dormitorio era lo mejor. Como auto reflejo, Ryoga estampó la botella contra él, la cual esquivo con facilidad sorprendente.

-¡Quieto ahí fiera!- Exclamó Ryoga alzándose- ¿Es que me vas a disparar con el arma? ¡Oh, venga! Qué te importaría a ti hacerlo de nuevo, ¿verdad, hermanito? Al fin y al cabo, esas vidas no te iban, ¿Verdad? Fue sencillo apretar el gatillo, ¿A que sí?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Helada, miró el rostro pálido de su jefe. Todo su rostro era un níveo trozo de carne. La mandíbula tan tensada que le daba la sensación de que rompería sus dientes y los puños apretados habían comenzado a sangrar. Jadeó, al ver que Ryoga intentó golpearlo en un intento fallido dentro de su borrachera y chocó contra la silla cercana, tropezándose y cayendo ante ella. La miró por un instante, parpadeando y sonrió lascivo antes de lanzarse sobre ella y besarla con posesión. Aterrada, abrió los ojos y gimió apretando sus labios asqueada intentando alejarse aquella lengua que ansiaba abordarla. Pataleo contra el suelo y aquello pareció despertar a su jefe que tras parpadear y darse cuenta de su rostro aterrado, alejó a Ryoga, noqueándolo sin esfuerzo.

Se lo quitó de encima, empujándolo contra la cama. Ryoga dormiría la mona ahí esa noche. Se levantó, intentando arreglarse la bata mejor, pero no pudo continuar sin pensar en seguir a la figura que intentaba escapar por la puerta. Se detuvo un instante. ¿Debía de seguirle? Ryoga había dicho algo de asesinatos y le había echado las culpas a su jefe con descaro. Fue entonces cuando él pareció optar por el color de la nieve. Debía de ser aterrador para él si era real.

_A nadie le gusta que remuevan nuestro pasado sin permiso._

La voz de Momoshiro la golpeo con fuerza. Tenía razón entonces. Era algo de el pasado. Caminó lentamente y hasta que ruidos extraños no llegaron hasta su oído, no corrió. Cuando entró en el baño, el hombre estaba inclinado sobre el váter y vomitaba, aferrando la losa entre sus dedos. Mojó una toalla y se arrodilló a su lado, colocándola en su frente y alejando el cabello lacio que caía sobre el rostro húmedo de sudor. Sonrió, porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Porque no le gustaba verle en aquel estado. Ryoga había conseguido hundir una de las corazas frías de Echizen y estaba claramente dibujado en sus ojos cuando la miró.

Limpio el rostro, refrescándolo con la humedad que había acogido la toalla y la dejó un momento sobre la caliente frente. Los dorados ojos no dejaban de mirar al suelo, como si algo interesante se dibujara en él. Quizás, estaba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera debía de notarla. Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué hizo lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué se lanzó contra ella, abrazándola de la cintura y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello? Aquel hombre, realmente había necesitado algo así, y seguramente, mucho más antes de lo que todos creían.

Aunque fuera un simple abrazo que lo acogiera con ternura. Lo abrazó por igual y acaricio las mejillas, escondiendo algunos de los verdosos cabellos tras la oreja masculina y lo acurrucó contra ella maternalmente. Ryoma Echizen era un hombre fuerte, pero, aun un pasado podía derrumbar al más alto y fuerte de los muros. ¿Cómo no hacerlo con un hombre que había estado casi toda su vida solo? Nadie le había tendido una mano cuando necesitó ayuda. Seguramente, ni una sola de esas mujeres se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir por las noches, ni le cubrirían si se había quedado destapado.

Se estremeció, cuando el pensamiento y el deseo se unieron. Ella haría todas aquellas cosas con demasiado gusto. Esa noche había comprendido algo. Las diferencias entre Ryoga y Ryoma eran demasiado altas. Ahora, tenía miedo. Miedo de aquel Ryoga agresivo y posesivo. No era una personalidad dada por el alcohol. Lo había visto demasiadas veces antes y aquello la aterraba. La burbuja estalló, rompiéndose. Tenía que abandonar en totalidad su relación con Ryoga. Por muy doloroso que fuera.

Y se sorprendió al verse llorar. Frotó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y parpadeo, al notar una ligera respiración contra su pecho. Echizen se había terminado por dormir completamente. Alarmada miró a su alrededor. ¿Cómo iba ella a cargar a un hombre tan grande hasta el dormitorio? ¡Era imposible!

-Te ayudaré- anunció la voz de Riku a su espalda- seguro que es muy pesado para ti.

-Gra… gracias- agradeció ruborizada.

Entre las dos, cargaron al dormido hombre. Riku era más fuerte de lo que parecía y no puedo evitar pensar que ser policía de esa clase, exigía demasiado. Se preguntó si Ann también lo sería y el recuerdo de la castaña la golpeo con fuerza. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Conocería lo que le había sucedido a Momoshiro? Se la imaginaba pálida, ojerosa y temblando de un lado a otro, aunque con su carácter, era capaz de plantarse en el hospital y gritarle que se levantara de la cama. Sí. Quizás lo último fuera mejor idea que lo primero. Así matarían dos pájaros de un tiro.

Riku abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y ambas empujaron a la vez las sábanas antes de meter el ancho cuerpo. Echizen ni se inmutó y él mismo se acomodó en el colchón, boca abajo y estirando una mano hacia el lado libre. Parpadeo sin poder evitar sentir un sonrojo en su rostro. ¿Acaso estaba buscando el calor de alguien? Era posible y eso la hizo pensar en la idea de que él podría estar ya enamorado. Riku la ayudó a arroparlo y la arrastró al salón para darle una taza de tila y manzanilla unida.

-Quería haber entrado a defenderte- informó la mujer- pero… si lo hubiera hecho, no habrías visto la verdad- suspiró y se sentó en un banco a su lado- Momoshiro al parecer, lleva tiempo queriendo mostrarte la verdadera cara de Ryoga. Pero, supongo que las mujeres cuando estamos enamoradas ni cuenta nos damos de cómo es él en realidad.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó- he… arrastrado a muchas personas por culpa de creer que la primera vez que me enamoraba era la correcta.

-No te preocupes- sonrió la morena-. Ahora, tendrás que aclararlo con él y poner en claro tus sentimientos.

Sabía que Riku se había dado cuenta de su cercanía con Echizen. Que a veces, se comportaba más como una esposa que como una simple secretaria. Desde luego que lavarlo de aquella forma no estaba en su contrato. Mucho menos acogerlo en su pecho en un momento de debilidad. Le había seguido y protegido de coger un resfriado porque ella había querido, no por más. Tenía que reconocerlo. Pero, ¿enamorarse del hermano menor cuando estaba a punto de romper todos los lazos con el mayor? Era imposible.

Ahogó un gemido de frustración. No quería dejar a Ryoga. Había sentido muchas cosas buenas con él. Quizás, si le quitaba la celosía. Si le demostraba que lo amaba. Pero solo había una forma que él aceptaría como amor y era sexo. Pensarlo la aterrorizaba. Se alzó en un impulso.

-Buenas noches.

Y huyó hasta su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ella y jadeando agobiada. Todo parecía una montaña imposible de trepar. Primero Ann. Momo después. Ryoga y por último, Ryoma Echizen, el empresario que la acogió entre sus filas y estaba comenzando a hacerse demasiado notable en su vida.

Un ronquido la hizo volver en sí y mirar a su alrededor. ¿¡Como podría haber olvidado que había traído a su jefe a su dormitorio!? Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cubrió su cuerpo con la bata. No pensaba meterse en la cama de nuevo con él. Menos ahora que estaba tan nerviosa, pero… maldición. Los sofás eran demasiado duros y dormir era lo que necesitaba. Desde que había dormido con él la primera vez, no había vuelto a dormir con tranquilidad y era capaz de dormir por largas horas sin inmutarse.

Humedeció sus labios y caminó hasta la orilla de el lecho, tanteando las ropas y alzándolas. Ante un corto atisbo de valor, se adentró. Él permanecía ahora de espaldas hacia ella. La respiración leve se interrumpía por un ligero ronquido que no terminaba siendo ruidoso. El calor desprendido comenzó a llamarla y lentamente, se movió entre las sábanas en busca de él. Sus manos se aferraron de nuevo al pijama, sintiendo como el calor traspasaba la tela y se acoplaba a ella. Movió sus piernas y las enredó con las contrarias, sintiendo sus senos aplastados por los anchos músculos.

Un gruñido llegó hasta ella y se alejó instintivamente al ver que aquella montaña de hombre se movía y unos ojos entrecerrados, cubiertos por la manta de sueño, la miraban con interés antes de apresarla contra él y encerrarla entre los fuertes brazos. El aliento masculino la golpeo sobre su frente, quedando ligeros suspiros de sueño. Su corazón parecía estallar, pero lentamente, se acoplaron al palpitar que golpeaba contra su mejilla. Y, finalmente, entrecerró los ojos, abandonándose al sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Un agresivo dolor de cabeza lo despertó. Sentía millones de golpes en su interior y que su estómago no estaba en mejores condiciones. Tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo verdaderamente horrible y se preguntaba qué. Miró a su alrededor. Aquella no era su habitación. Se movió sobre la cama y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Algo mareado, buscó el vaso de agua sobre la mesilla de noche, sorbiendo un único trago que no ayudó a su revuelto estómago.

Los cristales rotos quedaron a su merced y frunció las cejas, creando doble dolor a su cabeza. Aquella botella de whisky era lo último que recordaba haber tenido entre sus manos y si mal no recordaba, esa era la habitación de su hermano. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Se sentía frustrado. Peor que cuando despertaba en los brazos de una mujer tras largas copas y no recordaba haber usado la protección adecuada.

Sujetó entre sus dedos uno de los cascos rotos y lo acaricio con cuidado de no cortarse. Una mala idea le cruzó la mente al recordar que había decidido vigilar la puerta de Sakuno y entremedias, había terminado bebiendo más de la cuenta. Después, apenas regresaba, pero despertarse con una botella rota en la habitación, no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Una vez una pelirroja molesta le había estado acusando de algo y en su furia, le estalló la botella en toda su cara. Tembló ligeramente. ¿Y si se lo había hecho a Sakuno?

Se alzó, frotándose el rostro temeroso y mirándose. No tenía ni un solo golpe, únicamente el dolor de su cabeza y nuca. Seguramente un acto por parte de Ryoma. Era el único, aparte de los diversos hombres de Momoshiro, capaz de hacer algo así. Sakuno no sabía autodefensa y sería incapaz de hacer algo así mientras pudiera solucionar las cosas con palabras. Lo peor de todo, es que Ryuzaki era capaz de no haberle dicho nada malo y aún así, él seguramente le golpearía con la botella.

-Joder- gruñó.

Lanzó el cristal contra el suelo y caminó a grandes pasos por toda la casa. Solo encontró a Riku, mirándole con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sintió ganas de estrangularla. Estaba de los nervios por no encontrar a Sakuno y no podía pretender que una sonrisa de esa clase le excitara.

-¿Han salido?- Preguntó furioso.

-No, señor- Negó Riku sin inmutarse- su ex prometida se encuentra en su dormitorio. Todavía duerme. No creo que quiera despertarla- añadió con un tono burlón en su mirada.

Maldijo interiormente a esa mujer. ¿Cómo no querer asegurarse si la había herido? ¡Claro que quería tal cosa! Subió las toscas escaleras de madera y se detuvo ante la puerta, dando un leve toque antes de abrir y adentrarse. Parpadeo, deteniéndose y sintiendo que el aliento no ansiaba salir de su pecho. Había esperado de todo. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Cubiertos por una sabana, enlazados como una autentica pareja, ambos dormía con infantil y descansado rostro. Sonrió irónico y se mordió los labios. De nuevo, Ryoma le había arrebatado un juguete. Su maldito hermano pequeño las mataba callando y el resultado final, había llegado de aquel modo.

Se volvió sobre sus pies, deteniéndose, tentando a estirar de las sábanas y arrancarlos de su sueño, gritar furioso que le estaban engañando, pero, aquello solo implicaba mostrarse como un niño infantil que da una pataleta y patear su orgullo. Se mordió el labio y cerró la puerta tras su espalda, para perderse entre los largos pasillos.

Por ahora, no podía hacer más que esperar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

La verdad, creo que no hay mucho que aclarar o.o.

La historia habla por sí misma. Sí he dejado muchas cosas aún sin explicar, tal y como la historia debe de ir n.n.

Lo digo porque muchas personas me han amenazado por Pm de dejarme de leer por hacer las historias con intriga y dejar claves al aire u.u.

Además de eso, muchos también creen que me tomo las encuestas que me responden por el pito de el sereno.

Quiero que sepan que no es así.

Les presto mucha atención. A sus rw, a sus opiniones. A todo. Pero también, compréndame cuando la historia tiene su rumbo, no puedo hacer que de golpe

pasen cosas porque sí. ú.ù.

Bueno, eso solo quería decir n.n.

No veo que tenga que aclarar nada, pero si no entienden algo, y no desvela la historia, yo lo explicaré como siempre n.n. ¿Vale?

¡Gracias por sus rw!


	9. Capítulo ocho

**¡Buenas! Tras aquel problema que me sobrevino con este capítulo, lo continuo finalmente. La realidad, no me gusta como me quedó, pero bueno. Al menos, ya la tengo hecha. Las cosas toman sus rumbos y bueno, existen varios dilemas que los personajes tendrán que ir resolviendo poco a poco. Ahí les dejó :3**

**Notas;** Este fic es un **Ryo-Saku-Ryo. (no¬¬, no me refiero a Ryoma dos veces, si no una a Ryoga). y demás parejas acompañantes.**

**-**Los personajes no estarán en OOC de ese. (lo digo por los típicos que van dejando mensajitos por ello. Leñe, que es diversión escribir¬¬)

-Como todos mis fics: Tendrá lemon, pero en su **MOMENTO. **

-Los personajes no me pertenecen: **Son de Takeshi Konomi.**

**-NO **copien mi historia sin mi permiso, por favor.(que ya me ha pasado una vez TOT).

-El tiempo no es el de la serie perdón, no recuerdo como se llama esoXD

-Me comprometo a intentar hacerlos más largos ;D.a menos que me suceda algo de repente.

-NO ES YAOI.

-COMO YA SABEN YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE, CONTINUO MIS HISTORIAS.Quien crea que NO, es que NO ME CONOCE¬¬.

**(Esto último me lo he visto obligada a ponerlo, gracias a alguien que dice que no se molesta en poner mi historia en alerta porque seguramente no la continuare¬¬. Eso me molestó sinceramente, puesto que SIEMPRE, cuando es su turno, la sigo. ¿o no es verdad? (A menos que me la borren como pasó con mi querido ginecólogo¬¬). Otra cosa a decir gracias a ese personaje¿Escribir por diversión? Sí. Pero, también me gusta saber qué opinan los lectores de lo que leen. No es tan difícil de entender.**

**Fic: Resumen:**

Siempre suelo dejar intriga, así que prepárense. Es drama-romance aviso por las personas sensibles, luego no se me quejenXD.

Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente, cansado de sus problemas con su familia, empresa y ex-secretaria. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tímida, de aspecto nada sexy, quería un nuevo trabajo como secretaria. Momoshiro Takeshi, abogado, echaba de menos a su antigüa novia, pero eso no impide que ayude a dos de sus mejores amigos. Así es como se conocen estos dos personajes y así, es como empieza su historia

Aviso:

* * *

El leve sonido de las olas hacía que su sueño comenzara a disiparse. La tormenta que había acontecido esa noche dentro de sus pensamientos, recordándole recuerdos temerosos del pasado, habían quedado extinguidos por un suave olor a perfume de mujer.

Una figura que se mostraba en medio de la oscuridad que siempre lo atormentaba en sus recuerdos, se alzó sobre estos, luchando con justo afecto maternal, acunándolo con digna ternura. Una ternura que jamás le había sido procesada y que le hacía sentirse confuso y distante en sus actos. Para extrañeza, su cuerpo se encargaba de dar las gracias a aquella mujer de largos cabellos que había logrado amainar la fuerte tempestad.

Quizás, había sido un sueño que aplacó al doloroso, pero había tenido la sensación clara de que ella dormitaba a su lado. Se adentraba en las sábanas de su dormitorio y él mismo, como nunca había hecho, la arropaba con sus brazos, relajándose tan notoriamente que consiguió dormir como nunca lo había hecho. El descanso no era algo primordial en su vida, aunque tendría que reconocer que disfrutaba durmiendo y odiaba despertarse temprano.

Necesitaba quedarse entre aquellas sábanas. Abrazarse a la persona que había conseguido amainar sus tormentos y tranquilizar su desbocada mente. Nunca solía perder la calma, pero Ryoga sabía perfectamente dónde golpearse, pues, por muy indiferente que se hiciera ver, sentía, igual que cualquier persona. Era de carne y hueso. Y aunque no solía demostrarlo, tenía sus momentos de fragilidad.

Cierto anhelo materno podía ser culpa de su frialdad. Cierto era que Rinko había cuidado demasiado mimosa con él. Sus caprichos siempre se alzaban y la única forma que encontraba en llamar la atención de todos, era demandando las cosas contrarias que él tenía. Por eso, quizás siempre demandó las cosas de Ryoga. Pero ahora, tras el suceso del pasado, tenía la necesidad de superarse incluso a sí mismo. Destronar a su padre. Mostrarle que podía ser más fuerte de lo que parecía sin su ayuda dineral.

Movió los párpados cuando cierto movimiento extraño terminó por espabilarle. Justo cuando abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta, esta quedaba cerraba con cuidado. Había podido ver uno de los anillos pertenecientes a los Echizen. No cabía duda alguna. Era Ryoga. Movió una de sus piernas, notando el peso delicado de alguien sobre su brazo, logrando atisbar el tacto que sus manos parecían aferrarse imantadas a la carne, y sus piernas enlazadas a otras, suaves y largas.

Pestañeo incrédulo y bufó entre dientes. Era imposible. Una negación rotunda acogió lugar en su mente. De todas las mujeres, ¿por qué tenía que estar ella entre sus brazos? Recordó haber quedado dormido sobre su pecho, derrotado por el cansancio, dolor ante el frio que había capturado en la playa y la oscuridad del recuerdo pasado. ¿Había sido ella la causante de su calma? ¿La que aplacó su malestar?

Gruñó, moviéndose un poco, al menos, para poder ver el rostro descansado que había optado por la comodidad de su brazo y pecho. Aquella diminuta figura formaba parte d 

de su cuerpo en ese momento. Encajaba tan perfectamente que asustaba. Una pieza del puzle que tanto había buscado. Alguien que fuera tan noble que ni molestara su inquieto cuerpo. Nunca había sido capaz de dormir junto a una mujer. Mucho menos, tenerla él mismo apresada entre sus brazos, si es que sucedía ese momento.

Los cabellos, aún rubios, caían extendidos sobre su brazo y parte de las sábanas, además de cubrir uno de los hombros femeninos, perdiéndose en el comienzo de sus senos. Los rojizos labios se movían al compás de su suave respiración y los párpados permitían movimiento a sus ojos dentro del sueño. Su pecho se alzaba contra él a cada bocanada de aire que entraba en los pulmones de ambos, encontrándose en una pausada caricia, rota por el vaciado de ambos. Las pequeñas manos se mantenían encogidas contra el vientre femenino, mientras las piernas le buscaban en un contacto demasiado íntimo, y preocupante. Si Ryuzaki no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con hombres… su masculinidad corría grave peligro.

De todas formas, era una pérdida de tiempo pensar más. Se movió, liberándose de su cuerpo. Liberando de la cercanía. Era su secretaria. Era un juego. Ahora que ella había visto el carácter verdadero de Ryoga. Que este los había visto juntos, su relación no continuaría. Entonces, su trabajo había terminado. Ella era su secretaria de nuevo. Una empleada que se encargaba de su agenda y etc. De cosa. Además, de la compañera que tendría que terminar su eslogan para Kunimitsu. Nada más.

Salió de las sábanas, frotándose el rostro al escuchar el gemido de necesidad para encontrarle de la fémina. La cubrió con la sábana antes de alzarse y salir de la estancia. Ya había cumplido la petición de Momoshiro. Y su hermano, debería de creer que entre ellos había algo. Lo suficiente, como para creer que no tenía oportunidad. Si sus ojos no habían visto malamente y el anillo pertenecía a Ryoga. Éste debía de creer lo que no era. Aunque hiciera falta, que creyera que habían tenido sexo.

Acomodó el pijama a su cuerpo antes de salir. Estaba deseando quitárselo y darse una buena ducha. Necesitaba borrar aquel perfume que se había calado por toda su ropa. Que se había adueñado del propio olor de su piel. Cuando abrió la puerta en deseos de regresar hasta su propia habitación.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó una ronca voz nada más traspasar las barreras de la puerta- claro, durmiendo con la mujer de otro.

-Hum.

Cerró la puerta, dejándose caer contra la puerta. Su espalda quedó curvada sobre la dura madera. Con las señas de la resaca, el ceño fruncido, la mirada turbada, vestido aún con el albornoz, el cabello revuelto y pálido, Ryoga lo miraba con atención.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Preguntó de nuevo- estoy insultando a la mujer que amas.

-No la amo- expresó con indiferencia.

Odiaba cuando los demás ponían palabras en su boca sin que realmente las pensara. Aunque sabía por qué Ryoga lo decía. Había tragado el cebo al completo. Sonrió arrogante. No había perdido ante su hermano mayor por una vez. El temblor de Ryoga se hizo notar por cada parte de su cuerpo y rostro, alertándolo.

-Me lo imaginaba- espetó- solo ha sido un calentón, ¿Verdad?- se levanto mientras frotaba el ceño- porque era mía- murmuró- como siempre. Siempre que tengo algo, me lo tienes que quitar, Ryoma. Desde que eras pequeño. Dime, ¿la atención de quien quieres llamar ahora? Creo que ya eres bastante mayorcito como para pedir atención.

Abrió los ojos desconcertado. ¿Qué coño estaba hablando un hombre que se emborrachaba al perder una mujer y, además, era más agresivo que un mono de lucha? Chasqueo la lengua, dispuesto a encerrarse en el baño. ¿Dónde se había terminado por meter? ¿Por qué demonios toda su vida tenía que haber dado ese cambio tan radical? ¿Por qué, desde que su nueva secretaria había llegado, el pasado se removía con fuerza cada vez más?

Golpeo levemente la pared ante él cuando logró encerrarse entre las paredes de aquel cuarto de baño. Escuchó a Ryoga gruñir y marcharse a grandes pasos notables. Se frotó los cabellos, mirando los mandos de la ducha, abriendo ambos a la vez. El agua se mezcló e introdujo sus dedos, tanteando la temperatura. Si todo fuera tan sencillo…

-Maldición- expresó entre dientes.

Por una vez que no lo había hecho por el deseo de llamar la atención. Por quitarle algo a su hermano infantilmente. Hacía años que había superado esa etapa, esforzándose a su modo. No había seducido a su secretaria. Ryoga era quien la expulsó de su lado. Él simplemente le sirvió como paño de lágrimas en una noche. Si se había enamorado de él, ya era asunto de ella. Por su parte, Ryoma Echizen ya había terminado su trabajo. Sabía que por temor, Sakuno Ryuzaki no se acercaría más al mayor de los hermanos Echizen. Momoshiro se había salido con la suya.

Momoshiro… Frunció las cejas mientras el agua caía por su espalda, aliviándole cualquier malestar, arrastrando el perfume de mujer que se había calado en su cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando la mano que había despertado en la cintura de la chica. El tacto suave y caliente traspasaba la ropa de dormir que portaba, acariciándole. Meneo la cabeza, centrando de nuevo sus pensamientos en el ojos arilados.

Aún no había tenido más noticias de él. Estaba seguro que si hubiera muerto, Riku se lo habría dicho. O a él, o a Sakuno. Cerró el agua acariciante, para salir. Observó su cuerpo desnudo, recordando lo divertido que había sido torturar a aquella joven mujer. Por no decir virgen. Y ahí halló una razón más para apartarse de ella. Él no era de los que trataban con mujeres vírgenes. Porque no tenía paciencia para andarse con preliminares exagerados.

Acaricio la textura de su piel, rozando una larga cicatriz que cruzaba su cadera izquierda con la nalga. Una herida de guerra, podría decir. Frunció las cejas, 

cubriéndose abruptamente con el albornoz y salir del dormitorio. Cuando halló a Riku, esta retrocedió leves pasos, apartando la mirada antes de suspirar fuertemente y mirarle con decisión.

-¿Qué desea?- Preguntó.

Parpadeo, intentando entender por qué esa reacción. Pero cuando cierto aire agradable recorrió sus partes nobles, comprendió que no se había cubierto correctamente. Tosiendo, cerró el batín.

-¿Momoshiro?- Preguntó.

-Oh- recordó la joven- hemos recibido noticias. Por suerte, parece haber sido estabilizado, sin embargo, no parece ansiar despertar. La doctora niega cualquier problema cerebral. Es como si… le faltara algo…. O alguien.

Ann. NO hacía falta darle demasiadas vueltas. Momoshiro necesitaba escuchar la voz de Ann para saber que todavía tenía algo que le ataba al mundo de los vivos. Seguramente, si Ann no aparecía, Takeshi terminaría por morir. Chasqueo la lengua. Aquello sonaba demasiado romántico para su gusto. Peor que la historia aburrida de Romeo y Julieta. Al menos, para él.

Se frotó la creciente barba, mirándose en el espejo cercano. Un buen afeitado le vendría bien.

-Un avión- ordenó dándole la espalda- me iré ahora mismo.

-Señor, usted…

-Ryuzaki- respondió señalando la puerta de la habitación- es ella quien necesita protección, no yo.

-Pero…

-Enseguida tendrá el avión.

La figura de Inui se dejó ver a través de una de las paredes. Riku dejó escapar un grito de molestia, mientras que se alejaba, para adentrarse en el dormitorio de la castaña. Inui lo observó con detenimiento, sonriendo agradado.

-¿Piensas actuar ya, número 0098274?

Lo miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño, antes de volver a centrar su atención en la barba que comenzaba a crecer. No era de su interés recordar más de nuevo. No, cuando había decidido negarse a la única calma que tenía a su lado.

Ryuzaki continuaría siendo su secretaria. Nada más.

Ahora, tenía otras muchas cosas que hacer…

-o-o-o

Escuchó unos pasos en la lejanía, acercándose rápidamente hasta la salida. Demasiado tarde. El avión había alzado el vuelo antes de que tuviera tiempo si quiera de gritar el nombre de Ryoma. Sakuno parecía totalmente confusa y perdida, mientras miraba aquel gigante de grandes alas y asientos incómodos alejarse. Ryoma lo había tenido bien planeado. Ahora, Sakuno lloraría su lejanía. Descubriría que no solo él era cruel. Ryoma también podía serlo.

¡Y cómo lo sabía él!

Todavía estaba furioso por el desinterés de su hermano cuando le exigió sobre Sakuno. Pedirle explicaciones de por qué le había vuelto a quitar algo suyo, era como hablar con un camello y esperar respuestas de habla humano. Inútil.

Se rio mentalmente cuando creyó que Ryoma había sentado cabeza, durmiendo atado a Sakuno, rompiendo su frialdad. Pero no. Cuando Ryoma había declarado claramente que no la amaba, había comprendido que para él, Sakuno había sido otro instrumento de usar y tirar. Sexo y si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

Lo peor, es que la castaña tendría que trabajar para él. Era su secretaria. Aunque también podía dimitir y vivir lo más lejos posible de ellos, pues si Ryoma sentía deseos de nuevo, ¿Quién le prometía que no volvería a buscarla con deseos de saciar su sed carnal? Ryoma era un Echizen. Bien podía atarse a una mujer por ser simplemente buena en la cama. Aunque todavía no había visto esos residuos, ni en su padre, ni en él mismo. ¿Cómo verlos en Ryoma?

Y mucho menos, había visto amor. Un amor que esperaría Sakuno recibir. No, que va. Aquellos ojos fríos e impenetrables, continuaban doliendo bajo su máscara helada. Únicamente debieron de brillar durante su noche de pasión. ¿Qué sentiría ahora Sakuno tras haber perdido su castidad con un amante que no volvería? Dios, quería verlo.

No es que ansiara hacerla sufrir, pero si realmente se había acostado con su hermano, quería escucharla llorar, para decirle que había descubierto al verdadero Ryoma Echizen. Un hombre de carne y hueso, no el príncipe que ella creía.

Se lamio los labios, impregnados de cierto gusto al coñac que había tomado hacia meros minutos. Las doce del medio día y estaba siendo demasiado pesada la largura matinal. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta la salida, encontrando a la joven totalmente confusa.

-¿Por qué, Riku?- Preguntaba con angustia- ¿Por qué el señor se ha ido tan deprisa? ¡Pueden atacarle por mi culpa!- Exclamó.

-Solo pidió un avión y mi superior se lo otorgó- respondió una nerviosa policía- seguramente, irá a ver a Momoshiro. Vendrá. Seguro.

-Y no le pasará nada- interrumpió mientras quedaba sujeto al quicio de la puerta por su hombro- mi hermano es un asesino, no lo olvides.

Con descaro, la observó con interés. Los cabellos despeinados. La parte superior del pijama totalmente movida y claramente, mal colocada. Los pantalones desabrochados y descalza. Sonrió divertido, acercándose a la nerviosa secretaria, que no parecía querer entrar en razones. Hasta la exigencia de seguirle se hizo notable.

-Nunca había visto a una mujer tan posesiva-. Murmuró rodeándola- ¿Es que no comprendes que para Ryoma eres algo de usar y tirar? Te ha follado. Ahora, te deja. Es así de simple, cariño.

Los ojos, de nuevo carmesís ante la falta de lentillas, se mezclaron de ira y vergüenza. Rubor y furia. Quizás no debió de cabrearla de aquella manera. Mucho menos, de insultarla de aquel modo, pero, joder, estaba tan cabreado y celoso, que las palabras de rendición que había optado por tener, quedaban tiradas por el retrete. Su hermano había dicho que no la quería. Y él, si no obtenía el manjar de su virginidad, mezclado con el dinero, no la quería ya.

Viento fresco a sus sentimientos, cubiertos por grandes celos.

El golpe que llegó hasta su mejilla fue fuerte, doloroso y desgarrador. Pero interiormente. Más aún, las lágrimas que escaparon de aquellos ojos, antes de que se perdieran con su dueña lejos de la entrada. Riku lo observó atentamente, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla dolida.

-¿Qué miras?

La morena, sonriendo, se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a marcharse, pero si no hubiera insultado a la desconocida madre de la policía, seguramente, su labio inferior no estaría sangrando de forma abrupta, por culpa de un puñetazo. Sin embargo, se lo merecía. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía bastante reconfortante. Finalmente, alguien había decidido golpearle como se debía.

El mareo de la jaqueca se había marchado. La furia contra Ryoma también y es que, tenía que reconocer que todavía sentía cierto deseo de chiquillez en golpearle con fuerza y encararse con él por una mujer que, ni para Ryoma, era importante. Sería perder el tiempo.

Sin embargo, si movía a un lado los celos y la fuerte rabia por sentirse engañado, descubrirá que todo era más mentira de lo que él podría ser consciente. Sakuno Ryuzaki le había calado más hondo de lo que jamás una sola mujer sería capaz de hacer. Se sentía como un chiquillo malcriado. Igual que cuando Ryoma era pequeño y ansiaba la atención de todos. Hasta la de él mismo.

Y que le maldijeran si él no conocía muy bien a su hermano pequeño. Y, si su instinto no le fallaba; Ryoma había huido de Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-o-o-o

Metió las cosas dentro de un bolso pequeño, jadeando, mirando todo a su alrededor. Aquel lugar no era suyo. Solo _Gold_ era importante y no encontraba al felino por ningún lado. Si lo pensaba bien, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que llegaron. Había estado tan ocupada con su turbulenta vida que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor del gato.

Alargó su mano diestra en busca del collar que pertenecía a su mascota desaparecida, sintiendo calor doloroso. Todavía sentía el fuerte golpe que le había dado a Ryoga, presa de rabia y vergüenza. Nunca había golpeado a nadie de esa forma. Pero Ryoga estaba claramente traspasando la barrera de su confianza. Llamarla puta de aquella forma… pensar que su jefe la había desvirgado solo por dormir en la misma cama… ¡Era una completa locura!

Y lo que más la trastocaba, era que tendría que haber hablado con él y no golpearle. Pero el alejamiento sorpresivo de su jefe, la había golpeado con fuerza. Tenía que reconocerlo. Quedarse sola con Ryoga en una casa tan grande, le daba miedo. No. Terror. Especialmente, desde que había descubierto que podía ser demasiado agresivo y fácil para el alcohol.

No tendría que haberle pegado. El aroma a coñac inundaba la boca del peli verde, pero estaba tan… Confusa. Se había despertado ante la falta de calor cercano, cayéndose de la cama en un vano intento de encontrarlo. Cuando Riku le había informado que estaba abandonado España, sintió un fuerte mareo acogerla. Y lo primero que se le vino en mente, fue la soledad. Inquietud. Miedo.

-Sakuno- llamó Riku adentrándose en la habitación, a tiempo de quitarle el pequeño bolso- déjalo. Tú estás en peligro. Regresar a Japón supondría… una mierda- espetó maldiciendo- Momoshiro está ingresado en un hospital por tal de que tú seguridad sea perfecta. No la fastidies.

-¿Es un paripé?- Preguntó parpadeando incrédula.

Riku negó con la cabeza, hundiendo la última barrera que había tenido que crear para no derrumbarse. No sabía por qué, pero pensar que Momoshiro se había inventado aquel incidente para llamar la atención del asesino, podía formar parte de un plan descabellado y efectivo por parte del ojos lilas. Pero no lo era. Claro. Qué estúpida era de pensarlo. Si lo hubiera sido, Echizen no habría ido al lado de su mejor amigo, mientras que ella estaba atada en la misma cárcel de protección que Takeshi había planeado. Sola.

-Escúchame- Llamó Riku obligándola a sentarse- Debes de escucharme con atención, Sakuno.

Clavó su mirada en los verdosos ojos y cedió a que sus nalgas optaran por la suave dureza del colchón que horas antes había sido un momento demasiado íntimo con su 

jefe. Al pensarlo, la rojez la inundó, haciéndola consciente de cuán lejos había llegado, sobrepasando su trabajo. Especialmente, ahora, que se había dado cuenta de que podía estar comenzando a sentir algo por el ojos dorados.

-Echizen…- Murmuró Riku dubitativa- es la mejor arma que podemos tener ahora. Teniendo en cuenta, el estado de nuestro jefe. Deja que se valla… pues me apuesto lo que quieras, que cuando Kaidoh le muestre la bala, se lanzará a sus días atrás.

-¿Días… atrás?- Preguntó desconcertada.

El recuerdo de la noche vivida, la golpeo con fuerza. Echizen había pasado de su color natural a palidez cuando su hermano había señalado algo del pasado. Algo que no le había quedado demasiado claro y no se atrevería a preguntar nunca. Especialmente, si ocasionaba algo tan poderoso en aquel hombre frio, haciendo que sus corazas se desquebrajaran, rompiéndose en mil pedazos hasta quedar más hundido que el Titánic.

-Ese pasado- murmuró angustiada- puede…destruir al señor Echizen… ¿Es que no se dan cuenta?- Cuestionó nerviosa- Riku…

Riku suspiró y movió la cabeza con negatividad.

-Lo siento, Sakuno, pero… no puedo llevarte ahí. Además…- La morena parpadeo indecisa- si te sacara de aquí, estaría incumpliendo órdenes y no creo que…

El sonido de la puerta abrirse las alertó a ambas. Riku se alzó, tensándose. Aquel hombre de gafas que había entrado, debería de ser un superior claramente. Quizás menos importante que Momoshiro, pero capaz de cuadrar a la misma Kikamura.

-Disculpad que interrumpa vuestra conversación- habló con voz seria- pero me siento con la necesidad de interrumpirles. Usted quiere ir con Echizen, pero, lamentablemente, eso no está en nuestras órdenes de protegerla en España- expresó con media sonrisa el moreno hombre-. Por ello, le pediré que se quede aquí.

Intento abrir la boca para protestar, pero antes de que tuviera si quiera tiempo, el hombre, con etiqueta en su amplio peto de nombre Inui Sadaharu, frunció una sonrisa completa.

-Pero, como segundo al mando y deseoso de ver las respuestas de su jefe, señorita Ryuzaki. El trato para dejarla salir de aquí, es sencillo. Eso sí, deberá de obedecernos en todo. Nosotros garantizaremos su seguridad. Tal y como venimos haciendo hasta ahora. ¿Está de acuerdo?

Confusa por aquella repentina oportunidad, buscó la mirada de Riku, que parecía aún más confusa que ella. El hombre que se acariciaba los labios mientras esperaba su respuesta, parecía estar totalmente emocionado y dispuesto a hacer sus planes realidad. Tenía cierta espinita que le indicaba que cumpliría su promesa de protegerla, pues lo llevaban haciendo desde días atrás. No perdía nada.

-Sí- aceptó finalmente- Pero antes…

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Inui interesado.

-Denme a mi gato.

Sadaharu chasqueo la lengua, mostrándole al felino que pensaba utilizar para su chantaje. Cuando _Gold _se vio libre, corrió hasta sus brazos, amansado por sus caricias.

-Kikamura- alzó la voz el policía- llama a Kaidoh. Quiero hablar con él. Los demás- y esta vez, posó sus labios sobre un pequeño micrófono en su botón izquierdo- preparaos. Regresamos a Japón.

Sonrió, acariciando al felino. Observó las movidas sábanas de la cama y borró la sonrisa que sus labios habían acogido. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus carrillos, al pensar en la noche que había vivido. Su vida últimamente estaba volcándose demasiado en la inseguridad sorpresiva de los imprevistos. Si seguía así, terminaría por sentirse como una actriz en medio de una película emocionante.

Los momentos vividos con su jefe se estaban haciendo más fuertes en sus pensamientos. Hundían a los de Ryoga poco a poco y se preguntó si más adelante tendría que disculparse con el mayor de los Echizen, para que le perdonara por ser tan indecisa y obligarle a ser de aquella forma. Quizás, ella había sido la causante de que el hombre tuviera aquellos improvistos agresivos.

Pero recordando, su mente creó las imágenes de Echizen Ryoma, sujetándola del brazo para que no se acercara a un agresivo Ryoga. Seguramente, la botella que estalló contra la pared, hubiera terminado contra ella. Ryoga tenía fuerte instintos de celos. Unos celos, que no le importunaban a la hora de humillar a su hermano pequeño.

Desconocía por completo la infancia de ambos hombres. Por no decir que desconocía todo en cuanto a protocolo de familias adineradas. Saber que ahora tenía una enorme suma de dinero, le causaba pánico. ¿En qué podría gastar tanto dinero? Algo de ello ya sabía donde lo donaría, pues su mayor gusto eran los animales, pero, ¿y el resto? Si continuaba trabajando, bien podría vivir con lo poco que cobrara, como hasta ahora. Pero… Con tanto dinero. Se veía demasiado inundada.

Pero, debía detenerse. Únicamente cobraría aquel dinero si colocaba un anillo en su dedo anular, indicando que había sido desposada. Su promesa de amor eterno con Echizen Ryoga había sido rota al completo. Ahora, volvía a ser una solterona más. Y el pedestal que había visto como un prototipo, era demasiado alto como para pensar si quiera en poder escalarlo y triunfar.

-Perdone- movió sus ojos hasta el policía, que la miró interesado- ¿Puedo… quitarme estas ropas ya? Quisiera… volver a vestirme como siempre, si no les importa.

-Por supuesto-. Aceptó el hombre-, le proporcionaré sus antiguas ropas. O si no, las cortinas servirán- se jactó en son de broma el hombre- ¿Está segura de querer de nuevo… esos trapujos?

-Sí- respondió ofendida interiormente. ¿Qué tenían de malo sus seguras ropas?- Y… unas gafas, por favor.

Él aceptó antes de salir. Momentos después, se cubría una vez más con ropas cómodas y protectores para ella. Cuando las gafas cubrieron su rostro, sonrió avergonzada. No las necesitaba. No, en cuanto a cuestión de vista se trataba. Pero sí, en cuestión de seguridad. Eran una coraza que suplantaría los brazos masculinos que tan segura la habían sentido aquella noche.

Ryoga creía que era una mujer tan vana como para entregarse a un hombre tan fácilmente. No podía negar que su cuerpo parecía hacer caso omiso a todas sus órdenes de no sentirse tan relajada estando con aquel hombre tan fuerte a su lado, pero, no obedecía. Imprudentemente, se había dejado llevar por el sueño y había terminado por sucumbir a la seguridad. Ahora, esas gafas debían de hacer el intento de hacerla sentir de la misma forma. Por muy difícil que fuera, volvía a ser ella misma y se sentía cómoda.

Que los demás dijeran lo que les viniera en gana. Por muy diferente que se vistiera, continuaba siendo la misma. Ryuzaki Sakuno. Pero, sentirse bien con uno mismo, era importante. Y ella, se sentía bien de esa forma.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó Inui ante un pequeño helicóptero mientras tomaba su mascota y demás cosas- Partiremos ya mismo.

-¿Ryoga…?

-El señor Echizen ha decidido quedarse por más tiempo en España- respondió Riku con sarcasmo-. Parece que necesita desfogarse. Nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer, Sakuno. Venga. ¿No querías ir con Echizen?

-Sí- afirmó inquieta- iré…

Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con las finas telas de las cortinas. Era imposible poder ver a través de estas desde fuera, por eso mismo, cuando una de ellas quedó ladeada, logró ver el rostro cansado de Ryoga Echizen. El hombre que había creado una burbuja romántica, cegada y cerrada al mundo de los Echizen. Aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma, no podía seguir con aquel sujeto.

Movió la mano como despedida, siendo correspondida. La angustia de su pecho creció, anidándose aun más, mientras escuchaba los planes del científico Inui Sadaharu. Su inocencia, estaba a punto de volver a cambiarle la vida por completo, y, posiblemente, la de su jefe también.

-o-o-o

A grandes pasos era perseguida por el moreno, que intentaba evitar que sus encontronazos con la gente empeoraran su dolor. Lo miró de reojo, chasqueando la lengua antes de mirarle con el ceño fruncido y detenerse con los brazos en jarras.

-Te dije que no vinieras.

-Es mi jefe-. Respondió él con el ceño fruncido- además, tengo que darle mi parte.

-Eso si… sale de…

La fuerte mano cerró sus labios antes de que terminara la frase. Parpadeo, en busca de los ojos que tendrían que responder bajo amenaza de romperle el otro brazo. Kirihara suspiró antes de liberarla.

-Si te rindes tú, que eres su novia… ¿qué demonios podemos hacer nosotros que solo somos sus hombres, Tachibana?

Se sintió decaer todavía más. Casi había perdido el rumbo cuando le informaron en el hospital que Momoshiro estaba gravemente ingresado en la U.V.I. no podía hacerse a la idea de que el hombre que siempre parecía derrochar vitalidad y la amaba sin dudar, estuviera anclado a una cama sin saber si saldría o no. La inquietud a las noticias fue lo que la arrancó de las sábanas del hospital, escapando a las órdenes de los demás y siendo seguida por Kirihara.

Kirihara había sido tratado, con suerte, bastante rápido y el rescate, aunque no fue sencillo debido a la tormenta, sí fue alivioso. Akaya había sido bastante fuerte y soportó la operación ante sus ojos, solo con anestesia local. Claro está, que no podía esperar otra cosa de uno de los hombres de su prometido.

-¿Tachibana?- Repitió Kirihara despertándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Te vas a echar atrás?

-Ni hablar- respondió con la voz pastosa, volviéndose con seguridad- si ese estúpido se muere, juro que iré al infierno a patearle el trasero hasta que reviva de nuevo.

Y se mordió el labio para no terminar por llorar. Debía de demostrar que no solo tenía fortaleza en cuanto a su trabajo se trataba. Tenía que creer en Momoshiro. Confiar en que despertaría. Si le animaba desde el fondo de su corazón, seguro que Momoshiro la escuchaba.

_¡Takeshi!_

Cuando halló la puerta del enorme hospital apretó los puños, parpadeando con incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí? Corrió hasta la figura, echándolo hacia atrás para verle el rostro.

-¡Echizen!- Gritó- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y…Sa…?

-Está bien- respondió con su simple tono de seguridad- A salvo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

El hombre suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros mientras terminaba por entrar en las instalaciones médicas, mirándola de reojo al ver su retardado impulso de seguirle.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú- respondió finalmente.

-Sakuno te odiara por haberla dejado ahí y venir sin ella- le picó.

Se mordió el labio al ver la sonrisa tan siniestra que se dibujó en el rostro del empresario. ¿Qué se suponía que quería decir eso?

-Echizen…

-Sería buena idea- expresó el hombre guardando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó mirando a Kirihara, el cual se encogió de hombros.

-Que me odiara.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarle. ¿Por qué Sakuno tendría que odiarle? ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba encerrada en aquella cueva y en el hospital? ¿Qué clase de problemas había pasado la castaña en su ausencia? Todas aquellas preguntas tendrían que tener respuesta y sabía que solo Sakuno sería quien las contestara, pues Echizen había hablado ya demasiado. Si continuaba presionándolo, estaba segura de que lo único que lograría sacar eran monosílabos y palabras frías que le harían sentir deseos de estallarle un palo de suero en la cabeza.

Además, debía de guardar sus energías para otra persona. Por mucho que le doliera, estaba dispuesta a dejar a Sakuno un poco de lado. La persona que amaba estaba en peligro de morir. Seguramente, Sakuno lo comprendería y la perdonaría.

-Ese hombre…- murmuró Kirihara mientras seguían de lejos al empresario- es…

-Echizen Ryoma-. Respondió interesada-. ¿Le conoces?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- Exclamó entusiasmado el joven- Es una leyenda. Al menos, en el lado científico armero en el que estudie. Ryoma Echizen fue quien creó la bala que usaron para disparar a Momoshiro.

Detuvo sus pasos, mirando al militar con el ceño fruncido, apretando sus heridas manos con fuerza, hasta herirse.

-¿Qué estás hablando…?

Kirihara se frotó los labios pensativo, deteniéndose ante ella, pensando, seguramente, en cómo responder a su pregunta. Sabía que Ryoma había formado parte de ellos. Que era incluso más bueno que Momoshiro. Pero nunca, que había formado parte de un 

escuadrón encargado de crear balas tan peligrosas. Balas que podía terminar en las manos de un maldito asesino.

-¡Echizen!-. Gritó.

Enrabiada. No sabía exactamente si su personalidad encajaba, pero únicamente veía una cosa. Su futuro marido estaba en riesgos de morir por culpa del peli verde irresponsable que creó aquella arma tan poderosa y se desentendió. Ryoma se detuvo ante el grito, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. No se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado ante el lugar donde Takeshi descansaba y, si no se equivocaba, Kaidoh ponía entre las manos del empresario el arma del crimen.

Cuando los dorados ojos se posaron sobre el objeto, la palidez acogió el rostro frio y siempre serio. Creyó que el fuerte hombre terminaría por caer redondo en medio del pasillo. Sin embargo, no fue así. Con sorprendente recuperación, Echizen se alejó del lugar, pasando por su lado sin ni siquiera explicarse.

-¿Qué puñetas…?- Masculló incrédula- ¿Por qué… no me aclara nadie nada….?

Olvidando a Echizen por un momento, sus pasos siguieron al compañero de Takeshi. Con una firmeza que estaba por tambalearse, apoyó sus manos sobre el cristal, mirando la figura extendida sobre la cama. Cubrió su boca con su mano y entrecerró los ojos, a punto de caer en la mayor de las debilidades jamás vividas por ella.

-¿Usted es su familiar más cercano?-Preguntó una voz femenina. Asintió, volviéndose hacia la doctora- Tomoka Osakada- se presentó- generalmente soy ginecóloga, pero también superviso esta clase de pacientes- explicó-. Por favor, pase conmigo al interior. Necesitaba hablar con algún familiar, pero ninguno de los presentes lo es. Al menos, usted sí.

-Solo… soy su prometida- respondió indecisa a entrar en aquella sala- ¿Eso es un problema?

La doctora detuvo sus andares, mirándole de arriba abajo con interés. Sin embargo, la invitó a entrar nuevamente con un simple gesto de su mano y manteniéndose a la espera junto a la puerta. Cuando sus piernas decidieron responderle y dejar que su cuerpo entrara en la estancia, Osakada cerró la puerta tras ella, despertándola de sus temores.

-Investigué sobre familiares cercanos o lejanos al señor Momoshiro- comenzó Osakada mirando entre sus documentos- sin embargo, todos han desaparecido años atrás. Por fiebres incurables y la mayoría…

-Por la guerra-. Respondió ella- Lo conozco perfectamente. Es mi prometido. ¿Es un problema que no tenga familia? ¿Necesita algún trasplante?

-El trasplante ya fue otorgado, señorita-. Informó Tomoka con el ceño fruncido- un riñón. El izquierdo.

Afirmó con la cabeza, suspirando con alivio. Pero la doctora negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no estaría tan aliviada, señora- la regañó infantilmente- Su novio no despierta. Su mente parece totalmente paralizada. Quizás la tensión que vivió antes de perder el sentido, es la culpable de su respuesta cerebral. La bala ha sido extraída- señaló al exterior- uno de sus hombres se la quedó.

-La he visto-. Aclaró interesada.

-Esa bala… -la mujer quitó las gafas de su rostro antes de cruzarse de brazos- Para ser sincera, conozco al creador de esa clase de balas. Pero me parece imposible que Echizen Ryoma, amigo vuestro, se haya aburrido de los negocios y vuelva a crear esa clase de balas.

-¿Qué pasa con esa clase de bala?- Preguntó a punto de estallar.

-No está creada únicamente con pólvora. Suelen explotar levemente en el interior del cuerpo. Nunca traspasan la piel. Se quedan clavadas en el mismo sitio donde su disparador quería. No es el balazo lo que te mata, claro está, si no te da en la zona más vital de todo ser vivo- aclaró-; es… el veneno que lleva dentro. Tuvimos suerte de que cogiéramos a Momoshiro a tiempo, si no… el veneno se habría extendido por todo su cuerpo. Puede, que haya sido así-. Y agudizó la voz levemente-. Tuve que extirparle el riñón por lo mismo. Pero… que no despierte, puede ser uno de los síntomas.

Sus piernas fallaron por un instante, obligándose a sí misma a sujetarse en algún punto para no terminar por perseguir a Echizen y matarlo con sus propias manos. ¿Tan aburrido estaba que tuvo que crear algo así?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Se intereso- ¿Cómo puede usted… saber tanto….?

-Por mi cercanía con la familia Echizen-. Respondió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros- ser la doctora privada de todos los hombres y mujeres de esa familia da mucho que saber. Además, cuando Echizen estuvo trabajando en esa bala, yo era su amante.

Abrió la boca para soltar un jadeo de sarcasmo e incredulidad. Cierto era que Echizen nunca rebelaba sus tramas sexuales, amorosas y demás, pero, liarse con su propia ginecóloga… era increíble. Meneo la cabeza. No era momento para cotilleos.

-¿Realmente cree que el veneno se halla instalado en el cerebro de Takeshi?- Preguntó.

-Es una posibilidad, pero, repito- arqueo los labios en una sonrisa animosa- es posible que no sea eso. Es que mi paciente no quiere despertar- chasqueo la lengua cansada- no lo desea. Parece que le falta algo, pero no encuentro qué clase de enfermedad, veneno o demás puede estar ocasionándole algo. Entonces, se me ocurrió mirar por el pasado de sus familiares. Algún diagnóstico que mostrara sus posibles causas. Nada. Ni un solo dato.

-Ni los habrá- murmuró para sí misma.

Momoshiro mismo se había encargado de hacer desaparecer a todos sus difuntos. No existían datos de ninguno porque él no quería. Porque odiaba muchas de las cosas hechas por sus antepasados. Incluso por sus padres.

-Si usted es la única que es cercana a él, puedo suponer que mantendrán relaciones- continuo la mujer ignorando sus palabras- Dígame, ¿sigue una revisión primordial de su interior?

-Por supuesto-. Expresó molesta- ¿qué está insinuando?

-Ya veo…- murmuró la mujer- entonces, no puede tratarse de una nueva bacteria que pulula mucho entre los jóvenes que practican sexo sin protección.

-Siempre la usamos- se apresuró a decir- nunca sin ella.

-Precavidos- sonrió la mujer felicitándola con la mirada- entonces… solo me queda esperar a ver sus reacciones. Hum, si no le importa… que hagamos una prueba. Los demás ya la pasaron.

-¿Qué prueba?

-Hablar con él- respondió desinteresada la mujer indicándole su lugar junto a la cama- cuando yo le indique, deberá de hablar con él. Con normalidad, por favor- rogó frotándose las sienes- el último que habló con él, mientras mantenía un cuchillo entre sus manos, no paró de gritar. Me dio jaqueca hasta a mí.

Sonrió algo avergonzada. Los hombres de Momoshiro eran casos realmente interesantes. Uno de ellos, era Kirihara, al cual, seguramente, nunca olvidaría. Osakada cerró las cortinas, taponando así la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes. Recordó que uno de ellos podía leer los labios y sintió deseos de matar a aquella doctora de nuevo, pues, seguramente, ahora todos sabrían más cosas de ellos que ellos mismos.

La mujer cogió una de las carpetas con el historial clínico del hombre y se colocó ante uno de los aparatos, el cual no consiguió distinguir. Miró el rostro calmado de la figura que siempre había sido inquieto, incluso hasta cuando dormía. Por muy extraño que pareciera, aquello le producía cierta vergüenza inquieta. Hablar de aquella manera para una prueba.

Pero tenía que reconocer que era una oportunidad única de descubrir si existía alguna clase de conexión entre ellos. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper las barreras de una larga siesta peligrosa. Catalogarlo así no era justo, pero tampoco lo era que esto estuviera a punto de llevarse a la persona que amaba.

Se inclinó contra el rostro, buscando el oído que tantas veces había mordisqueado y lamido para incitar al hombre a algo más que simples besos. Quizás por imaginarse algo tan suspicazmente sensual, su voz sonó más necesitada de lo que esperaba.

-Takeshi… Por favor… despierta…- rogó entrecerrando los ojos- por favor… yo…- humedeció sus labios, cerrándolos por completo, ignorando lo que ocurría fuera de su muro intimo- te necesito.

Un ronco gemido intentaba traspasar el tubo de respiración. Osakada casi la expulsó fuera del cuarto cuando las enfermeras se adentraron. Pero fueron los muchachos quienes la terminaron por sacar, entre señales de victoria y alegría. Sus lágrimas… ya no aguantaron más en sus ojos, siendo liberadas con deseos poderosos.

La persona que amaba… estaba viva. Y despierta.

-Tachibana…

La voz de Kirihara le llamó la atención. Alejado de los demás, que se habían adueñado del cristal que daba a la U.V.I en busca de respuestas y animar a Takeshi. Se acercó lentamente hasta él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó.

-Creo que… deberíamos de contarle a Momoshiro… lo que sucedió en la cueva.

Abrió los ojos desconcertada. Sí que recordaba lo sucedido. Al completo. Negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

-No se lo digas. Si se lo dices ahora que acaba de despertar… capaz de llevarse un disgusto y pensar lo que no es. Mejor no.

Eiji la arrastró de nuevo hasta el interior de la habitación, donde Osakada suspiraba con alivio, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Si eras tú la que necesitaba para despertar, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en venir?- Espetó- vaya mujer.

Iba a protestar, si no fuera por la mirada satisfecha de la doctora, comprensiva sonrisa y una maternal mano que le acaricio el hombro con ánimos. Cuando sus ojos dieron con los arilados, comprendió por qué. El derrumbe llegó.

-o-o-o

Sus ojos aún estaban intentando adecuarse a las formas de sus compañeros, pero incluso así, logró verla. La piel pálida, los ojos luchando contra las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derrumbarse. El temblor de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a la cama y la timidez con la que lo tocó. ¿Dónde estaba la Ann Tachibana con carácter que él conocía?

-Estúpido…

Sonrió ante el insulto. No era un cariño, pero lo había dicho tan sinceramente, que no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado feliz. Había estado entre la muerte y la vida, luchando. 

Ciertas ganas de dejar de vivir lo acogieron con fortaleza, pensando tan negativamente sobre ella. Sin embargo, ahora que la veía, sentía deseos grandes de gritar y apresarla entre sus brazos. Pero ella parecía tan aterrada…

-Ann- llamó casi inaudiblemente por su dolorida garganta.

La castaña dio un brinco, agachando la cabeza con vergüenza. Sus pasos fueron demasiado lentos, comparados con los de su equipo, que al parecer, decidieron dejarles un momento de intimidad. La cual agradecía notablemente. Su corazón parecía haber optado por ser el emisor de su nerviosismo y deseo. Ann no parecía darse cuenta.

-Takeshi… yo…- murmuró angustiada- estuvimos… incomunicados por un tiempo y… no pude estar a tu lado como debería…

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Era hora de despartir sus emociones. Por un lado, sentía la necesidad de llamar a Inui e informarle de lo sucedido. También a Ann, pero, existía otra cuestión más fuerte. Anhelo. Amor. Pasión. Dolor. Necesidad. La necesitaba para conreinar en su mundo de amor.

Por eso, cuando la figura femenina estuvo más cerca de ella, la apresó entre sus débiles brazos, ansiando sentirla, hasta que la escuchó gemir de dolor. Ann lo miró perdida en un mar más azulado que sus ojos. Lo revisó con interés claro y besó con deseos cuando el momento justo estalló entre ellos.

Degustando aquella fresca boca, sintió la sal desprendida de las lágrimas femeninas y se golpeo mentalmente al haberla hecho llorar. Nunca. Desde que la conocía, Ann había llorado ante él, por él. Le acaricio los cabellos, observándola con detenimiento. La piel estaba dañada, herida. Las manos femeninas debían de haber pasado por un mal momento, pues las llagas y heridas grandes no se habían tomado delicadeza a la hora de herirla.

-¿Qué… ha sucedido?- Se obligó a preguntar, ignorando su dolor- ¿Por qué estás tan herida? ¿Te has encontrado con el asesino?

Poco a poco, su voz comenzaba a salir con total libertad. El desgarre que creaba en su garganta se amainó levemente y cuando carraspeo, descubrió que no era sencillo recuperarse tras haber sido entubado. Claro está, que no echaría cuenta a eso. Ann había negado con la cabeza, mientras él le acariciaba con ternura una de sus largas piernas.

-Me….

-Saltó en medio del mar durante una tormenta, señor, para que yo no muriera desangrado.

Ann se tensó, volviéndose hasta la figura que se había mantenido presente todo momento. Kirihara Akaya. El chico estaba a salvo también. Lo único que llamaba su atención, fue el brazo herido que mantenía sujeto con un cabestrillo.

-Kirihara- gruñó Ann alzándose- Cállate.

-No- negó el moreno acercándose hasta la cama- él debe de ser consciente de lo que pasó. Para eso me envió allí, ¿o no, señor?

-Sí- respondió intrigado- Dame tu informe.

-Takeshi… no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para…- balbuceo Ann preocupada.

Frunció las cejas, tomándole la mano con ternura, besándola.

-Por favor Ann. Sal fuera. Éste, es mi trabajo.

Era consciente de que Ann terminaría por enfadarse y posiblemente, protestara para querer salir. Sin embargo, la sorpresa llegó cuando no dijo absolutamente nada, y cedió, dedicándole una mirada de amenaza al hombre de doble personalidad. Kirihara únicamente inclinó la cabeza como despedida, antes de mirarle con seriedad.

-Le pido que me baje de rango, señor. O, que al menos, me despida.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó acomodándose en la cama- acabo de despertar. No puedo hacer algo así. Además… has cumplido tu misión. Ann está bien.

-Señor- Interrumpió Kirihara apretando los labios- ocurre una cosa. Una negligencia por mi parte.

Frunció las cejas y movió sus dedos por el tubo de suero, antes de mirarle nuevamente.

-Dímela.

-Me convertí… en mi otro yo- expresó con amargura- creo que… hice algo que no debía… a mi protegida. Ella no me lo dijo, pero sé cómo se comporta mi otro yo. Seguramente… intentó violarla.

Ahogando un grito interior de rabia, acaricio sus manos, dando con un anillo comprado por Ann, como marca de que pronto sería su marido formal.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-. Preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Porque mi demonio… solo responde a mis sentimientos ocultos.

-¿Querías violarla?- La garganta se le hizo un nudo.

-No-. Negó con sinceridad Kirihara- quiero poseerla, pero, como mi mujer. Por eso, señor, mándeme lejos de su grupo.

-Kirihara- llamó con voz seca- acércate.

-Sí, señor.

Obediente, como siempre, Kirihara Akaya se acercó hasta su lado. Sonrió, optó por golpearle en la mejilla. El joven lo miró con absurdez dibujada en su rostro, frotándose el lugar donde el torpe golpe había llegado a colapsar con su piel.

-¿Señor…?

- Tienes permiso de tres semanas de descanso-. Comenzó-. Después, te quiero ver de nuevo en tu puesto de trabajo. Si no estás, me encargaré de que no puedas trabajar nunca más. Es decir: Eres uno de los nuestros.

Sonrió ampliamente, frotándole el hombro con su mano e inclinó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Si aquello no había llegado a algo más fuerte, es que Ann estaba completamente a salvo y despierta, como para defenderse del muchacho. No podía alejar a un hombre que valía paños en oro. Ni hablar.

-Gracias, Kirihara, por estar con ella. Ahora, ponme al corriente de todo lo sucedido….

Akaya comenzó sus informes, manteniéndole al corriente de lo poco que habían logrado escuchar decir a los superiores de Ann. Cuando las preguntas eran imposibles de responder por parte de Kirihara, Kaidoh ocupó su puesto. Cuando le contó por encima los planes de Inui y la respuesta de Echizen, se sentó sobre la cama, dispuesto a marcharse al momento.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Exclamó Ann deteniéndole- déjaselo a ellos- aconsejó- todavía no estás bien para poder levantarte. Acabas de despertar de un coma. Deberías de estar… de otra manera, no tan vivaracho, maldición.

-Ann… Sabes que Echizen no puede coger un arma de nuevo, maldita sea. ¡Tú no vistes la cara que puso cuando le di la que lleva!- Exclamó cabezón- Ese Inui… como algo le pase a Sakuno, lo mataré.

-Momoshiro Takeshi- alzó la voz Tachibana, cruzándose de brazos- pon tus posaderas sobre esa cama y estate quieto ahí hasta nueva orden, si no, le aseguro que el castigo que le otorgaré, será peor de lo que sería un juicio militar.

Tragó saliva, sentándose al instante. Todos sus hombres temblaron y dieron un paso atrás, mientras Kirihara sonrió altanero. Molesto y frustrado por tener que obedecer, la pagó con él.

-¡Kirihara!- Exclamó- Haz que Echizen Ryoga venga a esta habitación ahora mismo. Tengo algo que hablar con ese cabrón.

-¡Sí, señor!

El joven marchó y la mirada de Ann detonaba claramente que ansiaba explicaciones, pero él sería una tumba hasta que no tuviera ante sus ojos al bastardo por el cual había sido disparado, a riesgo de morir y no verla más. Rio como loco. Finalmente, tendría una fuerte razón para golpear a aquel niñito adinerado con todas sus ganas.

-o-o-o

Echizen. Ese fue el único personaje que logró ver. Tras estar largas horas haciendo guardia frente al hospital, fue el único que osó presentarse. Claro que, tampoco iban a poner tan galantemente a su presa ante sus ojos. Ryuzaki continuaba escondida en algún lugar, imposibilitando su encuentro. Chasqueo la lengua. El único modo que le quedaba sería seguir al empresario.

Había optado por alquilar un coche bajo el nombre de su "jefe", tras obtener su permiso. Sería mucho más sencillo moverse con él que pagar una carrera en taxi. Cuando hubo ocupado el lugar en el asiento del conductor, siguió a la grandiosa limusina por todos los lugares. No se iba a dejar ver tan fácilmente, pero sí descubriría si Echizen se encontraba con Ryoga Echizen, o, aún mejor, con Sakuno Ryuzaki. Después, se encargaría personalmente de asesinar al maldito abogado que no parecía morir como cucaracha luchadora que era.

También había visto que Kirihara Akaya y Ann Tachibana estaban con vida. Pero aquello no importaba. Ellos no habían visto su rostro ni escuchado su voz. No eran piezas importantes ahora mismo. Su cercanía con Ryuzaki era nula, por decir que imposible. Seguramente, si tal y como creía que Takeshi era de responsable en su trabajo, ni siquiera Tachibana conocería ahora el paradero de su mejor amiga.

Aburrido, se dio cuenta de que Echizen no había variado su rutina. Reuniones alargadas. Descansos en cafeterías para comer y tomar algún que otro tentempié. Etc. ¿cómo podía ser que estuviera teniendo un día normal y corriente sin secretaria? Algo no le olía bien. ¿Acaso todo era un paripé porque se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguido?

Detuvo el coche y descendió, entrando en el último bar que le había visto adentrarse. La gente no era gran cosa, así que no tardó en descubrir donde se encontraba. Caminó a pasos lentos, sentándose a su lado y demandando algo que beber. Echizen mantenía una conversación por teléfono y no parecía haber sentido si quiera que se hubiera sentado a su lado, ni siquiera cuando colgó el teléfono. Que equivocado estaba.

El sonido de un golpe metálico rozar contra la barra del bar, lo alertó.

-¿Cuándo la hiciste?- Preguntó con voz seca- Esos planos fueron destruidos.

-Que equivocado, Echizen- rezongó divertido- así que tú eres E.R, el creador. Los planos que quemaste no eran los únicos.

Sonrió altanero. Nunca creyó que la persona que estaría unida a la persona que tenía que matar, era el maldito científico que descubrió aquella clase de bala. Ni mucho menos, que tendría que encontrarse con la persona que asesinó a su hermanastro.

-¿Acaso crees que Yukimura fue el único investigador chivato que había en aquel tiempo dentro de tu escuadrón científico?- Sonrió altanero-. Yo también estaba. Deberías de recordarme.

Echizen se movió sobre el taburete, mirándole con cierto desconcierto, antes de optar una vez más por su mirada seria y fría.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- Preguntó el empresario.

Se levantó, pagando la cerveza que había demandado. Observó el brillo dorado que indicaba claramente que se encontraba en espera de una respuesta. Movió la cabeza negativa.

-¿Por qué no investigas al que tiempo atrás fue tu mejor amigo, Echizen? A aquel que asesinaste… después de matar a su mujer. Oh, cierto- y se inclinó para que tan solo él le escuchara- será un placer matar a la tuya, para devolverte la moneda.

-o-o-

Incrédulo y algo inestable interiormente, había sentido deseos de detenerle antes de que se marchara, pero, crear un altercado público, no le garantizaría poder moverse correctamente. Necesitaba estar a la sombra lo más que le fuera posible. Si ahora se dejaba llevar por las intrigas palabras del asesino que había estado a su lado, sería el fin de su estabilidad psíquica. Y ya la tenía bastante desbordada como para incitarla a estallar.

Sin embargo, también debía de ser consciente que tendría que sacarlas a la realidad, si quería que todo terminara y pudiera retomar su vida tranquila finalmente.

Decidió que el mejor lugar donde podría moverse con seguridad, sería su propio despacho, aunque pensar en ir a aquel lugar, totalmente cerrado y sin aquel toque de feminidad entregado todas las mañanas gracias a Ryuzaki, era una tortura. Cuando abrió la puerta del despacho, el aroma que la castaña se había molestado en mostrar cada vez que la gente entrara, lo golpeo con fuerza.

Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa del escritorio, caminando con monotonía hasta el ordenador. Las fichas comenzaron a pasar ante sus ojos, hasta que finalmente, encontró lo que hallaba.

-Yukimura… ¿Tenía un hermanastro?...

-¿Ponta?

-Sí-. Agradeció tomando la fría lata entre sus manos y continuo tecleando-. ….

Movió su cabeza, del ordenador a la lata. La lata al ordenador, hasta que finalmente su mente coordinó y se obligó a sí mismo a alzar la mirada. Frotó sus sientes incrédulo y sonrió arrogante.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ryuzaki?- Preguntó.

La castaña sonrió inocentemente, moviendo las manos en forma de saludo, para reverenciarle y mostrarle el correo, junto a una agenda. Tomó la agenda bruscamente, dejándola sobre la mesa, conjunto a las cartas, mirándola de forma desaprobadora.

-Responde.

-Es mi lugar de trabajo… señor….- explicó la castaña confusa-. Por eso estoy aquí…

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero el sonido del teléfono rompió cualquier contacto verbal con ella, pues arrancó el auricular, para hablar groseramente al que llamara.

-Bonita forma de hablar a tu ex- se quejó Osakada- encima que me tomo las molestias de decirte que tu amigo despertó. ¿Me das un premio?- Preguntó melosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Expresó frotándose el rostro. Cuando Osakada decía algo así, es que la cuenta estaba a su nombre-. ¿Cuánto es?

-Solo una respuesta- murmuró la doctora a través de la línea- dime donde está Ryoga.

Observó la figura de la mujer ante él por meros instantes. Sakuno ladeaba la cabeza, dubitativa ante su mirada. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-España- respondió antes de colgar.

Ryuzaki parecía inquieta, esperando pacientemente su respuesta. Alguna queja. Cualquier cosa.

-Momoshiro está bien. Despertó- terminó por decir.

Un gemido de alegría escapó de la garganta femenina. Antes de que lograra tener si quiera consciencia de lo que pasaba, Ryuzaki ya se había lanzado sobre él, abrazándole con total descaró. Se tensó, notando que aquellas ropas de nuevo abarcaban demasiado, pero las curvas del cuerpo femenino continuaban siendo curvadas y encajaban a la perfección dentro de su mano, pues, curiosamente, esta terminó de nuevo contra la cadera contraria.

-Ryuzaki- llamó ronco- vuelve al trabajo. Tenemos que terminar el eslogan.

-Sí… discúlpeme… por todo esto- se apresuró en contestar la joven- yo… me he estado comportando… más allá de lo que estipula mi contrato… discúlpeme… he debido de hacer muchas tonterías.

-Exactamente- afirmó descortés- vuelva al trabajo.

Carraspeo cuando la vio salir, dejándose caer sobre el sillón de relax. ¿Por qué demonios aquella mujer, quien tenía que estar protegida, estaba fuera de protección? Suspiró, frotándose las sienes. Algo no olía bien. Movió los dedos sobre la mesa, taladrando entre sus ideas. ¿Por qué su secretaria estaba de nuevo en su trabajo?

Movió el brazo levemente, rozando sin querer el teclado. Momentos después, una ficha aparecía ante sus ojos, obligándole a alzarse y golpear el teclado levemente. Sakuno corrió hasta él, asustada, al tiempo que cerraba la pantalla.

-Ryuzaki- llamó sujetándola del brazo antes de arrastrarla hasta la calle- ven.

- ¿Dónde…?- Preguntó confusa la castaña- Inui, llévala con mi madre- ordenó secamente.

Sakuno pareció confusa. ¿cómo había sido capaz de descubrir a Inui entre tanta gente? Ella no habría sido capaz. Echizen la liberó cuando terminó en las garras de Inui, el cual la cubrió completamente con una manta antibalas. Echizen se la arrancó.

-El efecto crece con las protecciones- advirtió.

-¿Qué le digo a Echizen-san?- Preguntó Sadaharu-. Querrá saber que es tuya.

Chasqueo la lengua. Lo sabía. Pero también sabía que con su madre estaría segura. Inui había intentando llevar a cabo su propio plan, pero no podía dejar que ellos lo siguieran. Era asunto de él. De nadie más. Observó los ojos rojizos, turbados de miedo e impaciencia. Suspiró.

-Dile… que es mi prometida- escupió sin pensar.

Para él, aquellas eran palabras vanas. Palabras que no significaban nada. Para ella, ¿qué serian? Sabía que su madre no creería algo así y, aunque atormentaría a Sakuno, estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro.

-Comencemos….

¿Quién sería el mejor asesino?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Continuará..._


	10. Capítulo nueve

**¡Hola! Volví :3 Aunque no muy contenta porque la página donde corrigo mis fics se ha caido y parece que tienen el servidor roto, así que este capítulo estará repleto de fallas. Discúlpenme por favor T.T. Y emm, no me enrrollo más hasta el final :3**

_**-**Este fic es un Ryo-Saku-Ryo.** (no¬¬, no me refiero a Ryoma dos veces, si no una a Ryoga). y demás parejas acompañantes.**_

_**-Los personajes estarán en OOC.**_

_**-Como todos mis fics:** Tendrá lemon, pero en su MOMENTO**.** _

_**-Los personajes no me pertenecen:** Son de Takeshi Konomi**.**_

_**-NO copien mi historia sin mi permiso, por favor.(**que ya me ha pasado una vez TOT)._

_**-Au.**_

_**-Me comprometo a intentar hacerlos más largos ;D.a menos que me suceda algo de repente.**_

_**-NO ES YAOI.**_

_**-COMO YA SABEN YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE, CONTINUO MIS HISTORIAS.Quien crea que NO, es que NO ME CONOCE¬¬.**_

_**(Esto último me lo he visto obligada a ponerlo, gracias a alguien que dice que no se molesta en poner mi historia en alerta porque seguramente no la continuare¬¬. Eso me molestó sinceramente, puesto que SIEMPRE, cuando es su turno, la sigo. ¿o no es verdad? (A menos que me la borren como pasó con mi querido ginecólogo¬¬). Otra cosa a decir gracias a ese personaje¿Escribir por diversión? Sí. Pero, también me gusta saber qué opinan los lectores de lo que leen. No es tan difícil de entender.**_

_**Fic: Resumen:**_

_Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente, cansado de sus problemas con su familia, empresa y ex-secretaria. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tímida, de aspecto nada sexy, quería un nuevo trabajo como secretaria. Momoshiro Takeshi, abogado, echaba de menos a su antigüa novia, pero eso no impide que ayude a dos de sus mejores amigos. Así es como se conocen estos dos personajes y así, es como empieza su historia_

_**Aviso:**_

_Siempre suelo dejar intriga, así que prepárense. Es drama-romance aviso por las personas sensibles, luego no se me quejenXD._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El coche se adentró tambaleante en los jardines de la mansión Echizen. La misma mansión que días atrás fue testigo del compromiso del mayor de los hermanos y ella misma. ¿Qué cara debía de poner cuando viera a la que hubiera sido su suegra? Imposible de imaginárselo. Encima, para martirizar las cosas, las inquietantes palabras de su jefe.

_es mi prometida_

Ese hombre, definitivamente, cuando tenía otras cosas en su mente, no concedía tiempo a pensar en lo que decía. O quizás, era que no le interesaban lo que causaran sus palabras en otras personas. Acostumbrado a ser frio y seco con los demás, no comprendía cuando decía ese tipo de comentarios ante una persona que todavía vivía de cuentos y horas atrás, había tenido el corazón en un puño.

No había sencillo actuar ante él como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como si nunca hubiera estado amenazada de muerte. Y mucho menos, los sentimientos de Ryoga habían sido reales. Pero Echizen habían optado por una sorprendente reacción que la había empujado a estar en ese instante ante las escaleras de la gran casa de los apellidos más importantes de casi todo el mundo.

Inui había dejado el gato a uno de los mayordomos y guiados por otra de las sirvientas, caminaron hasta el interior del enorme salón. Rinko Echizen terminaba de comer en el mismo momento en que se adentraron. Los ojos de la mujer se posaron sobre ellos con digno roce de investigación preliminar y al verla, esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.

-Debieron de equivocarse de hijo- dedujo, levantándose para caminar hacia ellos- es Ryoga su prometido, no Ryoma.

Y fulminó con la mirada a un inquieto Sadaharu, el cual movió la cabeza negativamente, llevándole la contraria. Rinko frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no?- Cuestionó ronca- ¿Me va a negar lo que vi con mis propios ojos en esta casa?

-Me temo que sí- aseguró Sadaharu rápidamente- creo que mejor será que la ponga al corriente. Mientras tanto, le ruego que Sakuno siga nuestras instrucciones. Riku Kikamura será su guardiana a partir de este momento- explicó, subiéndose las gafas- con permiso.

Riku afirmó ante la excusa de su presencia, guiándola a través de la casa.

-¿La habitación de Ryoma?- Preguntó a uno de los camareros.

-Esa de ahí- informó el joven alejándose a continuación.

-Bien.

-No... no creo que...- intentó huir.

-Es el mejor lugar- interrumpió Riku estirando de ella- entra.

-¡Pero...!

Tarde e incapaz de romper un agarre hecho por una persona de costumbres con delincuentes. Riku era capaz de doblar hasta el mismisimo Ryoga y no sería menos contra ella, que jamás había peleado ni sabía artes marciales. Pero le inquietaba la idea de usurpar la habitación de su jefe.

El aroma masculino salía desprendido por cada lugar y no era difícil de notar sus gustos por lo simple y tranquilo. Algún que otro libro sobre empresas, hojas de trabajo, etc de cosas que cualquier hombre ansiado con irrumpir en lo más alto de un pódium podría tener.

No lograba entender por qué Echizen hacía tantos esfuerzos, jugándose su propia salud con el trabajo. Y, desde luego, ver su habitación repleta de trabajo, no ayudaba demasiado a comprenderle. En esos instantes, se estaba dando cuenta de que desconocía demasiadas cosas de Ryoma Echizen. Eso de que las secretarias les conocen perfectamente, era pura mentira.

Sí, podía ser que le llevara al pie de la letra su agenda, pero nada privado. Únicamente, de trabajo. Echizen había demostrado ser otra persona en cuanto salía del trabajo. Lo había visto vestido con ropa normal y no en traje mientras cenaba en un restaurante cualquiera. En pantalones y camiseta mientras dormía. Ser cariñoso con el felino y palidecer ante recuerdos pasados.

Definitivamente, eran dos personas diferentes en un mismo cuerpo, pero, a la vez, sin dejar de ser el mismo carácter.

Inquieta, miró nuevamente a la figura femenina que se encargaba de asegurar la estancia. Riku y Sadaharu se habían tomado muy a pecho las órdenes de Ryoma y nuevamente, la curiosidad comenzó a vencerla. ¿Tan importantes eran las órdenes de Ryoma que debían de seguirlas igual que si hubieran salido de la mismísima boca de Momoshiro?

Momoshiro...

-Momoshiro... despertó- anunció mientras miraba la espalda de la muchacha.

-Sí- afirmó ella sonriendo- Kaidoh me llamó para decírmelo. Al parecer, Ann fue quien necesitaba para despertar.

-¿Ann apareció?- Exclamó asombrada- ¿de verdad?

Riku afirmó nuevamente, asegurando con la mirada que no mentía. Dejó escapar un grito de felicidad de su garganta antes de abrazarse a la policía y hacer esfuerzos por no llorar. Ann vivía. Momoshiro también. Valía la pena tener esa clase de noticias.

-Con permiso.

La voz de Rinko Echizen la hizo tensarse nuevamente y sentir su corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho. Si sabía la realidad, Rinko sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. O al menos, eso creía ella. No la conocía lo suficiente como para señalar claramente lo que haría.

-Ya me han puesto al corriente- informó la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella- creo que ya conoces los requisitos de toda familia que tenga buenos medios económicos. Especialmente, tras unirte con nosotros. Deberias de saber que los Echizen somos una familia bastante perseguida. Pero- añadió, tomándola de las manos con ternura- conmigo estarás a salvo. Aunque ahora tengamos que fingir que eres la prometida de Ryoma.

Suspiró con alivio. Era claro que Rinko no creería aquellas palabras dichas por la boca de su hijo. Ryoma sería incapaz de decirlas seriamente y al parecer, todavía creía que continuaba con Ryoga.

-Señora... Ryoga...

-Oh, eso también me lo han explicado- interrumpió rápidamente Echizen- realmente... si no hubieran mostrado en video, no me lo creería... Pero bueno, no te preocupes- tranquilizó- estaré contigo. No me pareces mala persona y si Ryoma ha decidido protegerte... es porque no lo eres.

Agachó la cabeza confusa. Rinko no podía estar sinceramente contenta con lo que había visto ni con ella. Ryoga se había comportado de una forma indecorosa hasta con su propio hermano pero seguía siendo su hijo. Para Rinko, ella solo era una desconocida en aquellos momentos. Una desconocida por la cual su hijo pequeño podría llegar a morir incluso. El solo pensarlo, su piel se tensó.

-Señora...- murmura- quiero... que convenza a Ryoma para que... olvide todo esto... no quiero que...

-Lo siento, pero me temo que no podré.

-¿¡Qué..?!- Exclamó incrédula- Usted es... su madre.

-Sí- reconoció Rinko sonriendo divertida- al menos, tengo la seguridad al cien por cien de que yo lo tuve en esta misma casa- señaló- pero no hace caso absolutamente a nadie. No es por la edad que tenga o deje de tener. Es simplemente que está en su carácter no obedecer los consejos, ruegos o peticiones de los demás cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Por otro lado...- murmuró, mirándola con atención- creo que a estas horas deberías de saber que mi hijo no es un simple empresario.

-Creo... que algo escuché. Pero... no sé nada.

-Ya veo. Mis hijos no son de contar cosas de su pasado. O mejor dicho: Ryoma no habla absolutamente nada.

-Pero... es lógico- dedujo- solo soy su secretaria... No tengo derecho a saber más de lo que son documentos, fechas, citas...

-Siempre y cuando, su secretaria no esté vinculada a su familia y no esté en grave peligro- corrigió la mujer frunciendo el ceño- al menos debería de haberte dicho que tiempo atrás fue militar. Te sentirías mejor.

Humedeció sus labios intranquila. Conocer esa noticia no la hacía sentirse mejor. Que fuera un militar no quitaba el por ciento de muerte que podría tener su jefe. De tan solo pensarlo, el estómago se le hacía un nudo. ¿Cómo podía estar Rinko tan tranquila? Era extraño. Quizás, llevaba la preocupación por dentro.

-Señora...- valvuceó- de verdad que siento tener... que darles tantos problemas y quedarme... aquí.

-Nada- ignoró Rinko su preocupación- Ryoma así lo ordenó así que... ¿Qué importa? Tan solo, disfruta de nuestra casa. Creo que esta joven será tu sirvienta personal, así que le dejo todo a ella. Estaré en mi despacho, por si me necesitan.

-Gracias- agradeció con una reverencia.

Rinko sonrió afablemente antes de salir. Riku había estado callada y alejada de todo durante todo ese momento y le guiñó un ojo animosamente.

-¿ves? No es tan malo. Rinko-san entiende la situación. Sadaharu no es tan malo convenciendo a las personas- opinó- espero que no usará su jugo especial para hacerlo.

-¿Jugo especial?- Cuestionó asustada- ¿Es... saludable?

-De todo menos eso- expresó Kikamura con rostro de asco- no te lo dejaría probar. En fin- y llevó sus manos hasta las caderas- deberías de relajarte. Un buen baño. Venga- invitó mostrándole una mano- descansa.

-No sé si...

-Adelante- interrumpió más en una orden que en un consejo Riku- entra y báñate.

-Sí.

Obediente, se dejó guiar por el placer que un buen y relajante baño podía proporcionarle. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en aquel baño. El olor era masculino. Las colonias pertenecían todas a hombre. Una maquina de afeitar descansaba junto al lavabo. Crema de afeitar, desodorante para hombre. Claramente, era un baño para hombre. El baño de su jefe. Y lo más curioso de todo, eran las sales de baño.

Echó varias dentro del agua y se dejó acariciar por los aceites que estas desprendían. Su piel comenzó a suavizarse y tomar el olor agradable de estas. Hundió su cabeza hasta lo justo que su nariz le permitiera coger aire y entrecerró los ojos. Acarició una de sus largas piernas, subiéndola en el quicio de la bañera. Realmente era una sensación agradable.

--

Los ojos de Momoshiro estaban abiertos de par en par. Posiblemente, no creería la realidad, al igual que él. Ann había mostrado claramente una abrupta forma de resaltar su error al crear aquella maldita bala y no estaba dispuesto a inculparse. Era la realidad. Él había sido el creador y no iba a echarse atrás.

-¡Deberíamos de hacer algo ahora que ya sabemos quien es!- Exclamó Tachibana- ¡Takeshi!

-No- negó éste sujetándola del brazo-. Ann, te duela o no, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Este asunto- chasqueó la lengua- es de Echizen. Nosotros hemos sido relegados a quedarnos mirando y ser como último apoyo. Y que me cuelguen si ni siquiera podemos llegar a eso.

-¿Qué... dices?

Momoshiro negó con la cabeza, acariciando con ternura el rostro de su prometida antes de mirarle con severidad y advertimiento.

-Echizen- llamó- este asunto solo tú puedes resolverlo. Sé que te dolerá interiormente, peor debes de hacerlo. Sakuno corre peligro si no lo detienes.

-Lo sé- gruñó.

Con la mirada fija en el exterior que asomaba tras la ventana de la habitación, dedujo que aquel tono de voz era más una advertencia y apoyo, que rogación y orden. Había decidido mostrarle el rostro del asesino a Momoshiro como último recurso. No le hubiera gustado meter en sus asuntos a otro, pero sabía que una vida dependía de ellos y no podía ser tan orgulloso. Lo había aprendido años atrás. Vale más una vida que un maldito orgullo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Preguntó Takeshi gimiendo ante el dolor de incorporarse- ¿Irás a informar a Sadaharu?

-Hum- afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

Más que Sadaharu, quien le preocupaba era su madre. Seguramente, estaría que trinaba. No solo habría descubierto que Ryoga y Ryuzaki no estaban ya enlazados, si no que no se tragaría que ella era su prometida. Movió la cabeza incrédulo. ¿Cómo demonios había podido decir algo así tan a la ligera? No. No debía de darle importancia. Por mucho que ella le hubiera mirado con incredulidad y sorpresa juntas. Era solo una coartada y creía que el cebo serviría para que picara el pez. Claro esta, no le diría absolutamente nada a los dos policías que estaban detrás de él.

-Bye.

Volviéndose sobre sus talones, saludo únicamente de esa manera a la pareja. Tachibana no dejaba de mirarle resentida y no la culparía por ello. De todas maneras, no era la primera persona que la miraba de esa manera en todos sus años de vida. Detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a dos de los hombres de Momoshiro escoltar a su hermano mayor. Ryoga le miró por un instante y sonrió altanero antes de ser introducido en la habitación de Takeshi. Suspiró y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Momoshiro le había puesto al corriente de todo lo sucedido y él mismo había sentido ganas de golpear a su hermano. Los celos podía con él. Era fácil de dominar por el monstruo de los ojos verdes. Estúpido sentimiento de amor que cegaba a las personas.

-A casa- ordenó una vez subido en el coche.

Frotó sus sienes con suavidad entre su índice y pulgar. No las tenía todas consigo. Demasiados malditos recuerdos que había deseado anclar. Pero si solo hubiera estado enlazado él, no le habría costado nada ignorar la situación. Desgraciadamente, no podía hacerlo. Sakuno Ryuzaki era la presa que aquel cazador deseaba y él, se encargaría de dársela. A cambio de su vida.

-¡Ryoma Echizen!

Detuvo sus pasos cuando finalmente había llegado a su casa. La voz de su madre retumbó en su cabeza dolorosamente. Con lo que sabía ella que odiaba que le gritasen. Los zapatos de tacón anunciaron su cercanía y una mano en su brazo le hizo volverse hacia ella.

-¿Qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Convertir mi casa en una batalla campal? Te conozco, Ryoma Echizen. Y esto me huele muy mal. Estás planeando cosas en tu cabeza que luego terminan malamente. Y, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

-Recibiendo su castigo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Realmente...- murmuró Rinko bajando la mirada- ¿Piensas... quitarle también la mujer a tu hermano?

-Él intentó quitar otra cosa- masculló apretando los puños.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué intentó arrebatar?- Cuestionó afligida la mujer- no me ocultes cosas.

Apretó los labios en un claro mutismo. Ya había hablado suficiente. Se soltó con cuidado del agarre y esquivó a su madre, caminando hasta su dormitorio. No pensaba decirle a su madre la verdad. No. ¿Decirle que Ryoga había contratado a un asesino para que quitarle la vida a Momoshiro? ¿Qué madre podría soportar algo así? Por mucho que su madre hubiera vivido, eso no lo soportaría.

Suspiró, quitándose la pesada chaqueta y dejándola sobre una de las sillas que adornaban su habitación. Primeramente, descansaría. Si Ryuzaki se encontraba con Sadaharu, todavía estaría segura.

Dejó la camisa sobre el radiador y se desperezó. Sus hombros dolían y su cuerpo comenzaba a acoger la tensión de todo lo que vendría. Cubrió el picaporte con su mano y lo giró. El vapor golpeó contra su rostro y torso al instante. Parpadeó.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Un suspiro lo alertó. Desvió la mirada hasta la bañera, parpadeando repetidas veces para asegurarse que no era una imaginación por culpa del vapor. Desnuda, cubierta únicamente por el jabón y el agua, el delgado cuerpo de la mujer se hundía levemente sobre la bañera. Logró atraparla al tiempo en que su rostro se hundía completamente en el agua y la agitó para despertarla.

-¡Ryuzaki!- Bramó.

Estiró de ella, levantándola sin esfuerzo. El húmedo e inerte cuerpo chocó contra el suyo, sujetándola mientras quitaba el tapón y agarraba una de las toallas, echándola sobre ella. Cargándola como si de un infante se tratara. Empujando la puerta con el pie caminó hasta la cama, abriéndola antes de dejarla caer con suavidad sobre esta y cubrirla.

-Sakuno, no deberías ya de salir del...

Se volvió hacia la voz femenina, fulminándola con la mirada. Riku, al verles, dio un ligero grito, acercándose.

-¡Fue demasiado tiempo!- Exclamó- demonios.

Sujetó la mano que Riku guió hasta el rostro de la castaña, empujándola hacia atrás.

-Vete.

-Pero es...

-Largo- ordenó furioso.

Riku agachó la cabeza para salir con la bandeja que había traido para comer la castaña. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero estaba interiormente furioso por la negligencia de la morena. Nunca había soportado que las cosas que garantizaban la vida de una persona fueran pasadas por alto. No pedía que Riku se hubiera sentado en el servicio para observala mientras se bañaba, pero sí que hubiera pensado un poco en su estado. Él no podía estar en todo ahora.

Buscó una de las toallas de mano y la empapó de agua fria, colocándola sobre la frente de la joven. Las reacciones comenzaron a llegar un rato después. El fuerte calor se alejó del delgado cuerpo y Ryuzaki comenzó a regresar en sí. Los párpados se movieron en leves gestos significantes de ser abiertos.

-¿Dónde...?- masculló alarmada y mareada.

-Mi casa- se obligó a decir.

La joven secretaria parpadeó, enrojeciendo notablemente al cubrirse el rostro con las sábanas y él arqueó una ceja. Definitivamente, no estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones virginales. Normalmente, todas las mujeres que había visto, se hubieran destapado algo más, obviando que un momento antes hubieran podido morir, claro está.

-Discúlpeme... usurpé... su dormitorio y además... me quedé dormida mientras me bañaba... perdone.

Frotó sus cabellos incrédulo. Después de que nada había sido idea suya y no tenía la culpa, Ryuzaki no podía evitar disculparse. Esa extraña inocencia que la hacía sentirse culpable por todo, lo desconcertaba por completo.

-Señor...- llamó a media voz- quiero... pedirle una cosa...

Arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué se marchara para que se vistiera? Bueno, era lo justo. La había metido desnuda dentro de la cama. Una cama en la que jamás antes había metido a una sola mujer y, desconcertantemente, ella estaba dentro.

-Saldré- afirmó.

-No... no es eso- interrumpió rápidamente Ryuzaki- es... otra razón...

¿Razón? Vale. Eso se estaba confundiendo al completo. Si no hubiera sido tan despistado, su mente podría haber barajado la opción de que Ryuzaki le estaba seduciendo torpemente o demandando algo indecoroso. Pero podía dar gracias a que su mente no era así y mucho más, que Ryuzaki fuera totalmente inocente como para pensar en hacer uno de estos actos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó arto del silencio.

-Dé... déjelo- rogó volviéndose entre las sábanas y cubriéndose- viva... y olvide lo de protegerme. Si continua... usted también podría salir herido. No quiero... que eso pase...

Bufó, sentándose nuevamente y masajeando sus sienes. Las ganas de reir se agolparon en su garganta. ¿Qué demonios creía esa chiquilla que estaba sucediendo? Parecía mentira que tuvieran la misma edad. ¿Todavía vivía en los mundos de Juppie? Era demasiado tarde para pedirle que fingiera no saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sobretodo, cuando él mismo estaba totalmente hundido en el tema.

-No- negó finalmente con voz rotunda.

Los rojizos ojos lo miraron con incredibilidad. Alzó el filo de la sábana y la tapó con esta malicioso, volviéndose en busca de una buena ducha. La escuchó protestar levemente, pero no se movería hasta que él no desapareciera tras la puerta del baño. El pudor que sentía aquella mujer había aprendido que era muy poderoso como para permitirle ver algo de carne.

--

Carraspeó ante la acusación. El aire pesado del hospital era demasiado acusador y el sudor indicaba que su culpabilidad era notable. En cierto modo, hubiera deseado que Takeshi no escapara de aquel trance en el que había estado. Al menos, que la hora de ser señalado como culpable, fuera más lento. Sin embargo, parecía que la noticia de quién era el asesino no era tan poderosamente actual. Solo que él lo había contratado días atrás.

Y, para más desastre, sus mejillas dolían. Todos sus años de entrenamiento con el entrenador privado de la familia Echizen, no servíó de nada cuando aquella mujer pequeña le había golpeado. Primeramente, Tachibana lo había ajustado perfectamente a la pared con un simple toque de pie en su garganta y hasta que Momoshiro no le dio la orden de dejarle, no recibió la patada en su rostro en un inexperado giro por parte de la castaña. Desde luego, Ann Tachibana era una fiera en cuanto a patadas se trataba y Kikamura, con los puños.

-Je- se jactó Kirihara, el mismo hombre que había ido a buscarle- desde luego, Ann es buena con las piernas. Suerte que a mí solo me empujó y no me golpeó. Qué lástima de hombre.

Fulminó con la mirada al hombre y se frotó nuevamente la mejilla dolorida mientras Tachibana se recargaba contra la pared, alerta para cualquier movimiento inesperado. Momoshiro se mostraba altanero desde aquella cama de hospital mientras se acariciaba el mentón y sonreía divertido.

-Creo que sabes donde te encuentras, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Takeshi- no creo que esta vez la familia Echizen te salve. Sobretodo, si de tu hermano se trata.

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. Ryoma. Ryoma. Por cualquier lado tenía que salir el nombre de Ryoma. De la boca de Sakuno. De su padre. De su madre. De todos. Tan desconcertado que estaba, comenzó a reir a carcajada limpia, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, necio?- Preguntó Tachibana sorprendida.

-Vosotros- señaló, mirándola con atención- ¿Os creeis que me importa todo esto? Al cuerno. No estás muerto, ¿no? Entonces, no te quejes. ¿Qué más quieres? Mi hermano es un excelente asesino- aseguró sarcásticamente-. Él se encargará de proteger a la que fue su fulana una noche.

-Ya es suficiente, Ryoga.

La voz femenina se alzó sobre todas las demás. Volvió la mirada incrédulo. Osakada mantenía sus manos sobre sus caderas, mirándole amenazadoramente.

-¿Terminaste de jugar, querido?- Preguntó.

-Olvídame- anunció frunciendo el ceño- Osakada, métete en tus asuntos.

-Demasiado tarde, cariño- suspiró la doctora- me has hecho hacer demasiadas locuras.

Parpadeó, levemente confunso. ¿Hacerle hacer locuras? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Antes de que lograra tener momento de preguntarle y destensar su cuerpo, una aguja se clavó en su hombro izquierdo, cayendo al vacio completamente aturdido momentos después.

-Llevarle a la habitación y atarlo- ordenó Osakada con autoridad- que uno de tus hombres- habló hacia Momoshiro- le vigile si así lo deseas. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Ryoga fue acomodado en una de las diversas habitaciones. Sedado y maniatado con firmes cintas de cuero a la cama. Jamás, en toda su vida, había recibido una humillación de ese talante. Ser maniatado a una cama de hospital no era algo agradable y cuando despertara, comprendería perfectamente a aquellos niños que fueron maniatados de esa manera para impedir su huida.

--

Momoshiro estaba perplejo e incrédulo. Ann igual. Por más que quisieran averigüar en qué momento exacto Osakada se había plantado en el lugar y calmado al mayor de los hermanos Echizen, no lo lograba. Al parecer, Eiji sí la había visto, pero no le prestó gran atención ni una razón para informar, puesto que era la encargada de asegurarse de los progesos del enfermo.

Precisamente por la agudeza de Eiji a la hora de reaccionar, decidio encargarle la protección de Ryoga. Ann, por su lado, estaba que explotaba.

-No debio de interrumpirnos de esa manera- se quejó la castaña furiosa- tenía muchas cosas que explicarnos.

-Ryoga no tenía intenciones de hablar- dedujo, acomodándose sobre la cama- ya has visto.

-Lo único que veo es que es un rencoroso con Ryoma y que por su culpa, Sakuno está metida en todo esto.

-Te equivocas, Ann- corrigió- según las investigaciones que hice por mi cuenta, Sakuno siempre hubiera estado perseguida por Ryoga. Aunque no hubiera trabajado para Ryoma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó la policia arqueando las cejas en sorpresa- ¿Es que se conocian anteriormente?

-No- negó bostezando- simplemente, Ryoga hubiera investigado sobre una mujer casadera y que tuviera los suficientes billones como para mantenerle. Sakuno sale en las listas de mujeres ricas. Aunque no puedo cobrar un céntimo hasta que se case. Por culpa de que trabajara para Ryoma se la pusismo a huevo. Pero, si Ryoga no hubiera contratado al asesino para intentar matarme... nos lo hubieramos encontrado de todas maneras.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Tachibana.

-Porque está enlazado al pasado de Ryoma. Ryoga no lo sabía y contrató al primero que encontró, sin saber lo que esto vendría detrás de todo. Cierto es... que alguien tiene que haberle contratado también para matar a Sakuno y todo esto me lleva a que tiene que ser alguien cercano a Ryoga.

Sus deducciones no podían ser erroneas. Estaba seguro de que era así. Sakuno hubiera estado implicada con la familia Echizen aunque no hubiera trabajado para Ryoma. El encuentro entre Sakuno y Ryoma estaba escrito más que por el destino. El haber heredado tantos millones obligaría a Ryoga a pensar en ella como posible candidata. Sobretodo, si con su fortuna podía superar incluso los ingresos de los Echizen. Por eso, la persona que contrató al asesino mucho antes de que RYoga lo hiciera para matarle a él, debía de ser muy cercana a ellos y conocer los deseos de Ryoga por la joven secretaria.

-Por otro lado...- murmuró Ann pensativa- dices que Ryoma tiene algo que ver con ese asesino. He estado aquí cuando te ha enseñado la fotografía y yo misma he buscado en los historiales y no se han encontrado señas de que fuera una persona tan peligrosa. Su trabajo es de un simple trabajador en una gasolinera de veinticuatro horas. ¿Cómo puede ser asesino en su tiempo libre y estar enlazado al pasado de RYoma?- inquirio- claro está, que mentir sobre un pasado es fácil para aquellos que tienen acceso al govierno. Pero si fuera así...

-Le hubiera sido sencillo encontrar a Ryuzaki cuando nos la llevamos a España- terminó Momoshiro siguiéndole el hilo-. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Cierto que no cayó en el cebo que le preparé, demostrando así que es más inteligente que un simple empleado de turno. Cuando Echizen ha mostrado la ficha real, la ha sacado de sus antiguos contactos, por cierto, me he quedado atónito. No podía creermelo.

-Parece que... el pasado siempre nos termina por perseguir- objetó inquieta- Pero... ahora que Ryoga a regresado... ¿crees que le quitarán la orden de matar a Sakuno?

Momoshiro meneó la cabeza pensativo.

-La verdad, dudo que sea así. Su acuerdo con Ryoga fue roto antes de que me disparase a mí. Recuerdo que dijo algo como que no podía dejar cabos sin atar y me disparó a quema ropa. Dudo que deje a Sakuno en paz, por mucho que su contratante falle.

Ann dejó escpar un gemido de asombro.

-¿Por Echizen?- Exclamó poniéndose en pie- ¿Crees que... ese tio irá a por Sakuno al creer que tiene algo con Ryoma?

-Me temo que sí, Ann- suspiró llevando sus brazos tras su cabeza- y encima, Ryoma ha dejado bien claro que no quiere que nos movamos hasta que uno de los dos caiga. No lo ha dicho, pero creo que ha prometido proteger a Ryuzaki. Temo que... el pasado se repita, pero al contrario.

-¿Al contrario?- Cuestionó Tachibana inclinándose hacia él- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que sea él quien vea morir ante sus ojos a Sakuno, por tal de protegerle y, después, reciba la bala de muerte. Eso fue lo que sucedió tiempo atrás y por lo que se le considera asesino. Mató a su mejor amigo y a la novia de este, la cual se interpuso para proteger al hombre que amaba.

-Ya... ya veo- se entristeció la joven- creo que... la comprendo.

Desvió la mirada hacia ella sorprendido. No se esperaba una confesión de ese talante tan abiertamente por parte de ella. Alargó sus brazos, tomándola con cuidado y abrazándola contra él, sintiéndola. Besó la nuca contraria y sonrió.

-Puede que.. hiciera lo mismo también- reconoció.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó ella mirándole- ¿Qué dijiste?

-¡No lo repetiré!- Exclamó soltándola-. Soy un hombre- gruñó.

Ann rió divertida, burlándose de sus comentarios. Momentos distintos, él habría sonreido por igual, pero no era tan sencillo cuando dos de tus mejores amigos estaban en grave peligro y uno de ellos, estaba demasiado trastocado.

_¡Echizen!_

--

Miró el vestido muevamente y meneó con la cabeza. Rinko felicitó su perfecta figura y ella negó nuevamente, tocándose el comienzo de unas arrugitas que mostraban que no era perfecta y sus caderas notables. Rinko rió ante esas acusaciones a su propia persona y la aferró de las caderas con firmeza.

-Estas, queridas, denotan que eres buena para traer hijos al mundo. NO eres estrecha y por lo tanto, no sufrirás demasiado durante el parto y el bebé tampoco. Por otro lado, sirven para marcar tu figura y, además, para que los hombres se agarren a ellas como imanes.

Enrojeció repentinamente. No había superado que momentos antes su jefe la encontrara completamente dormida y a punto de tener una fuerte deshidratación en el baño, además de meterla entre sus sábanas y cubrirla. No era fácil superar algo así, desde luego. Y, cuando la madre del personaje en cuestión le recordaba que sus caderas eran imanes para las manos de los hombres, no pudo evitar hacerse a la idea de cuantas veces habían terminado las manos de Ryoma Echizen en su cintura.

Se detuvo ante esos pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo no pensaba nada más que en su jefe? ¿Qué había sucedido con el recuerdo de Ryoga? ¿A dónde habían ido a parar sus sentimientos? Unos misterios que nadie nunca podría responderle. Cuando se terminaba el amor, el ser humano tendía a aceptar que se había terminado y no encontraba los sentimientos que tiempo atrás había albergado por la persona en cuestión, pero sí los nuevos hacia otro sujeto.

-Todavía estás inquieta, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Rinko terminando de ajustar el sencillo vestido a su cuerpo- lo comprendo. Pero mi hijo ya ha regresado. Ahora, estarás segura.

Parpadeó incrédula, mirando de reojo al hombre que terminaba de tomar una tostada huntada con mantequilla y una botella de leche mediana, con clara cara de disgusto e impasible a lo que su progenitora decía.

-No... bueno...- tartamudeó, sin saber qué decir.

-Nada, nada, chiquilla. No digas nada- interrumpió Rinko sonriente- venga, os dejaré solos finalmente. Este es el último que veo que te queda perfecto y me gusta. Además de suficientemente movible como para que te puedas mover en un apuro.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva y tosió, ante la mirada asombrada de Riku y una carcajada de despedida por parte de Rinko Echizen. No era imposible, hasta para ella, leer entre aquellas palabras. No se refería a una situación peligrosa por amenaza de muerte si no otra bien contraria y placentera para quienes lo practican.

Una sirivienta apareció al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre Riku para no caer como plomo sobre el suelo, entregándole un sobre a Ryoma en una bandeja. Ryoma la miró curiosamente interesado.

-Su madre acaba de decir que se marcha de regreso- informó la mujer- dijo estas palabras textuales: " Que Ryoma se encargue de sus asuntos privados y vuele de una vez". Señor, ¿Desea que le de algún mensaje?

-No- negó Echizen gruñón- vete.

-Como desee.

-De casa- aclaró Ryoma alzándose mientras abría la carta- todo el servicio tienen vacaciones pagadas. Largo. Ahora mismo.

La sirvienta pareció tan confundida como ellas. Ryoma abrio la hoja cuadricular y sonrió altanero mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa y guiaba su mano izquierda hasta sus cabellos, mirándola atentamente.

-Que comience el juego- susurró Riku a su lado, inclinándose afirmativamente.

Sakuno no pudo evitar mirarla sin comprender. Todo se le estaba escapando de las manos. Horas antes Echizen había indicado que la llevaran con su madre. Después, Riku parecía estar totamente ausente y no la había vuelto a ver hasta que Rinko comenzó a vestirla y, derepente, Echizen volvía a hacer otra jugada, despidiendo a todo su comensal. Algo extraño. Muy difícil para una persona que no lograba pensar más allá de lo que podría esperar. Sobretodo, cuando de amenazas o tratos con asesinos se trataba.

Seguramente, todo aquello sería una estrategía. ¿Acaso... pensaba utilizar su casa como campo de batalla?

La respuesta llegaría cuando el brazo masculino rodeó su nuca, empujándola contra el suelo rápidamente. Kikamura salió disparada de la habitación y no logró ver si estaba herida o no. El estallido de uno de los jarrones justo a su derecha, le pareció más aterrador que cualquier otra cosa. Nuevamente, estaba encajonada.

Desvió la mirada hacia la figura masculina a su lado que la mantenía fírmemente sujeta contra el suelo. Tanto, que sus pequeños senos dolían y su vientre al sentir el helado y duro marmol chocar contra su piel.

-Repta- ordenó brusco.

Estiró de ella, empujándola para que le siguiera. Alzó levemente la cabeza y nuevamente, el sordo sonido de la bala rozó sus cabellos. Una maldición escapó de la boca contraria.

-No te alces- recordó sujetándola de la cintura.

En un rápido movimiento, incierto para ella, rodó por encima del musculado cuerpo, cayendo al exterior de la otra habitación. Con una simple seña, la orden llegó clara y concisa. Su cuerpo obedeció rápidamente y buscó cobijo la mesa de madera. Cerró los ojos y los abrió, jadeante, nerviosa y con un miedo electrizante que la recorría por completo. Los firmes pasos de Ryoma la hicieron volver a prestar atención a lo que sucedía, tragando incrédula al ver lo que su jefe había dado a descubrir al abrir aquel armario falso.

-¿Sabes usar armas?- Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-Por... supuesto que no- negó inquieta- Nunca utilizaría...

-Ahora sí- interrumpió de mala gana antes de caminar hacia ella y arrodillarse-. Toma.

Intentó negarse, apartó bruscamente la mano que él había obligado a levantar y posarse sobre la culata del arma. Cabezona e inquieta por tener que utilizar tal objeto.

-Solo... soy una secretaria... no un marine- se defendió.

-Y un cadáver si no la cojes- masculló, rabioso por tener que hablar demasiado.

Sabía de sobras que su jefe no soportaba hablar demasiado y ella le estaba obligando con su terror cuando lo estaba haciendo para protegerla. Pero el miedo era el miedo y su cuerpo reaccionaba como nunca otras veces lo habría hecho. Jamás se hubiera tomado en serio la idea de protestar ante una orden por parte de su superior. Pero en esos momentos, no eran secretaria y empresario.

Optó por obedecerle y apretó entre sus delgados dedos la fuerte empresa metálica. El objeto que él aseguraba que la salvaría. En un breve comentario, le explicó como funcionaba. Era fácil. Bien, pero ahora se preguntaba, ¿cómo aguantaría la fuerza del disparo? ¿Apuntaría correctamente?

Unas extrañas voces la alertaron, tensándose y agudizando el oido. Él llevó su mano hasta su oido izquierdo y entonces, comprendió.

-Las salas están todas aseguradas. A partir de ahora, si quiere mataros, tendrá que hacerlo desde dentro. Un cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Bien- aceptó Echizen.

-Te lo dejamos a ti- informó por último la voz a través del auricular- buena suerte.

El pinganillo terminó aplastado por el puño del hombre al cerrarse con fuerza. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente por un instante y los ambarinos recorriendo su cuello para detenerse en el valle de sus senos cubiertos. Inclinándose hacia ella, adentró descaradamente la mano, sacándola cuando ella fue consciente y le golpeó. Avergonzada, cubrió con sus brazos el lugar, pero él ya había encontrado nuevas razones para distraerse de lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Cómo podía ser tan impasible después de haberla manoseado tan descaradamente? ¡Era increible! Aquello, definitivamente, no entraba en su contrato como secretaria. Ya hablarían de eso, cuando todo se solucionara.

--

Sonrió irónico. Aquel maldito hombre quería claramente un cara a cara. Repetir la misma historia. Bien. Si era lo que deseaba, se lo daría. Dejó el rifle a un lado y cogió la bolsa azulada, asegurándola en su espalda. Las pistolas en ambas manos y una buena visera que no irrumpiera su visibilidad.

Caminar desde su localización hasta la mansión de los Echizen no iba a ser un corto tiempo. Lo peor de todo, es que le estaba dando tiempo para prepararse. Pero bueno, todo tenía que esperarse con una persona que nuevamente cogía las armas. Detuvo su paso cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar y se cobijó bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles.

-Hable- ordenó.

-Deten el asesinato de Ryuzaki Sakuno- ordenó la voz a través del auricular- te pagaré el precio igualmente, pero no lo mates. ¿Comprendido?

-Sí- afirmó desinteresado- Su contrato ha vencido. Ingrese el dinero en el número de cuenta antes de media hora.

Colgó el teléfono y maldijo a las personas. Últimamente no hacía más que recibir negativas por todos lados. Debían de estar locos. Primero, sí aceptaban su trabajo y después, la persona no debía de morir. Lástima que esta vez no cumpliera parte del trato, sobretodo, porque era algo personal. Ryuzaki, debía de morir.

Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y retomó su caminó. Sabía que en cualquier momento podría ser descubierto, pero Echizen había aceptado parte del trato tras leer aquella nota de anuncio y despedir a toda la tripulación. Un uno contra uno. Y comenzaba el set. Decidir quien ganaba, era únicamente parte de la suerte y de la habilidad. De nada más.

Y, aunque no le gustara, contaba con cierta ventaja. Echizen llevaba encima un peso. Ryuzaki. No sería fácil moverse con ella detrás o delante para protegerla. Le veía incluso capaz de entrometerse entre la bala y ella, pero no le daría el gusto de matarle primero. Quería ver la cara que ponía cuando la matara antes. Igual que la que había visto él cuando mató a su hermano.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y empuñó nuevamente la pistola. La enorme puerta dejaba paso a cualquier figura que ansiara entrar, pero no caería. No era tan estúpido como hacer algo así. Desvió la mirada hasta la rejilla y se acercó, inclinándose.

-Suficiente grande- señaló antes de arrancarla y adentrarse costosamente.

Maldijo a los constructores y salió del lugar con facilidad. La hornilla sirvió como sujección y descendió de esta, pegándose a la pared, asegurando cualquier posibilidad de no ser un blanco fácil. Ahora, debía de encontrarlos.

La casa constaba de tres pisos. Habitaciones, baños, cocina, jacuzzi y seguramente, muchas más cosas. No quería aprenderse los planos de todas las casas donde vivían las personas a las que debía de matar. Sin embargo, esta vez era completamente diferente. Era un cara a cara.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Yukimura... guíame...

-Hum, aficionado.

Se tensó y rodó a tiempo de que la bala fuera totalmente introducida donde debiera de estar su cabeza. Se alzó, sujetando el arma con su antebrazo, pero ya había desaparecido.

-Maldición.

Estaba en desventaja. Echizen conocía perfectamente cada recobeco de aquella casa. Era su hogar. Definitivamente, debería de haberse tomado su tiempo y aprenderse los planos. Pero no fue sencillo encontrar parte de ellos. Seguramente, Echizen había hecho sus planes y no dejaría que descubriera cosas que le pusiera en desventaja.

Y eso, estaba comenzando a cabrearle. El chasquido del seguro se dejó escuchar al igual que sus dientes chirríar con furia.

-¿Aficionado?- Gruñó entre dientes- veamos quien es el aficionado. Mocoso. Estar entre papeles debe de haberte hablando. Despídete de todo. El legado Echizen, terminará contigo...

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

_Bueno, ya ven como suceden los imprevistos de este fic. La verdad es que no me gustó el capítulo, quitando las fallas que no pude corregir T-T._

Ryoma decidió jugar él mismo y dejar de lado a los protectores que tenían, pero, ¿Será lo correcto? ¿Qué más hay detrás de su pasado con Yukimura? ¿Sakuno lo denunciará por haber sido manoseada? XD.

y la pregunta más importante: ¿Sobrevivirán?

Más adelante tendrán sus respuestas :3. Les recuerdo siempre que deben de prestar atención a la hora de leer, que siempre escondo algunos secretos entre lineas :3

Y por último, decirles que junto a éste capítulo extreno otro fic. Igual no les gusta, pero me hacía mucha ilusión XDD. Cosas locas.

En fin, nos vemos :"3


	11. Capítulo diez

_**-**Este fic es un Ryo-Saku-Ryo.** (no¬¬, no me refiero a Ryoma dos veces, si no una a Ryoga). y demás parejas acompañantes.**_

_**-Los personajes estarán en OOC.**_

_**-Como todos mis fics:** Tendrá lemon, pero en su MOMENTO**.** _

_**-Los personajes no me pertenecen:** Son de Takeshi Konomi**.**_

_**-NO copien mi historia sin mi permiso, por favor.(**que ya me ha pasado una vez TOT)._

_**-Au.**_

_**-Me comprometo a intentar hacerlos más largos ;D.a menos que me suceda algo de repente.**_

_**-NO ES YAOI.**_

_**-COMO YA SABEN YO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE, CONTINUO MIS crea que NO, es que NO ME CONOCE¬¬.**_

_**(Esto último me lo he visto obligada a ponerlo, gracias a alguien que dice que no se molesta en poner mi historia en alerta porque seguramente no la continuare¬¬. Eso me molestó sinceramente, puesto que SIEMPRE, cuando es su turno, la sigo. ¿o no es verdad? (A menos que me la borren como pasó con mi querido ginecólogo¬¬). Otra cosa a decir gracias a ese personaje¿Escribir por diversión? Sí. Pero, también me gusta saber qué opinan los lectores de lo que leen. No es tan difícil de entender.**_

_**Fic: Resumen:**_

_Ryoma Echizen buscaba una secretaria eficiente, cansado de sus problemas con su familia, empresa y ex-secretaria. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tímida, de aspecto nada sexy, quería un nuevo trabajo como secretaria. Momoshiro Takeshi, abogado, echaba de menos a su antigüa novia, pero eso no impide que ayude a dos de sus mejores amigos. Así es como se conocen estos dos personajes y así, es como empieza su historia_

_**Aviso:**_

_Siempre suelo dejar intriga, así que prepárense. Es drama-romance aviso por las personas sensibles, luego no se me quejenXD._

_0x0x0x00x0x0x0_

La divisó agazapada bajo la mesa del salón. Sujetaba el arma como si le quemara las manos y comenzó a dudar si no habría sido mala idea entregarle el arma a una joven que jamás había utilizado ninguna clase de pistola o arma de largo alcance. Para una mujer como ella seguramente tener algo de ese tipo entre sus manos debía de ser un peligro. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Fijó su mirada de nuevo en los senos femeninos. No había sido una casulidad que la hubiera manoseado de aquella forma. Había creado su propio as bajo la manga sin que ella lograra darse cuenta y si ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar es que estaba totalmente desconocedora de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Tenía algo de ventaja, pero no demasiada y mucho menos debía de bajar la guardia de aquella forma. Tampoco quedarse quietos en el mismo lugar era conveniente. Había conseguido llamar la atención del asesino hacia el lado contrario de la casa y lo mejor sería esconderla en una de las habitaciones que ya hubiera revisado. Pero Ryuzaki era un lastre peligroso. Se acercó hasta ella, agachándose para mostrarle la mano en indicación que saliera de ahí. Ella obedecio.

-Tsk...

Chasqueó la lengua, agachándose hasta llegar a sus pies. Ryuzaki parpadeó, sorprendida y temblorosa. Le indicó con la cabeza que se sujetara de su hombro. Cuando sintió las manos femeninas aferrarse con cuidado a su hombro izquierdo, alzó la pierna derecha de la joven, quitándole el zapato de tacón y haciendo el mismo con el izquierdo. Seguramente, aquella imagen hubiera resultado encantadora en años atrás en la dulce imaginación de una niña que sueña con el príncipe azul que aparece en cenicienta. Lanzó los zapatos sobre la mesa y meneó la cabeza. Precisamente, ellos no estaban paran romanticísmos.

Undió sus dedos en la piel blanquecina de las piernas, suaves y largas. Si conocía a su madre, aquel vestido debía de llevar ligeros lo suficientemente resistentes. Le quitó la pistola de las manos y la aferró al que encontró, dando gracias mentalmente porque su madre hubiera decidido asegurarse de todo, claro está, nunca se lo confesaría a su progenitora. Comprobando que el ligero quedaba suficientemente fuerte aferrado a la pierna, descendió la tela del vestido para cubrirla, alzándose y encontrándose con el rostro enrojecido de la muchacha. Arqueó una ceja confuso, para volver a la realidad.

-Vamos.

Su secretaria afirmó sin rechistar por tener que caminar descalza, con la única prenda de unas medias que cubría sus pies de estar cerca del frio suelo y resbalaban. Sería más lijera, se dijo. Caminó en silencio por la casa con ella aferrada de la muñeca y el arma preparada. Él también sería silencioso y si había seguido el cebo, estaría cerca ya del bar donde su padre solía encerrarse con sus visitas más elocuentes y extrañas que existieran. Humedeció sus labios.

-Quieta- advirtió pegándola contra la pared.

Ryuzaki afirmó con la cabeza. La soltó confiado. Si no era como las demás mujeres a la hora de lanzarse sobre él para hacerle un torniquete, coserle la ceja o simplemente mostrarse avergonzada de su desnudez, podía confiar en ella de que seguiría sus órdenes y se quedaría quieta en el lugar mientras revisaba los lugares y encontraba el lugar donde el asesino debería de estar.

Si era un experto y si era quien creía, no cometería el error de dejar una pista o hacer ruido alguno. Sus sentidos se agudizaron notablemente y su cuerpo correspondió sin problema alguno. Asomó su rostro entre medias de una de las columnas hacia el último pasadizo que él debería de haber encontrado llevándose la sorpresa de descubrir que había estado un simple senuelo y todo estaba desierto. Pero no fue así. Él no apareció. No había ni rastro alguno del asesino que buscaba y campaba a las anchas por su casa.

Frunció las cejas desconcertado antes de pegar su espalda a la pared. Era incorrecto. Sus datos no podían fallar. Él tenía que estar por la fuerza ahí. Humedeció sus labios y cerró los ojos. Debía de pensar correctamente y buscar la solución posible para que aquel sujeto no estuviera donde él esperaba que así fuera. Su casa constaba de diversos pasadizos secretos que nunca habían sido expuestos en los planos de la mansión. Ni siquiera los sirvientes los conocían. Debías de ser un miembro de la familia Echizen para conocerlos. Probablemente, alguna de las sirvientes sí lo conociera por culpa de los deslices de su hermano a la hora de adentrar una sirvienta en su dormitorio sin que sus padres se percataran. Pero nadie más.

Maldijo interiormente y pegó la culata de la pistola a su mejilla. Era erroneó. No solo los familiares Echizen podrían tener la cualidad de conocer los pasadizos secretos. No. Un buen observador sería capaz de percatarse de las cosas si se sentía atraido por algún lugar en concreto. Era posible que él hubiera pasado por lo mismo. Justo, frente al bar, había un resquicio que dejaba entrar a una persona y la devolvía al salón donde Ryuzaki y él habían estado escasos momentos antes.

-.... ¡Demonios!

Rodó sobre sus pies rápidamente. Demonios. Demonios. Había sido demasiado imprudente dejándola. Un grave error que resultaba tener siempre consecuencias. Si bien ella no fallaba, era posible que él reaccionara a tiempo. Si realmente quería vengarse de él.....

Corrió hasta el lugar donde la había dejado, al sentir el sonido de un objeto romperse al estallarse contra el suelo, y su sorpresa junto a la rabia no tardó en llegar a sus pensamientos. Mordisqueó su labio para no dejar escapar una exclamación de rabia y llamarse idiota. Se agachó para recoger el lazo perlado que la chica había estado llevando en la curva de sus senos como conjunto del atrevido vestido que su madre le había colocado a la chica. Lo apretó entre sus dedos y miró a su alrededor.

Ahora que él sabía de los pasadizos secretros estaban empatados. Para más desastre, tenía a Ryuzaki en su poder. Suspiró para calmarse. Había cometido el mismo error que cual principiante, pero contaba con el curioso dato de que no sería asesinada. Si realmente aquel hombre quería hacerle pagar lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, no mataría primero a Ryuzaki sin que él estuviera delante.

Se acercó hasta el jarrón de porcelana China que su madre tanto atesoraba. Roto en mil pedazos y con un trozo ligeramente grande manchado de sangre. Tocó la zona con sus dedos y los movió para asegurarse. Sangre, sin duda. Y probablemente, perteneciente a la mujer. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que Ryuzaki, asustada, le hubiera golpeado con el jarrón y con suerte, le cortara la cara o mano. Pero si así hubiera sido, ella habría gritado para llamarle la atención.

No. La sangre que estaba unida a ese trozo de jarrón era la de la secretaria. Seguramente, se había visto sorprendida y él le habría sellado la boca con su mano, amenazándola con la pistola o cualquier objeto que para la chica pareciera ser un arma. Igual, al moverse, había tirado el jarrón al suelo y aprovechando eso, la cortaría para molestarlo. Cabrearlo y hacerle sentir furioso sin pensamientos. Sonrió. Bien. Si él quería jugar, no se quedaría atrás.

Ambos conocía perfectamente la manera de encerrarse los unos a los otros. Ryuzaki era un lastre y si pensaba igual, la dejaría en algún lugar donde él la encontrara con facilidad. Claramente: Una trampa. Si se acercaba a ella terminaría siendo presa fácil y ella también. Pero si no iba, probablemente se terminaría por cansar y la mataría por igual.

Rodó los ojos por la estancia, dejando el jarrón en su lugar. Ya se encargaría su madre de arreglarlo, comprar otro o lo que fuera que quisisera hacer. Eso sí. Seguro que la bronca no se la quitaba nadie. Se detuvo un instante.

_El jarrón...._

Entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Sí. Era posible. Empujó la pared justo detrás del jarrón. La puerta secreta. Ahora comprendía por qué el jarrón había caido y se había quedado como una prueba. Ahora, tenía que recordar hacia dónde podría llevar los pasadizos de ese camino oculto. Sabía que el de la entrada llevaba hasta el garaje. El del bar hasta el salón. El de la cocina hasta el dormitorio de sus padres. El de su cuarto hasta la terraza. El del de Ryoga hasta la piscina y los dormitorios de las sirvientas. ¿Hacia dónde daba el del pasillo tras el jarrón? Si mal no recordaba....

-¿El baño principal?

Era irónico. ¿Por qué iría hasta el baño? Claro está, alguien que acavaba de descubrir que su casa estaba llena de pasadizos no debería de conocer los caminos en sí. Cabía la posibilidad que se hubiera perdido y si le había preguntado a Ryuzaki, la cual también era desconocedora de ellos, se habrían terminado por perder doblemente. Un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda al imaginárselos a ambos buscando la salida correcta.

Otra cosa que había que tener en cuenta era un detalle muy bien pensado por parte de su progenitor. Trampas. Los pasadizos tenían trampas instaladas para aquellas personas que desconocieran las rutas que debían de llevar correctamente. Gruñió. Aquello era también un peligro para la muchacha. Empujó más la pared, adentrándose unos pasos para retroceder. Alargó la mano para coger uno de los trozos del jarrón y lo lanzó al interior del pasaje. Abrió los ojos de par en par y salió disparado hacia el exterior. La explosión había retumbó parte de los cimientos de la casa.

Si el jarrón hubiera traido consigo una simple bronca, ¿qué diría su madre de las paredes de la casa? Se lo imaginaba y aquello: Lo cabreaba. Buscó el seguro de la pistola y lo quitó. Todavía quedaban muchos lugares donde podía buscar. La casa no era pequeña y si había creado aquella trampa en tan poco tiempo, es que tenía planeado irse a otro lugar del hogar. La cuestión era: ¿Dónde?

Deberían de haber retrocedido. Seguramente seguiría las mismas pautas que él. Un lugar donde ya hubieran estado pero, solo habían ocupado el salón, nada más. Después existián muchas más habitaciones hacia ese costado de la casa. Guió su mano pensativo hasta el mentón.

Pese a que la casa era tan grande, había que atravesar por fuerza el salón para adentrarse en los dos pasillos que dividían la mansión y los llevaban a las diferentes habitaciones, las cuales podían estar enlazadas entre sí por una puerta o armario, así como el salón estaba enlazado a la entrada principal. La trasera daba a las pertenencias de la servidumbre, la cual estaba conectada a todas y cada una de las habitaciones en señal de riesgo alguno para cualquier familiar.

Fijó su mirada en el lugar con atención. Su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas mientras sus piernas caminaron hasta el lugar. Volvía a tener ventaja de nuevo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aprovecharla e ir con mucho cuidado. Aquel sujeto era capaz de haber colocado más bombas por partes de la casa y no caería dos veces en las trampas del hogar. Si ella también estaba herida, no debía de ser profundo. Si no, las manchas de sangre la hubieran delatado y no le serviría.

Los recintos de la servidumbre no era muy utilizado. Únicamente los días de celebración o cuando alguno de los familiares estaba enfermo. Tan solo el jardinero y el cocinero, siempre y cuando no tuvieran familiares a los que atender, se quedaban a dormir. Ese día, gracias a que había tomado precauciones todos deberían de estar fuera. Y así fue. Cuando se adentró en los dormitorios únicamente el silencio era lo que reinaba. Sus pasos resaltaron sobre el marmol y el olor a mueble antiguo resaltó en sus fosas nasales. Hacía años que no se adentraba en aquel lugar. Su hermano, por el contrario, ejercía visitas rutinarias.

-Es mejor acostarte con una mujer en su cama que en la tuya- había explicado Ryoga cuando solo contaba con diecisiete años- Si ella va a tu cama siempre estará oliendo las sábanas cual perro rastreador en busca de un perfume que no le pertenezca a ella, acusandote así de que la engañas con otra. Por eso, prefiero ir a las instalaciones de la servidumbre y romper las barreras que ejercerían peleas entre las jóvenes sirvientas. Claro que tú, mi querido e inexperto hermano, no comprendes absolutamente nada de lo que te digo. Me parece a mí que tú moriras virgen.

Y así habría sido si no hubiera sentido la necesidad de calmar algo que siempre terminaba molestándole por las noches. No conocía la figura femenina que siempre le torturaba en sueños pero al menos, en la realidad, siempre le había servido cualquier mujer que tuviera los requisitos para satisfacerle mometariamente. E igual, aquel consejo le había venido de perlas a la hora de quitarse de encima a las mujeres que no necesitaba enganchadas a su solapa. Por eso mismo, siempre era el hotel quien recibía sus momentos pasionales con mujeres que al día siguiente ni recordaría. Culo inquieto, le había llamado su padre.

Movió la cabeza para expulsar recuerdos inservibles y guardó los que sí le servían.

-El otro día- recordó que dijo Ryoga soñoliento- Estuve en la habitación de la jefa de habitaciones. No creas que me he acostado con ella, borrugo- se alarmó al haber visto su rostro de claro desagrado hasta el punto de sentir vomitera por la necesidad sexual de su hermano que lo llevo a acostarse con una mujer de setenta años- fue con Maika, la sobrina de la jefa. Aprovechamos que ella tenía un rato libre y usamos la cama de su tia, que estaba en medio de nuestro camino. En fin, a lo que iba- continuó- Resulta que esa mujer tiene instalado un aparato muy antigüo en su cabecera. Es un intercomunicador antiguo que fue creado por las tuberias de la casa. Al parecer, fue creado para que desde cualquier parte de la casa se la pudiera llamar y ella acudir al instante- explicó- ¿No sería interesante escuchar a través de él lo que hablan papá y mamá de nosotros por las noches?

Bien. Debía de encontrar aquel estúpido tubo que por suerte, jamás sintió curiosidad por escuchar. Estaba seguro de que sus padres no hablaban de ellos por las noches al irse a dormir como hacían muchos matrimonios normales. No. Sus padres hablaban por teléfono de ellos, pero cuando se encontraban en la cama, no hablaban con palabras. Eran más de gestos y gemidos. De tan solo imaginárselo, su cuerpo sintió un escalofrio vomitivo.

Encontró la habitación al fondo del pasillo. Tras asegurarse de que ningún extraño artefacto peligroso o él mismo se encontrara en el lugar, se adentró. El tubo dorado quedó ante sus ojos. Si era tan idiota como para siquiera susurrar algo a la nerviosa Ryuzaki, él lo escucharía. Si es que ese aparato continuaba sirviendo correctamente y tras tantos años, no había perdido su utilidad.

----

Espantada. Era la mayor emoción que acogía a ese pequeño cuerpo que temblaba en la esquina de la habitación. Ante sus ojos. Gruñió una vez más al tocar la herida creada por aquel maldito jarrón. Demonios. Aquella mujer lo había golpeado con el pie a drede y después, no sabía cómo, se las apañó para clavarle un trozo en el brazo, cortándose de paso.

Había descubierto los pasadizos por mera casualidad y gracias a ese, había logrado regresar a la entrada, encontrándosela agazapada y observando por donde el mal nacido Echizen se había ido. Con aquel cuerpo tan menudo no consiguió quitárselo de encima, sin embargo, sí que le hirió con un simple jarrón. Ahora comprendía por qué la leyenda sobre las mujeres y los objetos caseros era cierta.

La observó con detenimiento. Primero le ataca y después la muy idiota se ofrece a ayudarle con la herida. ¿Qué demonios se creía que era? ¡Era un maldito rehén, joder! Sin pensarlo dos veces, dolorido, le había golpeado en el rostro y en el mismo rincón donde cayó, se había quedado envuelta en su nuve de pánico y espanto. El labio le sangraba. Seguramente se lo habría roto al golpearla o cuando chocó contra la pared. ¿Quién sabía? A él no le importaba absolutamente nada.

Había escuchado abajo la explosión creada por la trampa que había puesto. Estaba seguro de que ese imbécil no había caido. Pero ¿qué podía hacer ahora? No podía imaginarse qué pasos haría y mucho menos podía marcharse con aquella mojigata en busca de sus restos. Era capaz de ser una falsa alarma y ser pillado. Un grave error que no estaba dispuesto a cometer.

Sacó un trozo de tela de la mochila tras romper una de sus camisa, aferrándose la herida en un torniquete. Ella parpadeó.

-Eso infectará la herida- murmuró a media voz- debería de....

-Cierra la boca- ordenó lanzándole el trozo de porcelana que había sacado de la herida- Es tu culpa que esté así.

-Por eso...- farfulló jadeante del llanto- déjeme....

Maldición. ¿De verdad no comprendía en la situación en la que se encontraba? Estaba a punto de morir. Se encontraba en las manos de un asesino que llevaba tras ella desde hacía días. Y todavía tenía la estupidez de comportarse de aquella forma. El golpe que le había dado debió de trastornarle las neuronas. Suspiró, quejándose interiormente por el dolor.

No era la primera vez que recibía un golpe, corte o bala. Pero al arrancarse aquel trozo algunos trozos habían quedado clavados interiormente y estaban profundizándose cada vez más y más en el interior de su carne, doliéndole. Se encontraban en uno de los dormitorios. Seguramente el paterno por las cosas que había. Dos fotografías de los hijos, ropa de mujer mayor y de hombre adulto. Un libro de técnicas sexuales junto a un licor estimulante y una gran cama de matrimonio. Además, la estancia olía a mujer y tenía dispersadas diferentes colonias de mujer.

Chasqueó la lengua antes alzarse. Jugó con la pistola contra su hombro y se acercó hasta ella, observándola con atención. Ella se encogió con la mirada fija en su herida. Le sujetó los cabellos rápidamente entre sus dedos y arqueó una ceja al acercar su rostro. Ryuzaki tembló y parpadeó sorprendida y dolorida a la vez. ¿Qué demonios podía haber visto ese hombre en esa mujer como para querer arriesgarlo todo y protegerla?

Sonrió divertido. ¿Qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo, él mismo se encargaría de que ninguno de los dos quedara con vida.

-¿Confias en él?- Cuestionó- ¿Crees que te salvará? Es un hombre frio, indiferente con los demás y brusco. ¿Realmente crees que se preocupará por tí? Eso sí.... Si sigue vivo.

La boca femenina se curvó incrédula antes de golpearle el pecho con ambas manos.

-¡Está vivo!- Exclamó con voz llorosa- ¡Él vive!

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Gruñió.

-Porque... él... él no debe- masculló a media voz la joven- no debe de morir por mí.

-¿Acaso no estáis enamorados?- Cuestionó incrédulo.

-¡Claro que no!- Se defendió Ryuzaki- Solo... Es mi jefe. Yo trabajo para él como cualquier otra secretaria haría.

Un gruñido de risa escapó de su garganta, aferrándola con más fuerza de los cabellos. Su boca se pegó contra la mejilla femenina y aspiró su olor.

-No te creo. La forma en que lo miras no es como crees. ¿Tú jefe solo? ¡Ja! Si fuera así, él no te habría dejado en esta casa para protegerte con sus propias manos, ¿no crees? Pero a mí me da igual. Me ha hecho un gran favor dejándote. Así, morireis igual que en el pasado lo hizo mi hermanastro frente a la pistola de Ryoma Echizen. Ese insensible mató a su mejor ex mejor amigo años atrás y a su novia. Quiero ver su rostro de temor y dolor cuando mi pistola sea la que te vuele los sesos.

Pegó el cañón contra la frente femenina y la sintió temblar completamente.

-¿De verdad... cree que para él no significó nada? ¿Qué él... ha estado viviendo felizmente durante estos años? ¿Acaso cree... que su alejamiento con el ser humano no fue por eso? Estoy segura.... de que mi jefe... no se acerca a los demás... por miedo a cometer otro grave error como aquel...

-¡No me vengas con romanticismos!

La empotró contra la pared con fuerza y golpeó su rostro con el pie. Un grito escapó de la garganta femenina, a la vez que expulsó algo de sangre contra el suelo, resultado de una herida interior en su boca. Se alzó caminando lentamente hasta el lugar donde el trozo de porcelana había terminado por caer. Lo apretó entre sus dedos, mirándola con rabia. Ella retrocedió, negando con la cabeza. En un rápido movimiento logró aferrarla del cuello. Las dos manos femeninas no tardaron en querer librarse de ese agarre, dejándole vía libre al resto de su cuerpo.

-N.....

No la escuchó. Aferró con presión el trozo de porcelana ensangrentado entre sus dedos, buscando el lugar correcto para ejercer su maléfica idea. En rabiado y dispuesto a vengarse. Sus ojos se centraron en los senos, elegantemente perfilados por la forma del vestido. Cortó las tirantas de forma que estos quedaran expuestos levemente. Humedeció sus labios y sonrió arrogante. Las lágrimas inundaron el rostro femenino y un quejido de dolor escapó de la garganta que apresaba cuando la piel comenzó a rasgarse bajo el fino filo del trozo del jarrón. Sus sangres se mezclaron sobre él y cuando quedó satisfecho, la lanzó contra el suelo de nuevo.

-Las mujeres son odiosas- espetó lanzando el trozo lejos- Quizás no debería ni de esperar a que él estuviera cerca. Debería de matarte ya y punto. Al fin y al cabo, le dolerá igual. No. Puede que más cuando vea que la persona que quería proteger está muerta sin que hubiera tenido tiempo de defenderla. Hum... Me pregunto, ¿qué arma sería la correcta para matarte?

Ryuzaki no contestó. Temblando sin cesar, llorando y con las manos propias manchadas de su sangre, le miraba con terror mientras cubría sus heridos senos. Sonrió con orgullo en medio de su locura, antes de golpearla de un punta pie. Un nuevo gemido escapó de la garganta femenina. No comprendía por qué demonios no perdía el sentido con tanto como le hacía. Una mujer normal y corriente que tuviera un cuerpo como el de ella lo haría.

-¿Por qué no te desmayas y así no sufrirás la muerte?- Exclamó.

-Porque....- tosió- un... amigo... me dijo una vez.... que jamás debía de darle la espalda a la muerte....

-¿Un amigo?- Cuestionó- ¿Ese abogado?

Ryuzaki afirmó con la cabeza levemente. Notablemente cansada se apoyaba contra la pared en busca de evitar el dolor en su cuerpo. Tenía los cabellos más largo que él había visto jamás. Ni siquiera la ex novia de su hermano los había tenido tan largos. Si se ponía a pensar y se fijaba más en ella, cabía la posibilidad de que Ryuzaki tuviera cierto parecido con Nadala, la difunta novia de su difunto hermanastro.

Gruñió y caminó hasta la bolsa donde guardaba sus armas. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia que siempre le había caracterizado ante los demás. Cuanto más caía sobre él los recuerdos del pasado más ganas tenía de volvarle la cabeza a aquella mujer imperturbable que no cesaba de demostrarle que sus amigos la habían educado correctamente y confiaba en su jefe como protector. Aquel idiota. Si realmente estuviera vivo ya habría ido a por ellos. Era su casa y debería de saber perfectamente por donde caminar. Él mismo se había encargado de colocar las trampas necesarias para que no entrara en la habitación y aquel lugar no parecía tener ninguna entrada secreta. Entonces, ¿eso significaría que estaba realmente muerto?

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y arqueó una ceja. Ninguna otra alarma había saltado. Ni ninguna de las bombas que se había dedicado a colocar con gran precisión y rapidez. Si bien él era un antiguo experto militar, no podía conocer todos los lugares donde él había colocado las bombas y si en todo caso lo hubiera descubierto sería incapaz de esquivarlas correctamente y estas hubieran estallado, indicándole de ese modo que él continuaba vivo, tal y como su estúpida secretaria creía con fe ciega.

Se encogió de hombros. Seguramente la primera bomba lo habría pillado por sorpresa y estaría muerto. Si era así, entonces ella sí que no le servía de nada. Podría matarla o torturarla mentalmente, porque si de la forma en que la había golpeado y cortado le estaba costando ya las señales, no soportaría otra clase de torturas. Claro está, también podría hacer una última cosa. Pero desechó la idea. Acostarse con una mujer que no sabía cuantos hombres la habían tocado no era de su gusto. Además, encontraba una horripilación en la violación. Algo ridículo teniendo en cuenta que tenía la gran sangre fría de torturarla y no de violarla.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en las diversas armas que portaba. El rifle lo había abandonado y tampoco pensaba utilizarlo para un asesinato tan cercano. Se lamió los labios sonriendo divertido. ¿por qué no usar la misma creación de Echizen para volarle la cabeza a la mujer que amaba? La misma que había llevado a la muerte a su hermanastro. Aquella misma arma que desecharon del comercio militar tras la retirada de Echizen y creyeron que nadie más lograría robar los planos. Qué equivocados estaban y qué sencillo era engañarles. Hasta él mismo se había buscado una buena cuartada que jamás le inculparía de aquellas dos muertes que estaba por zanjar. Solo existían dos personas que podrían acusarlo y se encargaría también de quitarlas de en medio. Su último cliente y Ryoga Echizen.

Por culpa de una increible burla del destino tendría que matar a más gente de la prevista antes de regresar a su cómodo trabajo en la gasolinera. Encontraría una buena chica a la que poder amar, se casaría, se compraría una casa y un perro y viviría la vida sin remordimientos. Orgulloso de haber vengado la muerte de su hermanastro. Iría a verle al cementerio con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y las repartiría entre las dos tumbas de Yukimura y Nadala. Les diría que ya podían descansar en paz y que si veían a Echizen en el cielo donde debían de encontrarse, lo mandaran de un puntapié al infierno.

-El... hombre que murió.... ¿Quién era...?

La voz de Ryuzaki lo sorprendió. Se tensó y rodó sobre sus tobillos para encararla.

-Mi hermanastro- respondió arqueando una ceja- El mejor amigo de tu jefe años atrás- Soltó una risotada sarcástica- ¿Quién iba a decir que mi hermano sería traicionado por su mejor amigo y hasta asesinado?

Con ambas manos como apoyo sobre el suelo, llenas de su propia sangre, Ryuzaki intentaba incorporandose con torpeza, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo y gimiendo de dolor. Su rostro quedó hacia él, parpadeando para esquivar el hilo de sangre que pendía de su frente y resbalaba hasta sus cejas.

-¿Él... no le traicionó primero?- Cuestionó a media voz- la justicia. El deber. La amistad. El trabajo- señaló- Esas son cosas... que ellos siempre tienen en cuenta... Momo... me explicó que debes de confiar en tus aliados... de darles la mano, pero jamás la espalda, porque el ser humano se corrompe fácilmente.

-¿Estás insinuando que Yukimura traicionó primero? Creo que te empalaré al primer hierro que encuentre, mocosa- explotó- mi hermano no traicionó a nadie.

-Entonces- jadeó asustada- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Echizen traicionaría a su mejor amigo? Él... será frio y todo eso... pero también tiene una parte buena.... Si no fuera así... Si no fuera así jamás me habría traido un desayuno.

-¿Eh?....

Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo mientras ella sonreía tontamente tras su comentario. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver la amabilidad de su jefe con que le hubiera llevado un desayuno? No lo comprendía. Desde luego, aquella mujer era la más extraña que podría echarse a la cara nunca. Estaba a punto de morir y seguía diciendo ridiculeces una tras otra. Se frotó la sien cansado. Si continuaba así terminaría teniendo una crisis nerviosa. Su mentalidad tranquila. Su firmeza habían desaparecido desde que entró en aquella casa y ya, cogiéndola a ella de rehén, se había terminado por derrumbar completamente. Si seguía un segundo más en aquella situación, terminaría por volverse completamente loco.

Cargó la pistola con la bala correspondiente y como promesa, la última creada por Echizen antes de que todo ocurriera. La última que consiguió robar de aquel laboratorio secreto militar y por la cual no pudo ayudar a su hermano. Caminó con pasos lentos hasta la cama, sentándose en ella por un instante, suspirando y perfeccionando sus nervios antes de acercarse hasta la altura de la fémina. Agarrándola de los cabellos con brusquedad, la miró por última vez.

-Lo siento- se encogió de hombros.

---

Se atragantó con su propia sangre dentro de su boca. Un sabor metálico nada agradable que comenzó a provocarle vomitos. Soportó los golpes y ahora, ¿Estaba a punto de ser vencida por las ganas de vomitar? El agarre en su cabello la hizo arquearse y quedar recta ante la amenazante pistola. Parpadeó. Era realmente triste tener que morir de aquella manera, pero las esperanzas estaban decayendo profundamente en un mar de soledad. La imaginación comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas y se sintió abandonada. Si realmente, su jefe había muerto, eso quería decir que ya nada quedaba.

Echizen Ryoma había expulsado a toda la servidumbre y a los hombres de Momoshiro. Nadie jamás se enteraría de que lo que había pasado en esa casa. Nadie sabría que su jefe había muerto durante una explosión. Que ella había sido golpeada y cortada en lugares donde jamás ningún hombre podría mirar. Quizás, no iba a resultar tan malo morir. Únicamente, un deseo quedaba estancado: Arreglar sus sentimientos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un instante, recordando las palabras que Momoshiro tiempo atrás le había contado como un imán para la fuerza y no dejarse vencer. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que sería en ese mismo momento cuando lo utilizaría? Los abrió de nuevo para encararle. No podría evitar que su cuerpo temblara y sintiera miedo, pero al menos, moriría con la imagen de su asesino como recuerdo y él, tendría la clara imagen de su rostro ante de morir. Al menos, Momoshiro le había explicado que aquello creaba un terrible trauma en todos los seres humanos, por muy acostumbrados al asesinato que estuvieran.

Sonrió irónicamente divertida. Si hubiera sabido que todo iba a terminar de esa manera, igual se habría comportado de otra forma en su vida. Posiblemente, hubiera sido una mujer que se arreglara más para conquistar hombres. Igual, debería de haber cedido con Ryoga y haberle dado el gusto que deseaba. También podría haber aprovechado que Ryoma estaba dormido y aprender las cosas que debía de sentir una mujer en brazos de un hombre.

-¿Lista?- Cuestionó el hombre impasible.

-¿Quién... en esta vida está listo para morir?- Protestó.

Él chasqueó la lengua por su respuesta, sonriéndole divertido. Apretó más los dedos que aferraban sus cabellos, inclinando su cuello hasta el punto que creyó que terminaría rompiéndoselo. El dolor de sus senos se incrementó. El corte había cesado levemente de sangrar, pero con el movimiento volvía a rasgarse y brotar. Y pensar, que el único hombre que la había manoseado antes de morir era su jefe...

Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Echizen Ryoma manosearla porque sí? No. Ahí debía de haber un error. Ella no había estado atenta exactamente, sorprendida por el contacto de aquellas manos. Arraigada por el dolor, guió sus manos hasta el lugar exacto donde él estubo curioseando. Algo duro y largo rozó contra las yemas de sus dedos. ¿Acaso era...? Sonrió irónica y ridícula a la vez. ¿Es que se había olvidado de todo? Él le había dado un arma. Y algo más simple y ridículo para defenderse. Y ese hombre no lo había notado. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? Debía de ser rápida y concisa. No fallar. Aunque no era primordíal: Moriría igual.

Adentró la mano entre sus dos senos, sujetando el objetó con precisión y sacándolo de golpe. Golpeó su barbilla al hacerlo, hiriéndose. El hombre ante ella parpadeó confuso, aflojando el agarre de sus cabellos por la sorpresa, para dar un paso atrás, lo cual aprovechó. Esquivando el fuerte dolor de su mandíbula se aferró a una de las piernas del pantalón masculino, alzando el objeto hasta el rostro contrario. Un pequeño sprai de ayuda que toda mujer debía de llevar en su bolso.

-¡Mierda...!

La voz del hombre y el puntapié que recibió en su hombro la hizo retroceder hasta que sus huesos dieron de lleno contra la pared. El botecito rodó por el suelo, lejos de ella, pero aquello no era lo más interesante que debía de mirar. Ante sus ojos, él continuó firme en la idea de asesinarla y alzó la pistola a la vez que frotaba sus ojos doliridos por el escozor provocado por el sprai.

-Muérete de una vez....

Abrió la boca para gritar y tropezó en un mero intento de huir, aprovechando que su raptor no veía nada. Pero sus pies quedaron atrapados por la rota tela de su vestido, rajando la falda en un ensordecedor sonido. No. Aquel sonido no provino de la tela del vestido a rajarse. La palma de su mano sintió trocitos de cristal clavarse en su piel y una sombra cubría su cuerpo al completo. Un jadeó de maldición llegó contra su piel y el aire mezclado con colonia masculina inundó sus fosas nasales y piel.

-¡Jef....!

El sujeto ante ellos maldijo igualmente mientras intentaba verles con claridad. La sangre había comenzado a inundar la camisa blanquecina del hombre que la protegía con su propio cuerpo. Asustada, se abrazó a él.

-Hazlo...- Susurró entre dientes.

-¿Señor.... E...?

Las manos masculinas y temblorosas se aferraron a su muslo. Comprendió. Buscó el lugar con cuidado y la culata metálica llegó hasta sus dedos. No dudo. No podía hacerlo. Si ese hombre llegaba a recargar de nuevo el arma que había disparado al mismo tiempo que el cristal se había roto y Echizen se había interpuesto entre la bala y ella, sería demasiado tarde: Para los dos. Sujetó con firmeza el arma.

-La cara....- Guió su jefe dejándole su hombro como apoyo- La frente. Dispara. Ya.

Afirmó y cerró los ojos. Un leve gemido escapó de la garganta masculina ante ella, seguido de un sordo sonido de algo caerse, romperse y líquido. Ella misma fue expulsada hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza en el acto. El silencio y el peso de la figura de su jefe, sería lo último que recordara de aquel momento.

Quería levantarse. Gritar porque alguien ayudara al hombre que estaba herido y comprobar si realmente la pesadilla había terminado. Asi podría volver a ser una secretaria normal y corriente, como cualquier otra. Descansar. Hablar pacientemente de lo sucedido con Ryoga. Quería ser testigo de la boda entre Momoshiro y Ann. Ser su dama de honor. Agradecerle a Rinko el vestido y prometerle que le compraría otro por romperlo. Y, por supuesto, también le compraría una gatita a su gato, para que tuviera compañía y fuera feliz tras su castración debida.

Había un montón de cosas que tenía que hacer junto a esas simples. Debía de reorganizar su casa en otro lugar. No quería volver a esa casa. También tenía que terminar el eslogan que su jefe necesitaba. Tenía que comprar ropa nueva con la que vestirse y cubrir su cuerpo todavía más tras las secuelas que estaban por quedarse, si sobrevivía.

La idea de no sobrevivir, le valía para ella, pero no quería arrastrar consigo a una persona que no se lo merecía. Si mal no recordaba, su jefe había roto el pinganillo por el cual hablaba con Sadaharu. ¿Qué podría hacer? Abrió los ojos con dolorosa lentitud, para después abrirlo como platos. La habitación se encontraba llena de hombres que desconocía y la asustaba. Aferró el cuerpo de su jefe con fuerza contra ella y una voz familiar la tranquilizó.

-Sakuno, suéltalo. Tenemos que llevaros al hospital. Allí estareis a salvo. Venga, que todo terminó finalmente.

-¿Eh....?- Jadeó debilmente.

Dos hombres quitaron de encima de ella la figura masculina, llevándoselo a cuestas con prisa. La persona que había a su lado la sujetó junto a otro, ejerciendo la misma rapidez. La luz solar la golpeó de lleno antes de ser adentrada en una de las ambulancias y ser atentida por los enfermeros.

-Todo terminó- repitió la voz- Él está muerto.

Se cubrió el rostro dolorido con sus manos, luchando contra el mismísimo enfermero que se empeñaba en ponerle una via en su brazo. Nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que aquella noticia de muerte podría aliviarla tanto. Ella misma lo había matado. Había asesinado a su asesino. Había sido protegida y salvada.

-¿Cómo... está... el señor....?- Preguntó.

-Espera. Da tiempo al tiempo- recomendó la voz- ahora, duerme.

---

Ayudado por Ann, fijó sus ojos en las dos ambulancias que llegaban al hospital, ruidosas. Sadaharu y Riku descendiero de una cada uno, mirando hacia el lugar.

-Ha terminado- susurró- Él ha muerto.

-Sí- corroboró Ann pálida- Pero míralos. No creo que estén bien.... Deberíamos de ir, Takeshi.

Afirmó con la cabeza, sujetando entre sus manos la muleta que le habían entregado para dar cortos paseos por los pasillos del hospital. Kaidoh no tardó en unírseles. Su rostro tensado demostraba claramente que el reservado policía estaba luchando contra las ganas de apresar a Riku entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir. Sonrió divertido y se mordió la lengua por no picar a su compañero. Ann no se lo perdonaría.

Se agazaparon en un rincón de la entrada justo cuando los enfermeros entraban rápidamente con ambas camillas. Parpadeó para abrir los ojos de par en par al ver la situación. Riku se dejó caer contra el hombro de Kaidoh y Sadaharu, quien jugaba con su pasamontañas, no parecía saber cómo encararle.

-Echizen nos prohibió ayudarle- explicó finalmente- Sin embargo, siempre tuvimos conexión audio gracias al vestido de Ryuzaki....

Rodó los ojos por ambos policias. Inui tenía una grave herida en su labio, seguramente creada por los diversos mordiscos que se había propinado para no moverse de su puesto y obedecer las órdenes de Ryoma. Un quejido por parte de Riku le hizo volver la vista hasta la pareja alejada. Kaidoh gruñía furioso mientras le quitaba los guantes a Riku, encontrándose las manos heridas y sangrantes de la policia.

-Se ha clavado las uñas en sus propias palmas para no moverse de su puesto- Informó Inui frunciendo el ceño- Le dije que se las curara, pero se negó rotundamente hasta que Sakuno Ryuzaki no estuviera a salvo. Seguramente, tendrán que coserle las heridas.

Afirmó con la cabeza.

-Riku, Inui- llamó autoritario- Como última orden id a curaros. Cuando terminéis, si queréis, venid con nosotros.

Riku sonrió agradecida y dolorida y junto a los dos hombres, se perdieron entre el tumulto de enfermeras buscando alguien que los curase. Ann lo miró preocupada.

-Más vale que no les enseñes los puños- recomendó- Si los ven, no se curarán.

Negó con la cabeza. Llevaba las manos vendadas y no era por gusto. Momentos antes de que le informaran sobre la situación, se había estado dando golpes contra la pared cercana, presa de una mal presentimiento. Buscó con la mirada la dirección en que se habían llevado a los dos que formaban su círculo de mejores amigos y sin pedir ayuda si quiera a Ann, comenzó a caminar hasta el quirófano. Ese día, sería el más largo de su vida y la culpabilidad no cesaría de pesarle si ninguno de los dos conseguía sobrevivir.

-Jefe- alertó Kirihara acercándose a rápidos pasos-. El cadaver está ya en el tanatorio.

-¿No te di libre?- Cuestionó molesto.

-Sí, pero de ahí a que lo cumpla existe un mundo- se burló Ann guiñándole un ojo- Anda, espera aquí. Iré a ver el cadaver y terminar mi informe. Es necesario.

Suspiró frustrado y la dejó marcharse. Frotó su rostro con ambas manos y fijó su mirada en las puertas cerradas del quirófano. Definitivamente sí, ese día era muy largo.

---

-Deberías de haberte quedado con el jefe- recomendó Kirihara sin perder su paso- Te necesita a su lado.

-Y también necesita estar solo- protestó- Y yo también. Tenemos los nervios de punta. Cualquier roce podría hacer que nos peleáramos entre nosotros. No quiero que eso pase. Además... nunca me ha gustado esperar. Si me quedara ahí... esperando como él... creo que terminaría tirándome de los pelos.

-¿Tan fuerte ha sido verles de esa forma?- Cuestionó incrédulo.

-Cuando los que salen heridos son tus amigos, siempre te sorprende verlos heridos aunque se trate de un simple corte en la mejilla. Sakuno... Sakuno estaba repleta de sangre. Echizen se estaba desangrando....

Se aferró al brazo del hombre con urgencia, inclinándose sobre la primera papelera que encontró a su alcance y vomitó. Kirihara suspiró antes de enterrar sus dedos en su cabello en un intento de calmarla. Lo único que logró fue que el llanto terminara por salir.

-Siempre te haces la fuerte cuando estás con él, ¿Eh?- Susurró el hombre sonriendo con melancolía- Odias preocuparle.

Afirmó, sin poder acallar el llanto que intentaba detener con sus dedos y los ojos cerrados. La angustia de su llanto terminó por anidarse en su garganta, explotando en un llanto infantil. Kirihara miró a su alrededor asustado, sin saber qué hacer con una mujer que repentinamente se comportaba como una niña asustada. Ann apretó más el brazo masculino y lo miró suplicante.

-Dime... que ambos se van a salvar... que no pasará nada- rogó- que ese... ese desgraciado no se saldrá con la suya...

El joven humedeció sus labios antes de alejarla del lugar y abrazarla levemente. Estaba corriendo un gran riesgo. Sus manos ocupaban la espalda femenina mientras la pegaba contra él y Ann no se quejaba. Hubiera sido mejor que le hubiera golpeado y alejado como si del mismísimo diablo se tratara. Sin embargo, ella lloró hasta no poder más contra su pecho.

-Por favor- rogó una vez más- nunca se lo digas a Takeshi... no quiero que sepa que... que yo soy tan débil. Comenzaría a querer protegerme más y se pondría en peligro innecesario. Quiero que esté lejos de las armas... Ya lo perdí una vez y ese dolor... Ese dolor no quiero volver a sentirlo- jadeó- Por favor....

Suspiró besándole la frente con ternura.

-Limpiate las lágrimas y vamos a ver el cadáver. No le diré nada al jefe- aseguró sonriendo- de verdad.

ANn se limpió las lágrimas con la camiseta del joven, ofrecida por él mismo para tal ejecución ante la falta de pañuelos. Afirmó repetidas veces tras darle las gracias y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta las instalaciones traseras del hospital, lugar donde el tanatorio los esperaba. Ann fue la primera en adentrarse y él después. Osakada los esperaba junto al cuerpo, tomando datos de la herida junto al forense.

-Esa bala es exactamente la misma que perforó a Momoshiro Takeshi- explicó la mujer con seriedad- por eso estoy aquí.

-¿La bala estaba dentro de la cabeza del cadáver?

-No- respondió el forense esta vez- nos la trajo la policía para que la usarámos como prueba y comprobar la causa de la muerte. Exactamente, murió porque la bala le atravesó la frente, rompiendo los n....

-Le voló la cabeza- interrumpió Osakada sonriéndoles- Por favor, doctor, no son forenses ni especialistas médicos como yo.

-¿Tienen sus datos?- Preguntó Ann estirando la mano en busca de su historial.

-Sí- respondió el forense entregándole el informe- De acuerdo a su sangre y los datos militares que nos dieron permiso para utilizarlos, su nombre verdadero no es Akai Tendoh, si no.... Sanada Genichirou. Fue adoptado por la familia de Yukimura Seiichi cuando tenía solo doce años y desde entonces, siguió los pasos de su hermano mayor. Incluso se adentró en la policía militar.

-Como no llevaban el mismo apellido nadie hubiera sospechado nunca de él- opinó Kirihaya pensativo- probablemente, por eso Echizen no sabía de qué pie calzaba el asesino.

-Creo que Ryoma también lo supo tras buscar en la base de datos privada del ejército- sopesó Ann pensativa- Pero fuera lo que fuera, este hombre trabajaba para una persona que quería matar a Sakuno. Quiero descubrir quién era, ¿dónde se encuentran sus pertenéncias?

-No las tenemos- respondió Osakada cruzándose de brazos- Al parecer, los hombres de tu novio se los han quedado para después mostrárselo a su jefe.

Ann se volvió hacia Akaya en buscas de respuestas. Éste afirmó corroborando lo dicho por la mujer. Se encogió de hombros entregándole el informe al forense.

-Este hombre tomará todos los datos pertenecientes a la autopsia, así como la misma bala queda requisada junto a las pertenecias- ordenó- Kirihara, encárgate. Osakada, acompáñeme.

La mujer afirmó para seguirla. En el exterior del tanatorio la observó con detenimiento.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Ryoga Echizen?

-Uno de los hombres de su novio está encargándose de él- explicó la mujer- En la habitación 321.

-Muy bien- se encogió de hombros- ya no nos sirve de más. Cuando realmente nos hacía falta cogió un berrinche. La próxima vez que se acerque a Sakuno...- gruñió- disculpe.

Tomoka sonrió comprensiva, negando con la cabeza.

-No importa. Supongo que vuestra amiga es más importante que él. Yo me encargaré de su salud durante éste tiempo. Debería de regresar junto a su novio. Seguro que no tardarán en daros noticias sobre los dos pacientes.

Recordó. Afirmó con la cabeza tras hacer una reverencia y corrió hasta el lugar. Se había olvidado por completo y estaba a punto de comenzar con la investigación sin más. Cuando llegó, Momoshiro estaba todavía sentado y sus manos aferraban con fuerza el pijama del hospital. Aterrada, corrió hasta él.

-¿Qué... sucede?- Preguntó alarmada cayendo de rodillas ante las piernas de su prometido- ¡Takeshi!

Momoshiro la había aferrado entre sus brazos sin razón alguna, con manos y voz temblorosa. Le correspondió contagiándose del miedo que sentía.

-Por favor... Ann- rogó la voz masculina rota por el llanto oculto- Que.... que no se mueran..... ellos no.

0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0

**Notas autora:**

¡Holita! Supongo que a estas alturas querreis matarme XD. Ponerme un cuchillo en el cuello y saber qué ha pasado con esos dos. Pero es que ni siquiera yo lo sé todavía. Tengo que pensarlo bien. (ya, ya, para muchos parecerá sencilloXD. pero para mí, que escribo la historia, nop).

Bueno, tengo que decir que me siento contenta con éste capítulo. Lo escribí el mismo día que colgué la actualización y como su turno era éste, pues no lo colgué hasta ahora. Me vinieron las ideas a la cabeza y no pude evitar contarlo, si no, pregúntele a A-chan XD.

Emm... como han podido ver, ya se dijo quien era el asesino, creo *gota* y qué pasó en la casa Echizen. ¿Se habían imaginado que sería Sakuno quien mataría al asesino? Igual sí XD. Pido disculpas por el OOC del "asesino" u.u.

Y bueno, si tienen dudas, recuerden que en mi lj podrán encontrar un buen lugar donde conectarse conmigo y sobre las actualizaciones y demás de los fics.

Chia.


	12. capítulo once

**Hola. Siento la demora, pero ya saben que mi salud parece un tio vivo que no para de decaer y subir. Seguramente no lo encontrarán de su agrado, pero así va la historia. No tengo más que decir. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

La primavera inundó los silencios con los cantos alegres de los felices pajarillos, gustosos de tener un trocito caliente de sol donde poder calentarse del frio invernadero que había caído irremediablemente sobre la ciudad. Leves rendijas de la persianas dejaban entrar los débiles rayos de luz que el edificio contiguo dejaba traspasar hasta su habitación. En medio de la leve oscuridad el sonido de sus tripas sonar retumbó como el despertador que hacía semanas que no sonaba, incitándola a levantarse.

El teléfono permanecía descolgado sobre la repisa de madera, junto a las canicas de colores que desde pequeña había conservado. El tintineó incesante de la linea cortada chocaba en el retumbe de la madera. El móvil estaba tirado por alguna parte del sofá descolocado y su gato permanecía oculto entre las sábanas deshechas de su cama, mirándola fijamente en espera de algo que poder llevarse a la boca, junto a una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza. Apartó la mirada del felino y frunció los labios, abriendo la nevera para sacar algo comestible que pudiera llenarles el estómago a ambos.

Una pieza de fruta fresca y una lata de comida de gatos fue lo único que sacó de la medio vacia nevera. Suspiró, preparándole la comida al felino y esperando a que el despreocupado animal terminara de desperezarse para subirse a la encimera y comenzar a comer. Por su parte, simplemente peló el plátano y comió sin ganas la fruta. Rodó los ojos por la estancia y frunció el ceño antes de dejar escapar un ligero suspiro entre sus labios. Era tan aburrido.

Tras limpiar los restos de ambos y esperar a que Gold decidiera marcharse nuevamente al calor de las sábanas, caminó hasta el baño. Se observó por un instante ante el espejo, lamentando sus cabellos, cortados ante la poca prudencia de un médico que tenía prisa. Una pequeña zicatriz que descansaba en su barbilla. Delineó su cuello con sus ojos, deteniéndose al comienzo del cuello de la camiseta. Un poco más abajo sus senos se mostraban, desnudos bajo la tela de algodón. Humedeció sus labios, tocándolos por encima en un leve gesto de repugnancia al quitarse la camisa. Dos pequeñas marcas se mostraban sobre la perturverancia y una tercera en su costado izquierdo.

Movió la cabeza negativamente y buscó con la mirada la duchera, rogando porque quedara algo de agua caliente en el edificio y lograra darse una buena ducha. Gracias a Dios, el agua estuvo resistente hasta que terminó de ducharse. Miró la fecha en el calendario y suspiró de nuevo. Una semana de su clausuramiento y ya estaba cansada de él. Abrió las persianas, se colocó una camisa ancha y pantalones vaqueros, buscando libertad a su pequeño piso. Un arreglo que ella misma terminó por agradecer y sintiéndose satisfecha por la tarea, abrió nuevamente la puerta a la vida exterior, obligando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse. La polución y el enjambre de humanos no había cambiado y tenían ese mismo aire ruidoso y molesto que siempre.

Tras comprobar que llevaba la cartera y las llaves, decidió que no estaría mal llenar su nevera de provisiones antes de volver a hacer un encierro de ese modo. Por lo menos, a la hora de tener un compañero de vivienda tan dispuesto a comerse cualquier plato que ella le entregara mientras fuera comestible y no latas prefabricadas que tanto odiaba. La joven panadera sonrió al verla, mirándola con cierta curiosidad y falsa sonrisa.

-¿Te has cortado el cabello, jovencita?

-Sí... hace unos días- mintió.

-Es una lástima, tenías un pelo precioso. Deberías de conservarlo más ahora que eres joven. Es un consejo. Aquí tienes lo que has pedido.

-Gracias, por ambas cosas- agradeció sonriente.

Y cargando las bolsas como mejor podía, regresó hasta su casa. Con la mirada clavada en el suelo intentó descifrar la mejor forma de terminar de aclarar su vida.

Había escapado del hospital nada más estar bien y se negó a recibir más visitas que las de Ann o Takeshi durante su estancia en el lugar. Nunca hubiera creído que Momoshiro tendría un carácter tan preocupado hasta el punto de reñirla cual niña de siete años. Seguramente, si ahora la viera le bajaría los pantalones y la azotaría por su idiota comportamiento. Ni siquiera a ellos les había prestado atención y si no habían tirado ya la puerta abajo era porque aceptaban su idea de alejarse por un tiempo del mundo. O quizás, porque realmente no quería poner más guinda al pastel que los periodistas habían creado a su modo.

La última noticia que había leido en el periódico del hospital había descrito el mayor disparate que hubiera creido jamás. En unas breves lineas afirmaban que ella había declarado al periódico sobre su idilio con Ryoma Echizen. Lo había vuelto tan loco con sus poderes de mujer que el hombre, siempre frio y distante, había hecho un gran sacrificio para protegerla. ¡Patrañas y más patrañas!

Ella no había decidido nada de lo que sucedió en la mansión de los Echizen. Todo pasó justo como Echizen Ryoma había querido, sin siquiera preguntarle cómo se sentiría cuando tuvo que apretar el gatillo y matar al asesino. ¿Acaso sabían todos la clase de pesadillas que tenía desde entonces? No podía conciliar el sueño correctamente y si no fuera gracias a que había hecho vida sedentaria, estaba segura que estaría a punto de desmayarse. Y, ¿acaso sabían esos estúpidos periodistas cuantas zicatrices tenía ella en su cuerpo mientras Echizen simplemente tenía un disparo en su hombro? No. Ellos no sabían nada. Solo mentían y se inventaban cualquier excusa. Lo peor de todo es que ayudaba a las propiedades Echizen y a ella la dejaban como una cualquiera peligrosa. Razón por la cual había tenido que quedarse incomunicada. Hasta las personas de su barrio comenzaban a mirarla de forma diferente y conversar con ella de asuntos poco importantes como era su cabello.

Suspiró y subió las escaleras metálicas que la llevarían hasta la entrada descubierta de su piso, deteniéndose al ver una figura golpear la puerta de su piso con determinación. Oh, no. Otro periodista. Pero se equivocó. La figura se volvió hacia ella y como un relámpago se acercó hasta su altura, fulminándola con la mirada. Retrocedió asustada, dejando caer algunas de las bolsas para empujarlo con ambas manos desde el pecho, ansiando que no la hiciera retroceder y caer por las escaleras. Sin embargo, él se agachó, cogiéndola de la cintura y cargándola en su hombro izquierdo cual saco de patatas. Sorprendida, intentó liberarse a base de patadas y puñetazos. Sin embargo, él consiguió incluso hacerse con las llaves que colgaban del cinturón de los vaqueros, coger las bolsas caidas y adentrarse en el piso, tirándola sobre el sofá. Su mirada no cambio.

-Esto... es... allanamiento de morada. Puedo denunciarle.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del ejecutivo.

-Adelante- tentó. Impertérrito, esperó su respuesta, pero solo logró hinchar sus mofletes.

Ryoma Echizen miró con descaro por toda la estancia, en busca de un lugar donde dejar las pesadas bolsas para después arrellanarse sobre uno de los sofares. Con lentitud, descansó su mejilla izquierda sobre su puño y esperó. Inquieta, intentó descubrir qué era lo que deseaba. Una leve idea le vino a la mente.

-No hablé con los periodistas. Esa noticia es mentira.

-Lo sé- corroboró él encogiéndose de brazos- tengo abogados- recordó.

El millonario Ryoma Echizen que había crecido en ventas gracias a la publicidad otorgada por su vivencia y que ahora tenía un nueva forma de visión hacia los demás, pues había salvado a su secretaria de la muerte. El estómago del hombre gruñó. Lo miró perpleja.

-Tengo hambre- señaló frotándose el estómago.

-Aquí cerca hacen un delicioso estofado- presentó con claras ideas de que se marchara. Las cosas ya no eran tan sencillas.

No le había ido a ver al hospital y él tampoco había hecho ninguna intención de acercarse hasta su habitación para ver cómo se encontraba. Claro que esperaba que Momoshiro le hubiera le explicado como se encontraba, tal y como hizo con ella. Ann, por su parte, le había pedido que no se acercara a Echizen, pues tarde o temprano recibiría una noticia que la haría daño y, desgraciadamente, Ann no solía equivocarse en sus consejos. Lo que sí sabía es que él había salido antes del hospital que ella, pues sus heridas menos graves y le vió a través de su ventana cuando cambiaban las sábanas de su cama y descansaba en el sillón. Echizen ni siquiera había alzado la vista hasta las habitaciones. Se subió en su limusina junto a su madre y se marchó. Tampoco regresó para visitarla. Por ese mismo motivo no comprendía por qué estaba él ahí.

Ann se había encargado de hablar con él para cobrar el poco sueldo que el hombre le debiera por su trabajo como su secretaria y romper cualquier contrato. No la había visitado para decirle que había llevado a cabo el asunto y ver al hombre en aquel sofá, frotándose el estómago con hambre y fulminándola con la mirada ante la clara idea de ser expulsado, no era algo que ocurriera porque sí. Echizen no era de aquellos que visitaba a sus empleados cuando estos querían cerrar su contrato. Había visto algunos de los despidos o de las retiradas y su jefe ni siquiera había mostrado la menor necesidad de persuadirles o darle las gracias por haber trabajado con él.

-Tengo hambre- repitió con cierto toque infantil que no pegaba con su traje de ejecutivo. Suspiró derrotada. Era claro: Tenía el morro de ser autoinvitado.

Sin más que poder decir a menos que le abriera la puerta e intentara sacarlo a patadas, cosa que sabía perfectamente que era imposible cuando la alzaba del suelo con una simple mano, decidió hacer algo comestible que llenara el estómago del hombre y, al menos levemente de la poca hambre que podría llegar a tener ella. Un simple plato de espaggettis con tomate y carne picada que pareció no desagradar al hombre. Gold los observaba desde la cama, ya hecha y bostezaba de vez en cuando en busca de un plato para él. Otro egoísta que tuvo que dar de comer.

Sujetó los palillos entre sus dedos, moviendo la comida de forma aburrida, despertando cuando el chasquear de la lata de Ponta fue abierta en la cocina. La cerveza fria permanecía sobre la mesa sin tocar. Parpadeó. Había olvidado por completo que su jefe prefería la bebida catalogada como infantil y no la adulta. Quien había bebido cerveza fue Ryoga. Abrió los ojos al recordarlo.

-¿Dónde... está Ryoga?

Él la observó por un instante hasta que se encogió de hombros, regresando hasta la mesa con claras intenciones de continuar comiendo.

-Osakada se encarga de él- explicó mirándola de forma aburrida- Tachibana seguramente lo detenga. No servirá de nada.

-Sus padres pagarán la fianza y listo- intervino. Él afirmó.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, helado y doloroso. La intervención de Ryoga en una nula conversación no era agradable para ninguno de los dos. Ann le había explicado la verdad, sin tapujos. Ryoga había contratado al asesino para matar a Momoshiro, ignorando claro está, que éste mismo había sido contratado para asesinar a Ryoma Echizen. Igualmente, no se libraba de las culpas. Tachibana le había preguntado si quería ver a aquel que estuvo a punto de asesinarla, pero se negó. Ya había visto suficiente y sabía cómo había terminado su rostro tras que ella misma le disparase. Nadie la juzgó por el hecho.

Un maullido la hizo volverse y dejar la lata que había llevado hasta sus labios para beber. Gold se subió sobre sus rodillas y golpeó su rostro contra su barbilla, lamiéndole la mejilla con aspera lengua.

-Au...- protestó, limpiándose el lugar con la servilleta- Gold, no seas pesado.

Y el gato, rencorosamente, saltó sobre la mesa, tirando las latas llenas y parte de la comida sobre las ropas de ambos antes de marcharse con aires altivos. Ryoma bufó, sacudiéndose el líquido y la comida caliente de encima, mirando al gato de reojo. Parecía mentira. Días atrás se llevaban la mar de bien y en un instante parecía que el felino optaba por marcar su terreno como macho dominante.

-¡Ah! ¡Espe...!

Demasiado tarde. Cuando alzó su vista para ver al que días atrás era su jefe, éste ya se había quitado los pantalones, jadeando aliviado cuando el dolor de su entrepierna se marchó. Parpadeó, tocando el pantalón y comprendió por qué esa repentina necesidad de quitárselos. Ardían. Los espaggettis estaban demasiado calientes para esa zona sensible del cuerpo humano, al menos del masculino. Encima, la mancha era horrorosamente grande y él no podría salir a la calle con ese atuendo. Miró la lavadora, no muy convencida. Nunca había lavado el traje de un hombre, aunque había escuchado a Momoshiro quejarse muchas veces sobre que su lavadora había destrozado su traje. Si los de Momoshiro eran baratos... ¿Cuánto costaría pagarle un traje a su jefe que seguramente compraría en las tiendas más caras? Al menos, el error estaba hecho.

-Tengo una camisa de hombre y unas calzonas. Quítese la ropa y colóquese esa, le lavaré el traje.

No rechistó. Comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y entregársela a tiempo de quitarse la camisa. Cuando tan solo le quedó la ropa interior se giró, dándole la espalda ante un sonido divertido del hombre y una rojez impenetrable en su rostro cuando la prenda cayó ante sus ojos, sobre el resto de la ropa. Tragó.

-En... enseguida le traigo la ropa.

Dejó la ropa sobre la barra americana y corrió hasta su dormitorio. No le parecía nada idóneo que un hombre estuviera caminando totalmente desnudo en la salita de estar de su casa. Aunque había tenido que cerrar los ojos por tal de evitar no mirar, sentía que su cuerpo ansiaba girarse y ver tanto como él había visto de ella. Al menos, la vergüenza impidió esa situación. Abrió el armario al tiempo de maldecir al timbre de la casa. No podía dejarlo pasar. Aunque había estado reclusa siempre había mirado quien era a espensas de que fuera Ann o Momoshiro con noticias sobre su retiro. Colocándose una mano ante su rostro trasteó hasta la puerta, abriendo.

-Vengo a cobrar el mes.

La voz dura y fría de su casera la recibió con la factura del alquiler. Parpadeó. Aquello era realmente horrible. Terrible. Comprometedor y claramente una expulsación de su hogar. Su casera no aceptaría ser pagada en la puerta de su casa. Siempre había entrado como perico por su casa y había revisado que todo estuviera en su lugar. Desde luego, no había anomalía alguna, únicamente... Un hombre completamente desnudo sentando en el sofá de su salón.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó con sarcasmo la mujer- ¿Acaso me vas a decir que tu jefe no te ha pagado? ¿Te crees que por haber salido en las noticias no te voy a cobrar alquiler? Si no me pagas en medio de un minuto te aseguro que estarás en la calle antes de lo que crees. Además, ¿por qué estás justo ante la puerta? Quita, tengo que entrar y revisar nuevamente la casa.

De un empujón fue expulsada y llevó las manos hasta su rostro cuando vio a la severa mujer adentrarse sin cautela alguna al centro del salón. Un grulido por su parte y zapateado incesante. Cerró la puerta con miedo y caminó hasta el cajón de la cocina para buscar el dinero. Lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Echizen había desaparecido. Seguramente, hasta que aquella inepta mujer lo encontrara, posiblemente, vistiéndose. Entonces, el rumor sería más descabellado. Ya se imaginaba los titulares anunciando una relación más severa entre ellos. Habia escapado de uno de los Echizen, otro le había salvado la vida y, ¿por ese mismo motivo debía de amarle? Era imposible. Había aceptado su ayuda y le había ansiado, pero ahora se notaba ella misma fría y decaida ante la idea de volver a estar a su lado.

Entregó el sobre a la ociosa mujer, quien contó el dinero hurañamente, gruñiendo al comprobar que el pago era correcto. Con una última mirada al piso se marchó regalando un portazo a sus narices. Suspiró cansada, apoyando su espalda contra la nevera y una mano en su frente. Sus ojos dieron con la ropa del hombre y recordó lo que había sucedido. No era una experta a la hora del cuidado de la ropa, pero cuando eres pobre sueles cuidar más tu ropa que cuando tienes dinero de sobras. Tras colocar la lavadora, buscó al hombre con la mirada. Realmente no estaba en ninguna parte de la casa y la caja estaba abierta con las dos prendas desaparecidas. Un ruido llamó su atención. La puerta que daba al balcón estaba abierta.

Caminó hasta el lugar y se asomó. Echizen estaba sentado sobre la butaca que ella solía utilizar para leer en los dias pesados de verano en los que las vacaciones le parecían desesperantes. Con el índice rascaba una pequeña perturverancia en uno de los posabrazos de la silla, mientras miraba de forma aburrida al frente. Carraspeó para acerse notar, pero él continuó mirando a lo lejos.

-Ya he puesto la lavadora. No creo que tarde demasiado. Aunque, no creo que le guste llevar la ropa húmeda, al menos podrá servirle para ir a comprar algo qué ponerse- recomendó con torpeza. Al no recibir contestación, carraspeó- señor... ¿Puedo saber por qué está aquí?

Y entonces, sí la miró. Con la misma mirada furiosa y fría con la que la había recibido. Una idea se iluminó en su cabeza como recordatorio de porqué su presencia en esa casa. Era claro que no había ido a quemarse la entrepierna ni a comer espaggettis caseros o a sentarse tan agusto ante un sol caliente mientras mantenían una conversación en la que únicamente hablaba ella. Estaba tan segura de ello, que apostaba que el incidente con su desnudez no estaba ni mucho menos en sus planes. Al menos, esperaba que el hombre no hubiera tenido la menor idea de desnudarse para otros asuntos. Enrojeciendo, desvió la mirada de los dorados ojos.

-¿Despido?- Cuestionó él con voz dura- ¿Desde cuando? ¿Hasta cuando?

-----

Le miró prepleja y sorprenda ante sus preguntas. Y es que realmente estaba ansioso por hacerlas. No le importaba que aquello estripara su fama. Ya bastante había quedado tocada gracias al asunto del asesino. Hubiera hecho oídos sordos si tras cumplir el tiempo de reposo recomendado por el médico, ella hubiera puesto su lindo trasero sobre la silla de su despacho, pero al contrario de eso, llegó Tachibana con una carta de despido por su parte. Sin más. Y eso era inaceptable.

Primeramente, no podía acerse a la idea de tener que pasar otro examen aburrido con cientos de mujeres interesadas únicamente en él y no en el trabajo. Segundo: se había acostumbrado al trabajo de la chica y tenía las cosas mucho más fáciles que antes, además de una situación distinta en el despacho. En pocas palabras: se había hecho a ella y no quería otra mujer rondando por su despacho. Le gustaba los despistes de la mujer. Su recatada forma de decorar el despacho que tanto agradaron a sus contratantes. Su puntualidad a la hora de cuidarle. No podía ansiar nada más. Era una ridiculez que ella lo tirase por la borda cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr algo mayor. ¿Acaso se había olvidado del pacto con Tezuka por culpa del intento de asesinato?

Era cierto que todavía no se había encontrado al que estaba detrás de todo. Con la muerte de Sanada se perdió también la oportunidad de encontrar al contratista, pero no creía que algo volviera a suceder y creía que las sospechas caían sobre el idiota de su hermano. Si ella no estaba con él ya, ¿por qué olvidarlo todo? Además, por otro lado, tenía que reconocer que el pacto que había hecho con Momoshiro habían cambiado muchas cosas. Demasiadas.

Quizás por ese motivo se había enfurecido hasta el punto de olvidar los ideales que había decidido desde que se había anunciado su falsa relación por los periódicos, y se postró ante la puerta de su piso. Un piso que por lo que le pagaba podría haber abandonado y buscado otro con mejores condiciones que aceptaran mascotas. Sobretodo, con el suvenir que tenía en una cuenta aparte. Claro que para eso, debía de casarse.

La observó por un instante. Se mordisqueó con nerviosismo la uña del índice, esquivándole la mirada. Delgada, con la camisa sucia de espaggettis y los pantalones vaqueros tan ceñidos que sus muslos se notaban sensualmente bajo aquella tela. Desvió la mirada. No se había quedado imperpétuo a la hora de darse cuenta de que realmente era una mujer. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta y no de forma indirecta. Y lo peor de todo es que desde que la vio desnuda en el bañera de su casa no había podido olvidar lo que vio. Era algo que estaba tan a la mano que dolía.

-Bueno... con las noticias y lo sucedido... igual no debería de trabajar para usted más. Estoy segura de que cualquier otra secretaria eficiente podría hacerlo mejor que yo... además yo... yo soy más bien auxiliar de veterinaria... y....

Chasqueó la lengua para interrumpirla. Estaba diciendo tantas tonterías que las encontraba como excusas baratas. Movió una mano para que se acercara. Ella parpadeó con confunsión y en medio de su inocencia se acercó lo suficiente como para que la sujetara sin esfuerzo de los brazos y la sentara sobre sus rodillas. Ryuzaki tembló e intentó levantarse, excusándose, como si aquel suceso hubiera sido por un irremediable tropiezo. Cuando le impedió marchase, se rindió, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué... no me dijo que se marchaba del hospital?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Momoshiro dijo que no querías más visitas- explicó a regañadientes.

Los rojizos ojos brillaron con sorpresa y un leve "ah" escapó forzosamente de la garganta femenina. Había intentado acercarse varias veces a la habitación de la chica, pero una vez las enfermeras negaron la entrada al estar lavándola. Otra, Tachibana lo expulsó a base de patadas y por último, Momoshiro le indicó que Ryuzaki no quería visitas. La verdad es que había estado más preocupado por ella de lo que debiera. Su herida en el hombro y se recuperaría a base de rehabilitación. Pero Ryuzaki había salido más perjudicada. Según le había explicado Takeshi tenía zicatrices en zonas que las mujeres apreciaban ciertamente. Según le había escuchado decir alguna vez a su madre, una mujer con zicatrices era lo más feo que ver, pero no estaba seguro de que así fuera. Todas las mujeres que habían pasado por sus manos eran plástico y carne sin mancha alguna.

Por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir curiosidad por ver lo que la ropa ocultaba y buscar aquellas zicatrices.

Movió la cabeza negativamente. Nunca se había comportado de aquella manera. Con un ansia tan naturalmente sexual que hasta él mismo se diera cuenta y sintiera ganas de alejarse para no parecerse a su progenitor. Quizás, llegaba a ser cierto que la sangre de pervertido siempre explota en un momento dado de su vida o que las mujeres comienzan a ser más necesarias de lo que parece en el momento exacto de la vida de todo hombre. Pero sus manos se negaban a dejar marchar aquel pequeño cuerpo que apenas pesaba sobre sus piernas.

-Yo me refería... a los periodistas, que una vez entraron en mi habitación sin permiso... Si no llega a ser por Ann no hubiera logrado escapar... Momo... debió de confundirse, señor.

-Ryoma- interrumpió frunciendo las cejas. Ella parpadeó interrogativamente- Ryoma- repitio señalándose.

Muchas veces le habían dicho gato arisco y lo comprendía. Pero la chica que tenía sentada sobre sus piernas, aquella a la que había salvado de morir asesinada, a la que había involucrado con su pasado y la que era y quería que siguiera siendo, su secretaria, era una gatita inocentemente tímida que era capaz de tropezar con todas las cosas que tenía delante y no parecía percatarse de todo si no se le decía claramente. Lo malo de todo es que él no era de los que expresaban las cosas a la primera de cambio.

-Se....

Cubrió los rojizos labios con su pulgar en un rápido movimiento. La piel cálida y suave se movió contra la suya, inquietándolo y sorprendiéndose cuando ejerció un leve empujón y una caricia para atormentarlos en la rojez hinchada que se convirtieron. Un suspiro golpeó contra su pulgar. Clavó sus ojos en el centro de sus pechos. Alzándose con nerviosismo y necesidad de aire que privaba su inquietud. Meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-No puedo... llamarle así...- balbuceó contra su piel.

Arqueó una ceja. No lograba comprenderla. ¿Por qué no podía llamarle Ryoma como todo el mundo? Desde que le había conocido le había llamado "jefe" o "señor". Su educación era notable y no se la negaba, pero también debería de empezar a darse cuenta que de vez en cuando no estaba mal dejarla a un lado. Ahora no llevaba las galas por las que debiera de llamarle "señor". Con unas calzonas y una camisa simple no parecía aquel hombre joven que guardaba tantos millones en el banco o aquel que siempre terminaba de mal humor durante una de sus reuniones ejecutivas. Ni siquiera parecía el mismo que días atrás había estado sentado furioso ante un plato de comida, preocupado por tener a su hermano como socio mientras Momoshiro Takeshi intuía su situación.

Y en cuanto a los tontos rumores de aquel periódico del cual verdaderamente sus abogados estaban encargándose, no le había importado demasiado que pulularan por las bocas de los demás como si de agua que corre se tratara. Debería de estar acostumbrado a los muchos lios de faldas con los cuales le habían asociado, o bien por confundirle con su hermano mayor o por equivocarse de mujer. No solía tener la misma mujer dos veces y por alguna extraña razón le apetecía tener a la castaña más de tres. Y todavía no la habia provado.

Apartó la mano de aquella tentosa boca y se acarició el entrecejo, palmeándole el trasero para que se levantara. Ryuzaki, ofendida, tocándose el lugar con sus manos lo miró confusa, avergonzada y bastante molesta por su atrevimiento. Se encogió de hombros y se alzó, tanteándose los calzonas para sacar las pocas cosas que había llevado dentro de los pantalones sucios. Su cartera, un móvil, las llaves del coche y los papeles que Tachibana le llevara. Se los mostró. Ella parpadeó al reconocerlos, afirmando antes de abrir sus ojos con sorpresa cuando los rompio en mil pedazos y los tiró por el balcón.

Se apoyó con las muñecas en la barra del balcón, mirando los trocitos de papel que descendían cual nieve por el pequeño patio y caían sobre el terroso suelo envaldosado con torpeza. Una gran grieta demostraba cuantos años llevaba edificado y la necesidad de una segunda construcción. Rodó los ojos hasta el interior del apartamento. A simple vista y por lo cuidado que estaba podría estar seguro que únicamente la ropa, alguna que otra figurita, los libros y otros enséres pertenecían a la joven. El resto, al piso.

-Mañana a las nueve en la oficina- declaró con voz neutra. Ryuzaki negó con la cabeza y él frunció el ceño para repetirse- A las nueve.

Una mirada de advertencia. Antes de que lograra negarse de nuevo le daría la espalda y buscaría la puerta de salida para marcharse. El atuendo que llevaba bien le podría servir para marcharse hasta su casa, cambiarse y regresar a la oficina para atender algún que otro asunto. Hacía poco se había dado cuenta de que como siempre, Ryoga se había metido en lios con un gran empresario, incluso a la misma altura que Kunimitsu Tezuka y para su suerte, lo único que reclamaba era la secretaria de su hermano, la cual le otorgaría con gran gusto y placer. Cuanto menos tuviera de Ryoga, mejor. Además, su padre ya había dejado claro que la posición de su hermano no iba a ser la que había pensado y ya iba siendo hora de poner en regla al adoptado Echizen.

El sonido de la puerta justo cuando la abría le hizo retroceder y dar de lleno con la frente de la castaña, quien asustada, intentó evitar que él mismo abriera la puerta. Demasiado tarde. La mirada perpleja de Momoshiro los escundriñó con gran atención y borró la sonrisa maliciosa que estaba comenzando a crear cuando le avisó de que si lo hacía su garganta terminaría rota en mil pedazos. Daba gracias que de vez en cuando, su mejor amigo lograra leerle la mirada.

-¿Momo?- Cuestionó Sakuno preocupada- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Aparte de que no me cojas el teléfono desde hace una semana, ignores las notas que te he dejado en el buzón y que ya como último recurso hubiera venido a tirar la puerta de tu casa abajo: Nada de nada. En realidad- puntuó- estaba buscando a Ryoma y algo me dijo que estaría aquí. Bueno, en realidad, quien me lo dijo fue su coche aparcado ante la escalera del edificio- una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro- Bonito atuendo, Echizen.

Sin respuesta, comenzó a cerrar la puerta ante las narices del sorprendido abogado, quien sonriendo, intervino a tiempo. Como Perico por su casa se adentró y tomó una cerveza de la nevera, mirándoles con curiosidad.

-Sakuno, tienes manchas de espaggetti en la camisa. Deberías de cambiarte. ¿Es que habéis hecho guerra de comida para hacer las paces?

Ryuzaki enrojeció, recorando que la comida todavía estaba algo dispersa y con rapidez, comenzó a limpiar antes de encerrarse en su dormitorio con llave y aclarar que estaba a punto de desnudarse y cambiar de atuendo. Se humedeció los labios antes de dar un respingo al notar algo helado contra su mejilla.

-Mira, no sé qué demonios ha pasado antes de que yo viniera, pero me dejaste claro que ya habías terminado con el asunto- puntuó- así que... ahora vas por libre. Tú decides si quieres acercarte porque te atrae como mujer. Pero sí te lo advierto. He estado a punto de perderla demasiadas veces. A ti sí que te meto un tiro, ¿Estamos? Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber recibido uno por ti- le guiñó un ojo, acercándose más hasta llegar en un susurro su voz- Ryoga ha desaparecido.

Parpadeó, rodando los ojos hacia él en un ligero tono de soprensa y pérdida. Sabía perfectamente que Ryoga continuaba ingresado entre las paredes del hospital, custodiado por uno de los hombres de Momoshiro. Arqueó una ceja y Momoshiro se encogió de hombros.

-Eiji fue sedado en un descuido y todavía no ha despertado. Acabo de recibir la noticia. Tengo bagos ideales sobre quién puede habérselo llevado: Tengamos en cuenta que estaba atado de manos y pies y además, sedado. Es imposible que Ryoga lograra escapar. Mucho menos, hubiera sido capaz de noquear a Eiji y sedarlo. Creo que quien fuera estaba capacitado para entrar, si no, Kikumaru no le hubiera dejado escapar. Eso me lleva a la persona que quería matar a Sakuno y contrató a tu querido amigo que en paz descanse. Están enlazados. Ann cree lo mismo- explicó- así que no me baso únicamente en mi presunción.

Afirmó. Desde siempre Ann y Momoshiro tenían ideas diferentes y únicamente cuando estaban de acuerdo en algo es que realmente sucedía. Y, por explicación coherente, él estaba totalmente conforme con la idea de que aquel quien hubiera deseado matar a Sakuno por su compromiso con Ryoga, podría haberle secuestrado. Por un instante, la leve idea de alivio se le apareció en su mente como un sedante a sus preocupaciones.

-Aunque por mí está bien que ese tipo desaparezca- confesó Takeshi terminando con la lata de cerveza- después de lo que hizo, pensaba hacer todo lo posible por tal de que estuviera mil años en la trena. Pero en fin, vosotros sois la familia. Elegiís lo que hacer. Ann ya ha ido a hablar con tus padres, aunque ha sido difícil hacer que se pusieran de acuerdo para una reunión. Desde lo del hospital, cuando fueron a verte, no les he vuelto a ver juntos. Y eso que parecen una pareja explosiva.

Y no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sus padres nunca se peleaban de verdad. Era cierto que solían tener peleas matrimoniales, pero estas siempre quedaban rotas por las acciones del matrimonio, las cuales prefería no saber. Cuando era niño había visto un libro de kamasutra en la mesilla de noche de su padre y desde entonces, aterrado por las imágenes, no volvió a entrar en el dormitorio de sus progenitores a menos que la vida dependiera de ello, como ésta última vez. Si no hubiera entrado, Sakuno y él estarían muertos y criando malvas en lugar de Sanada.

Se encogió de hombros, indicándo claramente que todo quedaba en las manos de sus dos progenitores. Nanjiro era quien debería de cargar con las culpas por todo y presentía que la pelea de sus padres, esta vez, no se arreglaría únicamente con sexo. Bebió de la lata de ponta y se serenó al posar sus ojos en la puerta blanquecina que conducía a la habitación de su secretaria.

-No se lo voy a decir- explicó- no quiero que se preocupe. Creo que está bastante sensible. Para nosotros, que somos especialistas ya ves lo que nos causa haber tenido que matar a hombres a diestro y siniestro, ¿qué crees que sucede con un civil? Seguro que Sakuno se está preguntando cuando vendrá la policía a detenerla.

Sopesó la idea. Quizás aquella misma sensación había llevado a la castaña a desobedecer sus órdenes de que fuera a trabajar. O también, podría existir la mera posibilidad de que se sintiera demasiado temerosa de meterle en otro lio de tal tamaño. Pero esta vez, estaba seguro de que nada así podría pasar, exceptuando lo de su hermano.

-¿Rescate?- Cuestionó, observando el rostro impasible de su mayor.

-Ninguno. Ni una nota de gran importancia. Ya te digo. Lo único que falta en aquel hospital es, tu hermano y una silla de ruedas. Nadie vio nada. Nadie escuchó nada. Nada. Todos parecen estar de acuerdo en la nula posibilidad de que lograran llevarse a un paciente por la cara.

-Alguien del interior- puntuó.

-Eso mismo ha dicho Inui. Pero niguno de los médicos había roto su turno y ningún otro había ido al hospital. Ni siquiera a recoger algún informe olvidado. Osakada nos ha ayudado mucho en ésto y ella tampoco comprende cómo demonios lo hizo el raptor. Supongo que es culpa mia: Debí de aumentar la guardia.

Lo dudaba. Con Ryoga maniatado de esa forma era imposible pensar que escapara. Aunque claro está, nadie contaba con el secuestro. Eiji seguramente debió de confiar en la persona para caer tan irremediablemente. No era un tipo mujeriego, pues era un hombre casado y nunca lo había visto filteando con otras mujeres de la misma forma que su padre hacía. Claro está, hacía años que no veía al hombre y solo había escuchado hablar de él por parte de Momoshiro mucho después.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a la chica. Una blusa ancha oscura y una falda marrón ancha que poco favorecía a lo que antes había mostrado. Demonios, si tenía un cuerpo tan sensual por qué tenía que esconderlo con miedo. Momoshiro sonrió.

-¿Qué planéas hacer a partir de ahora?- Preguntó. Ryuzaki se encogió de hombros.

-Lo de siempre. Intentaré encontrar otro trabajo- señaló agudamente. Él gruñó sin poderlo remediar.

Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y rodó sobre sus pies antes de mirarla por última vez, abrir la puerta y hablar con voz dura.

-A las nueve.

Y cerró con brusquedad la agrietada puerta. Si horas antes la hubiera golpeado con el puño esta hubiera saltado sin problemas. Se preguntó si realmente la castaña se sentiría en paz en aquel rompible edificio antes de subir a su coche y poner rumbo a su casa. Rinko no le había exigido demasiado por la casa y tampoco murmuró el jarrón roto que tanto había apreciado. La única pregunta que le hizo fue concisa y clara:

-¿Cómo está ella?

No le respondió y tras recibir un gran apretón en su mejilla izquierda, la mujer desapareció. Si realmente fue a ver a Ryuzaki o no, jamás lo supo.

Cuando entró en las paredes de su casa, sus padres estaban en medio de una batalla campal, dudando sobre qué hacer o no hacer. Rinko le mostraba claramente su irresponsabilidad en cuanto a sus hijos y Nanjiro simplemente buscaba una excusa coherente que le ayudara a escapar. Él se encogio de hombros y buscó la salida más cercana hasta su dormitorio. Ya tenía suficientes problemas y quisiera o no, se enteraría de lo que iba a suceder.

Nada más entrar en su habitación se dirigió al desordenado escritorio, buscando una de las tarjetas enlazadas a otro montón. Odiaba tener que usar el teléfono para buscar números de teléfonos y ésto, era la mejor solución. Cuando encontró la tarjeta indicada regresó hasta la altura de la cama, sentándose sobre ésta para más cómoda estancia a la hora de su llamada. Odiaba tener que hacer esas cosas pero, ¿no estaba siendo por una buena causa? No podrían juzgarle....

-------

Su mandíbula se había desencajado ante la insistencia del hombre. Era frio, directo y también, cabezón. No sabía de qué forma podría decirle que no y tenía que confesar que había logrado aturdirla momentos antes. Jamás nadie le había tocado la boca de aquella manera. Ni siquiera Ryoga había conseguido aquellas sensaciones. No. Tenía que ser sincera. Desde el momento en que todo comenzó, nunca había sido igual con Echizen que con Ryoga. Lo que uno hacía siempre quedaba empañado por el otro. Y ahora, no tenía con quien compararlo y cubrirlo y el molesto ardor de su boca continuaba insistiendo en lo que había ansiado durante su estancia sobre las firmes piernas masculinas.

-¿Y bien?- Repitió Momoshiro pasando una mano ante su rostro- ¿A qué viene esta pelea entre vosotros? Primero os salváis la vida y ahora le odias a muerte.

-No le... No le odio- aclaró, caminando hasta el sofá con deseos de detener a sus temblorosas piernas- solo es que... no creo que sea recomendable trabajar nuevamente para él después de lo sucedido. No quiero meterlo en más lios. No quiero...- suspiró, confesándose- abusar más de su bondad.

Momoshiro estalló en carcajadas limpias, tirándose sobre la alfombra como un niño pequeño. Cuando pareció haber terminado con la diversión se apoyó en sus rodillas, mirándola con incredulidad.

-Realmente eres inocentes, pequeña Sakuno- expresó- creo que necesitas saber más de los hombres, especialmente de Ryoma Echizen. Ese tipo no es ningún santo. ¿Abusar de su bondad? ¡Ryoma Echizen no tiene bondad! Siempre parece serio y perdido, pero realmente está pensando en sacar el mayor provecho y reirse orgulloso de sus beneficios. Es un tio Gilito en humano. No quiero decir que adore la fortuna, pero por tal de derrotar a su padre, será capaz de todo y más.

-Él es bueno- defendio ofendida- si no lo fuera no me habría ayudado... ahora yo estaría muerta. Es cierto- reconoció- que lo hizo porque también su pasado estaba entre medias, pero no se dignó en preocuparse solo en eso y me defendió.

-Te dejó que mataras al asesino tú- objetó Takeshi encogiéndo de hombros- además, fíjate lo bueno que es que ahora no se ha inmutado ni un ápice con la noticia que le he dado sobre Ryoga.

-¿Noticia? ¿Ryoga?

Takeshi se mordió el labio inferior, golpeándose la frente al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Se movió inquieto por la sala tras levantarse y la miró con un suspiro escapando de sus labios.

-Ha sido secuestrado. Poco después de que saliérais del hospital- explicó- y nadie sabe quién puede habérselo llevado. Ni siquiera hemos recibido una llamada de rescate o aviso. Creemos que la persona que lo ha secuestrado tiene que ver con tu intento de asesinato. En el celular que encontramos del asesino, Sanada, había gravada las conversaciones de todos aquellos que se implicaron con el sujeto. Una voz distorsionado había detenido tu asesinato justo antes de que entrara en la casa de los Echizen. No hemos podido localizar la voz ni la llamada.

Llevó sus manos hasta su boca. ¡Santo cielos! Y pensar que ella misma había tratado mal a aquel hombre y ahora estaba secuestrado. La ligera idea de secuestro que tenía era llanamente como la que ella había tenido. Claro que Ryoga tenía el cuerpo más duro que ella y no le importaría tener alguna que otra cicatriz en su cuerpo. Pero aún así, eso no quitaba que pudiera morir. Momoshiro pareció perplejo ante sus locas ideas, claramente dibujadas en su rostro.

-No te preocupes. No creo que nadie mate a ese tipo si no ha muerto ya. Tiene más suerte que la cucaracha esquivadora de mi baño- bromeó- venga, no te preocupes, en serio. Además, Ann ya está trabajando en ello y igual yo olvido que estuvo a punto de matarme y le ayudo también. Tú preocupate en vivir tu vida hacia delante. Echizen no es tan mal partido. Si dices que has visto su lado bueno, es que has visto más en él que cualquier otra mujer podría haber visto.

-¿Es un trabalenguas?- Protestó avergonzada.

-No. Es un deseo. Quiero que seas feliz. Después de lo que ha pasado, creo que Echizen realmente será capaz de abrirse más a ti. Estoy cansado de verlo caminar como un zombie en busca de alguna mujer que termine de golpear su corazón. Ahora- recordó- no me quieras hacer ver, a mí, que tiene esa bondad. Quizás, por ser hombre, no la veo. En fin. Ves mañana a las nueve a su despacho, ayúdale e intenta convencerte de que es un buen partido. Comparado con Ryoga, ¿no crees que el hermano menor es una joya? Además, si le dejas: ¿Con qué cara tendré que mirarle yo a partir de ahora tras haber sido quien os presentó?

Reconoció que tenía razón en ese dato. Dejar de ir a trabajar con Echizen acarrearía hacerle un feo a Momoshiro con las muchas cosas que había hecho por ella, no podía hacerlo. Takeshi había estado a punto de morir por su cuerpo y perder aquello a lo que más amaba. Había golpeado a los medios y casi al médico por sus torpes ideales. Afirmó con la cabeza.

-Iré.

Por ese motivo, cuando se encontraba ante las puertas del gran edificio intentó convencerse de que hacía lo correcto. Lo vio abrir las puertas, enguantado en su traje negro y camisa blanca, observándola de reojo con una sonrisa orgullosa tras haberse salido con la suya. Aunque frunció el ceño cuando ambos subían por el ascensor y observó su atuendo. Larga falda marrón adornada por la parte superior por un chaleco sin mangas escozés y una camisa antigua amarillenta. Y, por supuesto, sus grandes lentes. Le entregó una bolsa de plástico antes de encerrarse en su despacho, en espera de su entrada con la agenda. Todo era como constumbre.

Él traía el desayuno que no estuviera adornado por ninguna clase de café y las visitas eran las que tenía que preocuparse por debatirse con el asqueroso sabor de la cafeina entintada con leche. Entonces, ella le entregaba el correo cuando éste llegaba y le recordaba sus citas. Pedía la comida a domicilio para dos. Él comía en el despacho y después dormía una corta siesta en la cual ella, mientras dejaba a la mitad su comida, le arropaba para regresar a comer y atender las llamadas telefónicas. Él salía por la tarde y ella se encargaba de decorar el despacho con velas aromáticas y colocar los ficheros, para después, sentarse ante el ordenador y revisar su trabajo sobre el eslogan para Kunimitsu.

Entonces, llegaría la hora de marcharse: Las ocho de la tarde. Pero su inoportuno jefe había puesto el grito en el cielo mientras ojeaba unos documentos y la habia llamado con un simple gruñido que había formado su nombre. Suspiró. Y pensar que aquel hombre la había llegado a impresionar y hasta hacer su corazón latir a mil por hora. Parecía mentira que en un solo día hubiera logrado olvidarse de todo cuanto había sucedido.

Cuando entró en la sala la radio que había sobre una de las estanterías anunciaba un comercial sobre una lavadora y detuvo sus invitaciones a comprar para anunciar las noticias. Ryoma Echizen pareció todavía más furioso cuando rodó sus ojos hasta el aparato y antes de que tuviera un mal final, apagó la radio. Había que reconocer que el hombre era bueno a la hora de utilizar su grapadora contra objetos que lo molestara. Seguramente, si no lograba sacar beneficio de su carrera, bien podría ser un buen tenista, deporte del cual había visto que era forofofo.

Buscó con la mirada la causa de la rabia del hombre y ella misma puso los ojos en blanco al ver aquel documento. Ninguno podría creerse que algo así sucediera. Una de las muchas instalaciones a las que pertenecía había sido cerrada a cal y canto por las autoridades. Sin razones convincentes denunciaban al hombre de contrabando y ansiaban su presencia en el lugar antes de tres días. Si no iba, sería acusado de prófugo y buscado por las autoridades. La miró, con sus ojos dorados brillando en rabia.

-Anula todas las citas y pide dos billetes de avión. Nos marchamos.

Parpadeó.

-¿Para usted y un acompañante?- Cuestionó, creyendo no haber comprendido bien.

-Tú y yo- aclaró bufando mientras se sentaba completamente exausto sobre su silla de cuero negro. No aceptaba negación.

Había escuchado decir siempre que tras la tormenta llegaba la calma. A esta familia, desde luego, ese dicho no le iba como anillo al dedo. No parecían dejar de entrometerse en problemas. La mera idea de tener que ir con él la inquietó lo suficiente como para dejar caer con torpeza el teléfono mientras hacía las reservas de los billetes y rezó porque no se quejara por su falta de acción como las demás personas. Las palabras de Momoshiro le quemaban las sienes. Ladeó repetidas veces la cabeza con claras ideas de dejar escapar la idea de que realmente Echizen fuera tan frio como para esquivar a su hermano secuestrado y no hacer nada. No era tan frio. Si bien por fuera no exteriorizaba, por dentro seguro que estaría preocupado.

-¿Y bien, señorita? ¿Puede repetirme el DNI de los dos pasajeros?- Repitió la voz molesta de la recepcionista.

-Ah, sí. A punte: 43...

Se había tenido que aprender su DNI y el de su jefe a medida que había trabajado con él en el poco tiempo. Por suerte, aunque era despistada tenía buena cabeza para recordar según qué cosas. Todavía no podía creerse que fuera a salir de la ciudad.

-¿Destino?- Cuestionó de nuevo la voz. Rodó los ojos. Eso, sí que era un grave error. Intentó recordar las señas de la carta, siendo nula su intención.

-El aeropuerto D. Pide un coche también.

Se volvió hacia la puerta. Echizen la miraba con cierta nota de diversión mientras descansaba su hombro contra el quício de la puerta, manteniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Afirmó con torpeza y demandó lo indicado a la mujer. Por suerte, su enfado no fue tan grave cuando pareció reconocer a la persona que pagaba todo el viaje en conjunto. Colgó tras tener todo asegurado y casi se desmayó al recordar entonces que no estaba sola.

-Oh, cielos. ¿Y Gold? No tengo con quien dejarlo y no avisé de que llevaría un gato.

-Él...- pareció dudar un momento, humedeciéndose los labios cual diablo que acababa de hacer algo- estará bien. ¿A qué hora es?

-El vuelo sale dentro de tres horas, señor- explicó no muy convencida- con su permiso, iré a casa a buscar algo de ropa.

-No- detuvo dándole la espalda- Termina tu trabajo aquí.

Jadeó asombrada. ¿Cómo pensaba que le acompañara con una única muda de ropa? Era imposible. Sin embargo, no logró protestar. El teléfono irrumpió sus pensamientos y recordó que todavía tenía citas que anular y preparar una nueva agenda para el viaje. Cerró el proyecto de su eslogan y suspiró derrotada antes de terminar con aquel trabajo más acelerado que nunca, hasta que una hora pasó sin que se diera cuenta y él, la arrastró hasta el aeropuerto, con claras ideas de marcharse en el vuelo seleccionado.

--------

Cerró el ordenador y se estiró sobre sí misma antes de recoger el arma y colocarla en la cartuchera. Su compañero de mesa la miró con una sonrisa indignada y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que habías terminado con los Echizen finalmente, ¿no?

-Eso creía yo también- respondió colocándose la chaqueta de lana fina- pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, haciendo que otro castigue al que debería de castigar yo misma.

-Entonces, no te detendré. Cualquier cosa, dímela. Sin Kirihara por aquí, seguro que volverás a necesitarme.

Suspiró ante el engreido hombre que no tenía más que razón. Ellos dos eran, al parecer, los únicos que recordaban el paso del hombre por la comisaría. Ni siquiera su superior parecía querer hablar sobre ello y no dudó en pensar en algo de chantage. Pero cuando le preguntó a Momoshiro no ayudó nada. Éste hizo oídos sordos, acusándola de cotilla y recibiendo un buen golpe en su estómago como castigo por su apodo.

-¿Ya estás?

Alzó la mirada hasta la figura masculina, afirmando. Recogió sus informes dentro de la carpeta roja que había permanecido abierto hasta entonces, y caminó hasta él con claras ideas de marcharse a su casa. Su estómago le gruñia por falta de alimentos. Tras regalarle un beso en los labios y dejar que la cogiera de la cintura, caminó a su lado hasta el coche cercano, descansando sobre el asiento con grandes ganas.

-Sigues emperrada, ¿eh? Deberías de dejarlo ya. Es Ryoga, ¿qué más da lo que le pase después de lo que estuvo haciendo?

-Por dos razones, Takeshi- objetó molesta por tener que dar explicaciones- la primera: No puedo perdonarle que intentara matarte para llevarse a Sakuno. La segunda: Si le encuentro a él, encontraré a la persona que contrató a Sanada para asesinar a Sakuno.

-Me gusta más la segunda que la primera- aclaró con cierto toque ruborizado en su voz- pero me sigue pareciendo demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Eiji ha despertado?- Cuestionó con cierta esperanza. Él afirmó.

-Ha despertado y le he acribillado a preguntas. Está tan deshorientado y se siente tan torpe que apenas sabe qué decir. Según lo poco que me ha dicho, él estaba haciendo guardia como debía y la enfermera que solía limpiar a Ryoga acavaba de marcharse- hizo una pausa para poner en marcha el motor y hasta que el ronroneó de éste no los cobijó, no continuó-. Dijo que se compró algo para cenar, dejando al custodio al guardia de seguridad del hospital y cuando regresó, Echizen todavía estaba en la cama, maniatado y dormido como lo teníamos hasta la hora de su juicio. Se dio la vuelta y ahí, perdió el conocimiento. Nada más.

-¿Nada más?- Exclamó tan incrédula que falló al colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. Lo miró perpleja- ¿Y el atacante? ¿Tan rápido se movió que ni siquiera aquel que tiene la mejor visión de tu grupo no fue capaz de verlo?

Takeshi afirmó, cerciorándose del manejo del vehículo con sumo cuidado.

-No solo eso. La visión, la lentitud, la rapidez y encima, la precisión a la hora de sus movimientos. Eiji no fue capaz de vencer contra ésto. Según Osakada, la injección que le habían colocado no es solo un sedante, también nubla ciertos sentidos y cree que realmente, Eiji no perdió el sentido al instante. Si no que lo que le hizo fue negarle sus sentidos.

-¿Negarle los sentidos....? Eso quiere decir- dedujo- que impidio que pudiera moverse, ver, sentir y escuchar mientras él o ella desataba a Ryoga Echizen, lo sentaba en la silla de ruedas y se lo llevaba del hospital.

-Considerando el peso del cuerpo dormido de Ryoga Echizen, quien mide un metro ochenta y cinco y pesa casi ochenta kilos de músculos fibrosos... no creo que fuera una mujer- opinó.

-Ann, tu misma eres capaz de lanzarme a mí sin problemas- negó Takeshi cauteloso- eso sería fácil.

-Pero siempre tiene que haber un eje que ayude a moverte. Nosotros solemos utilizar el impulso del contrario para poder detenerlos. Pero cuando no existe ese eje golpeamos en lugar de mayor accesibilidad... y...- una idea le vino a la mente- La silla de ruedas. La silla de ruedas no fue utilizada para sacar a Ryoma Echizen del hospital. ¡Takeshi! La silla de ruedas fue el eje que el secuestrador uso.

-Y eso no descartaría entonces al sexo femenino, ¿verdad?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que Momoshiro era a veces un hombre machista, pero no creía que tras lo mucho que había visto continuara creyendo que las mujeres eran moco de pavo, incapaces de asesinar a cualquiera.

-Me refiero a que un hombre que pese, mida y tenga menos musculatura que Ryoga, podría necesitar ayuda de la silla de la misma forma que una mujer la necesitaria.

-Eso tiene sentido. De nuevo volvemos a estar liados con el sexo, aunque el método más o menos lo tenemos. Seguramente, tras descenderlo, usó la silla para bajarlo hasta la parte trasera del hospital, que es donde encontramos una silla que no cuadraba en los registros del hospital. Ahí, debió de tener la otra silla, la que falta en el historial, esperando. Usando los frenos de la silla y de nuevo, ésta como eje, le sería sencillo volver a trasladar el cuerpo del hombre.

-A menos, que entonces sí tuviera ayuda- señaló el ojos lilas deteniendo el coche ante su vivienda- ya tienes un móvil o al menos, una manera de cómo lo sacaron. Ahora dime. Si Eiji no fue dormido en el momento exacto, solo aturdido, ¿por qué se tomaría la molestia en volver a tumbar a Eiji en la cama donde había estado Ryoga? Y no me digas que para que la máquina que controlaba sus constantes vitales no saltara. Porque entonces, tendría que haber tres sujetos. Dos abajo con el cuerpo de Ryoga y tres, el de arriba con Eiji.

-A menos que dejara a Eiji ya en la cama.

-Pero Ann, entonces, no le habría sido tan sencillo subir a Ryoga a la silla, por mucho que ésta tuviera los frenos.

-Podría haber usado las cortinas que rodea la cama- opinó alarmada- Eiji en sí no era un peso muerto. También he ojeado su historial médico y según pone, ese calmante que adormece los sentidos y tarde en causar el estado sopor, permite que las partes del cuerpo se muevan como respuesta. Es decir: Usaron los puntos sensibles de los nervios para hacer que Eiji, junto a las cortinas como soporte, se tumbara él mismo sobre la cama. Una vez en la cama, le colocó los chupones a Eiji y la máquina no saltó. Seguramente, también la habría manipulado anteriormente para tener un margen de tiempo.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?- Interrogó incrédulamente divertido el abogado.

-Si sabes de esos aparatos o estás acostumbrado a trabajar con ellos, creo que sí. Pero vamos, todo esto solo es una deducción que nos lleva al mismo lugar: Él o la secuestrador-a está dentro del hospital. Y tengo las dos formas posibles de haberlo hecho. Si encima, conocía dónde estaban las cámaras era más sencillo todavía, confundiendo a la vez a los guardias de seguridad y cambiando las cintas. Algo tan simple que hasta un niño pequeño deduciría.

Takeshi rió a carcajadas, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lo miró arqueando las cejas en una cara claramente de sorpresa y molestia. No había dicho nada gracioso. Cerró la puerta de la casa con el talón y esperó, cruzándose de brazos en espera de que le contara el chiste. Se estaba tomando esto muy en serio, simplemente por el hecho de partirle la cara a la persona que contrató al asesino y estuvo a punto de quitarle dos de las cosas que más quería. Momoshiro se cayó de golpe, abrazándola con ternura y besándole la frente.

-Siento envidia- susurró tan bajo que tuvo que agudizar el oído para poder comprenderle- Amas tanto a tu trabajo que te estás divirtiendo entre deducciones y terminas por arrastrarme contigo en ellas y termino también deduciendo cosas sin sentido. Para serte sincero, Ann, me importa un bledo ese estúpido de Ryoga Echizen. Pero fuera quien fuere atacó a uno de mis hombres y está implicado con Sakuno. Por eso te comprendo.

-Espero que no vuelva a intentar nada contra Sakuno- rezó preocupada.

-Y no creo que lo haga. Ya tiene lo que quería: A Ryoga. Además, Sakuno ahora está inmersa en un mar de sentimientos dudosos con su jefe. ¿Te puedes creer que me ha dicho que Ryoma es bondad?

Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una risotada, la cual apagó en su garganta con esfuerzo, empujando al hombre con intentos de descansar en el sofá.

-Supongo que las mujeres en cierta etapa vemos cosas de un hombre que otros no ven.

-Eso nos llevaría a pensar que Sakuno está cayendo en las redes masculinas de Ryoma, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con entusiasmo infantil el hombre que había comenzado a quitarle los zapatos, sentando sobre la mesita pequeña del salón- La verdad, me preocupa.

-¿El secuestro?

-No, su situación. Ryoma es tan... tosco y torpe que creo que la frase: " te amo tanto que hasta soy capaz de hacerte daño por tal de que me mires solo a mí sin darme cuenta", puede ser un gran entusiasmo para él. Seguro que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorado. Seamos sinceros, Ann- chasqueó la lengua- ¿Por cuántas mujeres habría hecho todo ésto Ryoma? Por ninguna. No se habría sacrificado y mucho menos la habría ayudado. Yo creo que lo que comenzó como un juego se está convirtiendo en algo muy serio entre ellos y son tan inocentes en el amor que no se dan cuenta.

-Sakuno ya ha vivido una burbuja con Ryoga, igual está dolida por muchas cosas y piensa también, Takeshi, que tiene miedo. Matar a un hombre por pura superviviencia, no es nada sencillo.

Gimió de alivio cuando las manos masculinas comenzaron a masajear sus doloridos pies, relajándose como un flan sobre el sofá de cuero negro.

-¿Tú crees que solo se refugie en Ryoma por que tiene miedo y ha visto que él la puede proteger?- Cuestionó el hombre frunciendo las cejas sobre sus dos brillantes ojos. No tardó en averiguar que algo escondía.

-¿En qué te basas para que mi idea no sea correcta?- Quiso saber.´El sonrió abiertamente, gustoso de su pregunta.

-Los he pillado infragantis- canturreó- Ryoma había ido hasta el piso de Sakuno y no estaba para nada en traje y chaqueta. Unas calzonas y camisa. Y ella vaqueros y camisa. ¿Desde cuando Sakuno se viste así para estar con un hombre? y también, ¿cuántas veces ha ido Ryoma a visitar a sus secretarias a sus casas porque éstas le hayan dado el pasaporte?

-Será el despido- corrigió perdida. Takeshi chasqueó la lengua.

-Ann, deberías de modernizarte. Se dice "dar el pasaporte" cuando no quieres saber nada de alguien.

-Yo prefiero otros medios.

-Lo sé. Tus medios son dejarlo tirarlo y coger un vuelo que sabes que él nunca descubrirá y es tan idiota de no responder a tus espectativas porque si no le dices las cosas claras, no se entera.

Hundió el labio superior en molestia.

-Parece que la conversación se ha torcido al pasado, ¿no crees?- Protestó- Venga, Momoshiro, perdóname de una vez. Ahora estoy aquí, ¿Sabes? Y tienes mis pies entre tus manos, ¿qué no es una buena señal?

------

Jadeó, de forma dolorosa. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y dolorido. No podía abrir sus ojos porque algo los presionaba tan fuerte que creía que terminaría por sangrar. Sus manos parecían continuar maniatadas contra una cama y sus piernas por igual. Por la sensación que podía sentir en el resto de su cuerpo, algo húmedo y caliente estaba rozándole desde la pierna hasta la ingle.

-¿Quién....? Si estoy en un hospital... ¿por qué tengo que tener los ojos vendandos?... ¡Ey!

Las caricias a su piel cesaron. Solo el frio silencio hasta que una puerta se cerró, al parecer, a su izquierda. Desorientado no sabía correctamente qué hacer. No es que tuviera demasiadas opciones, pero tampoco podía decir que todo estaba bien. La puerta de nuevo se volvió a abrir y el sonido de unos pasos hasta su costado izquierdo, le hizo tensarse por completo. Si al menos no estuviera maniatado...

Un suspiro golpeó contra su cuello y algo húmedo y caliente, muy diferente al tacto anterior, rodó por su mentón hasta su boca. No tardó en reconocer la suavidad que golpeó contra sus labios en un beso demasiado caluroso para su gusto. ¿Y si era un hombre el que lo estaba besando? Por tan solo la idea su estómago se revolvió y no consiguió retener la arcada. Sintiendo su propio vómito correrle por el cuello y las mejillas, tembló ligeramente al sentir algo puntiagudo clavarse sobre su brazo derecho.

-Espero no tener que seguir sedándote... quiero que me correspondas como debe de ser.

A penas logró entender la frase. Ni siquiera reconocer la voz del hombre que había hablado. Su cuerpo cedió al cansancio y nuevamente, la oscuridad lo abdujo, cobijándolo en la tranquilidad del sopor ausente del sueño.

0x0x0x00x0x0

**Notas autora:**

Sí, han sobrevivido y cada uno tiró por un lado diferente por culpa de una equivocación. No he querido explayarme en el hospital, la verdad, porque no me apetecía. Sí se podría haber sacado mucho carne de ahí, pero bueh ¬¬, no apetece y no tenía la cabeza para pensar demasiado. Así quedó éste capítulo.

Alguien raptó a Ryoga y éste alguien tiene que ver con Sakuno, la cual ya tiene suficientes problemas consigo misma. ¿Qué ha tramado Ryoma? ¿Qué sucederá durante el viaje? ¿Ann encontrará a Ryoga? ¿Quién lo ha secuestrado? Muchas cosas ya se solucionarán.

Recuerden, déjenme sus dudas :3. Aquellas personas que lo hagan sin estar conectados, no piensen que no les respondo porque no quiera, es que la página no tiene dónde contestar a estos mensajes. Gracias.


	13. Capítulo doce

**Hi. Nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por regalarme cien rw, estoy muy emocionada. Me esfuerzo mucho en continuar y son un estupendo regalo. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Aviso:**_ ooc en Ryoma._

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza una barbaridad. Había trabajado más rápido de lo que nunca había tenido que hacer para terminar todo antes de ser arrastrada al aeropuerto y como único petate llevaba su bolso. Ryoma Echizen se había negado rotundamente a dejarla ir a su casa con la excusa de que era mejor llegar antes que tarde. Se había preguntado una y otra vez por qué decidía ir en un avión con pasajeros cuando él tenía sus propios medios de transporte, tal y como le había asegurado días atrás en el avión privado que los llevó a España.

Terminó de comer el bocadillo que había tenido que comprar para poder tomarse una pastilla que le aliviara el dolor de cabeza lo suficiente como para no tener que lidiar una batalla nula con los oídos cuando el avión se alzara. Cuanto menos dolor tuviera, mejor. Esperaba poder seguir el ritmo de su inquieto jefe, el cual no parecía ser capaz de estarse quieto, al menos, hasta que logró atrapar una caja de cigarrillos de una máquina expendedora y ahora estaba fumándose uno en la terraza que daba a la pista de aterrizaje. Ella odiaba el tabaco y por ese mismo motivo no le había seguido. Se había asegurado de comprar una caja de caramelos mentolados, esperando que el hombre aceptara la idea de tener un aliento más considerable cuando hablara con alguien y no apestar al asqueroso olor del tabaco ¿Es que la gente no se daba cuenta de que olían mal y era desagradable?

Intentó girar el tapón de la botella de agua, quejándose cuando éste no solo la hirió en la piel sino que continuó pegado. Murmulló una queja entre dientes y comenzó a llevar la botella hasta su boca. Cuando no podía con las manos tenía la fea manía de abrir las cosas con los dientes. Abrió los labios y se preparó, quedando en babia cuando la botella fue raptada de sus manos. La siguió hipnotizada y sorprendida, encontrándose la mirada dorada de su jefe, abriendo la botella sin esfuerzo y entregándosela después para cambiar el objeto por la cajita de caramelos, tomando dos de ellos.

-Gr… gracias- agradeció todavía ida- no podía abrirla y…

-Te los romperás- la interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros- debilucha.

Estaba tan dolorida que ni siquiera pensó en moverse para rechistar. Engulló la pastilla y bebió rápidamente, tosiendo cuando ambas cosas traspasaron su garganta. Echizen se había alejado hasta una de las ventanas, chupando los caramelos y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. El avión se retrasaba y ya se encontraban en la sala de embarque, esperando. Cuando se había enterado de que el avión llegaba retrasado, los nervios del empresario se tensaron como un animal apresado. No. Se había dado cuenta anteriormente que tenía dosis de animal. Era una especie fuera de lo común.

Cuando logró alejar la mirada de la ancha espalda cubierta por una de las muchas chaquetas de traje que le había visto vestir, recordó que debía de limpiar cuanto había utilizado. Desgraciadamente o por suerte, no era una de esas personas a las que le daba igual si dejaba una servilleta sobre al asiento de madera en el cual estaba sentada, o si una miga de pan se le había caído junto a un trocito de tomate.

-Señores y señoras, por favor, les ruego que vayan preparando sus billetes. Se indica que los primero en pasar serán los portadores de los números del 16 al 21, gracias. Aquellos que tengan billetes de primera clase, por favor, acérquense los primeros.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando la gran manaza del hombre la estaba sujetando del brazo y estiraba de ella hacia el mostrador, entregando los billetes a una de las muchas azafatas. Acto seguido, ambos fueron acompañados por la misma hasta el interior del avión, en la parte más lujosa y cómoda. Los asientos no se encontraban apelmazados. Una vez te sentabas no tenías que sentir como tus rodillas quedaban fijas contra la dura parte trasera del sillón de enfrente. Una barra de bar descansaba debajo de una pantalla de plasma en la que ponían anuncios sobre vestidos y joyas caras.

Tragó casi asustada. Esa visión era peor que la que tuvo en el avión de Ryoga. Giró su cabeza para poder ver al hombre que se acomodaba en uno de los sillones, bajando una de las almohadas ocultas en un cajón, para demostrar claramente que pensaba dormir durante todo el trayecto. Se sintió tremendamente agotada. ¿Cómo podía estar como un nervio y de repente mostrarse como si nada?

Observó el asiento continuo, sabiéndose dueña de él. Lograba escuchar la entrada del resto de pasajeros en el avión, peleándose por los asientos. Fue así como se dio cuenta de la verdad: Nadie más que ellos iba en ese vuelo en primera clase. Rebuscó el ticket del billete rápidamente, pasando su mirada del papel a él, quien esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Se había burlado de ella. Ahora comprendía las prisas de los trabajadores cuando vieron que el avión llegaba tarde.

-También es de su familia este avión, ¿verdad?

Echizen ensanchó su sonrisa. _Boba y tonta_, se dijo. Ahora comprendía también por qué la recepcionista que la había atendido se dio más prisa de lo normal a la hora de tenerles un billete.

-Bien, entonces, ¿puedo sentarme donde guste?- Preguntó con esperanzas de que su voz saliera tan molesta como se sentía. Echizen afirmó con la cabeza sin abrir ni siquiera los ojos- perfecto.

Buscó los asientos más lejanos y traseros. Donde no lograra ver nada más que el asiento y nada del jefe tan egoísta. Aquel que ni siquiera le había dejado recoger algunas de sus pertenencias y la hacía estar viajando con ropas sucias, sin ducharse y agotada. _Oh, venditas toallitas del retrete que al menos pude usar_, pensó gimiendo de vergüenza.

Se adentró hasta que la espalda le dio contra la pared beige del avión, bajó la pequeña almohada y cogió la manta que vio perfectamente doblada sobre el asiento del medio. Desde luego, cómo cambian las cosas cuando uno de los dueños está presente. Descubrió que el posa brazos que separaba los asientos se podía levantar y sonrió divertida cuando lo hizo, estirando las cansadas piernas sobre los dos asientos y dejando la bolsa en el suelo, cerró la persiana de la ventanilla, esperando poder dormirse.

Y lo consiguió. Nada más que sus ojos se cerrasen perdió la conciencia en el mundo de los sueños. O bien, en el de las pesadillas. Soñó con Gold, muriendo por falta de comida. A su casera tirándole todos los trastos fuera de su casa, exigiendo un pago que se le debería tarde o temprano. En el gran traje que continuaba dentro de la lavadora y a Echizen cobrándole una gran suma de dinero por ello, para después estrangularla hasta que se quedaba sin aire. Pero no, no era Ryoma Echizen, era Ryoga Echizen. Él la asfixiaba hasta el punto de no sentir sus tiesos dedos en su pescuezo, incitando a la muerte a acercarse mientras él le gritaba una y otra vez que la estaba traicionando.

Casi le costó abrir los párpados pero cuando jadeó e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para coger una bocanada de aire, sabía que estaba más que despierta. Pero algo continuaba presionándole el cuello. El avión estaba completamente a oscuras excepto por las luces de emergencia y la de la cabina del piloto, situada en el centro del pasillo y que un carrito de comida interrumpía su entrada. Rodó los ojos más acostumbrados a la tenue luz hacia aquello que parecía presionar su cuello adrede. Sabía que no soportaba dormir con las ropas de la cama por encima del cuello por lo mismo. Pero para su sorpresa, no era la manta lo que le estaba cubriendo su cuello.

Una mata de cabellos que desprendía calor. Una leve respiración que golpeaba contra uno de los botones de su camisa, una mano que descansaba entre uno de sus senos y su vientre, sujetando sus gafas con sumo cuidado y una larga figura que se acurrucaba junto a ella en los sillones, manteniendo sus piernas por encima de las contrarias. Casi se estremeció en la lucha de ver la mejor manera de entender eso. ¿Por qué un hombre de veinticinco años estaba acostado en su regazo acurrucado igual que si de un niño de siete se tratara?

Sentía la caliente mejilla apoyarse sobre su seno izquierdo moverse en cada una de las respiraciones soñolientas del hombre, inquietándola al instante. Suspiró con fuerza en un intento de calmarse y miró a su alrededor. Alguien pareció darse cuenta de sus movimientos pues antes de que se diera cuenta una azafata ya se encontraba delante de ella, esperando.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?- Preguntó en un susurro tan bajo que casi necesitó girar la cara para poner su mejor oído.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Falta media hora para que aterricemos- contestó la mujer sin más, antes de marcharse.

Le dio un último repaso a su jefe y se marchó por donde había venido. Casi se preguntó si no sería un sueño. Al menos, había sacado algo bueno. Media hora. Eso indicaba claramente que estaban llegando de noche y que era oportuno dejar al hombre dormir el mayor tiempo posible. Decidió quedarse quieta y pensar en otra cosa. Al parecer, él necesitaba más horas que ella para descansar. Si era de día todavía cuando se subieron al avión, contaba con que hubieran pasado ya cinco horas hasta que oscureció para que ahora el avión se encontrara surcando las nubes en completo silencio.

Esperó pacientemente. Él había pedido un coche también y si mal no recordaba, no había insistido en que éste llevara un conductor. Eso significaba claramente que él tenía pensamientos de conducir. Oh, oh. ¿Él tenía carnet de conducir? No lograba recordarse de eso. Si esa conversación había pasado alguna vez delante de ella había perdido claramente el hilo.

Se centró en debatirse si bien podría montarse en el coche de alguien que ni siquiera tuviera carnet y estar al punto de la muerte… de nuevo. Él la sacaba para volver a meterla. ¿Sería realmente así?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el suave balanceo de las ruedas al chocar contra el asfalto para mover el gran aparato por encima de la carretera que los llevaría hasta la terminal, su jefe despertó. Tardó bastante en darse cuenta que ella no era ningún cojín y cuando se incorporó la miró fijamente mientras intentaba descubrir por qué había sido despertado de tan cómodo descanso. Cuando se percató de las gafas en su mano izquierda la miró arqueando una ceja, alternando la mirada hasta el lugar donde él había estado sentado anteriormente.

La azafata caminó hasta ellos, con gesto preocupada en la cara.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntó- no es que haya sucedido nada especial, pero usted es sonámbulo y no creo que sea bueno que se haya despertado de golpe.

Su superior pareció tan sorprendido como ella. ¿Sonámbulo? Había estado durmiendo a su lado y sabía perfectamente que no se movía de la cama por nada del mundo. Estuvo cuidando de ella. ¿Era probablemente esa razón la que lo ató a un lugar fijo? Pero si fuera así, ¿por qué había ido hasta ella para acurrucarse como habría hecho en los brazos de su madre? Le inquietó conocer la respuesta.

Comenzó a recoger las cosas. Guardó la almohada en su lugar y dobló en un intento vano de hacer cual estaba la arrugada manta, dejándola en su sitio tras descender el posa brazos. Ryoma le extendió las gafas con cierto desagrado. Ya se había dado cuenta que él odiaba las lentes en su rostro y que procuraba no prestar gran atención cuando las llevaba, aunque fruncía el ceño cuando así era. A ella le gustaba llevarlas y era suficiente.

Se agachó para recoger el bolso y la azafata los guió hasta otra puerta muy diferente de la que habían entrado.

-El coche les estará esperando abajo- informó.

-Hum.

Él solo inclinó la cabeza en un gesto ausente y ella le hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento. Bostezó y aceptó las llaves que le entregó otro azafato cuando descendía por la gran escalera. Se detuvieron. Casi dio un brinco hacia atrás. Ella misma había sido quien había hecho la reserva y justo después de decir el nombre del pagador le habían dado la nombre del coche… _Bugatti Veyron_. Casi se olvidó de respirar.

Ryoma Echizen resplandeció cuando se encaminó hasta el impresionante coche de toques plateados que brillaba incluso en la oscuridad. Su presencia era impactante. Muy impactante. Y estaba segura que su velocidad también. Oh, cielos, cada vez estaba más segura que terminaría en un ataúd siendo llorada por un gato.

Las luces del coche o maravilla ante ella brillaron, recordándola que tenían que irse. Humedeció sus labios, temerosa. ¿Y si al subirse lo rompía? Estaba segura que aquello costaba demasiado. Mucho más de lo que podría pagar jamás.

_Maldito niño rico_, habría dicho Momoshiro muerto de envidia. No. Estaría muerto de envidia si vivía para contárselo. Observó la puerta reticente. Echizen ya se había instalado delante del volante y se inclinó para abrirle la puerta, mirándola con molestia por su tardanza. El olor a tapicería nueva mezclándose con el aroma de la colonia masculina le llenó las fosas nasales completamente, aturdiéndola y como una gran atracción se dejó caer sobre el cómodo asiento del copiloto. Dejó la bolsa de mano a sus pies y buscó a tientas el cinturón de seguridad mientras sus oídos intentaban concentrarse en el ruido del motor.

Echizen esperó impacientemente a que terminara de sentirse lo tan segura que podría sentirse una persona como ella dentro de un coche tan bestialmente… rápido, impresionante, aterrador en su propia belleza. Casi clavó las uñas sobre el tapiz de la puerta cuando él piso el acelerador y el coche se movió.

Por suerte, él condujo elegantemente y sus movimientos fueron sumamente masculinos en cada uno de sus gestos. Casi sintió cierta envidia al ver la gran atención que depositaba en la conducción. Sintiéndose segura, quitó las uñas para usurpar el lugar con las yemas de sus dedos. Echizen dejó escapar un suspiro de diversión mientras ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado, como si encontrara su comportamiento realmente excesivo en la sorpresa, pero, ¿qué podía esperar? Era la primera vez que se encontraba en un momento como ese.

Delineando las formas del vehículo interiormente, dio con la guantera, esta se abrió y una débil luz alumbró unos papeles, claramente los del vehículo. Los miró con cierta curiosidad sin llegar a tocarlos. La mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo y terminó por estirando de los papeles para asegurarse con la poca luz que había leído correctamente.

-¡Es suyo!- Exclamó profundamente ofendida- ¡También es su coche!

Echizen dejó escapar una sensual risotada. Sí. Se estaba divirtiendo con ella. No. Se estaba divirtiendo tomándole el pelo. Con razón la mujer que la atendió le dio el nombre del vehículo como si nada. ¡Por qué era suyo!

-No me lo digas- balbuceó cerrando la guantera tras tirar los papeles dentro- Ryoga, tu madre y padre tienen uno cada uno, por eso sabían cual debían de entregarme.

Su jefe afirmó sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Bufó, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar. Tantas riquezas que no les servía para nada. Y pensar que en aquel avión en el pasado ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con que las riquezas excesivas no daban la felicidad a nadie. Él parecía haberlo olvido por completo. O… ¿era únicamente por los coches?

--

No lo confesaría, pero le encantaba conducir desde que tenía quince años y su padre le permitió llevar uno de los coches familiares por uno de los circuitos de carreras más famosos. No espero que el golpe de adrenalina que recibió terminara por ser el detonante que le llevaría a ansiar querer tener coches veloces y desde luego, el que estaba llevando era una preciosidad de la mecánica. El simple ronroneo le excitaba. Suerte que la chica no se había dado cuento de ello.

No había cesado de darle vueltas desde que se despertó el por qué estaba tan molesta con él. Quizás, estaba nerviosa por las muchas bromas que le estaba gastando inconscientemente o por estar a solas con un hombre, que era lo más probable. Antes habían estado relativamente solos entre comillas. Si bien Ryoga había estado caminando por su lado, Momoshiro nunca les quito ojo, así que bien era ahora exactamente cuando nadie los estaba molestando dentro de su soledad.

También le intrigaba por qué habían regresado sus momentos de sonambulismo. Desde que tenía dieciocho años no le sucedía. La última vez a aquella edad fue porque se había dormido con ganas de darse un baño en la piscina. Cuando despertó, estaba a punto de ahogarse y su madre estaba casi teniendo un infarto al verlo. Lo que no esperaba es que le sucediera ahora. ¿Serían los nervios?

No le había gustado nada recibir una carta de esa información. Desde luego que había descuidado su trabajo por tal de protegerla, pero, ¿hasta ese punto? Él no había cometido ningún error por el que pudieran llamarle con todas las de la ley un traficante. Sus productos eran limpios y había rechazado cualquiera que fuera un problema. Era irónico. Recordó unas palabras de Momoshiro cuando tenía las narices tan metidas en los documentos que apenas se detenía para ir al servicio: _Te marchas unos días y se arma la de dios_. Lo único es que Takeshi no se fue como lo hizo él. El moreno únicamente había querido tener la mente ocupada.

Suspiró, sintiéndose a punto de ser desbordado por la necesidad de acelerar y cuando finalmente estaba a punto de maldecir encontró la salida hacia la autopista. _Milagro, milagro_.

Observó de reojo a Ryuzaki, quien había agrandado los ojos al ver la señal que él mismo había visto, indicando la entrada. Su labio tembló ligeramente y sus ojos se desviaron hasta el indicador de velocidad. Se humedeció los labios sin poder borrar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sí. Lo deseaba. Necesitaba correr. Lo sentía por ella, pero lo necesitaba. Y lo hizo.

Pisó el acelerador con gusto y se concentró rotundamente en conducir. Sintió las manos femeninas golpear contra el sillón y la puerta, asustada, gimiendo acelerada ante el terror. Las luces de la iluminada autopista pasaban tan rápido que no valía la pena en molestarse en intentar verlas. Las líneas blancas eran líneas rectas y curvadas sobre una gran tira negra que no cesaba de mostrarse rápidamente pasando bajo sus pies. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente y casi ni se daba cuenta de los movimientos de sus manos. Se sabía el camino al dedillo, así que no necesitaba parar y pensaba disfrutar del momento. Debería de enviar el coche a la ciudad, pero sabía que sería demasiado peligroso hacerlo.

-Por… Por favor….- gimoteó la voz débil a su lado. Suspiró y comenzó a levantar el pie del acelerador y pisar el freno con suavidad, descendiendo la velocidad- más…- rogó.

Apretó la mandíbula hasta que le rechinaron los dientes de la boca, provocándole un escalofrió en toda la espalda. Cuando quiso darse cuenta iba a ochenta por hora. Medio giró su cuerpo hacia ella. Demonios, estaba completamente pálida.

-Oí… ¿vas a vomitar?- Preguntó a regañadientes.

-Probablemente. No… Sí- rectificó trasteando en busca del interruptor para descender la ventanilla.

Pisó el freno al instante, echándose a un lado de la calzada y empujó la puerta tras abrirla por encima de ella. Sakuno se inclinó hacia el exterior y vomitó. No, no le había mentido. Se reclinó en su asiento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, frotándose los cabellos con una mano. Mala idea. No contaba con que fuera tan sensible a la velocidad y terminara por marearse hasta el punto de no contener su estómago. La escuchó toser y quitarse el cinturón con intenciones de dejar más opciones a su dolorido estómago. Demonios, no era para tanto.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó repetidas veces. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Has terminado?- Cuestionó sintiéndose algo irritado.

Su secretaria parpadeó hasta sentirse avergonzada, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y volviendo a ponerse el cinturón.

-Discúlpeme. Es su coche. No debería de ser tan egoísta.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso nuevamente en marcha. Esta vez, optó por una velocidad moderada que no hiciera agitarse a la muchacha. Tendría que correr cuando ella no viajara con él o al menos, hasta que no se hubiera habituado a ello. Por suerte, había logrado acortar el camino y la casa que sus padres tenían a las afueras de la ciudad se dejó ver en medio de su oscuridad intachable. Un gran caserón antiguo. Una casita de antigüedades que a su madre se le encaprichó y su padre le compró con gran placer. Sí. El gran defecto de Nanjiro Echizen es que gozaba de dar caprichos a su esposa cuando estaban peleados por alguna razón.

Los faros del coche iluminaron el camino de piedras y la gran puerta de hierro. Buscó dentro de sus bolsillos y saltó fuera del coche, sintiendo como el frio se calaba por debajo de las ropas que llevaba. Trasteó con el candado y tras abrirlo, lo dejó colgando para empujar la pesada puerta y regresar. Se encontró con la impresionada mirada de la chica. ¿Tan fácil de sorprender era?

Guió el coche hasta el porche, agradeciendo conocerse el camino lo suficiente bien como para tener tiempo de esquivar uno de los enanos del jardín. La casa estaba totalmente vacía. Bueno, tampoco había llamado a nadie. Prefería no tener que aguantar a una servidumbre cotilla que estaría preguntándose porqué por primera vez una de sus secretarias le seguía hasta uno de sus trabajos por muy lejano que fuera. Hasta él mismo se preguntaba por qué la había traído. Aquello fue sin pensar, como si supiera que ella tenía la manzanilla que necesitaba para calmarse y no asesinar a aquellos mentirosos.

Apagó el motor y salió. Ella le imitó y suspiró aliviada cuando el fresco de la noche le acaricio cada poro de su piel, seguramente, debería de haber tenido la consideración de descenderle la ventanilla, aún con el riesgo de que pillara una pulmonía. Rodó los ojos y presionó el botón del mando del coche para cerrarlo, caminando con firmeza hasta la puerta. Sabía que se atrancaba. No le costó mucho levantarla con el pie y abrir. El olor a cerrado limpio les golpeó el rostro. Ryuzaki absorbió el olor y sonrió.

-Huele a antigüedad.

Se encogió de hombros y la empujó de la cintura para que terminara de entrar y poder cerrar la puerta antes de que entrara más corriente. Le señaló una banda de la casa.

-Cierra los cristales- ordenó, dirigiéndose hacia la contraria.

Grandes estancias decoradas con muebles de madera que ya no vendían y habían sido irrepetibles veces remodelados, con grandes camas con mosquiteras y lazos de decoración, escritorios con libros tan antiguos que parecía un museo, fue cerrando una a una lo único que era moderno en aquella casa: las ventanas de cristales blindados. Había dos en cada una de las siete habitaciones que separaban la escalera central que subía a la planta superior. Sakuno debería de haberse encontrado con otras tantas y supuso que sería así cuando salió y no la encontró a los pies de las escaleras. Decidió subir hacia arriba para comenzar a cerrar el resto, deteniéndose cuando gemido de miedo le llego lo suficientemente lejano como para preocuparse. Caminó a paso rápido, entrando por las habitaciones, sin encontrarla.

-Maldición.

Salió de la última, alternando su visión de un lado a otro en busca de la figura femenina, frunciendo las cejas cuando vio una pequeña obertura debajo de la escalera. No podía ser posible. Chasqueó la lengua y abrió la puerta de par en par, encontrándosela envuelta entre diversos abrigos. Le sonrió culpable y demostró estar cansada. Seguramente habría pensado que eran personas y comenzó a forcejear hasta terminar agotada. Pero, ¿cómo demonios se había metido en el armario de la escalera? ¿Tan poco orientativa era?

La sujetó del brazo para poder estirar de ella y sacarla.

-Lo siento, giré, vi el pomo y creí que se podría entrar en una habitación y tendría ventana….

-¿Debajo de la escalera?- Interrogó con sarcasmo- seguro.

Rodó sobre sus pies y decidió que sería mejor darle una habitación con baño y enviarla a la cama mientras él se hacía cargo de cerrar el resto de las ventanas y encender las chimeneas. La cuestión era: ¿Dónde estaba la habitación que había pertenecido a su prima cuando todavía era soltera? Seguro que habría ropas que le sentaría bien a la chica para poder dormir cómodamente. Él no tenía problema: Dormía desnudo y también había ropa suya por algún armario.

Entonces lo recordó. Movió la cabeza suavemente para que la siguiera y la guió por las escaleras. Ella fruncía los párpados con fuerza, como si quiera gravar perfectamente en su mente el camino a seguir. Decidió darle tiempo no fuera que terminara encerrándose en el lavavajillas.

Una vez en el piso superior, éste se dividía en dos pasillos que tenían el final recto y luego giraban hacia la derecha, es decir, hacia la escalera de nuevo. Ryuzaki esperó en su espalda, siguiéndole cual cachorro asustadizo cuando escogió el pasillo izquierdo. La primera puerta no. La tercera tampoco. La cuarta. Sí. Esa era. La habitación de Nanako se encontraba justo en la esquina más alejada del pasillo precisamente para darle intimidad, solo que ya no la necesitaba. Empujó la puerta y caminó hasta una de las ventanas dispuesto a cerrarlas, siendo imitada por ella en la contraria. Observaba de hito en hito el dormitorio.

Para él era extravagante. Demasiado rosa por todas partes y ropas de encaje, además de muñecas de porcelana y libros de literatura romántica. Se encogió de hombros y giró sobre sus talones hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Tu habitación- le presentó y cerró la puerta antes de que la conversación fuera a más.

Espero con ansias que al menos fuera curiosa y buscara ropa y el servicio con tanto afán como él. Ansiaba una ducha y meterse en la cama. Mañana iba a ser un largo día.

Caminó casi corriendo para terminar de cerrar las ventanas y poner la calefacción que calentaría todas y cada una de las habitaciones y los baños. Una vez hecho, caminó hasta el pasillo derecho y entró en la segunda puerta. Su vieja habitación. Una cama antigua que a veces chirriaba, un armario con ropas y un escritorio vacio. Sí. Esa era suya. Seguramente la de Ryoga todavía tendría algún que otro poster de una mujer con grandes pechos que los mostraba como los trofeos de caza de un cazador. La idea le pareció asquerosamente… excitante. Pero era algo que él no tendría jamás.

Se desprendió de sus ropas y se encaminó directamente a la ducha. Oh, agradable bendición que alejaba el sentir del viaje y refrescaba los cuerpos tensados. Tal y como salió de la ducha, tras secarse, se dejó caer sobre la cama, totalmente satisfecho y dispuesto a disfrutar de una corta siesta antes de ponerse en pie. Cerró los ojos y al instante, el sueño le venció por completo en la dulce cuna de Morfeo.

Por la mañana, el sonido del despertador le llego profundamente lejano, señal de que estaba frito. Movió la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, sin encontrarlo. Igual se había equivocado. Giró sobre su espalda. Stop. Algo cálido, quieto, por no decir totalmente tenso se encontraba a su lado. Abrió sus pesados párpados y los entrecerró para poder ver más claro lo que era. Oh, vale. No era nada grave. Solo era Ryuzaki durmiendo en su cama.

-…. ¿¡Qué….!?

Dio un salto hacia atrás, llevándose la sabana con él y dejándole la funda. Ryuzaki tenía el rostro completamente tomate y él se encontraba más desorientado que en toda su vida. Tardó en segundo en recobrarse y descubrir que había sido él quien había caminado hasta el dormitorio de la chica, no al revés.

El sonido del móvil continuaba siendo estridente y sin decir nada, giró sobre sus talones para poder marcharse. Cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza y corrió hasta dormitorio para contestar. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando su estúpido sonambulismo? ¿Acaso no podía estarse quietecito y ahorrarle tener que pasar por eso? Demonios, él estaba completamente desnudo. Sakuno debería de estar a punto de tener un ataque al corazón.

Pulsó el botón que apagaría la alarma y se dejó caer sobre la cama sentado, llevando las manos hasta su rostro y frotándolo con fuerza. Era increíble lo rápido que cambiaban las cosas. De la mañana a la noche. Todo lo que había comenzado con un juego se estaba volviendo demasiado sensible y fuerte. Clavó sus ojos en la ducha y decidió que era mejor utilizarla de nuevo.

Una vez vestido y acicalado correctamente, se encontró con ella en el pie de la escalera. Vestía un traje pantalón y los zapatos dejaban claramente que eran grandes para su talla, al igual que la ropa. No comprendía por qué de repente la ropa de su prima tenía tantos vuelos cuando a Nanako le quedaba perfectamente pegada a su cuerpo y era la diana perfecta de Ryoga para intentar seducirla. Nunca se molestó en descubrir si aquella relación de primos tuvo salida alguna.

Frunció el entrecejo y movió la cabeza. Ya tenía la idea desde que habían pisado el aeropuerto y la observaba comer con sumo cuidado para no mancharse mientras él estaba fumando. Necesitaría ropas nuevas. Y ahora que veía que las de Nanako eran inservibles, especialmente en el pecho, caderas y piernas, tendría que comenzar a sacar la tarjeta de crédito.

-Vamos- ordenó demasiado frio.

Ella afirmó y como un fiel perrito le siguió hasta el coche, volviendo a ponerse pálida una vez abrochó el cinturón. Siseo entre dientes de forma inaudible y prendió el motor. Demasiado desconfiada.

--

La ciudad no era tan grande como a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero tuvo que reconocer que era bien acogedora. Era normal que un hombre como Ryoma Echizen lograra hacer dinero ahí. No existían grandes superficies como la suya, así pues, todo el dinero iba a parar a su bolsillo. ¿Qué sucedería ahora que estaba parada por culpa del cierre policial?

Respiró profundamente al ver que el coche se detenía ante una cafetería. Echizen apagó el motor y saltó ágilmente al exterior. No le había dicho más palabras que ese frio "vamos" a los pies de la escalera. ¿Qué no debería de haberse disculpado tras haber entrado furtivamente en su cama y acostarse como su madre lo trajo al mundo?

Abrió la puerta y bajó cuando vio el ceño arrugado y la mandíbula apretada del hombre que jugaba con el mando entre sus dedos y no tardó en presionar para cerrar el vehículo. Lo siguió hasta el interior de la cafetería, acomodándose en una de las duras sillas de madera, hasta que un camarero de aspecto aburrido se acercó hasta ellos. Y como no, se fijó en que aquellas ropas eran demasiado grandes para ella. Pero, ¿qué importaba? A ella le gustaba llevarlas así de grandes. Aquel armario era una reliquia de ropas grandes perfectas.

-¿Qué van a tomar?- Preguntó el hombre alternando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

-Leche, pan tostado, arroz, pescado frito y algo de carne- demandó su jefe antes de volverse hacia ella.

-Yo… un poco de té y galletas, gracias- inclinó la cabeza.

-Un segundo.

El camarero se marchó bastante sorprendido por la demanda de alimentos por parte de él y ella tuvo que parpadear levemente para comprender que realmente no había sido su imaginación. Nunca le había visto desayunar hasta las once de la mañana, que se tomaba un chocolate caliente o algo más ligero. No tanta comida como si estuviera comiendo. ¿Dónde demonios echaba la comida en aquel perfecto cuerpo? Enrojeció y movió la cabeza para sacarse el recuerdo de haberlo visto completamente desnudo.

Casi no se dio cuenta de que la comida había llegado hasta que el olor del té la hizo percatarse. Comió con gusto y bebió, alegre por tener algo caliente que le calentara la sangre. Echizen, por su parte, degustó la comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella todavía no había terminado cuando él estaba leyendo el periódico, la sección de deportes mientras la esperaba. Comió lo más rápido que le permitió su torpe boca, aun a riesgo de morderse la lengua en cada uno de los mordiscos.

Cuando empujaba la taza con el plato lejos, el camarero trajo la cuenta y con rapidez, él pagó. Luego, tras asegurarse de que estaban listos, se levantó para dirigirse hasta la calle. Para su sorpresa, no caminó hacia el coche, sino que giró hacia la gran calle donde las tiendas de ropas, objetos, libros, etc. Se peleaban por tener una gran cantidad de clientes.

Decidió que era mejor no hacer preguntas y seguirle. Él conocía mucho mejor la zona que ella y era lógico parecer su perrito faldero cuando se perdía con tanta facilidad. Hasta el punto de quedar atrapada en el armario bajo la escalera, ya era grande su torpeza a la hora de guiarse.

Observó con cautela que parecía buscar algo en especial, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro y a veces, usando la mano como visera sobre sus ojos. El sol había comenzado a calentar pero el aire continuaba siendo húmedo y por lo tanto, frio. Se frotó los brazos y agradeció que el bolso negro de tela que había llevado diera calor a uno de sus pobres riñones. Igual debería de haberse puesto algo más de ropa.

Se detuvo ante una tienda de abrigos, calculando mentalmente cuánto dinero llevaría encima para poder comprarse uno de aquellos que estaban expuestos, lo suficientes grande como para poder religarse en ellos sin pasar nada de frio. Se humedeció los labios y contó mentalmente. La puerta se abrió dejando traspasar el suave olor de ropas nuevas. Casi se sintió atraída y dio un respingo al verle a él esperándola para que entrara.

-No creo…- dudó. La corriente helada le recordó qué estaba ahí- ya voy.

Corrió hasta el interior de la tienda, sintiéndose abrigada por la fuerte calefacción. Se apresuró a buscar el abrigo más barato que pudiera haber en aquella tienda, rogando porque el dinero le bastara. Pero cuando giró la cabeza tras estudiar atentamente uno de los muchos que le pareció correctamente igualado a su bolsillo, sobre el mostrador había una gran pila de ropa y Echizen mostraba una reluciente tarjeta de oro a la dependienta, que se apresuraba en guardar la ropa dentro de grandes bolsas. Casi se olvidó de respirar. Esperaba intensamente que eso no fuera para ella.

-Oí- la llamó lanzándole un pesado abrigo- póntelo.

Y cargó el resto de las bolsas ya llenas en una sola mano mientras firmaba con la otra y recogía la tarjeta de crédito antes de caminar hasta la salida. Tembló y apretó la tela caliente contra sus dedos. ¿De qué demonios iba todo eso? Lo siguió casi a la carrera, chocándose contra su espalda cuando él se detuvo para abrir el maletero. La miró de reojo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué… ha comprado tanta ropa femenina?- Exigió a media voz. Su maldita voz siempre sonaba dulce aunque estuviera enfadada y eso la irritaba.

El empresario se encogió de hombros, cerrando el maletero con llave antes de volver a caminar hacia la puerta del conductor y sentarse cómodamente en él. Tardó un segundo en recordar para qué habían venido. Que él hubiera comprado toda aquella ropa no quería decir que fuera para ella. La vergüenza la carcomió interiormente. ¿Y si había hablado de más? Él solo le había comprado un abrigo, nada más.

Se acomodó en el asiento y volvió a ponerse el cinturón lo más rápido posible. Él conducía bien pero ella no toleraba la velocidad sin llegar a marearse. Apretó el abrigo contra su vientre y fijó la mirada en la ventanilla, esperando poder encontrar las palabras exactas para disculparse, sin hallarlas.

Cuando el coche se volvió a detener fue delante del mayor edificio que había en toda la ciudad, junto a los cines y parquin. De nuevo se vio persiguiéndolo como su sombra nada más abandonar el vehículo.

Nada más entrar por las puertas selladas con un hilo policial de amarillo intenso, Echizen frunció el ceño totalmente desagradado con que mostraran su "casa" tal cual un centro de asesinatos. Casi arrancó el cordel con los dientes. Las puertas se abrieron cuando pasó una tarjeta completamente negra por un panel lector y las pesadas puertas de cristales de seguridad se movieron con agilidad para dejarles pasar. Dentro, la escena era desolante.

Las mesas de recepción estaban vacías. El frecuente ajetreo había desaparecido por completo y había un silencio demasiado espeluznante que hasta cortaba la respiración. Únicamente dos rectas figuras masculinas descansaban a cada lado de un ascensor de puertas negras. Los dos los observaran igual que si fuera al matadero.

-Está arriba, esperándoos.

Su jefe gruñó entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco y casi rompiendo el panel del ascensor cuando marcó el último botón de subida. Estaba furioso. Tanto, que le castañeaban los dientes y tenía los puños tan apretados que se habían vuelto blancos. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. Aquel que siempre aparecía imperturbable se estaba comportando como un animal. Un furioso animal. Si le buscaba alguna similitud la encontraba en una pantera de ojos amarillos que mostraba sus dientes con furia, marcando su terreno. Cuando la campanilla del ascensor sonó no se habían terminado de abrir las puertas cuando él ya las había cruzado.

Corrió para poder seguirle, con miedo. ¿Quién podía sacar tanto de sus casillas a Echizen sino era Ryoga? Él entró dentro de lo que debería de ser su despacho, casi rompiendo la puerta al hacerlo y se detuvo para tomar aire cuando vio ante sus ojos el causante. Se asomó al tiempo de ver la silla de masajes girar sobre sí misma y mostrar un rostro totalmente resplandeciente de mujer. Piel blanca, cabellos dorados y ojos tan negros que no parecían de este mundo. Cuando se alzó, pudo ver que iba vestida dentro de un uniforme de policía, resaltando sus caderas y grandes dotes.

-Finalmente has llegado. Te llevo esperando mucho tiempo, Ryoma- le habló educadamente, como si no se percatara de las grandes ganas de asesinar que tenía el chico- veo que traes compañía. Algo muy extraño en ti. En fin, ¿por qué no me explicas qué hacían tres quilos de droga dentro de tus almacenes? Porque la verdad, es algo extraño.

La mujer cruzó las piernas, dejando entrever unas fuertes y firmes piernas. Su jefe se tensó automáticamente, caminando hasta la mesa para apoyar ambas manos sobre la dura madera de la impecable mesa. La mujer se inclinó hasta que casi sus narices se rozaron y él retrocedió.

-No son cosa mía. Alguien las puso ahí- señaló con firmeza.

La despampanante rubia alargo las manos hasta cogerle de la camisa y estirar de él. Ryoma se tensó automáticamente y ella se escondió detrás de la pared. No quería ser una hurgona ni entrometerse entre ellos. Jadeó. Demonios, nunca se había dado cuenta que pudiera haber tan alto contenido sexual en la cercanía entre dos personas. ¿Había parecido eso cuando ella estaba con Ryoga? Lo dudaba.

Tras un largo silencio en el que se vio tentada para descubrir por qué se estaba formando aquella tranquilidad. ¿Se estarían besando? No logró detenerse y echó un vistazo. Ryoma se había alejado hasta la ventana con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y ella observaba la ancha espalda masculina, sentada sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás pensando en tu hermano?- Inquirió la mujer- He escuchado que ha sido secuestrado por alguien. Si tu padre le ha cerrado el grifo y no puede contar con tu dinero, eso quiere decir que se puede haber metido en problemas ilegales.

El ejecutivo guardó silencio. La rubia giró su rostro hasta que la descubrió y esbozó una sonrisa que dejó libertad de expresión a su perfecta dentadura.

-¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña? Creí que siempre te habían gustado las mujeres grandes, en todos los sentidos.

-Secretaria- expresó a regañadientes Ryoma girándose hacia ella y haciéndole un gesto con la mano- llama a Momoshiro- ordenó- investiga sobre Ryoga.

-Sí…- afirmó, girándose para regresar a la sala. Ryoma chasqueó la lengua.

-Desde aquí.

Parpadeó sorprendida y tembló mientras tomaba el auricular negro y pesado del viejo teléfono. Giró los números correspondientes del móvil de Momoshiro, rezando por no equivocarse. Esperó, sintiendo como era la diana de las dos miradas.

-¿Diga?

-Momo… soy….

-¡Sakuno! ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Cómo ha ido con Ryoma? ¿Bien?

-Eh… sí- interrumpió a tiempo de ser aplastada por una tanda de preguntas- Esto… Momo… ¿Sabes cómo va lo de Ryoga?

El silencio también llegó a través de la línea. Momoshiro pareció buscar alguna excusa efectiva que la hiciera no contarle nada. Buscó la mirada de Echizen, quien chasqueó nuevamente la lengua y le arrebató el auricular.

-Habla- ordenó.

Esperó impaciente, mientras él escuchaba a través de la línea la voz de Takeshi, en un conjunto íntimo que ni la rubia ni ella lograron comprender. Los labios de su jefe se movieron levemente para pronunciar la orden.

-Busca cosas de drogas- espetó.

Y tal y como lo dijo, colgó. Ella dudaba que Ryoga estuviera involucrado en algo así, pero también aprendido que Ryoga no era siempre lo que demostraba. Quizás… Pero era extraño. Ryoma parecía tener profunda fe en su hermano en ese momento. Sus ojos lo demostraban.

-Bueno, supongo que hasta que no te llamen para comunicarte lo de tu hermano, no podremos hacer nada- la policía se encogió de hombros- por ahora, procura presentarte en comisaría para declarar. Me encantará volver a verte, aunque si quieres, podemos vernos antes de tiempo.

-No. ¿Puedo poner a trabajar…?

-Ah, no- interrumpió la mujer antes de dejarle continuar- no puedes poner a trabajar gente en un escenario de pruebas.

-¿Y la orden?- interrogó molesto.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

-Es cierto. No lo hicimos con ninguna orden judicial. Pero está marcado que en lugar que hay droga no se necesite orden judicial. Así que no te servirá de nada intentar amenazarme con esas, chico listo.

Se subió las gafas preocupada. Le sentía tensarse, totalmente cardiaco. ¿Sería capaz de romperle el pescuezo a esa mujer por tal de acallarla y salirse con la suya? Pero él no respondió a nada, volvió a girarse hacia la ventana y la chica suspiró, descendiendo de la mesa para rodearle con sus delgados brazos y apoyar su mejilla contra su hombro. Lo suficientemente alta como para poder hacer ese gesto. Ella ni le llegaba por el pecho casi. Sí. Era una chica que no llegaba al metro sesenta y cinco. Tragó saliva y giró sobre sus pies para marcharse del lugar.

-Ryuzaki.

Oh, claro. Su jefe no iba a permitir que se marchara. Él prefería que fuera testigo de cómo se lo montaba con aquella rubia. Genial. Perfecto plan para una mañana de Martes. Giró sobre sus talones y esperó. Los dorados ojos se habían calmado y tuvo que descender la mirada en busca de qué era exactamente lo que había logrado calmarlo, encontrando las traviesas manos de la policía dentro del pantalón.

-Saca la agenda. Apunta la hora que te diga Miranda.

Órdenes largas, pero justas y frías. Su voz no se había cambiado ni un ápice, ni siquiera cuando las manos de la chica se alejaron como si su piel ardiera para girarse hacia ella. Se inclinó sobre la agenda junto a la policía y esperó. Con voz melódica le explicó al dedillo.

-Preferiría que vinieras solo, Ryoma querido- expresó- No creo que debas de ser un canguro con nadie.

Le regaló un par de palmadas en sus cabellos castaños y se marchó dejando un largo camino de perfume caro que olía a maravillas. Echizen chasqueó la lengua, revisando la agenda de forma desinteresada. La miró por un instante y se encogió de hombros.

-Vámonos.

--

Odiaba a Miranda desde que tenía catorce años y la había conocido cuando eran tan solo unos niños. Desde el primer día no había cesado de perseguirle, anunciando a todos los medios posibles que tarde o temprano sería la futura esposa Echizen. Él no le hizo caso hasta que se cargó uno de sus libros favoritos cuando le dijo que no a una cita. Siempre había creído que cuando hablaba de algo más que amigos se refería a su hermano. Tan despistado como siempre.

Finalmente, cuando regresó con dieciocho para un asunto de empresa se volvieron a encontrar. Miranda había crecido lo suficiente como para tener un cuerpo escandaloso. Un crecimiento inesperado, como se les solía llamar a aquellas mujeres y que no tardó en llamar la atención de Ryoga. Pero Miranda siempre lo alejó de él cual perro salido. Y no la culpaba pues tenía razón.

Miranda había comenzado las prácticas en la policía, mujer aventajada de una gran inteligencia que ansiaba entrar en uno de los puestos más altos y casi lo consiguió si no llega a ser porque le gustaba más la acción que estar detrás de un escritorio. No comprendía exactamente por qué, pero continuaba siendo experta en hacerle la vida imposible y putearle hasta que le sangraban las encías por tal de controlarse. Sin embargo, no lograba recordar cómo pero terminó formando parte de una de esas noches de sexo que no recuerdas a menos que vuelvas a ver a la chica y te comience a toquetear como perra en celo que te pone la carne ante tus narices. Y recordó que había vuelto a caer, pero hoy solo había sentido nauseas.

Desde luego, tenía que agradecer intensamente que Ryuzaki hubiera estado presente. Había sido como un bálsamo de tranquilidad. Estaba seguro que por tal de hacerle daño a Mirando habría sido capaz de tumbarla sobre el escritorio y penetrarla de forma dolorosa. No, eso ya lo había hecho antes y a ella le había gustado hasta el punto de desear más. En fin, solo era el cuerpo de una mujer fuerte que le gustaba la acción hasta en la cama y que venía bien para apagar la rabia. Quizás por eso siempre lo estaba calentando hasta enfurecerlo. Dios, algo que ninguna otra mujer había conseguido.

Sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se iba calmando. Entrecerró los ojos y aspiró en dulce aroma femenino que desprendía su secretaria. Siempre olía diferente a las demás. Usaba perfumes suaves y agradables. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró observándola intensamente mientras metía sus narices en su cabellera. La campanilla del ascensor fue lo que le hizo retroceder, apretar la mandíbula y caminar a paso ligero hasta salir. Los guardias habían desaparecido y ya nadie quedaba en lo que siempre era un ambiente demasiado animado.

Cerró las puertas de seguridad junto a las de metal grueso y esperó hasta que ella se acercó al coche para abrirlo, caminando rápidamente hasta el de conductor y poniendo rumbo hacia el mercado cercano. Quería comprar comida. Tenía cierto interés en volver a probar uno de los platos caseros de la muchacha. Desde que había probado los espagueti no sabía por qué, pero toda la comida le sabía asquerosa.

-Esto… podría… ¿podría explicarme que ha dicho Momoshiro sobre Ryoga?

La voz de la chica le llegó justo cuando detenía el coche en el aparcamiento del supermercado. Se humedeció los labios y apagó el motor, moviendo los dedos en tambor sobre el volante. Momoshiro no le había dado demasiado buenos resultados. Ryoga seguía desaparecido y Eiji no lograba recordar absolutamente nada. Ann continuaba investigando junto a Osakada a todos y cada uno de los médicos, guardeses y demás personal clínico sin resultados fructíferos. Era buscar una aguja en el pajar. Movió la cabeza.

-Nada.

-Oh… Oh.

La miró de reojo y se quitó el cinturón, decidido a bajar, sabiendo que le seguiría rápidamente. Tras coger un carro, la guió hasta el interior del establecimiento.

-Tienes carta blanca- le anunció.

-¿Eh?- Ryuzaki parpadeó, mirando todos los productos con asombro- ¿quiere que le haga la compra?

Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, girando el rostro hacia otro lado.

-"nos"- rectificó.

-Oh, comprendo… entonces, con permiso.

Mientras él empujaba el carro la vio pasar de un lado a otro, observando con sumo interés la comida y haciéndole preguntas sobre qué prefería. Él solo se encogía de hombros y daba el visto el bueno en aquello que realmente le gustaba, como las pontas, que ocuparon un gran lugar al final del carro.

Antes de marcharse, se detuvo un instante ante los dvd's y metió una caja de palomitas de microondas en el carro. Mañana sería cuando debiera encontrarse con Miranda, ¿por qué no distraerse un poco? La vio ojear unos libros que al parecer habían salido como boom esos días y a los cuales no encontraba lógica. Había leído algo sobre ellos en el periódico y muchos exigían y gritaban que los personajes estaban perfectamente trabajados, excepto la fémina. No se preocupó de más. Alargó la mano hacia el que ella mantenía entre las suyas y lo metió dentro del carro, caminando hacia la caja, cansado. Las compras podían agotar hasta al mismísimo diablo.

Una vez regresaron a la casa entre los dos colocaron todos, aunque él terminó dejándola para meter las narices en algunos documentos que había llevado. El trabajo era el maldito trabajo. Pero fue interrumpido cuando un agradable olor a sofrito le llegó desde la cocina. Su estómago gruñó al instante, indicándole que no había pasado por desapercibido aquel alarmante y delicioso olor.

Casi embriagado por ello bajó las escaleras para poder inundarse más del olor, deteniéndose en la puerta y cruzándose de brazos para mirar con diversión cómo la chica bailaba suavemente mientras movía la comida con ligereza. Se había cambiado de atuendo y llevaba unos vaqueros demasiado grandes para ella que ataba con un cinturón y una camiseta de mangas cortas que reconoció. Eso no pertenecía al armario de Nanako sino al suyo. Frunció el ceño y giró sobre sus talones. Como se lo temía. La ropa que le había comprado estaba toda perfectamente doblada en uno de los peldaños. Esa chica tonta… no se había dado cuenta. La agarró toda sin cuidado y la subió al dormitorio, esperando que al verla tirada sobre su cama se diera cuenta de para quién era. Si no, se veía teniendo que ponérsela él a la fuerza.

Stop.

Su corazón dio un tremendo vuelco y sintió la sangre correrle con fuerza por las venas, palpitando como si estuviera a punto de estallársele. Las sienes le palpitaban y sintió cierta urgencia en su vientre. Ante el mero recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha en la bañera. No. Era muy diferente. Esta vez estaba debajo del suyo y él lo tocaba sin temor alguno, sin pudor, mientras ella movía las caderas igual que había hecho en la cocina pero contra las suyas. La boca se le hizo agua.

-Demonios.

Se golpeó la rodilla contra la silla cercana, despertando así de esa terrible sensación que no era más que una pesadilla en cuestión de minutos y mientras estaba despierto. Salió al instante de la habitación y corrió hasta su ducha. El frescor del agua terminó por despertarlo y relajarlo. Cuando salió, se encontró con una nota sobre la cama que le indicaba que bajara a comer. La letra rápida y curvada indicaba que la chica se había sentido totalmente ruborizada cuando descubrió que él estaba en la ducha, probablemente, tras entrar sin permiso. Una sonrisa burlona se le dibujó en la cara. Oh, sí. Era tan sencillo hacerla de rabiar y picaba con tanta facilidad que casi no podía reprimirse de hacérselo una y otra vez.

Decidió vestirse y bajar. Degustó un plato casero que le llenó por completo el estómago y le pareció a gloria. Patatas asadas con sofrito de carne. No era su plato preferido pero estaba demasiado delicioso como para negarse a hincarle el diente.

Una vez terminado y mientras ella fregaba los cacharros preparó las palomitas y una vez terminados ambos, se marchó al salón dispuesto a ver la película que había comprado. Ryuzaki regresó antes de que esta comenzara, con una manta entre sus manos y se sentó en el sillón lejano, doblando las rodillas para quedarse totalmente acogida y protegida por sí misma bajo la manta. Al parecer, la chica se acomodaba rápidamente en la casa. Aunque estaba seguro que sería demasiado para ella una casa tan grande.

Giró su rostro hasta la televisión y se desentendió de todo, quedando absorto en la caja tonta hasta que sus parpados pesaron demasiado y terminó por quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó fue porque sintió el roce de algo helado sobre su frente, apartándole unos mechones de su frente mientras él estrujaba algo muy cálido y blando. Pequeño y de aspecto frágil. Parpadeó dos veces.

Oh, oh. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Sonámbulo.

Ella lo miraba con sus castaños ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida por haber sido pillada mientras estaba teniendo unas notas de cariño con él. Buscó con la mirada el sofá donde anteriormente había estado durmiendo y al comprobar que no estaba sentado, es que realmente se había movido sin más. Gruñó y se desperezó para poder levantarse antes de que sus manos se aferraran más al cuerpo femenino y tuviera que sacarlas con garfios.

-¿Cuánto…?

-¿… Ha dormido?- Interrumpió ella gentilmente- Dos horas. Son las cinco. Se durmió a las tres.

-Hum, ya.

Se rascó la cabeza y golpeó el rostro en un intento de despertarse en busca de algo con lo que distraerse. Sabía que si volvía a intentar ver la película se quedaría frito de nuevo. No le quedaba otra. Subir y continuar con el papeleo. Y así lo hizo. Hasta la hora de la cena no volvió a verla. No le importó comer lo mismo que al mediodía, preguntándose por qué su cocinero no hacía algo así para ahorrar dinero en la comida y darle mejor sabor, porque tenía que reconocer que la comida estaba todavía más deliciosa que al medio día.

-Buenas noches- saludó educadamente la chica cuando él todavía estaba terminándose la ponta sobrante.

-Espera- indicó.

Subió con ella y la guió hasta su habitación. Ella se tensó automáticamente y lo encontró tan gracioso que casi rompió en carcajadas. Gata asustadiza. Quitó la llave de la puerta y se la entregó.

-Cierra con llave.

-Pero…- balbuceó preocupada- eso es peligroso…

-Hazlo- ordenó neutro.

Ella retrocedió y pareció aceptar. Era un buen método preventivo que esperaba que funcionara. Igual así impedía que su "yo" sonámbulo provocara un ataque al corazón a la chica.

Se duchó de nuevo y se estiró sobre la cama, ansioso por volver a dormirse. Se sentía terriblemente cansado. Sabía que tenía mucha falta de sueño. Trabajaba demasiado. Pero no existía nada que le provocara la necesidad de romper la rutina. No, hasta ahora. Era tan delicioso irse a la cama tras haber comido como un rey y con comida creada por las manos de una chica que se había criado como una chiquilla de tercera clase pero que en realidad guardaba más dinero en una cuenta de crédito que él y su padre juntos.

Rodeó la almohada con sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía infantil, pero feliz. Valía la pena vivir así.

--

Todavía mantenía la llave en la palma de su mano cuando se encontraba tumbada sobre la gran cama y un camisón que arrastraba por donde caminaba. Había puesto perfectamente doblada toda la ropa que se había encontrada desperdigada por la cama y se había duchado para poder dormir con más tranquilidad. Pero aún se preguntaba por qué su jefe le había pedido que le encerrarse. Bien. Era obvio: Era sonámbulo.

Le había visto levantarse del sofá mientras veían la película, quitarle la manta y como si de alguien conocido se tratara, tumbarse sobre ella y abrazarla. Nuevamente había hecho el gesto de apoyar su mejilla contra su seno para poder escuchar, a su parecer, el bombeo del corazón. AL principio creyó que le estaba jugando una broma, pero no lo era. Un ronquido había escapado mientras se tumbaba sobre ella. Estaba claramente dormido.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, sin darle más prioridad a que su jefe la buscara a tientas mientras dormía. AL menos, esa noche no se llevaría ningún susto ya que estaba encerrado en su habitación. Apagó la luz y dejó la llave sobre la mesilla de noche, en un lugar donde pudiera cogerla rápidamente si sucedía algo malo.

Había pensado que dormir en una casa así le iba a dar miedo, pero la verdad es que estaba encantada. No necesita de kilos de manta para poder estar calentita y daba gusto. Quizás podría plantearse vivir ahí si fuera suya.

_Toc, toc._

Dio un respingo. Abrió los ojos y tembló. ¿Ese sonido había sido de su imaginación? Sí. Seguro. Provenía del pasillo y estaba segura de que no había nadie ahí, porque estaba visto y comprobado que Echizen cuando dormía, dormía. Suspiró de alivio cuando el golpe no se repitió. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y se cubrió mejor el hombro. Cuando comenzó a quedarse dormida, el viento dejó agitar una de las pesadas ramas y la rozó contra su ventana. ¿La ventana estaba cerrada?

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza. Siempre había buscado casas seguras por lo mismo: Era una miedosa. Y saber que su jefe estaba cerrado a cal y canto no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. De nuevo escuchó el sonido y decidió que se acercaría para asegurarse. Saltó de la cama en silencio y casi arrastró los pies desobedientes hasta la ventana. Tanteo las bisagras. Estaban cerradas. Bien. Suspiró aliviada y alzó la cabeza.

Se echó hacia atrás y tropezó, cayéndose de culo contra la moqueta. Una figura se mantenía agazapada en el filo del árbol y tenía una mano alargada hacia la ventana. Oh, oh. El miedo la hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Apretó los dientes para no gritar. No serviría de nada. Nadie iría en su ayuda y el único que podía estaba cerrado por su propia mano.

Fijó la mirada en la figura. Al menos, no era tan o más peligroso que Sanada. Estaba fuera, desarmado y… ¿Desnudo? Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quién iría a atacar a alguien totalmente desnudo? Gateó hasta la ventana e intentó ver mucho mejor. Finalmente, reconoció el rostro del supuesto atacante.

-¡Señor Echizen!- Exclamó.

Abrió la ventana lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitieron y él saltó dentro ágilmente, para abrazarla con fuerza una vez se hubo puesto en pie y la gano de altura. Tembló aterrada, respirando agitadamente. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado arriesgado. Había estado a punto de matarse por tal de su sonambulismo. Logró guiarlo hasta la cama y se metió dentro para que él la siguiera. Entonces, el ronquido de descanso llegó y él se quedó totalmente dormido. Mañana, esperaba que él tuviera una explicación clara y concisa.

Se movió inquieta, girando sobre su hombro para poder darle la espalda. Cuando lo logró, él volvió a apresarla entre sus brazos, pegando su pecho a su espalda. Se arqueó y tensó. No era nada comparable a la noche que terminó dormida con él cuando estaban en estado de alerta. Había algo que lo demostraba claramente: Una dura y poderosa excitación masculina.

Reptó de forma que sus caderas quedaran lo más lejos de aquella rectitud que amenazaba con atemorizar a sus pobres y virginales nalgas. Cogió fuertemente una bocanada de aire y rezó por lograr dormirse.

Cuando despertó eran casi las diez y a lo lejos, sonaba el intermitente sonido del despertador del hombre a su lado, quien mantenía su mejilla posada sobre su hombro y uno de sus largos brazos por encima de su cintura. Al menos, "eso" había desaparecido. Intentó moverse, esperando que con el movimiento él despertara. Y así fue. La volvió a mirar con los ojos como platos, saltando de la cama y llevándose una vez más las sábanas y dejándole el edredón. Pero regresó para casi arrancar la llave de encima de la mesilla.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que podría sentirse avergonzado, pero luego pensó que era más correcto decir furioso. Él se había encerrado para no cometer un acto de sonambulismo, pero no le había servido de nada. Primero había llamado a la puerta de la habitación y al ver que nadie le abría, seguramente saltó por la ventana hasta llegar a la suya.

Decidió no darle demasiada importancia, pero esperaba que al menos tuviera cuidado. Casi se le había salido el corazón por la boca cuando lo vio.

Bostezó y alargó la mano hasta la agenda. La letra clara de Miranda mostraba la cita de ese día. A la hora de la comida. Clavó la mirada en la puerta, humedeciendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Qué tendría planeado? ¿Iría y la dejaría ahí? Claro, era lo más probable. Tres son multitud.

Suspiró y decidió que era mejor ducharse y vestirse cuanto más cómoda mejor. Pero volvió a coger los grandes vaqueros y un jersey rojo y ancho, suficientemente calentito. Guardó toda la ropa que él había comprado en el armario y se cepilló el cabello para recogerlo en dos largas trenzas. Decidió que era mejor dejar las gafas por el momento. Si no iba a salir y durante la cocina, se le solían empañar demasiado y eran molestas.

Cuando caminó hasta la escalera dispuesta a hacer el desayuno, se encontró a los pies de la escalera al ejecutivo, de nuevo, enguantado dentro de un traje de chaqueta y cerca de la puerta. La miró por un instante y después, se giró sobre sus talones para abrir la puerta y salir. Escasos momentos después escuchó el zumbido del motor y como la tierra era rota por la velocidad del coche. Sabía que no haría falta mirar a través de las cortinas, ya no vería el coche, ni siquiera su sombra.

Suspiró de nuevo y se remangó. Se perdería en la cocina, con intenciones de hacer algo delicioso, aunque fuera solo para ella. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era demasiado temprano cuando estaba terminando de comer y él no había regresado. Decidió que realmente había sido abandonada para ir a esa comida con la policía atractiva llamada Miranda y que era mejor que olvidara todo.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y comenzó a hacer zapping de un lado para otro, hasta que terminó quedándose dormida. Y no despertó hasta que de nuevo sintió como era ahogada por las manos de su ex. Ryoga continuaba acusándola en sueños de traición y abandono.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, encontrándose con la madera familiar de la cama y cubierta hasta la garganta con la ropa. Oh, cielos, con lo que odiaba dormir cubierta hasta el cuello. Descendió rápidamente las ropas y se sentó sobre la cama. Miró a su alrededor. Si mal no recordaba, se había quedado dormida en el sofá, ¿o es que ella también es sonámbula?

Unos golpes lejanos llegaron hasta sus oídos. Saltó de la cama en busca de la procedencia, encontrándose a Echizen inclinado sobre la ventana, colocando grilletes a su único lugar de escape. La miró por un instante antes de volverse hacia un plato de comida sobre la mesa del escritorio y coger un poco de carne con los dedos, lamiéndoselos una vez hubo masticado la comida.

-Vístete- le ordenó- llegamos tarde.

Se humedeció los labios, retrocediendo levemente.

-¿A… A dónde, señor?- Cuestionó.

Él le dio la espalda, continuando con su trabajo.

-A la cita con Miranda.

--

Desde que Ryoma lo hubo llamado para pedirle explicaciones sobre su hermano no sabía cómo decirle lo que Ann había descubierto, así que optó por mentirle y prometerle que buscaría en el historial de Ryoga sobre alguna clarividencia de drogas. No creía que el mayor de los hermanos estuviera metido en ella, pero, ¿cómo fiarse de alguien que había contratado un asesino para matarle y había vuelto la tortilla de tal forma que era inaceptable?

-¿No se lo has dicho?

Alzó la cabeza de los muchos documentos para encontrarse con su prometida totalmente pálida, ojerosa y de aspecto cansado. De vez en cuando el labio inferior le temblaba y sus manos se habían vuelto dos témpanos de hielo. Negó con un dedo.

-Tú misma dices que no estás segura, ¿por qué tendría que decirles yo algo de lo que no estamos al cien por cien seguros?

-Osakada lo revisó- recordó la temblorosa voz de Ann- es él.

-Ann…

-Mira- le interrumpió- yo tampoco quiere creerlo. No me gusta la idea, pero si un médico ha dado el visto bueno es que es él y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Pues yo no me quedo tranquilo- protestó- quiero que otro lo revise.

-No seas…- Tachibana no terminó la frase, mirándole con cierta ingratitud- Está bien- terminó por exclamar dejando caer ambas manso sobre su cadera- Llama a quien quieras que lo revise.

-Inui- respondió poniéndose en pie ágilmente- Quiero que Inui lo revise.

Ann le extendió el teléfono en modo de protesta. Se fiaba de ella. Sabía que era la mejor, pero no se fiaba de los demás que no tuvieran que ver con uno de sus hombres. Era ridículo, pero así era. Si no fuera así, jamás hubiera puesto a Kirihara como cuidador de Ann. Claro que jamás sospecho que éste terminaría enamorándose de su prometida y retirándose como si hubiera obrado mal.

-Diga.

La voz de Inui le pareció como una gran salvación.

-Sadaharu- habló con tono firme del jefe que era- necesito de tus servicios hoy mismo. En el hospital donde estuve ingresado, en la morgue.

-¿Quién ha muerto?- Preguntó interesado.

Guardó silencio durante un momento. Movió los dedos entre el cable negro del teléfono y buscó la mirada de su prometida, nada fiable.

-Eso, lo sabrás cuando vengas. No es algo que se pueda decir por teléfono, Inui.

Colgó tras la afirmación por parte del hombre a través de la línea y se giró hacia ella.

-¿Vas a venir?

-Por supuesto- respondió Ann mirándole desaprobadoramente- esto es… ofensivo, ¿Sabes?

-Confía en mí- replicó tocándole la cara con ambas manos- tengo una corazonada de que es un grave error. Él no está muerto. Solo será una tapadera y yo podré mirar a Sakuno y a Ryoma a la cara. Es un alivio que todavía no se lo hayáis comunicado a sus familiares.

-Por tú culpa- reprendió la chica- venga. Vamos a ver si es o no, el cadáver de Ryoga Echizen….

0x0x0x0x0x0

**n/a**

¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué el cadáver de Ryoga? ¿Qué ha sucedido mientras Sakuno y Ryoma están lidiando contra el sonambulismo de él?

Muchas cosas que responder en adelante :3 no se preocupen.

Agradecimientos mil a:

**Zio:** Muchas gracias por tu ayuda con los coches. Sin ti no habría podido colgar éste capítulo.

**chan:** Gracias también por tu ayuda a la hora de elegirlo, tu paciencia y tu gran amistad. Siento haber roto todo lo que me ensañes de Ryoma en éste capítulo u.u.

**A todos los lectores:** Por sus maravillosos rw que me hacen tan feliz.

_Por último, les recuerdo visitar mi lj para saber qué ha pasado y pasa con los fics. Gracias._


	14. Capítulo trece

**Nuevo capítulo.**

Cuando Miranda los vio llegar la fulminó con la mirada. Era bien claro qué esperaba. Pero no pensaba darle más oportunidades de las innecesarias. Se podría decir que en esos momentos, Ryuzaki era su escudo. Un escudo contra una mujer de manos largas.

Ryuzaki se empequeñeció ante esa mirada y podía jurar que se sintió tan cohibida que terminó escondiéndose detrás de él, sacándole una sonrisa triunfante a Miranda. Ryuzaki era tan endeble mentalmente. Realmente existían personas así. De esas que parecen demostrar que son fuertes cuando realmente bastan unas simples palabras para pisotearlas y especialmente, por tíos corruptos y celosos que únicamente saben joderles la vida a los demás, porque no sirven para otra cosa distinta.

Se sentó ante la mesa de mantelería roja y blanca, clavando sus ojos en la lista de la comida a pedir. Miranda seguramente estaría frustrada y molesta de que hubiera cambiado la comida por la cena, añadiéndole la presencia de Ryuzaki. Esta se sentó entre ellos, con la mirada clavada en el plato ante ella.

-Pedir cuanto queráis- invitó Miranda cortésmente y añadió al volverse hacia él- Creí que vendrías solo.

Movió la cabeza negativamente y señaló con el mentón a Ryuzaki. La chica parpadeó, volviendo a clavar la mirada más profundamente en el plato ante ella, esquivando la mirada fulminante de Miranda. Le extendió la carta para hacerla reaccionar. Sakuno agrandó los ojos al ver el precio y lo miró asustada.

-Pide lo que quieras- espetó encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo lo mismo momentos después.

Demandó bastante comida que pensaba degustar. Desde siempre había tenido buen paladar y no pensaba hacerse ahora pasar por el ejecutivo remilgado que todos esperaban. Sin embargo, ambas chicas se conformaron con dos simples bistec y patatas. No comprendía por qué no comían nada más.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has conseguido descartar a tu hermano?- interrogó Miranda con suspicacia- No tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Si tu hermano no declara, serás tú quien vaya a la cárcel de cabeza. ¿Sabes cómo será?- preguntó pero esta vez hacia Ryuzaki- lo meterán en un cárcel con un montón de hombres que llevan tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales. ¿Comprendes por dónde voy? Seguramente será el blanco de todos ellos. Pobre. Perderá su virginidad anal.

Ryuzaki agrandó tanto los ojos que creyó que se le saldrían de las cuencas. Era una idea atormentante para una persona que ni siquiera había sobrepasado la experiencia de simples besos. Se humedeció los labios al tiempo de parpadear y fruncir el ceño. Su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas. Quizás hubiera sido buena idea no haberla traído y haberse acostado con Miranda tal y como ella quería. Ryuzaki se estaba convirtiendo en un peligro para su juicio frio. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y respiró fuertemente, hinchando sus pulmones.

-Ryoga… no hizo nada de eso- defendió de forma imprevista la castaña- él… no haría eso.

Ah, sí.

Que estúpido era al pensar que el recuerdo de Ryoga se habría difuminado como cuando pasa el tiempo y borra los recuerdos perdidos. Por supuesto que Ryuzaki creería que Ryoga era inocente. Le había visto maltratarla, abusar de ella y mentirla, pero de ahí a meterse en líos de drogas: no. Ni él mismo creía que fuera real. Seguramente, alguno de sus empresarios metió la pata a la hora de creer que uno de sus edificios bien podría ser un almacén de drogas. Si Miranda creía que él no estaba investigando a su modo, es que no le conocía.

En su mente no entraba las probabilidades nulas de _y si_… No. Era blanco o negro. Si la droga estaba en sus almacenes era claramente porque alguien debió de ponerla ahí. Si él no había sido. Ryuzaki nunca había estado presente y Ryoga había sido secuestrado casualmente cuando la droga aparecía, ¿qué otro causante podría haber?

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?- Cuestionó Miranda tras beber delicadamente de su copa de vino. Ryuzaki enrojeció hasta las raíces de sus cabellos.

-Bue… bueno, es solo que creo que Ryoga no haría tal cosa. Es capaz de hacer cualquier otra maldad que fastidiar a su hermano de esa manera.

¿Otra maldad? El recuerdo del asesino le vino a la mente: ¿es que de eso no tenía culpa Ryoga? ¿Estaba limpio? Ryuzaki debía de haberse dado un golpe muy grave en su mente para descartar eso tan rápidamente. O quizás, es que simplemente no quería recordarlo. Al fin y al cabo, había entrado tan estatus de shock que él mismo había tenido que ir para sacarla de su encierre días antes.

-Hum, hablas como si le conocieras- puntuó Miranda con las cejas fruncidas- quizás no eres tan solo una secretaria como me han dicho, Sakuno Ryuzaki, nieta heredera de Sumire Ryuzaki, licenciada en auxiliar de veterinaria, que vive únicamente con un gato y que gusta de estar siempre escondida tras unas lentes que no tienen utilidad y gasta ropas anchas para esconder su peso de cuarenta kilos.

Sakuno volvió a enrojecer, seguramente de rabia o de impotencia. Él suspiró y demandó la cuenta.

-Oh, se me olvidó decir también- continuó Miranda con una ancha sonrisa- la parte interesante del asunto: La antigua receptora de Ryoga. Y no digo receptora en un significado antisex…

-Sé lo que quiere decir- la atajó Sakuno repentinamente furiosa- Gracias por la cena.

Se levantó de golpe, tirando la servilleta educadamente junto al plato y tras coger su bolso, salió a grandes zancadas. Miranda soltó una carcajada a su lado.

-Te lo dije, Ryoma: no deberías de ser el canguro de nadie.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo sin contestarle, entregándole un documento. Miranda agrandó los ojos y apretó con fuerza los dientes.

-Saca a tus hombres de mí edificio. Tienen que trabajar- le espetó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Demonios! ¡Echizen! ¡No sé cómo siempre logras salirte con la tuya!

Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Habla con los de arriba, no con los de abajo- le recordó.

-¿Te has atrevido a hablar con mis superiores? Claro- a la chica parecieron cuadrarle las cuentas- por eso no podías venir a comer conmigo. Porque fuiste a comer con ellos- Ryoma esbozó otra sonrisa triunfal, pagando la cuenta en efectivo- eres un… un capullo- espetó.

-Domo.

Nadie, ni siquiera una simple policía cerraría las puertas de uno de sus edificios. No por nada conservaba los contactos que había logrado mientras estuvo trabajando en la construcción de aquellas malditas balas.

Cuando consiguió dar alcance a la castaña, se encontraba mirando de un lado a otro en la calle, seguramente en busca de un taxi. Al verle, se sobresaltó y él frunció las cejas, esperando hasta que terminara de asegurarse de que era él. Cuando emitió un suspiro de alivio pudo comprobar que todavía estaba enrojecida por las acusaciones de Miranda. Desvió la mirada cuando aquel rostro comenzó a parecerle demasiado sensual sin comprender por qué.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y le señaló el coche con el dedo índice. Sakuno parpadeó, hinchando los mofletes en una pequeña rebelión.

-No voy a ir con ella de nuevo. Con que me insulten una vez, me basta.

Guardó silencio durante un momento, observándola. Así que la pequeña y tímida gatita llegaba a tener un límite como persona que era. Bien. Habían avanzado algo.

-A casa- le aclaró finalmente cuando creía que estaría a punto para una pataleta de niña pequeña.

Ella afirmó con torpeza con la cabeza y caminó obedientemente hasta el coche. Al menos, habían cenado, aunque hubiera sido una cena rancia e intranquila.

Mañana se encargaría de llamar al encargado del edificio y hacerle llamar a todos los trabajadores para que volvieran a sus puestos. Excepto uno. Un único culpable que había sido descubierto y estaba por encima del entendimiento de Miranda.

-Busca el número de teléfono de Richard Emerson- demandó una vez acoplados a los asientos del coche.

Ryuzaki parpadeó confusa.

-¿Ahora?

Señaló con su ver la oscuridad y él se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando lleguemos- indicó a regañadientes por ser algo muy obvio.

-¿Va a poner en marcha la empresa?- Se interesó- tengo entendido que ese es su "comandante" en la empresa y esa mujer…- carraspeó- quiero decir, Miranda dijo que…

-Eduardo Jiménez- Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ella le miró de forma inquisidora y él le sonrió triunfante.

-Fue él- se contestó a sí misma- ese hombre puso la droga. No. Utilizó sus almacenes como cuartelillo para remover droga de un lado a otro al estar usted ausente.

Fue afirmando a todas las suposiciones que Ryuzaki le estaba explayando con cierto desconcierto y ofensa hacia sí misma. Movía la boca en un mohín de molestia. Parecía haber sido ella la atacada en lugar de él. La vio de reojo apretar los puños con fuerza contra la falda.

-Señor, cuando regresemos le prometo que trabajaré muy duro para preparar el proyecto con Kunimitsu.

Ah, cuando regresaran. Sí. Cuando regresaran ella le tiraría los trastos a la cabeza. Seguramente, al descubrir que su piso había sido completamente desalojado y que con probabilidad mil, la vieja casera ya lo tendría rentado. Pero claro, para eso tendría que esperar hasta mañana por la noche cuando cogieran el avión de regreso. Era una verdadera lástima, pero iba a echar de menos el coche.

Nada más llegar a la casa, Ryuzaki se preparó para darle el número de teléfono y después, encerrarse en su dormitorio. Él hizo lo mismo. Aseguró la puerta de nuevo y cerró los pestillos que había instalado para mantenerse alejado de la chica. Suspiró, tirando del cordel y cerró el cerrojo por fuera. Era imposible abrir ahora. No tenía ningún lugar por donde salir. Únicamente esperaba que no hubiera ninguna urgencia. No quería volver a despertar en la cama de una mujer que comenzaba a perturbarle.

Se dio una refrescante ducha y se estiró completamente desnudo sobre las frías sábanas. Le gustaba la sensación. La fina y suave tela rozar cada parte de su cuerpo, refrescándolo con naturalidad. Era una completa gozada. Y solo podía disfrutarla siempre que dormía solo. Podía estirar los brazos y las piernas cuan largo era y disfrutar más. La sensación se acoplaba ya no únicamente a su torso. Su sexo denigraba claramente cualquier excitación posible y era satisfactorio.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue llamar al encargado para poner de sobre aviso a todos los integrantes de la empresa. Uno a uno irían a trabajar al día siguiente y aunque no estaría para supervisarlos sabía que el hombre era lo suficientemente cualificado para tal asunto. Ejecutó otra llamada a las líneas de vuelo y volvió a reservar dos billetes, esta vez, en tercera clase. Si Ryuzaki iba más cómoda de ese modo, mejor. Además, esperaba que con más gente le impidiera moverse con soltura si se quedaba dormido, cosa que estaba al cien por cien seguro, sucedería.

Cuando bajó se la encontró de nuevo moviéndose entre cacharros de cocina, canturreando alguna canción que hubiera aprendido mientras se movía al ritmo. Frunció el ceño y se quedó ahí quieto. No era por malicia. Simplemente es que por un instante se sintió terriblemente interesado en los movimientos curvilíneos que aquellas caderas podía hacer tener a sus redondos glúteos, cubiertos por un vaquero que extrañamente le quedaba grande pero se estrechaba en sus nalgas. La fina camiseta se pegaba a su parte superior en cada momento y sus pequeños pechos resaltaron en uno de sus giros. Se humedeció los labios y sintió que la lujuria comenzaba a superarle.

--

Se detuvo en seco y notó como su rostro ardía. Aferró con fuerza la pala de mover entre sus dedos y tragó. Su pecho se alzaba una y otra vez, jadeante. Se había emocionado demasiado y terminado por bailar sin preocuparse de si alguien la veía o no. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola que no se había acordado de que él estaba y la había estado observando tan silenciosamente que estaba segura de que si no se hubiera dado la vuelta no se habría enterado de que estaba ahí.

Por si fuera poco, no era su observación silenciosa la que la perturbaba, sino su mirada. Era… penetrante. Tanto que le cortó la respiración. Se mordió el labio inferior y unió sus manos ante su pecho.

-Bu… buenos días- farfulló.

Él no se inmutó. Continuaba con la mirada clavada en sus manos. No. En sus senos. Era como si viera a través de su ropa con gran facilidad. Se mordió el labio inferior y le dio la espalda, pero todavía sentía la mirada sobre ella, exactamente, sobre sus nalgas bajo las telas de los vaqueros. Carraspeo.

-El… el desayuno estará listo dentro de nada- murmuró con esperanzas de que la escuchara- puede… puede ver la tele si quiere, mientras tanto.

Pero él no se movió del mismo sitio mientras continuó cocinando o puso la mesa. Tan solo cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar cogió una gran cantidad de aire y se sentó en la mesa, se sintió inquieta. Meros momentos antes se sentía tan desnuda que no comprendía cómo poder comportarse y cuando el tenedor se le cayó, comprendió que no podía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que vez que la miraba así. La última vez terminaron besándose acaloradamente en su balcón. Ahora era capaz de quitar los cacharros y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

-¡Oh, cielos!- Exclamó repentinamente acalorada.

-¿mhn?

Echizen alzó la mirada del plato hacia ella. Tartamudeó, intento coger el salero con la excusa de haberse olvidado de echar sal, pero esta resbaló por sus dedos, cayendo sobre su plato de comida y resultando demasiado salado como para comer. El hombre frunció el ceño y volvió a fijarla en su plato, pero cuando regresó tras servirse otro plato con nervios temblorosos, volvía a estar mirándola con intensidad. Casi falló al poner el plato sobre la mesa y suspiró inquieta cuando logró evitarlo con un buen empuje de su muñeca. Su respiración se agitó sin comprender y no logró volver a levantar la mirada del plato hasta que termino de desayunar y recogió la mesa. Él, para su desgracia, se quedó ahí, observándola, hasta que el móvil sonó y fue a recogerlo con urgencia. Cuando los pasos de su jefe hubieron llegado al piso superior, se cayó de rodillas y respiró tan fuerte que temió ser escuchada.

Escuchó en el piso superior los pasos del inquieto hombre y como parecía ordenar con suma severidad y a rajatabla, sin aceptar una sola negativa por parte de quien fuera. Decidió que sería mejor recuperarse e intentar levantarse antes de que él regresara y la viera con aquella infantil postura.

Se acomodó la camiseta una vez de pie, frunciendo el ceño ante la molestia de sus senos desnudos contra la tela pero cuando fue a tirar de la tela, sus dedos rozaron la carne sensible de sus senos. Gimió sorprendida por lo agradable que le resultó. Justo entonces, Echizen volvió a aparecer en la puerta de la cocina: la había visto. Sus ojos dorados se encontraban entrecerrados, fijos en los duros botones que se mostraban debajo de la camiseta. Se los cubrió con los brazos, pero él continuó mirándola, sin reprimirse.

Azorada, decidió salir de ahí, no quería sentirse una rata acorralada. Pero su jefe irrumpió su carrera, sujetándola del brazo y observándola con… ¿Con deseo? No. Sus ojos brillaban completamente excitados. Sakuno se escuchó gemir de nuevo y desvió la mirada. No podría mantenérsela. Su cuerpo entero vibraba y palpitaba con fuerza, como si hubiera algo imposible de comprender pero que ahí estaba.

Echizen apretó la boca con fuerza, creando una línea recta con sus labios que curvó ligeramente cuando la dejó escapar. Una sonrisa de alivio. Se había logrado controlar y le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar. Le vio apoyarse en el quicio de la puerta, como si fuera el imán que le retenía para no comérsela, literalmente. Sakuno no supo decir si eso era un alivio o un fracaso. Su cuerpo estaba sintiendo algo demasiado profundo que no había sentido ni con Ryoga, pero sí anteriormente con Echizen Ryoma. Nunca pensó que unas simples miradas lograrían hacer eso.

Finalmente, giró sobre sus talones y corrió por las escaleras, tropezando en el último escalón. Gimió de dolor, pero continuó corriendo hasta encerrarse tras la puerta de su dormitorio. Un improperio le llegó desde abajo y el sonido de una silla al ser arrastrada. Bien. Era cierto: Los hombres no lo pasaban nada bien. Y si Echizen había llegado hasta el punto de tener una erección debería de estar maldiciéndola hasta el día que muriese.

Pero ella no había tenido la culpa de lo que sucedió momentos antes. Se había excitado él solo. Y sin sentido. Ella solo era una simple secretaria de gafas grandes y ropas anchas que no excitaba a nadie. O eso creía y esperaba. Quizás es que el chico había olido alguna clase de síntoma en ella, como si fuera un perro, que le había llevado a confundirla con una de esas chicas que no cesaban de caerle en los brazos.

Si bien era cierto que habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, comenzaba a creer que no debería de fiarse de todo, pero maldita sea, su corazón no cesaba de latir con frenesí mientras recordaba con la inmensa fuerza con la que le había latido todo el cuerpo, ansiando que aquella mirada no fuera solo una advertencia. En un momento había estado a punto de volverse una niña mala. Muy mala.

Pero aunque a su cuerpo le hubiera gustado terriblemente haber enlazado sus dedos entre aquellos cabellos mientras sus brazos le obligaban a tocarla, no quería traspasar esa barrera. Ahora comprendía la gran tensión que había entre ellos esos días. Ahora entendía por qué Echizen tendía a ir hacia ella mientras estaba sonámbulo. Necesitaba una mujer. Pero ella no sería el pastel.

Agradecía profundamente que él lograra controlarse y que no hubiera asaltado la puerta de su habitación como una fiera.

Se asomó a la venta y fijó la mirada en el vehículo que mostraba que estaba claramente en marcha y Echizen, colocándose el cinturón. Sus miradas se eclipsaron por un instante, pero su jefe no tardó en desviarla para centrarse en la conducción. Estaba nuevamente a solas y él huía. Posiblemente iría a hacerle una visita a esa mujer maliciosa llamada Miranda.

Se tiró frustrada sobre la cama y se golpeó diversas veces la cara con una de las almohadas.

-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!- Se repitió una y otra vez- eres tan tonta…

Jadeó con brusquedad y giró hasta estrechar la almohada entre sus brazos.

-Podrías haber hecho esto con él- se dijo- y también podrías haber hecho muchas otras cosas indecorosas- y al imaginárselas, se puso como un tomate- eres una pardala, como decía tu abuela. Ahora él… él habrá ido a desfogarse- se estremeció ante esa palabra- con otra mujer, porque eres la persona menos indecisa del mundo. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Eres terriblemente horrible en todo! Nunca volverás a tener la oportunidad de estar con un hombre así.

Contaba con veinticinco años y creía que el arroz se le había más que pasado ya. Y en ese instante, estaba pensando que era mejor algo que nada. Ryoga no estaba ya por ella. Es más, ella misma no quería saber más de él en cuanto a compartir cama y cuarto de baño se tratara. Pero no podía negar que estaba tan preocupada por él como lo estuvo cuando Momoshiro estuvo al borde de la muerte. Pero ese era otro tema muy diferente.

Creía con firmeza que, por primera vez desde que huyo de los despachos de aquel engreído de Atobe Keigo, se sentía atraída por un hombre. Igual, era una maldición lo que sucedía con Echizen Ryoma. Se tiró contra la cama.

-Genial. Debe de estar alucinando- dijo en voz alta- no cesará de repetirse mentalmente: "otra secretaria más".

Sabía cuan molesto había estado por todas las despedidas que había visto en los currículum antiguos y era desquiciante. Ahora estaba rompiendo más fuerte la promesa que hizo ante uno de los archivadores de no hacer lo mismo que sus antepasadas compañeras. Ella no se enamoraría de Echizen ni se sentiría atraída. ¡Pero es que habían pasado tantas cosas! ¡Y esa tensión no era normal! Tenía que ser insano.

Aunque él bien que podía siempre socorrerse con alguna otra mujer. ¡Oh, sí lo estuviera haciendo ahora mismo ella! No quería ni pensar de qué formas más ordinarias la estarían acusando. Peor de todas aquellas tonterías que habían escapado de la boca sucia de Miranda. Se levantó totalmente enfadada y se observó al espejo, volviendo a hablar consigo misma de nuevo.

-Sí. Soy fea. Tengo lentes que no necesito. Llevo el cabello tan largo como las mujeres antiguas. Llevo ropas demasiado grandes que no servirían ni a la vecina del quinto que pesa ciento ochenta kilos- apretó los dedos contra las ropas- Tengo veinticinco años y soy una solterona que no ha tenido sexo ni con su único prometido. Ahora, tenías una oportunidad en toda tú vida de mojigata- se señaló en el espejo- y la has perdido. Genial. Serás despedida y ni siquiera has sacado jugo a la naranja.

Se miró con atención en el espejo, sintiéndose ridícula. Siempre que hablaba solía hacerlo con su gato cerca de ella, pero desgraciadamente, él no estaba y no sabía la razón. Echizen le había negado ir a su casa y todavía no le gustaba nada. Pero no había sospechado demasiado.

Se sentó ante el pequeño escritorio y abrió la agenda. Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, al menos la pondría al día. Debía de tachar todas las cosas cumplidas, pero ella prefería ponerles un asterisco. Les hacía más coqueto y no tan sucio. Pero no tardó demasiado y tras estirarse y cerrar la agenda, se preguntó qué más podría hacer. Echizen todavía no había regresado y era demasiado temprano para ponerse a cocinar. Pero como si en gritos la hubiera llamado, recibió una llamada telefónica de Ann.

-¡Ann!- Exclamó felizmente- ¿Cómo va todo?

La voz de Ann le llegó despacio y tranquila.

-Bien, más o menos. Momoshiro está en modo "soy un hombre y tú una mujer"- replicó- no me deja entrar en su mundo machista.

-¿Entrar donde?- Preguntó perdida.

-Ah, ¿no te lo han dicho?- una maldición poco femenina llegó a través de la línea- Me lo figuré. Por eso te he llamado. ¿Sabes lo del secuestro de Ryoga?

-Sí…- contestó aturdida- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Resulta que encontramos el cadáver de Ryoga hace un día- explicó pacientemente- y Momoshiro comenzó a decir que no, que no era de él y quería comprobarlo. Llamó a Sadaharu y ahora están los dos con las narices metidas dentro del cuerpo. ¡Son como críos! Es como si hubieran construido un fuerte en medio del parque y no dejaran entrar a las chicas.

Sakuno había llevado una mano hasta su boca, con los ojos dilatado de terror. Sabía que Ryoga había sido secuestrado, no que estuviera muerto.

-An… Ann- tartamudeó cuando consiguió expulsar algo de voz- ¿Es… Ryoga? ¿Lo sabe mi jefe? ¡Oh, cielos!

-Tranquila, Sakuno- tranquilizó la voz de Tachibana a través de la línea- Momoshiro e Inui están con el cadáver. Osakada dijo que sí era él, pero Sadaharu cree que no. Estamos en ascuas.

-¡Pero se debe de saber con solo verlo!- Gimió aterrada.

-Sakuno- intervino con desconcierto Tachibana- ¡Es muy fácil confundir! Con las pruebas de ADN… todo. Sadaharu cree que, como Echizen era un buen ofrecedor de sangre, era fácil conseguir todos y cada uno de los litros que había donado y meterlo en el cuerpo de otro. La cirugía plástica es otro de los datos. ¡Hay médicos que son capaces incluso de copiar las huellas humanas! No debes de alarmarte de la misma forma que si hubiera muerto.

-pero…

-Que no. ¡Jo, estoy hablando como Momoshiro! Ya me creo su teorema y te lo estoy contando. Creamos en él- terminó por decir. Un sonido brusco llegó a través del teléfono- ¡Sakuno, tengo que dejarte!

Y acto seguido, colgó.

--

Cuando regresó tras haber recorrido más veces de las que hubiera creído posible la carretera con el coche, pensó que la chica se había vuelto loca. Le esperaba en la entrada mientras andaba de forma inquieta de un lado a otro y la idea de que le exigiera por qué la había mirado con tanto deseo, le retorció las tripas. Era irónico explicar algo así. Se llevaba en el cuerpo desde que el ser humano existía.

Pero algo le decía que no era eso lo que pensaba decirle. Ryuzaki era demasiado vergonzosa como para tal hecho y aunque él había tenido que huir del lugar para no abalanzarse sobre ella, su tímida secretaria podría recuperarse fácilmente. No comprendía qué maldito delirio le estaba acosando desde hacía días. Desde que dejó de verla tras el accidente. Desde que comenzó a protegerla terminó sintiendo la necesidad de tenerla siempre cerca de su visión. Por ese mismo motivo había desalojado las cosas de su piso y la había llevado a vivir con él. Por ese mismo motivo ahora ansiaba estrecharla peligrosamente entre sus brazos y al cuerno lo que dijeran los demás.

Era tan diminuta que necesitaba una buena protección.

-¡Lo sabía!- Le acusó repentinamente con un dote de furia extraño en ella- ¡Sabía lo de Ryoga y ese cadáver! ¡Qué por dios que no sea él!

Alzó un dedo acusador ante sus narices mientras su boca temblaba al compás de su cuerpo. Era incapaz de enfurecerse con alguien de esa forma y lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas. Dio un paso hacia ella. Ryuzaki retrocedió. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir que no podía atemorizarlo. Pero continuó con aquella mirada acusadora de mentirla. Se rascó la cabeza y ladeó la cabeza.

-No es él- contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Ryuzaki lo miró esperanzada.

-¿¡De verdad lo crees!?- Exclamó con las manos enlazadas en su pecho- ¿Tú también crees que no es él? Oh- respiró totalmente aliviada y por un momento temió tener que sujetarla para que no diera de bruces contra el suelo- cielos. Si su hermano no cree que es él… entonces, no tengo que preocuparme… no quiero… que se muera- confesó- es… es su hermano.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole con torpeza. Parpadeó confuso. ¿Qué tenía que ver que fuera su hermano para querer que sobreviviera? Bueno, era un ser humano. Ryuzaki volvió a moverse de un lado a otro, estrujándose las manos que alternaba hacia su frente apartándose algunos mechones de su rebelde cabello.

Las delgadas piernas se movían de un lado a otro mientras los pies parecían estar a punto de tropezar con la alfombra. Cambio el peso de su pie derecho al izquierdo, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja, esperando por si "mama" ya había terminado de regañarle o no. Ryuzaki se detuvo, tocándose el estomago de repente.

-Tengo hambre, ¿usted no? Comamos- indicó.

Se dio cuenta de que se había percatado de que había metido la pata totalmente y seguramente, se sentiría lo suficientemente inquieta como para sacar la pata por fuerza. Quizás, con el estómago le ganara. La retuvo del brazo, alejando la mano nada más que sus dedos se hicieron conscientes del suave agarre sobre su piel. Su secretaria se giró, completamente tensada y observó con curiosidad la bolsa de comida que él alzaba ante su rostro.

-Oh, ya veo- carraspeó, sonrojándose- entonces, serviré los platos…

Le sonrió con torpeza mientras él la acompañó hasta la cocina. Mientras ella se encargaba de poner los cubiertos y demás enseres, él sacó la comida. Ryuzaki se lamió los labios nada más ver los tallarines con ternera y él apretó los suyos con fuerza. Irónicamente, Ryuzaki debía de pensar que una simple pasada de su lengua por los labios no provocaría a nadie. Se sentó totalmente tenso sobre la silla. Tanto esfuerzo que había hecho por quitarse las diversas imágenes que había tenido de ella bajo su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a ir al garete. Volvía a imaginársela.

Empujó la silla hacia delante, esperando que el palpitar de su sexo no fuera descubierto por ella y volvió a clavar la mirada en el plato de comida que tenía delante. Comieron en silencio y tras como terminó, subió sin dar explicaciones en busca de una buena ducha.

Se maldijo una y otra vez mientras se enjabonaba cada parte de su cuerpo y finalmente, tuvo que mover su mano sobre la ansiosa palpitación. Pero no logró ni terminar, unos nudillos golpearon contra la puerta justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Maldijo entre dientes y se enrolló en una toalla, abriendo la puerta ante las narices de una sonrojada secretaria. Nada más verle el calor pareció inundarla, tanto, que sus gafas terminaron empañándosele. Frunció el ceño.

-Ti… tiene… una llamada de… de la empresa- carraspeó- dicen… que es urgente y que no puede… esperar. Siento molestarle.

Hizo una reverencia mientras le entrega el teléfono. Casi se lo arrancó de las manos, sujetándola por la muñeca e impidiéndole huir. Aquello ya era el límite. Se terminó. Colgó el teléfono, logrando una mueca de asombro en el rostro de la chica. Veinticinco años y soltera. Nada se lo impedía. Era libre. Él había hecho que fuera libre y hacía tiempo que había terminado cualquier trato con Momoshiro. Se había instalado en su maldito corazón y no lograba sacarla ni de su inconsciente. La observó profundamente, deslizando su mirada por su cuerpo.

Las piernas le temblaban. La boca se movía ligeramente en necesidad de decir algo, pero su garganta se lo impedía. Su rostro era un conjunto de tomates maduros que hacían que sus gafas se empañaran más y el sudor comenzó a anidarse en su frente. Su pecho se hinchaba y vaciaba con gran rapidez, hasta un ronco jadeo escapó de su garganta. Si con tan solo mirarla conseguía ponerla así, ¿qué demonios pasaría si posaba su boca sobre uno de sus senos y lo engullía?

Dios, no podía esperar para verlo. Ya no.

La empujó hacia sí de un tirón. Cuando el delgado cuerpo chocó contra su torso, empujó la puerta con la antena del móvil, el cual terminó cayendo sobre su escritorio. Se inclinó hacia ella, besándole ligeramente la frente mientras sujetaba entre sus dedos la montura de las gafas para quitárselas. Ella llevó sus manos hasta estas. Su coraza. Estaba a punto de desprenderse de ella. Le acaricio los dedos con los suyos y se los apartó para poder quitárselas finalmente. Unos brillantes y tímidos ojos rojizos quedaron ante su visión. No. No eran rojos. Era una mezcla del rojo madera. Preciosos.

Tragó saliva, inclinándose esta vez para poder besarle los parpados con sumo cuidado. Había cierto detalle que no podía olvidar: ella era virgen. Ni siquiera Ryoga la había tocado. Le acarició las mejillas con ternura, deteniéndose sobre sus rojizos labios, hinchados por los mordiscos que ella misma se había estado dando, como si quisiera comprobar que aquello era real. El aliento le golpeó los dedos, cálido y húmedo. Apartó los dedos y los ocupó con su boca.

Ryuzaki tembló repentinamente conmocionada, pero correspondió con torpeza. Casi se rió cuando la tímida lengua buscó la suya con cierta torpeza. Mas estaba demasiado excitado con aquella sensación. La empujó y acaricio. Enlazó y sintió. Cuando la chica le clavó las uñas sobre su piel, se alejó. Jadeaba y se frotaba los labios con la muñeca, con los ojos completamente cerrados. Él frunció las cejas: ¿se trataba de una forma de demostrar que no estaba contenta con haber sido besada? Aún tenía la cordura suficiente como para dejarla escapar. Deslizó las manos hasta que sintió que sus dedos apretaban con fuerza la toalla, maldiciendo y chasqueando la lengua que momentos antes le había otorgado placer.

-Vete- le ordenó ronco- si no te gusta, vete- le aclaró costosamente.

Ella movió la cabeza tan rápidamente que temió que las ideas se le volasen. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia ella. No se movió. Otro más. Quería advertirle que no pensaba detenerse, que podía volver a salir corriendo y encerrarse en su dormitorio. Pero ella no se movió. Al contrario, dio un paso hacia él y extendió con temblor las manos hasta que tropezaron con la musculatura de su cuerpo. Le acaricio la piel con tanta curiosidad que se quedó quieto, esperando que lograra descubrir cuanto había de diferente, aunque ya era más que visible que le había visto muchas veces de ese modo. Pero tocar, oh, tocar era otra historia muy diferente para una virgen.

Acaricio su húmeda piel, jugó con los leves brotes de bello en el centro de su pecho, frunció el ceño cuando pasó por encima de las leves abdominales y movió ligeramente la boca cuando subió hasta su cuello. Sus ojos se encontraron y algo en la forma de cómo la miraba, la hizo descenderla hasta el suelo, concentrándose en sus pies. Sonrió con orgullo, inclinándose de nuevo para besarla. Ryuzaki se tensó automáticamente y descendió las manos de su piel. Frunció el ceño y sin despegarse de su boca, la obligó a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Instintivamente, ella se pegó contra él.

Tal y como había pensado y visto, Ryuzaki era pequeña y manejable. Una criatura tan endeble que parecía ser capaz de romperse cuando la sujetó de las caderas para pegarse contra él. La alzó ligeramente para obligarla a sentir su excitación. Ella gimió asustada y rompió el beso, parpadeando con tal sorpresa que no puedo evitar calmarla con un siseo de su boca y sus besos. Era natural y ella debería comenzar a comprenderlo. Además, "eso" que la estaba asustando pronto le daría un gran placer.

Se entretuvo en besarla, de pie, esperando que el ansia llegara a ella y cuando se frotó contra él, jadeante, la alzó lo suficiente. Al instante, las delgadas piernas le rodearon y ella lo miró en busca de una afirmación. Le mordió el mentón y desvió las manos de sus caderas hasta las nalgas. Perfectamente formadas y blandas bajo sus dedos. Ryuzaki se tensó al sentirlo, pero profirió un gemido de satisfacción cuando repitió una y otra vez la misma acción. Él apretó los dientes. Ante el leve balanceo su erección se rozó contra la tela de la toalla y los pantalones vaqueros, encontrándose con la presencia caliente del sexo femenino bajo todo eso. Atormentado, emitió un gemido de necesidad.

Ella volvió a buscar el placer de su boca, como si aquella experiencia ya la hubiera colmado de todo. La empujó ligeramente de las nalgas, rozándola contra su erección. Sin darse cuenta de cómo sucedía, Ryuzaki comenzó a corresponder y a frotarse contra él, necesitada. Gimió contra su boca y enredó sus largos y perfectos dedos entre sus cabellos. Al instante, los redondeados senos se pegaron contra su pecho, aplastándose tan frágilmente que no puedo evitar rozarse. Ryuzaki volvió a gemir una vez más. Sintió como las puntas erectas de sus senos se pronunciaron y comprendió que aquello estaba surgiendo tan a fuego como a él mismo.

Se giró hacia la cama con ella en brazos y la sentó con cuidado, arrodillándose ante ella. Los jadeos acaloraban la subida del pecho femenino y se descubrió a sí misma con la mirada fija en ellos. Su secretaria tragó al instante, sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer. Y él no esperó. Se inclino y con tela incluida se adueño de uno de aquellos pequeños y redondos manjares. Los alternó uno a uno, demorándose en cada uno el tiempo suficiente. Eran tan delicados… Finalmente, no lo soportó más. Quería sentirá aquella cálida piel dentro de su boca, escucharla gemir con más fuerza.

Deslizó las manos hasta la cintura femenina y alzó la camiseta. Ryuzaki, obedientemente, alzó las manos como si de una niña pequeña a la que estuviera desvistiendo se tratase. Los senos quedaron ante su visión. Ligeramente tostados. Tostados pero que nunca habían visto la luz bajo la mirada de otro hombre. Una punzada de orgullo le recorrió la columna vertebral y tal cual, se inclinó sobre ellos para saborearlos. Y Ryuzaki gimió a la vez que su piel se tensaba de tal forma que logró apresar entre sus dientes aquel diminuto botón de placer.

Una de sus manos, traviesamente, se dedicó a acariciar el libre, para seguir rápidamente su tarea ocupada por su boca. La joven secretaria temblaba, se arqueaba contra él y en medio de su vergüenza, intentaba no contestarle con largos suspiros de placer. Con suavidad, fue ganándose un pequeño hueco entre sus piernas.

-Señor…- llamó aturdida, acariciándole los cabellos con sus elegantes dedos y el frunció el ceño.

-Ryoma- corrigió antes de volver a lamer como castigo uno de sus senos erectos.

--

No comprendía bien qué estaba sucediendo. Desde que le había abierto la puerta se había dado cuenta de que todo había llegado al límite, Echizen Ryoma le iba a hacer el amor. No. Estaba haciéndoselo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan viva como en ese instante. Moría y volvía a vivir con gran intensidad cada vez que sentía la ávida lengua del hombre contra su piel. Ansiosa, le había llamado en busca de ese más que su cuerpo parecía ansiar.

Pero no había tenido tiempo de contestarle, su mente se había ofuscado de nuevo cuando había vuelto a adentrar aquel trocito de carne que tenía tan sensible entre sus labios. Ahora comprendía la ansiedad que sentían los hombres por tenerlo en su boca y a ella, no le parecía nada, pero nada mal. Mas parecía haber algo más escondido entre todo eso y su cuerpo lo ansiaba.

-Señor…- volvió a rogar.

Él abandonó al instante el seno para morderle el labio inferior antes de apoderarse de su boca de nuevo, empujándola con su cuerpo hasta que los pies dejaron de tocarle el suelo. ¡Cielos! ¡Él era tan grande y ella tan pequeña! Aquello seguramente no podría salir bien. Él no podría… y entonces, todo terminaría. Se daría cuenta de que no ella no le servía. Que sus estaturas no hacían la práctica tan sencilla.

Pero de alguna forma, mientras la besaba, él se las ingenio para volver a rozar aquel trozo de carne palpitante contra su sexo. Una y otra vez. Y ella sintió como el suyo propio parecía corresponder, palpitando con fuerza. Ansia. Deseo. Ya se había regañado lo suficiente como para echarse atrás. A ella no le ataba nadie y su cuerpo parecía saberlo. Era libre de ser tomada por alguien que había tenido la suficiente paciencia con él. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de Ryoga podría llegarle ahora. Todo parecía haberse difuminado.

El contacto de su espalda reptar por la tela de la cama la hizo volver en sí. Echizen se encontraba sobre ella, con cada una de sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras de las axilas, la subía hasta que la parte superior de su cabeza rozó contra la almohada. Ya no sentía las piernas flácidas en el vacío y con él entremedias.

Tragó saliva. En algún momento él había perdido la toalla y esta yacía tirada en el suelo. Sí, en algún momento en el que ella estaba demasiado ansiosa, y todavía lo estaba. Su cuerpo entero palpitaba por ansiar algo más que sabía que existía. Parpadeó ligeramente abrumada por la ansiedad y lo vio ahí, detenido, observando sus senos como si no los hubiera tocado nunca. Ella se removió inquieta. Quería que volviera a tocarla, que no la retuviera de conocer el camino hacia eso que desconocía. Finalmente, él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y con su índice, trazó un camino lento y alentador desde su cuello hasta el centro de su vientre, donde el cinturón atrapaba los pantalones contra su cuerpo. ¡Endemoniado cinturón que estorbaba el camino de aquel dedo!

Pero su jefe demostró una clara maestría con ellos y no tardó en deshacer el agarre, para quitarlo, seguidamente, el botón dorado del pantalón mostró un clic que pareció satisfacerlos a ambos, pues ella gimió y él sonrió con orgullo. Y comprendió por qué.

No había ni siquiera descendido la cremallera cuando su mano se aventuró bajo el ancho pantalón. Claro. Era mil veces más grande que ella. ¿Para qué iba a necesitar quitárselo? Sakuno se retorció extrañamente contra aquella mano mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Su cuerpo sabía. Algo que llevaba dentro la impulsaba, pese al miedo. Jamás nadie la había tocado ahí. Nadie.

Él bordeó las braguitas con delicadeza y finalmente, arrastró sus dedos por sus revoltosos rizos castaños. Oh, que vergonzoso. Ella jamás se había preocupado de hacer algo con ellos. No la molestaban. Encontraban que ahí estaban bien. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Pensaría que era algo desagradable aunque él también los tuviera y de un tono verdoso como sus cabellos?

A Echizen no pareció molestarle, pues continuo moviendo sus dedos por aquella zona, inclinándose un poco hacia ella hasta poder besarla e introducir sus dedos invasores por aquella zona tan inexplorada. Virginal. Ella tembló y movió sus caderas ligeramente inquieta contra aquella mano. Él volvió a sisear en su oído para tranquilizarla y la besó cortamente, una y otra vez, hasta que algo nuevo sucedió. Un dedo. Sí. Fue uno de ellos. Invadió la suavidad de su sexo, perfilando entre sus barreras protectoras con gran experiencias, rodeó un botón demasiado sensible y continuó, acariciándola en círculos hasta que pareció detenerse, justo donde creyó que ya no podría continuar, porque se anidó ahí, despacio y con sumo cuidado. Ella agrandó los ojos. ¡Estaba dentro, dentro de ella!

Intentó cerrar sus piernas al instante, pero la caricia de aquel dedo la hizo abrirlas al instante y moverse contra él. Echizen retrocedió al instante que lo sintió y la miró con cierta inquietud. Algo no había hecho bien. Sakuno se mordió el labio y gimió, furiosa y excitada. No sabía qué hacer. Aquello se sentía tan bien y a la vez tan diferente. Él volvió a mover con suavidad aquel explorador, hasta que sus fronteras chocaron contra algo que le hizo retroceder nuevamente y salir junto a sus compatriotas. Jadeaba excitada y necesitada, avergonzada y ansiosa. Casi sintió una gran ola de placer junto a vergüenza cuando le vio observarse aquella mano como si hubiera sido mala. Casi se creyó que se dedicaría a regañar a sus dedos, pero Echizen los llevó hasta su boca, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, formando una mirada tan penetrante que gimió tan fuerte que se sorprendió.

Pero su superior volvió de nuevo a la carga. Deslizó las telas de los vaqueros junto a las braguitas, ordenándole con una mano que alzara las caderas. Y ella obedeció, pese a que la idea de quedarse completamente desnuda ante él la preocupó. Sus pantalones y ropa interior fueron lanzadas contra el suelo y él volvió a arrodillarse de nuevo entre sus piernas, pero esta vez, acariciaba sus rodillas mientras la miraba con atención.

Respiraba tan fuerte que temió que el corazón se le saliera disparado del pecho. Tenerlo ahí era un contraste de sus emociones. Quería cubrirse púdicamente pero a la vez ansiaba saber qué tenía planeado. ¿Por qué no se tumbaba sobre ella y le hacía el amor de una maldita vez? Quería ver por qué la gente gritaba tanto de aquella forma mientras lo hacían. Ella también quería gritar. Pero ese hombre, tan experimentado en otras mujeres parecía ponerse a pensar si era correcto o no hacerle esto u lo otro- claro que ella desconocía que iba a ser-.

Finalmente, algo ocurrió. Él volvió a explorarla, pero esta vez, con sus dos manos. Le pareció que la toqueteaba sin pudor, como si hubiera olvidado que era su sexo y que sentía, que cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía haberse anclado en ese lugar para maldecirla. Aunque lo que no esperó, fue verle inclinar la cabeza contra su sexo. La primera idea que le vino a la cabeza mientras respiraba agitada, era que Echizen no veía bien. Pero cuando sintió una ligera presión cálida que comenzaba a toquetearla con gran experiencia, comprendió que no: lo que estaba haciendo era saborearla cual manjar más sabroso.

Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionarse, a moverse contra el rostro del hombre que la degustaba con placer y casi sintió la necesidad de empujar aquella cabeza contra su propio sexo. Las piernas se le doblaron y se abrieron sin pudor. Su respiración se agitó todavía más y repentinamente, cuando comenzaba a morderse el labio más fuerte y apretaba las sábanas entre sus dedos, una sensación explosiva la recorrió por completo hasta que se detuvo en su vientre, explosionando en alguna parte de su cuerpo que la hizo gritar de placer. Un orgasmo. El primer orgasmo de su vida.

Repentinamente, se quedó totalmente exhausta sobre la cama. Los dedos aflojaron el agarre, su respiración comenzó a controlarse y sus ojos entrecerrados estaban clavados en la pequeña mancha sobre el techo. Echizen se acostó a su lado, besándole la mandíbula y comenzando a acariciar con sus dedos de nuevo sus senos. Sin comprender por qué, volvió a sentirse excitada, porque se había sentido vacía de alguna forma y quería que eso se llenara de nuevo en su orgasmo. Se giró hacia él, preocupada.

-Lo siento- se excusó a media voz. Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, apretando con suavidad uno de los senos que la hizo gemir. Echizen sonrió, pegándola contra él.

La erección le rozó el vientre. Una y otra vez hasta que se alojó entre sus piernas. No hubo penetración, pero ella comprendió en seguida qué había faltado en aquella maravillosa sensación y empujó sus caderas, demandándola. Él volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras gruñía. Un ronco gemido. La hizo girarse de nuevo hasta que él quedó encima. La besó con pasión, le acaricio los senos y le siseó en el oído mientras movía lenta y suavemente la dureza entre sus piernas. Finalmente, un encuentro sucedió. Ambos sexos se encontraron. Piel contra piel. Paciencia contra ansiedad.

Un empuje. Suave pero anunciante. Delicioso pero preceptivo. Alzó las manos hacia la espalda masculina en un mero momento de atrevimiento. Echizen volvió a moverse en su interior. Viril y poderoso, hasta que ondó algo más. Ella gimió levemente, y agrandó los ojos que liberaron lágrimas saladas por sus mejillas. Algo doloroso se había roto. Algo que llevaba mucho tiempo con ella y que había guardado interiormente. Él esperó. La besó, le acaricio los senos, le tocó la cara, le lamio las lágrimas. Y de nuevo, se movió.

Sakuno tenía que reconocerlo. Aquel movimiento ya no era doloroso. Era insensatamente increíble. El roce en su interior. La suavidad y la certidumbre de sentirlo palpitar en sí misma. Se movió. Se movió porque lo necesitaba. Porque ansiaba sentirlo tan profundo que no podía esperar. Y lo único que logró hacer para que él se moviera fue sonreírle.

Ahora lo comprendía. Lo que hacía a un hombre y una mujer ser uno solo. Él estaba dentro de ella y ella lo acogía de forma que fuera su coraza. Era ser algo más que una simple mujer pequeña y fea. Era una mujer repentinamente sensual que adentraba en su ser algo maravilloso que la estaba colmando de gran placer. Tanto, que no lograba encontrar salida a la pérdida de memoria.

Estaba segura de que en algún momento, en el cual había llegado su segundo momento de disfrute, le había llamado por su nombre, sin apelativo de educación y él había sonreído con orgullo. Creía haber visto un rostro tan excitado debajo de aquellos flequillos húmedos que la había excitado a moverse ella también. Y en algún momento, cuando volvió a sentir la marea de pasión volcarse sobre sus cuerpos, le sintió tan cálido dentro de ella que no logró evitarle darle únicamente una única palabra: "gracias". Por algo que había aprendido de una forma maravillosa.

Después, sintió que él la abandonaba con cuidado, que parecía revisar entre sus piernas, levantarse y traer una toalla para limpiar. Recordaba haber gemido de dolor y como él maldecía entre dientes antes de regresar del baño, alzarla con una facilidad asombrosa y meterla entre las sábanas de su cama. Olía a él. Cada rincón de su cuerpo olía a él, tanto como aquellas sábanas. Por eso, cuando él se acostó a su lado y la cobijó entre sus brazos no logró distinguirle hasta que sintió la calidad de su dura y fuerte piel contra su mejilla.

Incluso cuando la grande mano le acaricio las caderas y la pegaba contra él por las nalgas, sintió que ligeramente había sonreído mientras suspiraba totalmente satisfecha y tomaba el brazo del hombre como almohada. Entonces, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Soñó, estar en una playa tropical, con Gold enroscado en sus pies, la brisa fresca acariciándole su caliente y morena piel mientras degustaba alguna clase de bebida que le sabía deliciosamente perfecta. Estaba satisfecha porque había hecho el amor por primera vez. Estaba satisfecha porque a sus veinticinco años nadie podría llamarla ya virginal. Y aunque seguramente sería despedida, no le importaba. Ahora, que había descubrir algo más haya del entendimiento, podía regresar a encerrarse en un veterinario y continuar con sus amados animales. Regresaría a su casa, se tumbaría en la cama y recordaría lo que había vivido mientras se iría marchitando como una anciana. Pero estaría feliz. Porque había algo nuevo en su mundo.

Sin embargo, cuando despertó al sentir que alguien le rozaba delicadamente los senos, enrojeció. No. No era un sueño. Era la realidad y todavía le quedaba terminarla. Se mostró perpleja mientras él la observaba con el ceño fruncido sin detener sus dedos sobre sus erectos pezones. Giró la cabeza ligeramente para ver la hora sobre el reloj y él suspiró, mirándola con la mandíbula tensa.

-Tenemos que irnos- le señaló- el vuelo sale a las siete.

Comprendió lo que sucedía y aunque se sintió terriblemente cansada, logró dejarse amar una vez más, le acompañó de nuevo en aquella aventura del placer y se preparó para coger el vuelo que marcaría su despedida para siempre. Debería de decir adiós a Echizen Ryoma, el hombre que la había amado dos veces en un mismo día y le había demostrado que existía algo más verdadero que la vida misma.

--

Le golpeó con la carpeta mientras fruncía el ceño y Sadaharu enrojeció mientras se subía las gafas y retrocedía levemente. Ann Tachibana era una mujer de armas tomar que parecía ser domada únicamente por Takeshi Momoshiro. El policía repitió su descubrimiento.

-Dije que es totalmente falso. Echizen Ryoga está bien vivo en alguna parte. Seguramente alguien quería que otro ocupara su tumba para quedar libre de sospechas.

-Eso, o él está planeando su muerte falsa- Opinó Takeshi encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos hombres recibieron de nuevo un carpetazo sobre la cabeza mientras Tachibana fruncí las cejas y quería chillar.

-¡Es que no os dais cuenta!- Exclamó- Esto no me deja más dudas. Ya sé quien coño está detrás de todo esto. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? ¡Por dios! Parece que hubiera regresado a mis años de cadete.

-Ann, las señoritas no dicen palabrotas- regañó Takeshi frotándose el chichón pero mirándole interesado- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién?

Ann no le contestó. Cogió su abrigo y salió disparada hacia su coche.

-Esa cosa que no tiene ni nombre….- farfulló entre dientes mientras ponía en marcha el coche- le voy a dar dos guantazos cuando esté ante mí.

-Las chicas no pegan.

Se giró casi en redondo, mirando a los dos hombres y parpadeando perpleja.

-¿Cuándo habéis subido?

Momoshiro esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

-Que no se te olvide que somos los mejores- canturreo mientras le tiraba de la mejilla- venga, ya que no quieres desvelar quien, conduce con calma y precaución.

Y Momoshiro, pensó Sadaharu, debería de saber ya que su mujer no le hacía ni puñetero caso en cuanto a precauciones se trataba.

--

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras casi rompía en carcajadas y la empujaba contra sí mismo.

-Deberías de estar enfadado conmigo por todo cuanto te hice- protestó ella, completamente sumisa y desnuda contra su cuerpo- he sido retorcidamente mala.

-Eres igual que yo- se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarla- creo que haremos buena pareja en un futuro. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que contrataras a un asesino para deshacerte de Ryuzaki. Me lo podrías haber dicho directamente.

-Intenté hacerlo- recalcó la mujer que formó diminutos círculos en el torso desnudo del mayor de los Echizen- pero no me escuchaste. Estabas prendado de ella. No veías a otra persona. Incluso cuando te quité las vendas el otro día porque me tomaste por un hombre la primera vez, creí que me escupirías en la cara y todo.

-Pues mira por donde, he decidido tomarte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor- contestó él con el ceño fruncido- mira, sé que lo has hecho por mí. ¡Hasta has creado un clon para que crean que ha sido culpa mía!

-Lo siento, de nuevo- se excusó.

-no importa- negó él adentrando sus dedos entre los cortos cabellos femeninos- la verdad es que ahora que sé que tengo a alguien que puede amarme pese a lo retorcido que soy, creo que valdrá la pena estar unos años en la cárcel. Fingiré que fue mi culpa, si es que no se han dado cuenta ya de que has sido tú. Y si fuera así, Momoshiro y Tachibana me odian tanto que serán capaces de preferir que esté yo en la cárcel antes que tú.

El sonido de un coche a toda velocidad les llegó desde la calle. Ella se separó de sus brazos, obviando su desnudez y le sonrió.

-Pues, vistámonos, porque parece que tenemos visita.

**n/a**

Uff, estoy enamorada de cómo me quedó éste Lemon, claro que no obligo a nadie pensar lo mismo ¬¬. Si mal no recuerdo, mis Lemon son "sutiles y fogosos".

En cuanto al capítulo, creo que no necesita explicación. Ryoma movió sus cartas, Ryoga está vivo y muy sano, encima, acoplado con aquel que lo secuestró. En fin. Saludos.

Aclaracion: Pardala: Idiota, tonta.

PD: Ya colgué la imagen del one-shot de "El regalo de Sakuno en mi otro lj" ¡A ver si acertásteis!


	15. Capítulo catorce

La limusina los esperaba en la misma salida y entrada del aeropuerto. El chofer, el señor Ralds, les sonreía apaciblemente mientras esperaba ya con el maletero abierto para meter la única maleta de mano que llevaba con la ropa que Echizen le había comprado, y les abría la puerta respetuosamente.

El ambientador con olor a flores silvestres de gustó el olfato más sensible y ella se rindió al cansancio. Se sentía derretida de la misma necesidad de relajación. Había logrado dormir en el avión, pero no era nada comparado con una buena cama y tampoco los asientos de la limusina le daban aquella comodidad. Encima, sentía la terrible necesidad de estirarse y aliviar el dolor, leve pero persistente, entre sus piernas. Su jefe se había maldecido una y otra vez cada vez que la escuchaba gemir de dolor y optó por reservarse ese dolor para sí misma, especialmente, porque era tan nuevo que encontraba que ella era diferente a las demás mujeres: una exagerada.

De todas maneras, se recordó a sí misma pedir una cita con el ginecólogo para una revisión, aunque le daría mucha vergüenza. No quería tener que explicarle a nadie lo que había experimentado en aquella casa.

Otro de los errores que seguramente estaría cometiendo era el de ignorar con la mirada a su jefe. Echizen de vez en cuando la miraba con atención de reojo y ella, sintiéndolo, se esforzaba por mirar a otro lado, fingiendo que lo que veía era más interesante, pero su sonrojo debía de delatarla. No comprendía por qué, pero, ¿era lógico comportarse de esa forma tras tener sexo con alguien? Estaba segura que no. Que la gente no se ignoraba de la noche a la mañana tras haber compartido la cama para algo más que dormir.

Así pues, nada más subir en la limusina, fijó su mirada en las calles que pasaban velozmente como espejos que no reflejan correctamente la imagen, resultando demasiado borroso. Frunció los párpados cuando no reconoció el camino que la llevaría hasta su casa, pero fingió no darle importancia, creyendo que se detendrían en la oficina. Probablemente, su jefe ansiaba revisar aquel lugar.

Mas su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se adentraron en la zona residencial. Había escuchado hablar de sus altos y graves precios, además de las grandes paredes que eran demasiado para ella y para Gold. Había decidido no comprar ninguna, ni siquiera teniendo la fortuna heredada por parte de su abuela. Pero la limusina se detuvo ante una de paredes blancas y césped llamativamente bien cuidado. El portal decorado por diferentes plantas llamativas de flores diversas a cual más llamativa. Un balanceador cubierto por telas oscuras y una gran farola que adornaba cada rincón de la casa, más los dos faroles frontales.

Las caras cortinas color beige se dejaban ver por las fortalecidas cristaleras- claramente antibalas- y la gran pared lateral era visitada por una enredadera que cubría una pared igualmente pálida. Pudo ver ligeramente que en la parte trasera descansaba el comienzo de una piscina rectangular junto a suelo de cerámica marrón.

Parpadeó cuando el aire le acarició la piel nada más abrirse la puerta gracias al chofer. Su jefe la empujó ligeramente de las caderas, demandándole una salida. Casi se desmayó. ¿Por qué no salía él por la puerta contraria para que el chofer la llevara hasta su cómodo y discreto piso? _El taxi de regreso a casa_- pensó- _me costará un riñón_.

Pero Ralds descendió también la maleta y la dejó junto al pie de la pequeña escalera que subía hasta el porche, junto al balancín. Se tropezó, mareada, buscando con la mirada a su jefe. Este bostezaba de la forma más pasible que jamás hubiera visto, mirando como ya a lo lejos se veía únicamente el polvo del asfalto dejado por las ruedas de la limusina. Casi gimió de incredulidad.

Finalmente, los ojos de su mayor se postraron sobre ella, observándola con detenimiento antes de sujetarla del talle y echársela al hombro cual saco de patatas: seguramente había sido testigo de que sus ojos revelaban las ganas de correr que tenía para ir a donde la civilización no fuera de acorde con el gasto soberbio ante la crisis.

—¡B-bájeme! — Exigió a un desobediente hombre— ¡Por favor! No puedo entrar ahí. Es demasiado lujoso. Bueno, no es tanto como la casa de sus padres pero es… es una barbarie… no puedo entrar… tengo que ir a mí piso con Gold y…

Un maullido a través de la puerta cercana la hizo callarse. Medio giró su cuerpo, mirando la puerta incrédula. Arqueó las cejas al tiempo que el hombre la dejaba sobre el suelo y empujaba la puerta para que la figura de su fiel minino se lanzara contra ella, lamiéndole ásperamente la mano izquierda y las mejillas, antes de frotarse contra su barbilla.

—¿Gold? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te secuestro?

Como si la entendiera, el gato se revolvió hacia él. Echizen retrocedió, mirando al felino acusadoramente, frunciendo el ceño y remugando infantilmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entraba en el interior de la vivienda. Ella palideció cuando al mirar de reojo uno de los muebles, descubrió una de las pocas fotografías que le quedaba de sus padres.

—Oh, no…— murmuró levantándose.

Cargó la maleta como pudo y la dejó en la misma entrada. Si la casa era impresionante por fuera, por dentro lo era más. El suelo brillaba cual superficie de un palacio real. Los muebles de madera llenaban por completo un salón que debía de medir exactamente los centímetros que tenía su piso. Constaba de comedor y una pequeña parte preparada para tomar el té después de comer. Una escalera llevaba a los pisos superiores y cuatro puertas separaban el salón de una impresionante cocina, un baño palaciego, un armario y un salón con televisión.

Tragó necesariamente, con miedo a subir por las escaleras de parqué. Pero Gold se había hecho dueño y señor de aquella casa y comenzó a subirlas.

—¡Ah, espera! ¡No vayas! — Ordenó desafortunadamente desobedecida.

Cuando quiso frenar, ya había puesto un pie sobre la escalera. Demasiado tarde como para pensar en retroceder. Gold continuó subiendo sin hacerle el menor de los casos. Instintivamente, le siguió. Su jefe no tardó en seguirla, mirándola desde su baja altura en la escalera. Rezó porque la visión de su trasero no trajera malos pensamientos- equivocados- a su superior.

Pero tuvo que detenerse nada más llegar al piso superior. Una pequeña salita de espera había sido formada en el lado izquierdo de la escalera, de visión totalmente clara nada más subir los últimos peldaños. Una moqueta grisácea cubría todo el parqué del pasillo y de ese lugar, rompiéndose en la entrada de las habitaciones, que por encima, contó siete, sin llegar a poder previsualizar las que debían de estar en el pasillo que se desviaba hacia la derecha.

Descubrió que la primera puerta nada más subir era un armario. Un armario que ocupaba una gran habitación como el propio salón de su destartalado piso. Se sintió mareada ante tanto gasto de terreno. Se recostó sobre la barandilla de madera brillante y respiró tan fuerte que los pulmones le dolieron. Logró girar sus tobillos junto a sus pesados pies, observando desde su posición el rostro indiferente de su jefe.

—No— negó llenando la boca de su propia negativa—. Es demasiado para mí. Una casa tan grande, solo hará que me sienta más sola. Gracias por recordarme mi empatía a la gente- se defendió ofendida consigo misma por rechazar tal maravillosa casa- pero Gold y yo ya tenemos un piso confortable.

Quizás nunca había hablado tanto y tan rápidamente, pero esperaba que ese hombre lo entendiera. No podía amarla una sola noche y comprarle una casa como si nada. No. Definitivamente, no. Y todavía menos, si tenía pensado convertirla en una de sus muchas amantes mantenidas mientras él regresaba a su casa con su mujer de anillo. No lo soportaría. No era tan emocionalmente fuerte como para permitirse ese lujo. Lo peor de todo es que comenzaba a sospechar que más que el recuerdo de una pérdida de virginidad estaba convirtiéndose en algo peor.

Se negaba a ver eso.

Se frotó las mejillas sudorosas e intento controlar la compostura que estaba perdiendo. Echizen dio un paso hasta ella. Otro. Y finalmente, volvió a asirla de la cintura, llevándola escaleras arriba. Empujó una de las puertas entre abiertas, encontrándose con la gran parodia de una habitación especial para gatos. Todos los gustos felinos se encontraban ahí y Gold, era completamente feliz. Su felino y fiel amigo se había dejado comprar por cosas para gatos. Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula y ahorró una maldición en su mente hacia él.

Gold se estiró cuan largo era sobre su gran cama de cojín rojizo y bordes dorados, mirándola completamente feliz y satisfecho. Su jefe la dejó sobre la moqueta, pegada contra su fuerte cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer mares de sangre fría para fingir que la cercanía no creaba nada: Su estúpido cuerpo recordaba a la perfección el placer.

—Porque tenga una habitación para gatos—se obligó a decir—, no me dejaré comprar.

Echizen chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a tomarla en brazos, esta vez, como una novia. Casi enrojeció hasta la punta de los pies. La colonia masculina inundó por completo sus fosas nasales, estremeciéndola. Sentía los dedos firmes agarrándola y no sentía miedo de caerse. Podría pasarse el día entero encima de esos protectores brazos. Y sabía perfectamente que él podría defenderla: Ya lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Nada más salir del dormitorio del gato, se encaminó por el pasillo hasta girar a la derecha. Una única puerta descansaba ahí. Las meras deducciones que había hecho eran erróneas y gratificantes al saber que no era más exageradamente grande. Su jefe la traslado hasta un brazo para abrir la puerta con el pomo y después, volvió a sostenerla para adentrarse en lo que para su ver, le pareció a una suite.

Una enorme cama de metal dorado con una mosquitera blanca cayéndole, enrollada a cada lado del cabezal. Tres enormes almohadas y una pequeña descansaban sobre la colcha rosada, a conjunto con las suaves sábanas de color canela. La moqueta había pasado a ser roja y de pelo, algo que la obligó a querer enterrar sus dedos entre las diminutas hebras rojizas. Un gran cantarano rustico esperaba en uno de los costados, con un gran espejo dorado- posiblemente de oro- pendiendo sobre él.

Una cómoda se encontraba cerca de los pies de la cama, contra la pared y frente a ella, un gran diván rojizo de madera. A los pies de la cama, un caro baúl chino. Dos mesitas de noche encajonaban la cama en el centro, adornadas con cuadros y dos lámparas de biblioteca que reconoció rápidamente. En el lado contrario se encontraba un enorme zapatero que a la vez servía como cómoda, teniendo sobre sí perfumes masculinos y objetos de caballero. Una puerta daba a otro- enorme- armario, armado hasta los dientes con ropas que desconocía. Una butaca que únicamente había visto una vez y fue en una tienda para millonarios descansaba en el último tramo de la habitación que quedaba por decorar.

Agrando tanto los ojos que casi se le salían de sus orbitas.

—Yo no vivo con ningún hombre—jadeó, avergonzada— ¿A quién pertenecen estas cosas?

Echizen esbozó una simple sonrisa que la desarmó mientras la dejaba sobre el suelo para darle libertad y ver a quién pertenecían aquellas caras alhajas de hombre. Cuando reconoció el reloj Yacht-Master en oro, enrojeció hasta las puntas de los cabellos, tensándose automáticamente. Si mal no recordaba, aquel era el carísimo reloj que su jefe había perdido y la hizo levantar todo el despacho para buscarlo, estando el reloj en la relojería para reparar. También se encontraban sus gemelos de oro, su pequeño pisa corbatas de oro con sus letras enmarcadas, su cartera de los días de fiesta, su maletín de la oficina y alguna que otra cosa más.

Abrió uno de los cajones, encontró calzoncillos de hombre. Abrió otro y estaba lleno de camisetas. En otro, calcetines de vestir y de deporte barajados. Pantalones de deporte. Retrocedió, cerrándolos todos por el mero empuje de caerse sobre ellos. Abrió la puerta del enorme armario y abrió uno de los muchos sacos protectores. El traje plateado que solía ponerse para ir a los jugados. En otra, el negro que llevaba cada lunes. No continuó cuando vio la incesante fila de ropa femenina. Vestidos llamativos en los cuales se encontraba el que había llevado el día de su roto compromiso con Ryoga.

Las piernas le fallaron pero logró salir de ahí. Se lo encontró apoyado en la puerta cerrada, cruzado de brazos y mirándola de reojo. Casi empalideció ante esa tranquilidad. Comenzaba a sospechar algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué tenía que entender. Se encaminó hasta la cama en busca de algo donde sentarse. Sus manos tropezaron con unos papeles y él, se acercó, suspirando aliviado, como si esos documentos fueran lo que realmente tenía que haber observado de toda aquella espléndida casa. Y sí, esa espléndida y maravillosa casa tenía nombres y apellidos. Los suyos y lo de su jefe juntos.

Negó con la cabeza, dejó los papeles a un lado y declinó totalmente aquel ofrecimiento. Se levantó recta como un palo y se atrevió a encarar al metro setenta- o algo más, ahora no recordaba bien- que estaba ante ella.

—Ni hablar. Gracias, pero no— declinó con la voz más tranquila que logró hacer—tengo que irme.

Echizen gruñó, tomándola de las muñecas para apoderarse de su boca. ¿Era agresión? ¿se podría considerar aquel acto dulce y soñoliento como tal? No, lo dudaba. Porque sin darse cuenta había enlazado los dedos a los verdosos cabellos y él, se encontraba sobre su cuerpo, en la cama, comenzando a desnudarla apresuradamente, deteniéndose cuando sus manos se engancharon con la largura de su ancha falda. Lo escuchó gemir ronco y dolorido, girando sobre sí mismo para respirar agitado mientras cubría su rostro con uno de sus brazos, cual parte de sus dedos estaban tensados y formados en un puño amenazador.

—Lo siento—se disculpó tocándose los labios, sintiéndose la enferma de aquella extraña e inexistente relación— no… no volveré a hacerlo, pero señor… ningún jefe le regala una casa a su empleado por muy bien que se lleven y, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme profundamente alagada, si lo hace por lo que pasó… eh.. bueno, creo que no debe de preocuparse. Puede volver a mi piso sin problemas. Estaré bien…- enrojeció en pura vergüenza— iré al ginecólogo y todo estará arreglado, cogeré mi despido y no le molestaré más.

Su jefe chasqueó la lengua, alejando su brazo de su rostro para llevarlo hasta ella. Cogido firmemente de la nuca, fue empujada contra él. Sus bocas se unieran nuevamente con rudeza, terminando en la más dulce de las caricias. Echizen era duro y de actos. Lo sabía, pero esta vez, no podía seguirle. Estaba completamente perdida y sentía cómo su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, de pura emoción e ilusión.

¿Realmente era lo que parecía?

--

¿Por qué demonios no comprendía que tan solo quería que viviera con él? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que se había metido en su mundo y ahora no podía sacarla ni con una excavadora? ¿Tan difícil de comprender era? ¿Es que no le había demostrado que ya no tenía cordura con ella y sin ella? ¿No era suficiente con una casa que encima quería marcharse? ¿Cómo demonios podría retenerla sin llegar a hacerle daño?

Rompió el beso, mirándola con atención. No había duda. Su corazón jamás había latido de igual forma con ninguna otra mujer. Su rostro le hacía ansiarla. Su voz le sabía a gloria. No podía echarse atrás y dejarla escapar como si nada. Lo que había comenzado como una sorpresa se había convertido en algo más. Casi le parecía que no había nada nuevo que conocer cuando ella abría las alas y sacaba una pluma nueva que demostraba parte de su encanto, obligándole a ansiar más de ella.

No por nada había comprado una casa únicamente para ellos solos. No por nada la había puesto a nombre de los dos. No por nada había mudado sus cosas. No por nada había decidido quedarse siempre ahí, regresar tras el trabajo y olvidar lo sucedido en el día. Ansiaba estrenar aquella maldita cama bajo ellos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Todavía no. Aunque cada parte de su cuerpo palpitaba por invadirla una vez más, ella no estaba físicamente bien. Creía que le había hecho daño. Se había excedido: ¿por qué si no se quejaría todavía de daño? Claro que nunca se había enfrentado a una virgen. ¿sería eso normal?

Algo en su pecho anunciaba que no, que debía de darle tiempo, pero si ella realmente se encontraba más tras su primera vez, ¿por qué demostraba ansiarle tanto como él la deseaba? Solo quería vivir con ella. Disfrutar de su tiempo juntos. Ya era demasiado tarde para que continuara sintiéndose como la solterona que se escondía tras unas gafas. Probablemente no se habría dado cuenta, pero desde esa noche había dejado de utilizar las gafas y el jersey que llevaba era ceñido. Solo quedaba aquella ancha falda que no hacía más que hacerle ansiar más ver la carne que escondía debajo- aunque ya lo sabía perfectamente-.

Perfiló la garganta femenina con el pulgar y detuvo sus ojos sobre los llenos senos. Era impensable que lograra retenerse con las ganas que tenía de hacerle el amor. Seguramente, si Momoshiro estuviera presente se reiría a mares de la misma incredulidad y sorpresa. Su dulce secretaria entrecerró los ojos, suspirando ansiosa. Se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, retrocediendo ligeramente cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de poseer los contrarios.

—Quédate— demandó ronco.

Ella enrojeció, abriendo los ojos como si fuera algo totalmente imposible. Si bien era cierto que era hombre de pocas palabras, quizás, decir las justas podían servirle de algo. Si le explicaba de forma corta lo que ansiaba, cabía la posibilidad de que entendiera lo que anhelaba. ¿O es que para ella era sencillo marcharse tras todo lo que habían pasado juntos? Si era así, ¿por qué demonios se había molestado en perturbarlo como jamás ninguna de sus secretarias había logrado hacerlo?

—No puedo… no puedo ser… la amante que espera sin más— confesó, turbada.

Agrandó los ojos y estalló en carcajadas. No era algo que soliera hacer, más bien creía que esta era la primera vez que realmente reía con ganas, por muy fuera de su carácter que estuviera, por un instante no sucedería nada malo: Solo ella sería testigo.

Ryuzaki, enrojecida, le pellizcó como castigo en la cadera, mirándole avergonzada.

—Hablo en serio— espetó con la voz temblorosa.

—Y yo— respondió con severidad. Ella se tensó automáticamente y la pregunta desgarró su garganta.

—¿No seré la amante?

Chasqueó la lengua y maldijo por tener que responder a esa pregunta. Optó por negar con la cabeza. Los castaños ojos lo miraron con miedo, ilusión y hasta vergüenza. El cuerpo entero se convulsionó y comenzó a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, negando con la cabeza, mostrándose atea a sus palabras. Frunció el ceño y la miró acusador. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil creerle?

—No es una broma, ¿verdad? —Anunció más que preguntó.

Afirmó, colaborando la idea. Alzó su mano izquierda, interviniendo al tiempo que los dientes femeninos estaban a punto de agredir el labio inferior de la joven. Su joven secretaria retrocedió, asustada, mirándole el pulgar, preocupada. Inconscientemente, se inclinó, lamiéndole el dolorido dedo. Su pecho estuvo a punto de estallar con los fuertes latidos de su corazón y antes de que tuviera tiempo de controlarse, había vuelto a apoderarse de sus labios.

Flexible y sumisa, correspondió con ansiedad.

—Señor…— llamó aturdida—, ¿no deberíamos… de irnos de aquí? Esta casa es demasiado lujosa.

Arqueó las cejas, acariciándole las mejillas.

—No— negó— aquí.

Ryuzaki había fruncido ligeramente las cejas, pero ya no peleaba. Parecía haber aceptado la idea y un gran sentimiento de alivio se ancló en su garganta, suspirando. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan difíciles? ¿Por qué siempre necesitaban de palabras que luego mal interpretaban?

Observó por un instante la limpia piel morena, los ojos castaños que lo miraban confiados. Los labios hinchados por sus besos. El pequeño mentón que terminaba y perfilaba aquel rostro. Una de las grandes trenzas que solía utilizar la chica se había desprendido y caía sobre su hombro derecho en busca de un arreglo de los largos dedos. Tentado, deslizó su mano hasta la que sí estaba enlazada, liberándola de su prieta prisión. A ella le gustaba que le tocase el pelo. Entrecerraba los ojos y suspiraba como si eso fuera puramente orgásmico. Él, sentía que su vientre estaba a punto de estallar en su miembro más sensible.

Cogió aire y se levantó con brusquedad en busca del baño. Nada más abrir la puerta la bañera lo invitó con su resplandeciente claridad. Bien podía verse reflejado su propio cuerpo.

—_Demonios_—, pensó furioso, frotándose el rostro con sus manos—_, sí_.

Se giró sobre sus pies, quitándose la chaqueta del traje para estirarlo sobre la mecedora, quitándose los gemelos y el reloj que había llevado. Solo contaba con dos de ellos y a veces, ni los llevaba por mera necesidad de olvidarse de la presión del trabajo. La castaña lo observó desde la cama, tiesa como un garrote y con las manos enlazadas a la revuelta tela de la cama. Movió ligeramente la cabeza, observándola como sus cortas hebras que sobresalían del flequillo le permitían observarla.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, caminó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Ya no tenía más paciencia. Era suficiente. Estaba a punto de estallar. Y confesando, se moría de ganas por volver a verla dentro de una bañera donde nada podría ocultarle. Pero tampoco podía forzarla. No quería que huyera más de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se detuvo ante la puerta del baño, mirándola intensamente, lamiéndose los labios en pos de explicarle lo que pensaba hacer. Ella tembló, jadeó y se abrazó contra él. Solo una cosa quedaba por saber:

—¿Puedes? — preguntó al tiempo que le miraba enrojecía, afirmando con la cabeza.

El cuerpo de la joven secretaria ya había aprendido que el dolor siempre queda aplacado por el placer y quizás, sí era momento de demostrarle que el sexo no siempre era un mar de rosas- aunque se llegara al placer más inmenso- se podía disfrutar, se sudaba y ansiaba, se sufría y anhelaba. Y había que corresponder.

Cerró con un pie la puerta, observándola con detenimiento. Primero, aquel estrecho jersey. Con paciencia, llevó las manos hasta sus caderas, levantándolo suavemente. No tenía pensamientos de tocarla. Solo quería desnudarla. Ver lo que por culpa de la ansiedad se había perdido. Lo que había degustado y ansiaba volver a probar con cada fibra de su caliente cuerpo. Ryuzaki alzó obedientemente las manos, sin mirarle. Su vergüenza parecía no permitírselo.

Una vez sacado, tiró sin el menor de los cuidados el jersey hacia atrás, escuchando un gemido de regaño de la boca femenina, que pareció recordar que no era el mejor momento para preocuparse de un jersey infinitamente menos placentero que lo que él podría otorgarle.

Los redondos senos se encontraban protegidos por un fino sujetador color champán de bordados sobre el lugar correcto que el pezón debía de ocupar. La garganta le ardió y la boca se le inundó. Negó con la cabeza, recordándose firmemente que solo iban a ducharse.

Ignoró el sujetador y clavó la mirada sobre la gran tela que era la falda. Se acabó: Estiró de ella hasta rasgarla y romperla. Ryuzaki chilló, recogiendo el otro extremo, queriendo retenerlo, logrando que la rotura fuera a más.

—Ah— emitió, dejándola ir.

Sin pudor y sin preocuparse de que estuviera únicamente en ropa interior, la joven pareció predispuesta a crear un gran show por su pobre- y grande- falda multicolor. Se llevó la mano izquierda hasta la frente y ladeó la cabeza, esperando que aquello pasara. No era para tanto. Tenía ropas mucho más interesantes en el armario y hasta le había permitido conservar sus antigüedades en el desván. ¿Qué más quería? Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

—Oí—, llamó. Ella lo miró reticente- Ven- invitó.

Ryuzaki pareció sopesar el ofrecimiento, terminando por aceptarle cuando extendió una mano hacía él. La pequeña mano de Ryuzaki se posicionó sobre la suya, incorporándose rápidamente para quedar a su altura. Desde su posición, lograba admirar la curvatura de sus senos, apretados por su coraza y como su respiración la hacía ansiar levantarse más y más, tentándolo, tanto, que terminó inclinado, besándolos.

Un ligero siseo ronco escapó de la garganta femenina y los largos dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos, apretándolos en una mera muestra de demostrar ansiedad y deseo. Sonrió , feliz y orgulloso. Casi por obligación, separó sus labios de la carne cálida y atrayente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó intrigada, con la voz ronca— ¿Hice algo malo?

Negó con la cabeza, buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón. El teléfono vibraba con fuerza estridente y casi se le cayó de las manos. Descolgó a regañadientes. La voz estridente de Momoshiro estuvo a punto de destrozarle los tímpanos. Se alejó el teléfono del oído y estuvo a un pelo de estrellarlo contra la pared. Ryuzaki le miró preocupada, así que suspiró y contestó.

— ¿Dónde demonios estás Echizen? ¿Qué es eso de volver y no decir nada justo cuando estoy a punto de perder los huevos? Es más, acabas de regresar en el mejor momento, porque esto tiene que ver con el capullo de tu hermano: ¡Ven ahora mismo!

—¿Hum?

No estaba interesado en eso. Su dedo índice libre había creado una fina línea imaginaria hasta el vientre femenino, entreteniéndose con el pequeño ombligo. Su secretaria había bufado, respirando ajetreada, tomándole el teléfono con torpeza.

— Momo—, llamó— ¿qué sucede?

—Ah, perfecto. Estáis juntos. Esto me viene de perlas… ¡Ann, bájate de esa farola ahora mismo! ¡Te harás daño! — un ligero traqueteo llegó a través de la línea, tan fuerte gritaban y sucedían las cosas, que él lograba escucharles—. Perdona, Sakuno. Escucha, convence a tu idiota jefe para venir. Hemos encontrado a Ryoga al parecer y… Ann quiere matarlos.

— ¿Matarlos? — Preguntó con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro— ¿A quién quiere matar?

—No importa. Mira, la dirección es la avenida central del pueblo X. Venid ahora mismo, antes de que suceda una tragedia. Tengo que detener a Ann. ¡Detén…!

La llamada pareció cortarse antes de que ninguno de los dos terminara de hablar. Frunció las cejas ligeramente y cogió el teléfono entre sus dedos, dispuesto a abandonarlo. Pero Ryuzaki posicionó las manos sobre el objeto, mirándole suplicante. Suspiró, rendido.

—Vámonos— Ordenó.

Miró a la bañera con indiferencia, sonriéndole en advertencia. Si pensaba que se había librado, estaba muy equivocada. Pensaba hacerle el amor en ella, y esta vez, nadie lo detendría. Ni siquiera su hermano.

Cuando salió al dormitorio, se la encontró trasteando en busca de algo que ponerse. La falda había pasado a mejor vida y a menos que no quisiera llevarla como recorte de moda, no podía ponérsela. Se encaminó hasta ella, inclinándose mientras la chica se esforzaba en buscar alguna otra cosa que no fueran faldas cortas que dejaran a la visión sus firmes muslos. Finalmente, se dio por vencida y optó por un traje de pantalón negro…. Y unas sandalias. Se rascó la frente con el pulgar, sujetándola de la muñeca antes que saliera.

No era un genio de ropa femenina, pero algunas cosas sí sabía.

—No— sentenció, mostrándole los zapatos a juego.

Su eficiente secretaria pataleó, gruñó y forcejeó nulamente por escapar de él, hasta que finalmente pareció rendirse, dándose cuenta de que no llegarían a tiempo de evitar que Tachibana asesinara a Ryoga. A regañadientes, se colocó los zapatos de tacón, creando una maldita figura atrayente a esas esterilizadas piernas.

Por tal de conseguir controlarse, posó su mano sobre la cintura femenina, estirando de ella hasta salir de la casa. Ryuzaki se detuvo para mirar aquella mansión, suspirando derrotada, le tomó de la chaqueta y sonrió.

—Es preciosa. Gracias— agradeció con timidez— seré buena ama de casa- prometió.

No lo dudaba. Sabía que podría serlo. De todas las secretarias que había tenido, Sakuno Ryuzaki, había resultado ser la más limpia ordenada. Su casa misma había sido un mar de limpieza y la manía que tenía por doblar la ropa, la delataba. Sí, desde luego, sería una de las mejores. Pero él no quería una ama de casa. Quería una mujer. Una mujer que compartiera su tiempo con él, como él mismo estaba dispuesto a hacer con ella.

Se detuvo un instante ante el pequeño garaje que ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta que existía, pues lo miró con gran asombro. Bajo las protectoras paredes, un ferraly los esperaba. La obligó casi a subir y frunció las cejas. Quizás debería de cambiar todavía algunas cosas antes de terminar de vivir con ella completamente.

Era, y seguiría siendo interiormente, por muy poco que le gustara, un niño rico.

--

Ya se había cansado de contar las muchas patadas que Ann había dado contra la puerta. No comprendía cómo seguía en pie o como a la policía no le dolía ya el pie. Quizás, la adrenalina la tenía demasiado excitada como para acordarse de que después tendría que meter el pie en hielo.

Alguno de los policías había dicho que quizás era mejor sedarla cual animal agresivo y aunque le había partido los morros al susodicho, comenzaba a temer que fuera verdaderamente necesario hacerlo. Ann no soportaba que se burlaran de ella. Y no era nada débil. Su carácter decidido y directo la hacía meterse en todos los meollos más graves del mundo.

Pero había querido confiar en un calmante que sabía- y esperaba- que hiciera efecto. Lo malo es que estaba tardando demasiado en llegar. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ese par para tardarse tanto? No lo comprendía. Ryoma era de los que solían tardar, desde luego, pero esperaba que con Sakuno hubiera cambiado esa manía.

Inui se había sentado en un escalón cercano y desde su altura revisaba pacientemente a Tachibana, apuntando en su agenda algunas indicaciones. Se acercó furtivamente, no logrando ver qué era, pero cuando vio una sonrisa algo pervertida en el rostro con gafas, decidió sentarse, viendo que desde aquella perspectiva, se podía tener una clara visión de las bragas verdosas de su prometida. Era por ese mismo motivo que no podía moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba, aunque ya había esquivado algunas astillas.

Eran conscientes de que los de dentro no habían escapado- y por lo que había visto, no tenían intenciones de hacerlo- pero tampoco querrían salir con esa fiera a punto de morderles la yugular. Ryoga ya se había encontrado cara a cara con Ann y estaba seguro de que esta vez ni lo aprendido de artes marciales por parte del ejecutivo le serviría para defenderse de esa pequeña furia rubia. Si quien Ann creía que era la mano derecha del chico estaba ahí dentro: que dios la amparase porque Ann no tendría compasión.

Nunca la había visto tan furioso y creía que la razón era la misma que calmaría, o eso esperaba.

Finalmente, un ferraly rojo apareció por el final de la calle. Uno de los seguratas lo detuvo, pero Echizen era listo y sabía qué tenía que hacer, además de que todavía gozaba de aquel poder. Cuando finalmente estacionaron cerca, casi corrió como un toro contra ellos. Sakuno retrocedió nada más sentir las manos sobre sus muñecas.

—¡Cálmala!- Le exigió— ¡O destrozará todo!

La castaña buscó con la mirada a su prometida, descendiendo del coche con miedo y se tambaleó ligeramente. La observó desconcertado. El traje se pegaba perfectamente a la musculatura femenina que tanto tiempo había estado ocultando la joven. Sus largos cabellos caían despeinados por su resaltada espalda. Unos zapatos de tacón que la hacían tambalearse y un ligero olor a perfume… masculino. Frunció el ceño y buscó la mirada de su mejor amigo, pero éste miraba fijamente a su secretaria.

Sonrió, sintiéndose ganador y una gran explosión de satisfacción que no podría demostrar ante Ann hasta que no terminara con su revuelta infantil.

— ¿Por qué se ha puesto así? — preguntó Sakuno dando unos pasos para que la siguiera y continuando más decidida cuando la cubrió con su altura— ¿Es que Ryoga no está bien?

—Dudo que si Ann continua ahí cuando salgan, lleguen sanos y salvos hasta la misma cárcel. Porque sí—, se volvió hacia Echizen—, ambos serán detenidos nada más cogerlos.

— ¿Ambos? — Se interesó Ryuzaki, deteniéndose al ver un trozo de cierre en el suelo— ¿Quieres decir que el… secuestrador de Ryoga está con él? ¿Todo fue un montaje?

Afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y también fue quien contrató a tu asesino. Es más, creo que os vais a sorprender cuando veáis quién es.

—Tomoka Osakada.

La voz de Ryoma sorprendió a ambos. El peli verde se había inclinado contra una de las paredes cercanas, observando divertido la puerta que parecía ya estar a punto de ceder- ¿quién no perdería su blindaje tras tantas incesantes patadas?-, y encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? — su voz sonó áspera.

— ¡Echizen! — Gritó Ann al escucharle— ¡Dime que no lo sabías! Porque lo sabías, ¿Verdad?

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. ¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir Ryoma la verdad si a la vez le decía que se lo negara? Ann a veces, tenía salidas alucinantes. Quizás era la hembra furiosa la que hablaba y no la que siempre mantenía la cabeza fría cuando la ocasión lo pedía.

— ¿Y bien? — presionó su prometida.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros con aire ausente, mirando hacia la ventana y después al número sobre la puerta, para clavar por último la mirada en las manos de Ryuzaki. Lo comprendió instintivamente, probablemente por ser hombre, pero no le extrañó su mutismo, aunque si Ann no recibía una respuesta, estallaría.

—Él ya había estado aquí— Explicó— Por si no lo recuerdas: Osakada Tomoka es la ginecóloga particular de Rinko Echizen y también lleva a los varones Echizen. Según los informes— continuó, al tener la atención de las dos chicas— Ryoga E. estaba a punto de someterse a una vasectomía nada más casarse con Sakuno.

La nombrada empalideció y Ann chasqueó la lengua, regalando otra patada a la puerta.

—Idiota— Espetó con brusquedad.

Sakuno los miraba desconcertada. Seguramente, no comprendía la razón escondida por la cual Ryoga ansiaba quedarse sin poder procrear. La pobre e inocente Ryuzaki… que tenía un buen chupetón en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Agrando los ojos sin poder creérselo, inclinándose para poder verlo mejor, seguido por la curiosa de su esposa, que parecía haberse olvidado de los dos acojonados jóvenes en la casa, para centrarse en la sospechosa mancha de su mejor amiga. Sakuno enrojeció ante tantas miradas y Ryoma, carraspeando, caminó hasta la maltratada puerta, tirando de ella para poder pasar dentro de la casa. Si Ann descubría que la puerta se abría hacia fuera, era capaz de darle un bocado.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? — Exclamó Tachibana completamente asombrada— ¡Es un chupetón en toda regla!

La castaña se llevó una mano hasta el lugar, enrojeciendo todavía más si cabía y retrocediendo. Su mirada descendió rápidamente hasta el suelo, mientras él y Ann continuaron inspeccionándola como buenos amigos.

—Takeshi, ¿te has fijado? No solo es un chupetón lo que ha cambiado el cuerpo de Sakuno. Su ropa es más pegada. Lleva tacones de aguja y está…. Algo más abierta. ¿Recuerdas aquello que te comenté cuando éramos más pequeños?

Se quedó un instante pensativo, hasta que la bombilla pareció encendérsele.

—Oh, ¿aquello de que las mujeres que han tenido sexo recientemente, o demasiadas veces, tienden a tener sus muslos más separados de su sexo? — Era divertido, pero Sakuno ya casi parecía un tomate andante— Sí que lo recuerdo. No me digas que le ha sucedido.

—Pues yo diría que sí— Corroboró su prometida—. Mira. Una chica que lleva falda siempre andará con las piernas apretadas cuando se pone un pantalón por primera vez.

Sakuno hacía esfuerzos por apretar sus piernas, ignorando que la trampa que Ann había plantado comenzaba a dar frutos cual semilla creciente. Sakuno era tan fácil de leerse. Finalmente, antes de que se mareara, Ann le dio un codazo, indicándole que los chicos sobraban. Obediente, porque no quería más que nada seguir teniendo que cargar con la furia de la policía, siguió a Echizen escaleras arriba.

También tenía ganas de ver la cara de cobarde del hermano mayor.

Pero la sorpresa llegó cuando se los encontró a ambos sentados en un sofá de cuero rojo teñido, tomados de las manos y aceptando su castigo. Ryoma se había recargado contra la pared, esperando de brazos cruzados a que los policías que habían ido para detenerles ejercieran su trabajo. Ninguno de los hermanos se miró.

Se asomó a la ventana, encontrándose a Ann todavía hablando con Sakuno.

—Sacadlos por la puerta de atrás— ordenó— Evitaremos que la sangre llegue al rio. Echizen— bramó, haciendo que le mirase— ¿A qué demonios juegas? ¿Sabes todo lo que has hecho? Fingir tu muerte, fingir un secuestro. Es de locos. Serás severamente juzgado y yo mismo estaré en el lado contrario. Por mucho que seas el hermano de Ryoma— avisó.

—Él no fue— intervino Osakada Tomoka gritando— Lo del secuestro y la falsa muerte. Lo hice todo yo. También contraté al asesino.

Frunció el ceño, meneando la cabeza negativamente.

— ¿Por qué razón?

—Porque no comprendo por qué Ryoga tiene que quitar la vida que pueda dar injustamente, solo porque sea adoptado. Su padre impuso esa condición si se casaba con Ryuzaki o con cualquier otra mujer. No lo permitiré. Todos estos años he estado peleando contra esa rara sexualidad que Echizen Nanjiro quería ejercer en sus hijos. Incluso con Ryoma quería hacerlo, pero el hijo sanguíneo es diferente al hijo adoptado.

Hizo una pausa, esbozando una ligera sonrisa antes de proseguir.

—Y en cuento a lo del contrato con el asesino… No podía soportar que Ryoga o Ryoma terminaran en los brazos de una monjil chica que solo servía por su dinero. Amo a Ryoga y no aceptaré ese casamiento.

--

Nada más poner un pie en la habitación había visto ambos rostros y sabía que los dos amantes aceptaban aquella decisión y su rendición estaba más clara que una carta de despido. Ryoga no le había mirado a la cara ni una sola vez y él tampoco pensaba hacer nada por obligarle.

Lo que Osakada había dicho era cierto: Su padre no quería herederos por parte de Ryoga. Y sí, a él también había intentando controlarlo sexualmente. Pero afortunadamente había sido más listo y le gustara a él o no, Sakuno formaba ya parte de su vida sexual. No pensaba cambiarla.

Una sonrisa había cruzado el rostro de su hermano mayor cuando Osakada, hiperventilando, había terminado con su discurso sentimental. Había levantado la mirada hacia la doctora y tiró de ella para besarla, extendiendo las muñecas para que las esposas abrazaran su carne.

Ambos, en un silencio perpetuo, se dejaron arrastrar hasta la parte trasera, donde un coche de policía los esperaba para llevarlos a comisaria. Momoshiro estaba perplejo y con los puños apretados. Seguramente había tenido que comerse las ganas de golpear aquellos dos locos amantes que tenían las puertas tan abiertas y existían para hacer daño a los demás para conseguir lo que ansiaban.

Quizás, sí que eran mejor pareja de lo que todos pensaban.

Al final, solo quedaría un juicio que inculpara a los dos y probablemente, irían a la cárcel. Momoshiro se había puesto esa meta y era capaz de conseguirlo. Pero no pensaba utilizar su rango de amigo para proteger a su hermano. Ya era suficiente. Ahora, tenía muchas otras cosas interesantes que hacer.

Cuando salieron al exterior, había comenzado a lloviznar. Ann y su secretaria se habían refugiado bajo un balcón sobresaliente y nada más verlos, sus ojos curiosos se plantaron sobre ellos. Ann golpeó la cabeza de su prometido, acusándolo de traidor antes de besarlo y Ryuzaki se encogió, desviando la mirada hacia alguna otra parte.

Unas horas después, los cuatro se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante de sushi. Momoshiro se había bebido ya casi dos botellas de vino y frotaba su mejilla contra el delgado hombro de Tachibana, que protestaba por un fuerte dolor de pies. La castaña mordisqueaba distraídamente uno de los palillos, esperando que llegara su nueva ración de sushi demandada y él, prefería beber tranquilamente de una lata de ponta.

—Finalmente, parece que todo ha terminado— Dijo Ann tras terminar de acariciarse el empeine con el talón izquierdo—. Realmente se han burlado de mí. Hasta llegué a sentir lástima por ese idiota, creyendo realmente que había muerto. Estúpida de mí.

—Nada de eso— Hipó Takeshi— Lo que sucede es que somos demasiado blandos. Pero ya se acabó. Irán a la cárcel y nosotros podremos seguir nuestras vidas. Te recuerdo, Ann, que dentro de nada nos casaremos.

Ann le dio un codazo como regalo y Takeshi se excusó por necesitar urgentemente un baño. Era divertido cuando torturaban a su mejor amigo de ese modo. Pero por otro lado, también era incómodo quedarse sentado con dos chicas que se lanzaban ligeras miradas y sonreían para dar a entender que tenían un secreto extra.

A Echizen Ryoma nunca se le había dado bien comprender a las mujeres, menos todavía cuando estas eran más de una y no estaban interesadas en el dinero o en el sexo. Pero finalmente, parecieron darse cuenta de ello y Tachibana volvió a comenzar a chafardear.

—Y bien, Sakuno. ¿Tienes pensado finalmente cómo vas a hacer el eslogan para la compañía de Tezuka Kunimitsu? Es un hombre muy serio y exigente. Creo que a mí me daría miedo hacerlo.

La joven se humedeció los labios, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Tengo bien guardada la idea en mi cabeza— respondió— solo espero que sea la adecuada. No podré hacer gran cosa. Soy auxiliar de veterinaria, no tengo lo necesario para tan enorme carga, pero no quiero echarme atrás— confesó— mañana mismo me podré a ello. Lo prometí.

Le miró de reojo, sonriéndole con timidez. Nervioso, bebió algo más de la lata, ansiando que la refrescante bebida calmara el terrible calor que comenzaba a acomodarse en sus entrañas. Cuando Momoshiro regresó, comenzó una monótona charla sobre la futura boda, enterándose así que se celebraría dentro de un mes y que Ann iría vestida de rojo. Poco después, perdió el hilo de la conversación, atajando aquel hecho a las terribles ganas que tenía de encender un cigarrillo y fumárselo a conciencia.

—La traerás, ¿verdad?

Tachibana clavó sus ojos azulados sobre él, frunciendo el ceño con severidad. Casi retrocedió.

— ¿Qué? — logró articular.

—La dejarás venir a mi boda, ¿verdad? ¿O planeas acapararla para ti solito? ¿Crees que somos ciegos y no vemos lo que tenemos ante nuestros ojos? Jamás en tu vida montarías en tu ferraly a una mujer.

—Y ninguna mujer jamás ha llevado una de tus marcas tras una noche de sexo.

Detuvo la lata hacia sus labios, girándose instantáneamente hacia su secretaria. Una marca se mostraba cubierta torpemente por un pañuelo blanco de seda. Arqueó una ceja, llevando los dedos hasta el lugar para verlo mejor. Bien. Existía realmente, lo que no recordaba en qué momento exactamente, cuando su cordura era nula por la excitación, se la había hecho. Al parecer había sido observado por sus amigos más de lo que creía.

Mas no tenía nada que ocultar.

Dejó la lata sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Irá— aseguró.

Una de las temblorosas manos de su secretaria se agarró a su brazo y los rojizos ojos le miraron con miedo.

—Usted…

Afirmó, sonriendo de medio lado, una sonrisa que se borró al instante, recordando lo malvadamente cotillas que solían ser aquella pareja ante ellos.

—Entonces, os la damos ya— anunció Tachibana mostrándoles una pequeña tarjeta color canela que sostenía un lazo anudado de color rojo oscuro y con las palabras doradas de "enlace" —. La tarje de invitación a nuestra boda. La verdad es que será más bien de amigos: íntima, vamos. Ni Takeshi ni yo queremos invitar a los que no deseamos para fingir sonrisas y torturar nuestra felicidad.

Sabía que esas palabras iban especialmente por los padres de Takeshi y quizás, alguno de los familiares de Tachibana que nunca apoyaría su amor. Sakuno extendió la mano para coger la postalita, mirándola con asombro y felicitándoles por lo bonita que era. Él esperó, pero no recibió nada. Hundió el mentón.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Takeshi arqueando una ceja— Vais juntos, ¿verdad? Así que una por dos cabezas. En fin— se volvió hacia el camarero— La cuenta. Paga aquí el ricachón.

Gruñó, buscando dentro de su bolsillo la cartera, sin encontrarla. Parpadeó.

—Ah.

El abogado agrandó los ojos, bufando y sacando la suya propia, pagando la cuenta.

—Te recuerdo que tengo una boda que pagar. Más te vale que mi regalo sea muy caro.

Se encogió de hombros nuevamente y se levantó. Con las manos en los bolsillos, esperó pacientemente a que la chica decidiera seguirle. Ryuzaki se puso en pie tras que Momoshiro pagara, siendo imitada por Tachibana. Takeshi los retuvo, sujetándolos del brazo a ambos.

—Esto se parece mucho a la última vez que decidimos cenar todos juntos, ¿Sabéis? ¿Creéis que fuera habrá un francotirador dispuesto a matar a uno de nosotros?

— ¡Dios, no! — Contestó asustada su secretaria. Optó por un tono grave de voz, llevándose las manos a las caderas— Momo, no digas eso otra vez ni en broma. Dejemos eso. Olvidémoslo. Ahora… todos tenemos nuevas vidas delante de nuestras narices, así que… con permiso, pero quiero vivirla.

Con timidez, se enganchó a su brazo, mirándole con una sonrisa de aceptación. Cogió aire con fuerza y sin siquiera despedirse de Momoshiro o de Tachibana, puso rumbo directo al coche: La bañera todavía les esperaba y estaba dispuesto a tomar largas y placenteras duchas.

Porque la nueva vida había comenzado para aquel frio ejecutivo que no tendría que volver a despedir a su secretaria, sino más bien, amarla.

**Tres meses después.**

Estornudó de nuevo, mirando totalmente orgullosa el cheque que había sido extendido a su nombre por parte de Kunimitsu Tezuka. Tres meses de trabajo que le había costado alguna que otra noche despierta porque era cuando se inspiraba. Le había dado vueltas al asunto y cuando finalmente logró terminarlo, se había excitado tanto que terminó saltando en la cama y despertando a su compañero de casa, dormitorio y trabajo.

Ahora, con el cheque ante sus ojos, no podía evitar lamerse los labios y pensar en qué podría aprovecharlo, porque no es que tuviera caprichos sin cumplir. Suspiró y decidió guardarlo en el pequeño joyero que había guardado desde que era tan solo una niña.

Se miró al espejo por un instante. Se había cortado los cabellos ligeramente hasta las costillas pero continuaban tan ondulados como siempre, por mucho que la peluquera había insistido en un alisado eterno, para la boda de Momoshiro y Ann. Todavía no le había crecido como era costumbre.

Había adelgazado. Quizás unos dos kilos. Pero no era para menos. Desde que habían regresado su vida se convirtió en un mar la mar de movido. Había tenido que ir a declarar a los juzgados por el asunto de Ryoga y de Osakada, los cuales cumplían únicamente una condena de diez años.

Estuvo ayudando a Ann y Momoshiro con la boda. Al no tener una madrina, Takeshi le pidió ayuda con el traje y ella tuvo que encargarse de todo lo necesario. Había sido realmente duro y casi se le quitaron las ganas de pensar en una boda para sí misma. Claro que para ese entonces, esperaba que otros hicieran todo el trabajo que tuvo que hacer ella por ellos. De todas maneras, Ann y Momoshiro, terminaron agradeciéndole tan maravillosamente felices que no podía arrepentirse de haberlo si quiera intentando.

Tenía que agradecer, la verdad, a los contactos de su jefe. Muchos decoradores les hicieron el cómodo reajuste de precio simplemente cuando se enteraron que eran amigos íntimos del afamado ejecutivo y hasta le dejaron tarjetas para que recordara llamarles el día de su propia boda. Ella las había tirado todas. Ya tenía suficiente con una agenda que estaba repleta de nombres como para ponerse a colocar tarjetitas repetidas. Finalmente, los recién casados se marcharon de luna de miel a Canarias.

Y de nuevo, el peso del trabajo recayó en ella. Debía de llevar la agenda de Ryoma Echizen. Anular y comprobar citas. Preparar currículum y borrar datos inservibles. Con su ausencia parecía que el contestador se había quedado sin cinta de los muchos que tenían. Para más desastre, los problemas de la empresa creados por Ryoga recayeron sobre ellos cuando la ex secretaria del mayor se despidió, marchándose con el empresario Fuji Shyusuke. Su jefe tuvo que pasar todo lo que estaba a nombre de Ryoga al suyo y los juicios no cesaban de llegarles como cartas de bienvenidas.

Entremedias de aquel caos, también tenía que pelear con él- en peleas que a veces perdía por culpa de su cuerpo, incontrolable y demasiado sensible desde que había despertado a los placeres carnales- para evitar que pusiera servidumbre que atendiera la casa. Aunque cuando se vio tan saturada de trabajo tuvo que permitir que al menos dos limpiadoras fueran contratadas. Llegaba demasiado cansada y siempre se sentaba ante el ordenador para terminar su primer- y premiado- eslogan.

Pero existían cosas buenas- descubiertas por su cuerpo- que le permitían ser algo más cercana al género masculino- aunque únicamente con Echizen con demostraba cuando era verdaderamente una mujer- y así, demostrar que su inteligencia seguía ahí y no oculta bajo las ropas estrechas que terminaron por gustarle llevar, especialmente porque le permitían moverse más rápidamente y superar el calor. Sin embargo, nada más regresar a su casa, osaba volver a descolgar alguna de sus faldas anchas y uno de sus jerséis.

Pero esta ropa jamás duraba demasiado tiempo puesta.

No comprendía muy bien ni cómo ni por qué, ni tampoco sabía si todas las parejas tras una noche de pasión decidían vivir juntos como si de marido y mujer se trataran, pero sí sabía una cosa: le estaba sucediendo a ella. Desde aquella noche de lujuria había compartido todas y cada una de las noches en la cama de su jefe. Dormía con él, cenaba con él, veían la tele juntos, comentaban cosas de la casa y hasta se sentaban ante la chimenea para tomarse de las manos y descansar uno sobre el otro.

Las noches de pasiones no eran únicas. La bañera de su dormitorio los habría visto hacer el amor millones de veces y hasta estaba segura de que no quedaba ningún lugar de aquella casa que no se pudiera utilizar. Y la realidad era que disfrutaba por completo, hasta el punto de ansiarlo. Aunque siempre, era regañada en medio de su pasión y cuando estaban a solas. Tenía la fea manía de continuar llamándolo "jefe" y "señor". Aunque también podría reprocharle, pues ella continuaba siendo "Ryuzaki" hasta cuando el hombre llegaba al clímax.

Tenía que confesar que nunca nadie había pronunciado su apellido mientras sucumbía dentro de sus entrañas, pero también sentía cierta celosía cuando recordaba las novelas en que el hombre decía el nombre de la mujer a la que amaba y no su apellido. Pero había aprendido que con su superior era mejor esperar el paso del tiempo y hasta se impuso a ella misma llamarlo "Ryoma" cuando estuvieran a solas.

Continuó observándose en el espejo. Se había puesto una camiseta de algodón blanca y unos vaqueros. Quería ir a hacer la compra al super, pero tenía que traer cosas pesadas y estaba esperando que Ryoma regresara de una cita con un banquero importante. Si se hacía más tarde, tendría que ir ella misma sin perder tiempo.

Se levantó, parpadeando al ver que sus senos habían aumentado ligeramente de tamaño, al tiempo de abultar más bajo la camiseta. Se sonrojó. La probabilidad de que eso se debiera al sexo, la hizo avergonzarse.

Finalmente, abajo, se dejó escuchar la pesada puerta del garaje al abrirse. Había llegado.

Con rapidez y precaución a la vez, descendió por las escaleras y justo cuando abrió la puerta, él ya había subido al porche, mirándola perplejo. No era frecuente que fuera a recibirle. Más bien, de pura vergüenza, siempre se quedaba escondida en la cocina o fingía salir del baño, no sabiendo qué debía de hacer cuando llegara. ¿Es que debía de besarle con tantas ganas como las que sentía cuando se encontraban en la oficina? ¿Hacer una reverencia como hacía a los demás?

Pero esta vez, Gold tenía otros planes, como por ejemplo, interponerse entre sus pies, haciéndola caer hacia delante justo sobre los fuertes brazos de su jefe. El hombre la sujetó a tiempo, alzándola de las axilas para mirarla perplejo, sin comprender a qué venía ese entusiasmo. Si bien era consciente de que había cobrado un cheque de una suma importante de dinero, sabía que ella no era de las que armarían días de revuelto. Le satisfacía más haber acabado el proyecto.

—Ah… Esto… tenemos que… ir a comprar — se explicó como pudo, sonrojada por el roce de los dedos del hombre contra su piel — le estaba esperando.

Él parpadeó, dejándola finalmente sobre el suelo y frotándole los cabellos igual que de una niña pequeña se tratara. Ya se había habituado a aquel gesto que únicamente procedía cuando hacía algo que para ella podría ser anormal o resultarle vergonzoso. La duda siempre estaba ahí y no podía evitarlo. Echizen no hablaba, pero sí solía hacer gestos que terminaban por tranquilizarla.

Así pues, tomó rápidamente las llaves y la pequeña carterita negra que guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Tomados de la mano, se encaminaron hasta el supermercado más cercano. El gran almacén les recibió con un ligero toque de aire acondicionado que los despeinó, riendo, intentó colocarse mejor el cabello y sujetó uno de los carros para poder comenzar a comprar.

Su jefe no tardó en contrarrestarla, quitándole el carro para ser ella quien tuviera total libertad a la hora de comprar. Era una sensación terriblemente agradable. Confiaba en ella hasta el punto de dejarla cocinar su propia comida. Hacía tiempo que no les visitaba el repartidor de sushi cercano a la oficina.

Sacó la lista que había tenido tino de coger antes de lanzarse a la aventura de recibirle. Eran cosas justas y necesarias que ocuparon rápidamente el resto del carro. Cuando hubo tachado la última de las cosas escritas, se quedó un instante pensativa, mordisqueando nerviosamente el bolígrafo, alzando la mirada para dar de lleno con una caja de preservativos. Retrocedió. ¿Eso no se usaba durante las relaciones sexuales? ¿Acaso no era el método de impedir quedarse embarazada y todo el rollo ese que había visto una y otra vez sobre las enfermedades- tan importante a tener en cuenta- de sida y demás?

Se tensó automáticamente. Ella no los había comprado en su vida y mucho menos, utilizado. Había sido una de esas niñas tímidas que en la clase de sexualidad se queda escondida en un rincón para evitar la típica broma del condón volador. Y su jefe tampoco los había comprado, o al menos, utilizado con ella. No. Estaba segura. En medio de su placer nunca se había detenido un instante para tocarse y colocárselo. Estaba siempre tan excitada que creía que ni necesitaba lubricación, así que… ¿Qué habían estado haciendo? ¿Cómo se habían protegido?

Y si…

Sabía que muchas embarazadas adelgazaban en los primeros meses, porque el feto absorbía todo. Eso también explicaría por qué, su siempre rápido a la hora de crecer, cabello, se había detenido improvistamente. Y por supuesto, por qué sus senos se habían hinchado. Jadeó, aterrada. ¿Qué demonios haría su jefe sabiendo que estaba embarazada? Probablemente darle la patada.

Se sujetó al puesto paramédico, sin mirarle, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Nhm… esto… ¿algo más por comprar? — Cuestionó, maldiciendo mentalmente a su voz por ser tan delatante.

Pero no recibió contestación. Cuando se giró, queriendo verle, no le permitió mirarle. La encajonó contra el puesto, suspirando y acogiendo el olor de sus cabellos como siempre, besándole ligeramente las mejillas. Su corazón batió fuertemente. ¿¡Es que pensaba tener sexo ahí!? Desde luego: No era el mejor momento para ella. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Nervios que la hicieron tensarse cuando las manos del ejecutivo se enlazaron sobre su vientre. Leves círculos formados por los pulgares la acariciaron, justo ahí: donde un hijo podría estar formándose, ajeno al terrible suceso que tendría fuera. Cogió aire, sintiendo el llanto a punto de salir de su control. Se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Otra burbuja más rota. Otro amor fuera. Otra perdida. Esta vez, se iría de cabeza a un monasterio, si es que la dejaban.

Cuando finalmente llegó la voz de compañero, las piernas le fallaron y las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había logrado retener, vencieron las barreras de su fuerza. Las manos masculinas la aferraron con cautela, haciéndola girarse, esperando una respuesta. Afirmó repetidas veces atreviéndose a enlazar sus brazos al cuello masculino y enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos. No era por un momento sexual. Eso, había sido incluso una marca futura para su destino. Ya no tendría que esperar jamás. Porque esas simples palabras habían bastado para la aceptación

_"Tú, yo y el apellido Echizen"_

La respuesta a una pregunta referente a la compra, pero que terminó aclarando que dos, siempre son tres.

Y su vida, estaba finalmente llena. Quizás, nunca se arrepentiría de haber atravesado la puerta del despacho de Ryoma Echizen.

**Fin**

**n/a**

Final. Finalmente se terminó. Bien. Ahora creo que cierta persona que me amenazó con no unirme a favoritos porque no iba a terminarlo, me debe una buena disculpa.

En fin.

Treinta páginas que anuncian el final de un fic que comencé a gusto y terminé a gusto.

Antes de despedir con un anuncio, os quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que realmente me han seguido hasta el final y a aquellos que agradeceré sinceramente estos últimos rw, que espero con mucha ilusión, me dejen.

Por último, decirles que tengo pensado dejar el fic aquí por terminado, pero que si alguien cree que se me olvidó decir algo o quiere saber alguna cosa extra, lo deje directamente en mi lj, ya que **no responderé** rw porque muchas personas tienen cerrado eso y no reciben contestación de mi parte :3 así nos evitamos confusiones. Así que ya saben, cualquier pregunta, hacédmela ahí.

En fin, esto llegó a su fin y uno nuevo llegará en su parte. Nos vemos entonces.

Saludos.

Chía.

24-04-09


End file.
